Total Drama Island Redux!
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: What would have happened if the original 22 members of Total Drama Island never made it to the show and Chris had to rapidly pick another 22 different campers as replacements? You think you know everything that happened in the first season? Well throw out everything you know, because this is an all new retelling!
1. Total Drama Island Redux!

The camera turns on as a man with a five o`clock shadow sits on a director`s chair with a self loving smile on his face. After a few moments he opens his mouth. "Well hey there. You may not know me yet, but you will very soon. " He gets up and begins to walk through the set motioning for the camera to follow "I`m Chris Mclean and shortly, I will be your host to the greatest reality show you have ever seen in your entire life. And it`s not just the fact that I`ll be the host"

He smiles into the camera as his tooth sparkles. He looks into the camera and speaks directly to the cameraman. "You`ll remember to add the sparkle in post, right? " The camera moves up and down in response. "Sweet. Now, you may be asking me, `But Chris, are you going to host it in this soundstage?` To which I say, `Hold your horses there rushy!` Because no, we`re going to hold it somewhere much different. Somewhere a bit far away from it all."

The camera zooms out to reveal that the soundstage was sitting on an island the entire time. Chris raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Fooled ya, didn`t I? Here is where 22 contestants will battle for $100,000! We will have every sort of contestant you can think to shake a stick at! We`ve got bullies, nerds, goths, even a home schooler will be joining the mix! So you better set your TIVOs soon for all the action, scheming, and heartbreak, on Total. Drama-" Chris is cut off as his phone suddenly rings.

Chris sighs exasperatedly. "Are you serious!? I was on a roll! " (Picks up phone) "What?" An Inaudible voice is heard on the other line. Chris`s face reflects a look of shock as he finally speaks to the voice on the phone. "What do you mean NONE of them are coming? The show is- " The voice spoke again shutting him up. In time he spoke again. "Well yes, they were under 18 but…No but…(sigh) fine."

Chris annoyingly hangs up his phone and does his best to recover quickly. "As I was saying, we`re waiting for you out there in TV land to send in your audition tapes! All you have to do is tell us WHY you`d be great for Total Drama. Only 22 spots are available so you better get cracking! After all, you never know. You could be the winner of $100,000! So stay tuned for Total. Drama. Island!"

Chris sighs clearly very annoyed. "You`re going to edit all that out right?" The cameraman responds by moving the camera up and down.

"Sweet. " Chris responds simply.

Camera cuts out

Also, there is going to some things that are the same, but a lot will be different too. Just because it`s based off the first season, don`t expect everything to be the same. That being said...have fun!


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 1

The camera fades in as we see Chris standing on the dock. He has his hands behind his back as he looks into the camera with a smile. "Why hello there. Welcome to Total Drama Island. Where 22 campers will battle for $100,000. There will be heartbreak, betrayal, and danger abound. " (he put his backhand to his mouth as if to whisper to the audience) "and them being over 18 saves us from a lootttt of liability. " (he leans back to his usual position). "So I hope you`re all ready, because here comes the first boat carrying our campers!"

On cue, a modestly sized white boat pulls into the harbor. The anchor is dropped and a slightly heavier man walks off the boat wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He is wearing a green button up jacket with a black jacket and baggy blue pants. Chris smiles as he opens his arms in greetings. "Well hey if it isn`t Christian! How was the trip big guy? "

Christian sighs as he looks at Chris. "To be honest Chris, it was a pain in the ass. Your raw water strainer was clogged, you needed an oil change, and your impeller puller needs replacing. "

Chris raises an eyebrow curiously as he looks at him. "You know you didn`t have to work on the boat on the way here right? "

This causes Christian to stop for a moment as he puts a finger to his chin. "Huh.. I guess I didn`t, did I? " He ponders this as he walks onto the island.

Chris shakes his head as he watches Christian walk off screen. He turns back to see a magnifying glass directly in his face causing him to yelp in surprise. "Jesus Rebecca, you`re going to give me a heart attack."

Backing up, we see a girl with black hair and blue highlights sticking out of a brown fedora. Her brown trenchcoat slightly billowing in the breeze. She puts down her magnifying glass and shakes her head. "I think that is very unlikely to happen. Your health appears to be excellent and the reaction of your pupils seemed to be more that of momentary shock than a cause of Myocardial infarction, or in layman`s terms, a heart attack."

Chris rolls his eyes in response. "Righhhtt. Anyway, why don`t you go investigate Christian over there? " He said pointing to the man who was already looking at the state of the pier, noticing places of rot.

Rebecca looks over to Christian then back to Chris. "I attempted to on the boat, but every time I got close, he released his built in defense mechanism."

Confused by this statement, Chris` gaze turned back to Christian who as if almost on cue, released a loud fart. Shuddering, Chris quickly turned back to the boat. Standing on the deck of the boat was a man with a simple white shirt and black pants. The only thing really remarkable about him was his long red hair. Chris put his arms back behind his back and called to the man. "You know Gran you`re free to use the plank to come on the island. "

Gran simply smiled back at Chris with a goofy grin. "Oh, I shall do far better than walk! I will APPEAR on the dock before your very eyes! " Chris sighed. "Or, you know, you could just use the plank! " At this suggestion, Gran laughed theatrically. "Where is the excitement in that? "

Gran raises his arms in a flourish and begins to wave them waggling his fingers. "Presto Chango Alakazam!" In a flash Gran disappears off the boat, causing Chris to widen his eyes in surprise. "Huh. That was actually sort of impressive."

Chris waits for a moment and doesn`t see him reappear on the dock. "Where uh..where are you Gran? " As if to answer his question, he hears sputtering and coughing below him. Making his was over to the edge of the dock he bends down to see Gran struggling in the water. Smiling at the scene, Chris lets out a short laugh. "I think you missed the dock bro!" Looking back up at Chris, Gran spits out a mouthful of water and turns his head embarrassed.

"Y..yes. it appears so." As Gran makes his way back to shore, Chris stands up, only to see another person standing with a light tan beside him looking at Gran. The man looked a bit overdressed, with a red scarf, a leotard, khaki shorts, boots, and fingerless gloves. "Gee, is he going to be okay? " Chris laughed, looking back at the new arrival. "Don`t worry Horus, he`ll be fine."

Horus looks back at Chris for a moment as if to speak. "Well actually my real name is Baatar and- "

However Chris immediately interrupts him. "That`s fantastic Horus. But listen, you can`t be worrying about people`s well being too much here or you`re not going to get very far. That is of course, unless you`re here to lose." Chris raises an eyebrow surreptitiously causing Horus to stand up and put on his best determined face. "No, no I`m here to win! "

Chris smiles in response. "Thattaboy. The meetup is that away my man. "Chris points to the rest of the group that has already landed and with a newfound confidence, Horus puffs out his chest and marches very awkwardly to the rest of the group.

Looking back to the boat, Chris sees a woman with a black ponytail and skull tshirt. Her facial features definitely show that she is no stranger to a good fight. She eyes the plank and scoffs. Grabbing the side of the boat she leaps off, landing with a loud THUD on the dock causing Chris to rub the bridge of his nose with one of his hands. "Do people just hate our boarding plank for some reason?" He asks to seemingly no one.

He sighs and turns his attention back to the new arrival. "Hey there Koh everything okay on the boat ride?" Koh looks at Chris with indifference and shrugs. "As fine as you can be on a boat full of crazy people."

In an instant her disposition changed from indifference to anger as he grabs Chris by the scruff of his neck. "Now tell me, where is he?"

Chris, to his credit doesn`t lose his composure. He simply gives his patented smile and puts his hands up defensively. "Don`t worry about that for now Koh, everyone hasn`t gotten here yet. Just go stand over there for now."

Obviously not the response she wanted to hear, Koh annoyingly drops him and obviously irritated makes her way over to the rest of the group.

The final person to step off the first boat seems to be very reluctant to do so. He is a relatively pale man with a red beanie, fingerless gloves and black jeans. Chris` smile widens as he sees him standing in the archway to which the man sighs. "Hey if isn`t my lord of darkness Nate! Don`t worry, the charms I have in place will protect you from the sun here!"

Nate facepalms at Chris` stupid remarks. However, realizing there is no way to avoid his fate, he sighs and steps onto the plank. "For the last time Chris, I am not a vampire."

Chris smirks as he points his fingers in a gun formation towards him.

"Rigghhhtt. Gotcha. Can`t let the others in on your little secret can we? Don`t worry my main man, my lips are sealed."

Sighing exasperatedly, Nick walks over to the other campers. As soon as he does so, Chris whispers to the camera. "Dude thinks he`s a vampire." A moment later Nate`s voice can be heard off screen. "NO I DON`T!"

At that moment, the first boat leaves, only for a second nearly identical boat to pull up to the pier. "Ah, here comes our second boat, right on time"

The second the boat docks and the plank is put down, a man with slick backed black hair, a gray t-shirt and black jacket that`s zipped half way up darts off the boat. "Whoa Alex, where`s the fire?"

Alex turns to Chris whose bags under his eyes are extremely pronounced. "The fire? The FIRE? You put me on a boat with THAT and ask me where`s the fire?"

Chris raises his eyebrow in confusion. "With what?" Alex rolls his eyes as he appears to start to calm down. "Yeah, like you don`t know." Chris puts on his best innocent face as he puts his finger to his chin. "Why Alex, I don`t know WHAT you`re talking about."

There was a slight pause as Alex raises a finger and points it in Chris` face. "I don`t like you."

And with that, he puts his hands back in his pockets and storms off to join the rest of the crew.

From inside the boat a voice can be heard. "Hey! Where did he go? Maybe he went to go listen to her new album!"

Stepping out of the darkness of the boat we are greeted with a thin looking pale boy with jeans simple jeans and a t shirt. Under his arms he has a large assortment of posters and CD`s. Chris smiles and once again introduces another camper. "Ah if it isn`t my main man Vincent! How`s it going bro?"

Seeing Chris, the man smiles and makes his way down the plank. "Hey it`s Chris! How are you man? I can`t believe I didn`t mention this earlier, but didn`t you co-host last year`s YAFLA awards with Shania?"

Chris proceeds to blow on his knuckles and look at this in an extremely narcissistic way. "I may have." With stars in his eyes, Vincent replies at a rapid pace. "Wow! That is so cool! What was she like? What brand of clothing does she wear? What perfume does she like? What`s her favorite color?"

Without missing a beat, Christ starts to count these on his fingers. "In order, Nice, Ralph Lauren, Destiny, and purple. Now trust me, I would love to talk about me and people I have met more, but it`s time for you to go stand over there."

Having dropped all of his belongings and started to write all of these answers down in a notebook, he looks back at Chris and nods happily picking his belongings back up and making his way to the campers, Alex doing his absolute best to not be seen by him.

Next to step off the boat was a woman who looked like she stepped directly out a 1980`s music video. With a light blue tank top over a pink halter top and black dance capris the dark blonde East European woman looked as if she was about to dance directly off the boat. Much to Chris` disappointment she merely steps into the plank.

Chris sighs at this but regathers himself quickly and puts his smile back on. "Well howdy Alexa! How are things?" Seeing Chris, Alexa smiles at him. "Oh things are great! Everyone on the boat was so friendly. Especially that Vincent. He sure does love to talk about Shania! I hope she knows that she has fans that are that dedicated to her. "

Chris chuckles at her kindness and naiveté. "I`m sure she does. Now if you would please join the others on the island." Alexa smiles and makes her way over to the group putting on her best smile.

Once she is out of earshot Chris laughs. "Haha…poor girl`s going to get eaten alive."

Speaking of theatrical getups, the next person to step off the boat looked as if he belonged somewhere else entirely as well. With his pink hair that looked like it got in a fight with a lawnmower and lost to his purple and blue waistcoat, gold shoulderbands and even a two colored cape. Stepping off the plank, he smirked at Chris, But it was Chris who spoke up first. "Hey Harald, great to see you. Theatrical as always I see." He responded in king. "Glad to be here also, but the name`s pronounced Hah-ralt. It`s German."

Chris laughs at this. "Haha, yeah. That`s not going to happen Harald." Harald raises an eyebrow at him before chuckling slightly and shrugging it off. Harald: "If that`s what you feel more comfortable with Chris, then by all means."

 ***Confessional***

Harald: "Ugh. I hate it when people call me Harald. But, if I`m going to win this thing, it`s probably not the best idea to piss of the host in the first fifteen seconds. "

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles back at him with his eyes half opened leaning over. "Fair enough HARALD. Go stand over there with the others." Harald visibly cringes when he specifically calls him that, but does his best to regain his composure and heads to meet the others.

Having slightly fewer people on this boat, it leaves port only for a third boat to appear. As soon as the plank hits the pier, a young woman steps out from the ship, a seagull immediately landing on her shoulder as she does so.

The first thing that`s visible about her is her bright violet eyes. Well, that and the fact that she is pretty short. If the seagull landing on her wasn`t a big enough hint of her attachment to animals, her petite frame is covered by a sweater that has a giant pawprint on it. Instead of speaking to Chris though, she listens to the seagull as it begins to caw at her. Nodding her head she finally turns her attention to Chris. "Marty here says that you guys need to leave them more bread on the beach."

Chris puts his finger to his chin. "I`ll uh…keep that in mind Danielle. Anyway, welcome to the island." Danielle smiles as she looks over at him. "Thank you, it`s very nice to be here and..um.. gosh. Thank you for having me."

Chris does he best to not roll his eyes but internally is doing so with all of his might. "You know what Danielle, I think you would get along really well with Alexa. She`s the one in the dancer getup. Why don`t you go talk to her?" Danielle`s face brightens up at the offer. "Um, okay thank you!"

After she walks offscreen Chris looks back to the camera. It pauses on him for a moment before he shrugs. "What?"

Breaking the awkward silence a loud voice comes from the inside of the boat. "And now the star has finally….arrived!"

Bursting from the shadows, a skinny man with a dirty blonde mop haircut and a blue plaid shirt steps out from the shadows raising his arm in a shakespearian manner.

Chris smirks up at him as he begins to walk down the plank. "Curtis! My man. Playing it up for the cameras I see?" Curtis smiles back at Chris. "But of course! After all, all the world`s a stage and we are merely players. What is life without some artistic flair?" Chris responds in kind. "As long as that artistic flair gets us ratings you can have as much as you`d like bro." This causes Curtis to smile. "Superb! Now, where are the other cast members?"

Chris motions to the other campers with a thumb. "Right over there dude." Curtis nods seeing the growing gathering of people. "Ah wonderful. Time to meet my supporting cast."

With a flourish, Curtis steps off the dock and onto the island, walking offscreen.

Chris` attention turns back to the boat where we see someone else step off the boat. This time it`s a young woman with a super pale complexion with a white t-shirt being covered by a green vest. She is extremely petite and sort of looks like a porcelain doll come to life. "Well, well if it isn`t Gerdie? Looks like you made it! Thought maybe you`d break on the way here."

Gerdie rolls her eyes at this. "Cute Chris. You get your writers to come up with that one?"

Chris frowns at this reponse. "Hey, I don`t need writers. Everything I say is always 100% Mclean." Gerdie smirks. "Ah. Must be why everything you say is always `A` material."

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: "Haha. He makes it way too easy."

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Chris: "…I`m not so sure I like her."

 ***End confessional.***

Chris`s expression turns to one of complete deadpan. "Right. Why don`t you just go over there with the other contestants. Like, now." Gerdie smiles triumphantly as she wheels her stuff past him. "Touchy, Touchy."

A diffusing voice came from the boat. "Now now Chris, I would forgive the young lady. I`m sure she is just full of nerves and all this is overwhelming. Perhaps it`s merely a defense mechanism."

Looking back at the boat, Chris saw a young man dressed immaculately in a black suit complete with black glove and a maroon tie. However that wasn`t the most noticeable feature about the pale young man. That would be the fact that one of his eyes was golden, and the other was sky blue. Chris speaks up, now fully seeing the young man. "Well if it isn`t Fox. Trying to diffuse a situation as usual."

The young man shrugged slightly as he calmly stepped on the plank, walking to the pier. Upon reaching it, he steps up to Chris and bows in a gentlemanly manner. "What can I say? It was the way I was raised. And I must say, your hair looks immaculate today as usual."

Chris grins at the compliment, too full of himself to even guess if it`s genuine or not. "Why thank you Fox. My hair is amazing, isn`t it?" He brushes a hand over it to emphasize this. "Head on over to the others Fox, shouldn`t be much longer."

Fox bowed once more slightly and calmly gathered his belongings and walked over the other contestants. Knowing there would be one more contestant on the boat, Chris` eyes expectantly went back to the door. A few moments later, a fair skinned slender young woman stepped out with waist length platinum blonde hair emphasized by a single pink streak. She looked like she just came back from an all-day painting binge as her t shirt was covered in paint splatters and her jean shorts were ripped and tattered which looked very odd in juxtaposition to her hot pink heels.

Chris smiles at her as she makes her way down the plank. "Viola, good to see ya. How was the trip?" The woman looks back to Chris and shrugs. "It was all right. I can`t complain. The people on board didn`t keep me bored that`s for sure."

Hearing this, Chris` eyes opened larger for a moment. "Wow, that was surprisingly the least insane, sarcastic, or annoyed answer I`ve gotten all day." He stops to put a finger on his chin.

"And yet, somehow it`s a little refreshing." Viola simply shrugs in response. "Well, we can`t all be full of crazy theatrics, can we?" "Hm. Good point. Well, I mean you COULD, but I think the audience might get overwhelmed. Either way, campers are thataway"

Chris points to the myriad of other campers. Viola makes a face of understanding and gathers her few measly belongings as she heads to shore.

As the white boat pulls up anchor and leaves, the entire crew is nearly deafened as a boat in the distance blows a large horn. The boat is easily four times the size of the previous ones, yet doesn`t look anywhere near as nice. In fact, it looks like it was commissioned from war times. From the island Gertie looks on in confusion. "The hell is that?"

Seeing the campers uneasiness makes Chris smile widely. "This my friends is our 16th contestant, Slick Masterson."

Finishing his sentence, the ship eventually pulls up the dock and drops a large metal gangplank. A man in a uniform steps off the boat and approaches Chris. "You Mclean?" Chris responded while putting a hand through his hair. "Last time I checked. And I always check." Chris smiles, gaining no signs of amusement from the man who pulls out a clipboard. "Please sign here and here."

Chris dutifully picks up the papers, reading over them and signing each one. The man looks at the papers, and, seeing that everything is in order, nods. "Very well. Transfer of prisoner 11BD34 is now being transferred to your custody where he will remain until he is no longer needed."

The man turns to the rest of the crew. "Boys! Bring out the prisoner! "

Saluting, the men go below deck. After a few moments of silence, they resurface with a man in a stereotypical orange prison jumpsuit.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: "An actual prisoner huh? Maybe Chris isn`t as much of a wiener as I thought. "

 ***End Confessional***

The men unlock his shackles and hand him a small parcel. "Your clothing and affections are in that parcel. You will return them to us upon completion of your time here."

Slick nods and he rubs his wrists, now free of their bonds. Taking the parcel he eyes the deckhands suspiciously but eventually makes his way over to Chris. "Hey hey Slick, straight from the big house! Glad you could make it!" Slick smirks slightly. "Wasn`t like I had anything better to do."

Now that they could get a good look at him, everyone notices that Slick is a normal built skinny looking pale man. The only thing that could even signify that he was anything out of the ordinary besides his outfit was the crimson Mohawk and the grim reaper motorcycle tattoo on his arm.

 ***Confessional***

Alex: (Rolls eyes) "It figures Chris would get an actual convict to sign up for his show."

 ***End Confessional***

Heading back into the boat, the man closes the gangplank and pulls up the anchor. Then, as quickly as they appeared, the boat takes off in the distance.

A moment went by before someone speaks up. "So uh, can I change?` " Chris puts up a finger to his question and looks towards the ocean. "In a minute my good man. We`re just waiting on one more bo- " Suddenly Chris` cell goes off which he picks up deftly. "Yo, you got Chris "

The familiar silence of the other end of a phone conversation fills the airwaves. Once again, Chris` face reveals that it`s not good news. "What do you mean the last boat is going to be late? Everyone else is here?" The only response everyone else can hear is silence from the other end until Chris speaks up again. "It has our last six contestants. Get them here. NOW!"

Angrily he hangs up the phone. "I swear, everyone but me is completely useless." He crosses his arms angrily before his eyes turn back to the camera, realizing he`s still on TV. Clearing his throat he adjusts himself. "Well, while we`re waiting for our last six campers to arrive, why don`t YOU enjoy this word from our sponsors?"

The camera cuts to black.

 **All right everyone! That is the introduction of the first 16 of our cast!**

 **Soon the challenges and eliminations will begin. So until then see you next time on**

 **TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!**

 **Boys: Harald, Fox, Gran, Vincent, Nate, Alex, Christian, Horus, Curtis, Slick**

 **Girls: Alexa, Rebecca, Gerdie, Koh, Danielle, Viola**


	3. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 2

The camera fades back in as we see Chris standing at the dock, his usual smile plastered on his face. "Welcome back! After a few phone calls, and a few…replacements" he slants his eyes to the side trying to downplay what he meant even though it was obvious what he meant, "It seems our final boat his finally arrived!" This time, on cue, the final white boat pulled up to the pier. Not even a few seconds after the boat had docked, a figure stands at the bow of the ship. Before Chris can utter a word the figure screams "I`M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Before immediately jumping off the ship into the water below.

The splash hits Chris who irritatingly does his best to keep his composure, checking his hair to make sure it`s all right. Walking over to the end of the pier he bends down to look at the new contestant. "You know Lisa, most people use the plank." He said, pointing to the wooden plank a few feet to his right.

The young woman smiles in response looking up at him. For the first time we get a good look at her. She is a paleish girl with a headband holding back her long brown hair. Besides a goofy grin she is also wearing a large bulky sweater.

Chris raises an eyebrow. "Lisa, did you jump in the water with a sweater on?" Hearing this, it was Lisa`s turn to look surprised. "Well yeah, why wouldn`t I?" After a few moments something clicked in her head and she gasped audibly. "Wait a second, are you worried about my sweater? Could it be that you`re worried about me? We`ve only just met but you already care about me? This is happening so fast! I mean, you`re so much older than me! I mean, sure I`m eighteen, but what will people say?"

After her long rambling Chris stared back at her with an irritated half raised eyebrow expression. "Just get on the island Lisa." Grinning like an idiot she did, making her way to the other campers, sweater dripping wet. Doing her best to wring it out she walked over to the group bothering the first person she happened to see who was fortunately for her, Danielle. Seeing a seagull on her shoulder, her eyes turned to stars as she immediately gasps "Hey! Did you know you have a seagull on your shoulder? That`s so cool! What`s it`s name, What do-" Chris let her questions drift off as he turned his attention back to the boat. Luckily for her, Danielle didn`t seem to mind and took all of her questions in good faith, albeit a bit shy in her responses at first.

As he looked back to the boat, a girl on her cell phone looked at the island and scoffed as she wheeled her extremely large suitcase onto the plank. The girl was in a very oddly multicolored dress. It almost looked like an art project threw up on itself. Which is interesting because it was covering up what people would call a dynamite body. Her long blonde hair reached the small of her back and she was wearing expensive looking sunglasses.

"Ugh, this place is so lame looking. LA beaches are so much cooler. You guys ever hear of a thing called a shopping mall?" Chris responded to this by frowning. "It`s a deserted island Valerie. It wouldn`t be much of a deserted island if there were a shopping mall." Valerie scoffed at this. "You never said the island would be deserted." Chris furrowed his brow. "Yes we did. It was in the first paragraph of the contract you signed." Hearing stupid things like facts, Valerie rolled her eyes. "People don`t READ contracts Chris." Hearing this, a smile returned to Chris` face. Albeit this time, the smile was a little disconcerting. "Trust me Valerie, that is something I am hoping for."

This actually threw Valerie off a little as her countenance became a little uneasy. In a moment though, Chris` face returned to normal. "Go ahead and join the others Val, We`re just about ready." Pulling her sunglasses down slightly she eyed Chris warily as she wheeled her suitcase past him to where the others were standing.

Looking back to the boat, Chris could already hear a conversation going on. However, to his surprise only one person walks out, instead of the two he would be expecting from hearing such a conversation.

"And that`s why I think that green Jell-O is the best. Sure orange is cool, but all in all -" As much as Chris wanted to let her continue her discussion with herself, he felt the need to interrupt her. "So uh, having fun talking to yourself there Ariel?"

Noticing Chris for the first time, she looks at him and smiles. "I`m not talking to myself Chris, that would be crazy! I`m talking to Ivan! He`s a bit shy around new people so that`s why you probably can`t see him." This causes a mixture of laughter and concern in his voice as he continues. "Rigghht. Anywho, you and Ivan can head to the island. S` over there." He signifies this by pointing to the island which is filled with many inhabitants already.

Putting a finger to his chin Chris thinks for a minute. Let`s see that would just leave… As if on cue, a figure seemingly materializes as the camera zooms out slightly. The figure is a very plain looking girl with a bland t-shirt and beige khakis. Her hair is short and brown and she has an average body with no distinguishing characteristics.

"Hi Chris" She says simply with no inflection whatsoever. This causes Chris to flinch back. "GAH! Jesus Sarah, warn people if you`re going to sneak up on them. We`ve gotta put a bell on your or something." Sarah simply stands there with a straight face. She shrugs slightly with a short "Sorry" and slowly walks over to the island.

For a moment Chris thinks out loud to himself. "Let`s see. That would mean that we have two more campers left." After waiting a few moments however, no one else comes off the boat. Chris taps his foot impatiently. "Hello! Waiting here!" A few more moments pass by but no one else exits. Sighing exasperatedly he walks over to the boat. "I swear the people I have to deal with…" He mumbles to himself as he disappears into the boat. After a few seconds of silence a loud scream can be heard from below deck. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO PEOPLE CANCELED?!" A series of inaudible mumbles follows suit. Finally after a brief period of silence, Chris re-emerges from the boat. After stepping off it, it pulls up its plank and sails away. Sighing, he slicks his hair back into position.

Stepping off the pier he walks over to the campers who quiet down when he begins to speak. "Hello everyone and welcome to Total Drama Island. Where you will be spending the next few weeks per forming challenges, eliminations, and all other sorts of fun things I don`t want to spoil. I am your host Chris. I will be explaining the challenges and telling you who will be going home at the end of every elimination vote. Speaking of which, follow me."

As the campers began to move however, a voice broke through the crowd. It was the tough sounding voice of Koh. "Wait a second Mclean, someone isn`t here. In fact, there`s only 20 of us here. I thought you said there would be 22." Chris looks to the side annoyed at her noticing of this. "It seems that 2 of the campers have decided they would not rather participate. However, all that means is that all 20 of you are 2 steps closer to the $100,000. Not exactly sure why you`re complaining."

Most of the campers seemed to take this news rather well. Two less people just saves them time and gives them a much better chance at victory. Koh however was not so enthusiastic. Walking up to Chris she grabs him by the scruff again. "You said he`d be here Mclean." She says this calmly, but that for some reason is even more frightening than her yelling. Once again, Chris retains his composure. "Not my choice Koh. I invited him here and he said he`d come. Can`t blame me for his backing out. " Koh ponders this over for a moment as Chris uses this opportunity to release her grip from him. "Buttttt… YOU still have a chance to win the $100,000. He doesn`t. What better way to get back at him?" Thinking for another second, Koh backs off. "You`re a smooth talker Mclean." Chris smiles at the `Compliment`. "Why thank you. Now, as I was saying, follow me campers."

He motions as the rest of the campers follow him. The camera changes to the familiar location of the bonfire ceremony. "Here is where you will sit to hear the results of voting off one of your team members who lost the challenge. A marshmallow will represent safety. If you do not receive a marshmallow you will walk the dock of shame and take the boat of loserdom." This is emphasized by Chris pointing to a ratty looking boat at the end of the dock.

"If you are voted off, you are gone, and cannot come back. EVER."

The campers glance at each other, some more nervously than others. Seeing that they understand the severity of this, he leads them to the mess hall. There to greet them is a very large, burly black man with a chef`s hat and apron. Chris motions to him. "This is Chef. He will be preparing all your meals for you here while you`re on the island." The big man steps forward with his arms crossed. "That`s right you little maggots! And I better see clean plates or there`s going to be some serious butt whooping going on here!"

This causes Gerdie to raise an eyebrow. "Um, pretty sure you can`t whoop anybody. Not sure that`s entirely legal." Chris answers this by laughing with a quick "Ha!" Looking at Gerdie he smiles deviously. "Look at page 32 of your contract."

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (Shows Gerdie looking at a phone book sized contract. She reads through it and pauses for a moment before irritatingly looking up and crossing her arms.) Damn it.

 ***End Confessional***

Speaking of confessionals, we are then lead to a smelly looking outhouse with a familiar terrible wooden door on front. Viola raises an eyebrow at Chris. "So why did you take us to a smelly outhouse Chris?"

Chris smiles back with his seemingly permanently plastered grin. "This my dear Viola is your confessional. If you have anything you want to tell the audience at home, or get something off your chest in private, this is place to do it. It has a built in camera and no one out here will ever hear what you say. So feel free to use it whenever you wish."

Hearing this, Lisa pushes forward waving her hand in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I use it right now?" Chris shrugs. "Don`t see why not." Getting the okay, Lisa runs inside and sits in front of the camera.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: oh! So i`m supposed to say something secret here right? Hm…. Oh! I know! (she leans forward and whispers into the camera) I think Chris may have a crush on me!

 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to a pair of cabins sitting near each other. Chris is gesturing to them grandly even though they`re pretty substandard by any stretch of the imagination. "Here are the cabins you will all be living in. There are 4 in total. 2 for each team." Smiling he turns back to them. "Which leads me to my next point of business. The teams. From here, you will be broken up into your two teams. This team will be like your family. If it fails, you all fail. If your team loses a challenge, one of you will be going home. And you won`t come back. EVER."

Looking at the twenty campers he smiles as he has their undivided attention. "When I call your name, stand over there." He points to a clearing to the side near one of the cabins. "Rebecca, Christian, Alex, Koh, Valerie, Gran, Nate, Horus, Viola, Gerdie. You ten will be the Screaming Gophers!" A giant logo of a screaming gopher pops on the screen with a loud noise accompanying it. The ten walk over to with their group and look each other over, some smiling at their setup, while others having faces of utter disinterest.

Chris turns to the remainder of the group. "That means that Lisa, Danielle, Vincent, Harald, Sarah, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, and Fox. You guys are The Killer Bass!" Another giant logo appears, this time of an angry bass, however it is also accompanied by a loud noise. This group, seemingly more lively and friendly than the other, high fives each other, Lisa even jumps up cheering.

Eager to break up their joyful moment, Chris speaks up "Now everyone feel free to unpack in your cabin. But don`t get too comfortable. After all, someone will be getting sent home. Tonight." He takes a moment to emphasize this. Seeing everyone suddenly lose their spark, this causes Chris to smile.

"Great. I will come get you all in an hour. Until then, have fun!"

Leaving everyone behind, Chris walks a good distance until he reaches a safe enough distance he can talk to the camera without being heard.

"There you have it everyone. Our 20 campers are about to start on their journey towards $100,000. Who will win the grand prize? Even I don`t know. You`ll just have to stay tuned for all the action, heartbreak, drama, and excitement on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

 **AN: Whew. Okay, And everyone those are our campers! I dropped it from 22 to 20 because mainly, I am going to be going on vacation for a few days (I will be back on the 31** **st** **) and I wanted to wrap up this setup before I left. I felt I owed everyone who submitted a character that. I LOVE the cast of campers and it`s going to be REALLY hard to see some of them go, but, thems the breaks when it`s Total Drama. However, I feel as if this cast of characters is going to make it a great story. Next time we will see a challenge and elimination. Oh, and I will leave you guys with one more thing. Enjoy**

As the music starts up, cameras start popping out of unlikely places like gopher holes and a tree.

 _Dear mom and dad I`m doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera glides up the mountain passing trees, flora, and fauna, until it reaches the top. It reaches the cliff face and then hops into the water, landing in a hoop as it goes underwater.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Rebecca and Gerdie are both underwater looking at an octopus. They both are wearing swimsuits and Rebecca is still wearing her trademark Fedora. She is holding a magnifying glass in her hand investigating the octopus. Gerdie pokes it which causes it to spray ink all over Rebecca`s face. Rebecca, now covered in ink, blinks once as Gerdie irritatingly backhands the octopus causing it to fly out of the water.

 _I want to be famous_

We cut to Vincent excitingly showing Alex a poster of a random celebrity talking a mile a minute. Alex stands there crossed arms with bags under his eyes clearly unimpressed with what Vincent has to say. The octopus then lands on Vincent`s face causing him to drop the poster and freak out flailing his arms in the air as he runs offscreen. Alex raises his eyebrows in reserved surprise, his arms still crossed.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

Ariel and Curtis are both on a canoe heading down river. Ariel is at the front talking to someone who is not there. Curtis is on the other side performing a Shakespearian monologue complete with skull and period garb. The canoe goes over the waterfall and they are both shocked as this happens.

 _Pack your bags cause I`ve already won_

Alexa is showing Danielle how to dance on a log

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I`ll get there one day._

Vincent, octopus still on his face, stumbles onto the log, knocking himself and Alexa into the water and causing Danielle to flail and fall backwards offscreen.

We then cut to a shining, immaculate confessional as Christian stands there with a bucket full of cleaning products. He wipes his forehead and exhales, as Danielle proceeds to fall onto the confessional knocking it over. Seeing this, Christian throws down the cleaning utensils in frustration, his face becoming extremely irritated.

 _Cause I want to be famous_

Chef is glaring back at the guys sitting at the counter as he makes a gross looking dish. Viola, who is back there with chef also with a chef`s hat on, slaps chef`s hand and points back to the food where he should be paying attention. The camera moves back to Harald, Fox, and Batar sitting at the table. Resting his elbow on the table, Harald lobs a Rubik's cube to Batar who smiling, eagerly accepts it. He solves it in a flash, only to have it explode in his face when completed, leaving him with a faceful of soot and hair sticking straight up covered in black powder. Fox laughs so hard he ends up falling off his chair, looking surprised as he does so. During this entire event, Sarah is in the background doing nothing.

 _Na nananana na nananana na nananana na_

Valerie is laying on a lounge chair in a bikini by the pier. She pulls down her glasses as she bends down to see Slick with her wallet halfway out of her purse. Seeing her see him, he smiles awkwardly and slowly puts the wallet back.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

A little further over on the pier, Koh is standing in front of a sign with a picture of someone stapled to it. She angrily punches it, causing the sign to break and tip over. The camera pans over to show Gran standing on the other side of the sign. Looking a bit frightened that the large sign is about to fall on him, he waves his fingers causing the sign to magically vanish. He crosses his arms smugly in victory as the sign reappears behind him and falls on him.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!_

We eventually fade to the campfire at night, where everyone is seated, except for Nate who is standing in the center when out of nowhere Chris pops up with a Dracula cape which he offers Nate. Everyone begins to whistle the tune as Nate glares at Chris and crosses his arms in disdain. As Chris is offering him the cape, he is glomped from behind in a bear hug by Lisa. Chris frowns causing Nate to smirk. The camera finally zooms out showing the title Total Drama Island.

 **Screaming Gophers: Rebecca, Christian, Alex, Koh, Valerie, Gran, Nate, Horus, Viola, Gerdie**

 **Killer Bass: Lisa, Danielle, Sarah, Vincent, Harald, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, Fox**


	4. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 3

Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers first came on the island. However, things didn`t go as planned as one of the boats arrived late, and also missing two of the campers who apparently jumped ship before the competition ever began! This lead to there only being 20 campers in the competition for $100,000. Our two teams the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass are about to start their first elimination challenge! So stay tuned for all the action, excitement, and heartbreak, on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro theme song)

After the intro we cut back to the girls of the Killer Bass unpacking. Ariel is chatting with her invisible friend at the door informing him that boys aren`t allowed in the girls dorm. Lisa is bouncing on the bed talking excitedly to Danielle. "Wow! This is so cool! I was hoping we`d be roomies, but I never thought we would actually be together!" Danielle responds in kind with her own smile. "I know right? I totally feel like the four of us girls here are like kindred spirits! The fact that we`re together is so so cool!" Thinking for a minute Alexa puts a finger to her lips. "Say, aren`t there supposed to be five of us here?" Meanwhile, Sarah is blatantly in the room, although no one seems to notice.

 ***Confessional***

Sarah: Yep.

 ***End Confessional***

The Killer Bass male dorm room is pretty active as well. Curtis is reading a monologue book aloud while Vincent is blathering on to Fox about Shania. Fox is doing his best to listen intently, but it`s apparent that he just doesn`t care. Meanwhile Slick is enjoying the nice comfy bed face down. He lets out a deep sigh which is muffled by the pillow. "Ahh…that feeths nithe " Harald uses this opportunity to glance over to Slick. "So, you doing time?" Slick raises his head slightly to answer. "I take it that was rhetorical." He says raising an eyebrow. Harald lets out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, it was. So tell me. What did you do?" Slick does his best to shrug. "Let`s see..would you buy spitting on the Queen of England?" Harald crosses his arms and laughs again. "Probably not." Slick shrugs again. "Sad, cause that`s all you`re getting today."

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Hm. It`s extremely obvious slick doesn`t want to go home, because…well, he wouldn`t be going home. If the girls are going to be as thick as thieves, I think perhaps I need to be thick WITH a thief. (he steeples his fingers at his own joke)

(a loud booooo! Can be heard offscreen)

(shocked that someone from the crew heard him, Harald`s expression turns to shock for a moment)

 ***End Confessional***

The Screaming Gopher females on the other hand aren`t having so swell of a time. In fact, the only one seemingly in any sort of complacency is Viola who is reading a book on her bed. It is hard to do so though as currently Valerie is in an argument with Gerdie. "And I`m telling you that I need the top bunk. I can`t sleep with someone above me!" "Well maybe you should have called dibs when you first got here!" Gerdie responds in an irritated fashion, Valerie rolls her eyes. "Dibs? What are we in middle school?" She takes a moment to look down at Gerdie`s torso, which is severely lacking in some areas. She smiles cruelly and crosses her arms raising an eyebrow at Gerdie. "Well, I guess for some of us this might be like middle school."

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (Gerdie is sitting there annoyed, but obviously covering herself with crossed arms with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.)… Bitch.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: Oh my god. I am such a bitch! Rawr! Haha. (she makes a cat claw while making the noise)

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile Rebecca is completely ignoring the two as she is investigating the building. "I`m not certain this building is up to code." She says simply as she pokes one of the support beams as it makes a creaking noise. "No, definitely not up to code." Koh rolls her eyes at this. "Well then maybe you should stop poking it Sherlock." Rebecca stands up, rubbing her magnifying glass with a piece of cloth.

"While I thank you for the complemental name, I assure you I am more along the lines of Sam Spade than I am of Sherlock, although I do enjoy his novels now and again. Ah, I do apologize, I have not introduced myself. The name is Rebecca Bravo. A pleasure Ms. Lewandowski." Hearing her own name took Koh back for a moment.

"How in the hell do you know my last name?" Replacing the glass back in her pants, Rebecca looks back at Koh. "I take it upon myself to research all the contestants. To find out who would be a strong ally and who is likely to fall first. You my dear Ms. Lewandowski seem to be a strong contender in this competition and I would rather stay on your good side if I could."

Koh thinks for a moment before turning back to Rebecca. "Did you say EVERY contestant?" She nods in response. Koh smiles back at her. "Rebecca, can I call you Rebecca? I would LOVE for you to be on my good side. I think we have a lot to discuss."

 ***Confessional***

Koh: Not exactly the alliance I had in mind, but having a detective on your hands might not be the worst thing in the world.

*End Confessional*

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (This being her first time in the confessional, she looks around it with extreme scrutiny with her glass.) What can I say? Circumstance makes strange bedfellows.

*End Confessional

Finally we head over to the male Screaming Gophers` cabin. Alex is relaxing, free from the irritation that is Vincent. If he could sleep, this would be the time that he would. Unfortunately for Alex, although he is trying his best, that just isn`t happening. Meanwhile, Gran is offering Horus a deck of cards, telling him to pick one.

Horus thinks for a moment before picking one. "Okay. This one." Pulling the card out of the deck he looks at it. Smiling, Gran puts the deck down. "Fantastic. Now tear up the card." Horus looks at him quizzically. Are you sure? Gran simply flashes a white smile in response. "Of course I am!" Shrugging, Horus tears up the card.

Standing up straight, Gran puts out his hands and waggles his fingers. "Hocus pocus Kalamazoo!" There is a flash of light and a puff of smoke but when it clears, nothing has happened. Horus` eyes shift back and forth and then looks back to Gran. "Was…was something supposed to happen?"

Gran opens his mouth to speak, but only a hoarse "GWAHK" comes out. In a few moments, his face begins to turn blue as he tries hitting his chest, but to no avail. Seeing this, Horus stands up quickly. "Oh my gosh! Gran I`ll save you!" Leaping behind him he immediately begins to do the Heimlich on him, raising him off the ground to the best of his ability with his limited strength. In a few moments, something pops out of his mouth onto the ground. Color returns to Gran`s face as Horus bends down to pick up the item that popped out of his mouth. Unfurling the item he sees that it`s a playing card which he looks at. Within in a moment he`s smiling. "Hey! This was my card! That`s a pretty cool trick Gran!"

Woozily, Gran waggles his fingers. "Alaka-" But before he can finish, he falls face first onto the ground with a loud CRASH.

Christian merely rolls his eyes as he moves around the cabin with a handiman`s belt. "I swear, this place is going to fall apart. Do I have to do everything?" Nate sees this as he is relaxing on the bed. "You ever heard of relaxing dude?" Christian looks back at Nate with an irritated face. "If everyone relaxes then nothing gets done." Nate simply shrugs and goes back to relaxing, putting ear buds in his ears.

It is then that the campers hear an extremely loud air horn coming from outside. Some more excitedly than others make their way out front. Within a few minutes all twenty campers have made their way outside to a smiling Chris.

"Well hello there everyone. Are you ready for your first competition?" Members like Lisa are nodding eagerly while others like Alex are shrugging indifferently. "Well I hope you are. Follow me." Motioning with his hand he begins to lead everyone towards an open field where after about a minute of walking they line up with their respective teams.

"So, you have gotten to meet your fellow campers on your team and said maybe what? A few dozen words to them?" The campers shrug at this assessment. Chris smiles deviously at this. "That`s good. Because now, you`re going to put your fate in their hands." The campers all look at each other with a combination of confused and a tad frightened.

Chris picks up a box and opens it. Inside is a stack of black blindfolds. He begins explaining as he passes them around. "Here`s how this is going to work. Everyone put your blindfolds on." They dutifully do so. "I will ask you a simple question. Do you want immunity from this challenge? If you raise your hand, then you want immunity and you cannot be voted off tonight. The team with the most raised hands will lose a member at the bonfire ceremony. "

Hearing this, Gerdie scoffs. "Raise our hands? We in preschool?" Even though she can`t see it, Chris` smile is dripping with pleasure at what he`s going to say next. "Oh trust me Gerdie. You`re going to want to be very very nice to me. You`ll find out soon enough why."

Regaining his composure he stood back up straight. "As I was saying there are a few catches. First of all, if everyone raises their hands, then nobody is safe and both teams will vote off a member. Same if no one does. If you choose to raise your hand however, you will have to wear a chicken hat until the end of the next elimination challenge."

Chris looks over at the contestants who are now all standing there blindfolded. "Everyone understand the rules?" After a few moments of comprehending what he is saying, everyone shrugs and nods with no verbal disagreement or confusion. Chris smiles. "Very good. Time to find out which of your teammates is a big fat chicken and who actually has some guts. Some guts that might be spilled tonight."

 ***Confessional***

Harald: I see what the guy`s doing. Those of us that don`t raise their hands are going to be pissed off at the ones that do because then we lose the challenge. So right off the bat, even though we barely know the people we`re already going to be pissed at some of them causing discord in our ranks. (he puts a finger to his lips) Not bad. A little weak, but not bad.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles looking over the campers. "All right. Begin."

The challenge ends in a few moments as there are only a few hesitations. Out of the 20 members only a paltry 7 hands go up.

Chris nods and speaks up "All right, very good. You may put your hands down now."

There`s a collective groan from the crowd as what he said just signified that quite a few people raised their hands. Chris continued. "You are also free to take off your blindfolds." They all take them off, but Danielle does so a little quicker, having been breathing rather deeply throughout her whole ordeal with the blindfold on.

Looking between each other, the campers began to guess who could have possibly raised their hands. They don`t have to wait long as Chris begins to speak again. "It was pretty close, we actually had less hands up than I thought we would. But in the end, 7 of you decided to chicken out. So we have a winner. With 4 hands to 3. The team sending somebody home tonight will be…."

He drags out the pause at length in an obvious attempt for dramatic tension.

"The Screaming Gophers"

A cheer rises from the Killer Bass as the Screaming Gophers let out an audible groan. Seeming like music to his ears, Chris takes in the groans and smiles widely at their obvious pain. "Now will our chickens please come forward?" Everyone on both teams but especially the Gophers glare at each other waiting to see who will take a hat.

Chris breaks the tension by speaking up. "Rebecca, Christian, Danielle, Koh, Alex, Lisa, and Sarah, please come get your hats."

After hearing the seven names, Gerdie turns to Valerie. "YOU didn`t raise your hand?" She raises an eyebrow in response. "What? I`m not THAT much of a bitch."

The seven dutifully come forward and bend over to wear their chicken hat of shame. After a moment however, Christian starts to sniff the air. "Hey uh, Chris. Is it just me or do our hats stink?"

Chris laughs in response. "No, you`re not imagining it. Those chicken hats you`re wearing are actually raw chicken."

Alex moves his hand away from his hat and wipes it on his shirt. "You gave us RAW chickens to wear on our head until the next elimination?" In response Chris raises an eyebrow. "Well I said you`d get the chicken hat. What did you THINK I meant?" Alex would have put his finger to his chin, but it was covered in chicken juice now, so he didn`t. "I…don`t know exactly."

As if to cut off his train of thought, a loud whirring noise started overhead which began to blow strong gusts of wind at the campers, causing Horus to gasp in surprise. "What in the world is that?"

Not even bothering to look up, Chris continus to smile as he begins to yell over the gale force winds. "Remember when I said you had to wear those until the next elimination challenge?"

As if on cue, a large crate drops from the helicopter, landing on the ground. It shakes in response to the impact. Dropping off its cargo, the chopper flies away.

"Well don`t worry. Because that elimination challenge. Is right now." Everyone gasps, and a moment later, Alex speaks up. "I thought you said we were safe from elimination tonight!" In response to this, Chris smiles back. "I did, and you are. But this isn`t for the vote tonight. This is a different challenge. No votes, no bonfire. You lose this, you go home right now."

After finishing his sentence, the crate opens, to reveal a jaguar in a cage. A rather hungry looking jaguar.

This time it was Curtis` turn to speak up. "You`re going to release a Jaguar? Are you crazy?!"

Chris`s smile never left his face. "Don't worry. This is a very special Jaguar. His name is Scratchy. He is very very picky about what he eats. He only eats" he raises an eyebrow before finishing his sentence,. "Chicken."

 ***Confessional***

Koh: (crosses her legs and arms) Not bad Mclean. Not bad.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the campers not wearing hats. "Needless to say, those of you not wearing chicken hats are relatively safe. Those of you that are. HA! Not so much."

Out of the seven wearing the hats a few of them look downright terrified while Koh continues to look determined, Sarah hasn`t changed her expression, and Lisa is busy playing with her sweater.

"If you are the first one whose hat he eats, you`re out. If you lose your hat. You`re out. If you throw your hat away. Well…you`re out."

Christian looks back at Chris with a rather worried look. "Well whats to stop him from going after the rest of us or attacking the one he catches?" To this, Chris smirks at Christian. "Not to worry my man, each of these chickens have enough tranquilizers to knock out a bull elephant. It should kick in before he does any lasting damage to any of you. But now, I`d start running." Reaching into his pocket he takes out a key.

As if the key were a gun, the campers are off like a shot, except for Lisa who Danielle has to physically begin to drag away before she gets the idea.

After giving them what he thinks is a decent head start, Chris looks to the camera. "Now this is what I call television." And proceeds to unlock the cage. In an instant the jaguar springs out and begins to chase the campers. At first it looks like he might attack the campers standing on the sidelines, but in a moment, it`s clear he has no interest in them.

The last of the pack was easily Christian who was lagging far behind everyone due to his being incredibly out of shape as he began to chastise himself. "Why. Did. I. Raise. My. Stupid. HAAAAAAaaaaaannnnddd?" But luckily or unluckily as it might be, Christian proceeded to make a grave misstep and trip, rolling down the hill past everyone who had previously been ahead of him. Unfortunately for Christian, he kept rolling, all the way off the edge of the cliff. "Dammnnnn itttt!" He screams as he falls what seems like an eternity into the water below. Still though, during this fall, he has the mental fortitude to hang onto his hat for dear life and sure enough, after crashing into the water, he floats up a few moments later, chicken still on his head.

Looking over the edge Chris puts his finger to his lips. "Well then. I guess Christian is going to be safe then." He looks to the cameraman. "I am so going to watch that on repeat later."

Meanwhile the Jaguar, having lost its plump target now heads towards its next victim, Lisa who had been lagging behind from the start. Looking behind herself, it appears that Lisa finally is beginning to understand the situation she`s in as she begins to run faster, but unable to lose the beast. It rears back, ready to pounce when a different motion catches its eyes. It looks over to see Danielle waving her arms back and forth in a broad motion. Looking back at its now getting away prey, the jaguar gives up on Lisa and heads towards Danielle, which, in a flash, immediately pounces on her, pinning her to the ground.

It looks down on her, licking its lips, eyes her chicken hat. Gathering every bit of courage she has, as the jaguar opens its mouth, Danielle does the same, only in her case, a series of growls come out. Hearing its native tongue. The jaguar pauses and tilts its head sideways. Continuing her verbal barrage of the great cat, it slowly backs off of her and puts its ears down backing away.

Rebecca slides down from her spot in a tree and Koh stops running, having gotten pretty far ahead. Scratchy then proceeds to back up further and further until it reaches the door of its cage. However, its hind legs hitting the cage, it lets out another roar.

Chris smirks with a half eye closed smile. "I don`t think he`s going to go in there unless he gets a chicken." Everyone begins to look at their hats and to the Jaguar. Danielle, who had basically saved everyone at this point, looks up at her own hat and reaches up for it. It almost leaves her head when all of sudden she is interrupted by Valerie`s voice. "Hey look! I found a free chicken!" Everyone`s eyes immediately turned to her as she proceeded to throw the chicken into the cage. The jaguar immediately lunges into the cage and starts to eat the chicken viciously as Chris closes the door behind it, locking it with the key.

Scratching his head he looks at the group. "That`s strange…we didn`t have any extra chickens. Weird." He shakes his head before looking back to the group. "Anyway, the Screaming Gophers still have to send someone home tonight. And Rebecca, Christian, Koh, and Alex are immune. Which means Valerie, Gran, Horus, Viola, Gerdie, and Nate. You are all on the chopping block."

He stops and looks back at them. "Oh. And one more thing. Remember when I said you all better realllly be nice to me?" The screaming gophers look at each other, not liking where this is going.

"Well every elimination ceremony there will be one special immunity. From yours truly. I will pick before the votes are made by you but after the challenge. As much as I want it to be on who is the biggest suckup, the producers said no." he says this frowning and furrowing his brow. "Instead it will be who either deserves it more or who the producers thinks needs to stay." He says smirking as he looks specifically at Gerdie folding up a piece of paper and placing it in a locked box.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (smirks) and that`s why you don't piss off the host in the first 15 seconds.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: ….damn it.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Christian: (dripping wet, chicken still on head) Did I not get eliminated? Am I still okay?

 ***End Confessional***

"If that person had the most votes, but get my immunity, they are fine, and the person with the SECOND most votes has to go home." He then turns to the Killer Bass. "That being said guys, enjoy the rest of your night. You are free to do whatever you want."

Hearing this, the Killer Bass high five each other and cheer. As they begin to walk away, Lisa makes her way over to Danielle. "Hey…uh.. I just wanted to say..you know, thanks for saving me back there." A bit shocked at first, Danielle smiles back at Lisa. "Hey, what are friends for?" Hearing this, Lisa stops cold. After a few moments, she gasps deeply. "Oh my gosh! We`re friends?! Then I have so much to tell you! Hey, did you know that I think Chris likes me and…" She continues ranting as they drift off back to their cabin.

The Gophers are a little less cheerful walking back to their cabin. Still, Gerdie, walking behind Valerie decides to say a few things. "You know, Valerie." The Valley girl stops, turning back and lowering her sunglasses. "You know, you didn`t have to save Danielle like that." She smirks slightly. "That was actually pretty cool of you." Valerie places the glasses back on her head. "Yeah well, don`t look too deeply into it." Letting her walk ahead Gerdie still continues to talk to her. "That was really lucky you found that chicken. I can`t believe it was Just sitting there with nobody wearing it." Valerie replies in kind. "I know, right, it was just like sitting there. Weird right? You`d think someone would have been wearing it or something."

We cut back to the location of the challenge. Sarah is standing there without a chicken hat on her head. She looks towards the camera and then back to where everyone else had been standing hours ago. "So uh.. I guess I`m eliminated? Hello? Is anyone there?" The camera zooms out. "Hello?"

 **Eliminated**

 **20th: Sarah**

 **Screaming Gophers: Valerie, Christian, Alex, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Nate, Horus, Viola, Gerdie**

 **Killer Bass: Ariel, Lisa, Danielle, Vincent, Harald, Alexa, Slick, Curtis, Fox**

 **AN: Wow. I had WAY more time today than I thought I would. I actually got the first challenge and elimination written. Well, at least the automatic elimination. Merry Early Christmas! Sorry I didn`t get to focus on everyone`s characters, I tried to do the best I could with 20 characters, but next time the ones who didn`t get a lot of screen time will get more. Promise. Also, if your OC gets voted off, it is nothing personal, it`s just total drama and everyone has to go some time. I love each and every one of your characters. The vote is coming up next guys! Who on the Screaming Gophers is going to get voted off? Find out Next time on Total. Drama. Island!**


	5. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 4

Night fell on the island, far faster than the Screaming Gophers would have liked. The torches were lit, and the campers began their trudge to the bonfire ceremony.

 ***Confessional***

Viola: I can`t believe we`re here tonight because some wieners felt the need to raise their hands. And on top of that, we couldn`t even vote them off tonight. So lame.

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone eventually made their way to a stump and had a seat. Gerdie getting there last unfortunately has no choice but to sit on the end next to Valerie.

Chris looks over them with a big smile. "So, it looks like you guys are going to be our first group sending somebody home. And I have to tell you, tonight`s vote was a doozy." He looks over all of them as he holds up a tray of marshmallows. "These marshmallows represent your immunity. Get one and you get another day on the island. Don`t get one.." He points to the dock of shame. "And you walk the dock of shame, taking the boat of loserdom and you cannot come back. EVER."

He waits for a moment before looking over four specific people in the crowd. "Rebecca, Christian, Alex, and Koh. The four of you cost your team the challenge. But on the plus side, because you were little wiener chickens, you all have immunity for tonight." He finishes as he tosses them all a marshmallow.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I was simply acting strategically. I assumed more people would raise their hands as well. (there`s a slight pause as she crosses her arms and legs as she turns away from the camera and lowers her volume with a slight pout) And I am NOT a little wiener chicken.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues to look at the four. "Enjoy your immunity while you can, I don`t think your other teammates are going to be so forgiving next time." As if to accentuate this, the six turn to glare at the four who recoil slightly.

The host laughs at this. "Now, this was a very interesting vote. First of all, everyone must have pissed off someone, because every single one of you got at least one vote." He pauses as he lets this sink in, everyone looking between each other.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Oh my gosh! Somebody actually voted to kick me off?! I guess I just have to try harder then if I get to stay tonight!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the remaining six without a marshmallow. "Fortunately, two of you only got one vote each. So that means Nate and Horus, you`re both safe." He tosses them each a marshmallow, Horus breathes a deep sigh of relief, Nate, although more reserved, seems to ease up a bit.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Yeah, I wasn`t worried. (rocks back on his chair but then stops) although that means I have to deal with Chris tomorrow. (he exhales annoyedly) fantastic.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back at the remaining four. "You four however," he looks over at Gran, Gerdie, Viola, and Valerie. "Each got two votes. Meaning that any one of you can go tonight. Except however" He stops as he pulls out his locked box from earlier. "The person I give immunity to." Using a key around his neck, he unlocks the box to reveal the piece of paper he placed in there earlier along with a golden marshmallow. "Gerdie, Valerie, Viola, and Gran. You all have the chance to go home tonight. But I have decided to give one of you a free pass for the night. And that person is…" He drags out the pause to accentuate the drama.

….

….

….

"Valerie."

He says as he opens the note to reveal Valerie`s name written on it as he tosses her the golden marshmallow.

"It wasn`t that hard of a choice really. You not only used your quick thinking when you didn`t have to, but you also got someone from the other team eliminated. Good job all around."

Valerie looks from the marshmallow back to Chris. "Like, who did I get eliminated?" She asks quizzically. The rest of the campers look confused too.

Chris laughs once. "Yeah, turns out that Chicken hat you found actually belonged to Sarah. By you taking it off her head, she was disqualified. I never said you couldn`t take the hat off other people."

Valerie looks at Chris in shock.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: Oh my god! I totally didn`t realize there was a person under that hat! Like, seriously!

 ***End confessional***

Chris looks back to the remaining three contestants. "Gerdie, you have a tendency to piss people off. Gran, you haven`t exactly done a whole lot with your magic and some people even find it threatening. And Viola, well, maybe you just need to make more friends."

 ***Confessional*`**

Gran: People find me threatening? Really? I`m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not? Yes! I believe I will! (he throws his arm up for a rat to crawl out his sleeve, causing Gran to look at the camera horrified) that….that was supposed to be a dove…

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the remaining three. "Lucky for you, We have tie breaker challenges. Unluckily for you" He says as he gestures to a something large under a big tarp. "I have been watching the Saw movies recently." Pulling the tarp off the object, he reveals a large swimming pool filled with hypodermic needles. The campers gasp in response which causes Chris to chuckle.

"There are two marshmallows in that pit. First ones to get them stay on the island."

Gerdie looks at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "You are pure evil you know that?" In response Chris looks at his nails, leaning against the pool. "Why thank you. Besides, don`t thank me, thank the two people who voted for you." In response, Gerdie throws an angry side glance at Valerie who quizzically looks back at her. "Like what? I didn`t vote for you okay?" Gerdie scoffs in response "Yeah right." This makes Chris laugh. "haha. Actually Gerdie. She didn`t." Gerdie opens her eyes wide in surprise.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Seriously? Little miss mall valley girl didn`t vote for me? Great. Now `I` look like the jerk. Damn it, this day just sucks more and more.

 ***End Confessional***

"I would love to see more of this drama, but times` awastin`. Go get your immunity." Gran inhales deeply as he stands up and looks at the pool. Rolling up his sleeves he waggles his fingers. "Hambee fambee Alakazoom!" There is a puff of smoke. As it clears we see that Gran`s left hand is full….of hypodermic needles sticking into his hand. He looks at his hand in woozy shock. "Oh…well…that isn`t…so..I don`t feel so well…"

Meanwhile, both Viola and Gerdie cautiously make their way to the pool, skimming through the needles incredibly delicately making very sure not to get poked by one of the horrifying looking needles.

 ***Confessional***

Viola: Seriously? This is probably the worst thing I have ever done. …and I have done a lot of stuff.

 ***End Confessional***

Gran, who is stumbling waves his hands again. "Shmoopy woopy alakabibble." He says with increasingly slurred words. Another puff of smoke, and his other hand is now covered in needles. "ohhh….my….that…..no…good."

Doing their best to ignore Gran`s predicament, both Gerdie and Viola start digging more frantically through the needles, still doing their best not to get pricked by anything, throwing the needles they can out of the pool onto the ground. Gerdie sighs exasperatedly "Argh! Just how deep down are these damn things?"

Gran, barely conscious at this point, one eye twitching waggles his fingers in a vain attempt to summon the marshmallow. "Sclldoopy bloopy aserfaferfafafaffer " There is one last puff of smoke as Gran falls down face forward. There is a loud crash and Gran is out cold. As the smoke clears Chris tilts his head to see a plethora of needles sticking into Gran`s back, but, in addition through one of the needles sticking in his back is a marshmallow.

Chris smiles as he looks towards the campers. "Well it looks like Gran has immunity!" He puts a finger to his chin. "And probably tetanus."

Seeing one of the two marshmallows claimed, the search becomes more frantic for the marshmallow. Seeing their frustration, Chris smiles. "It`s totally fine if both of you give up. You can both go home right now." Hearing this, both the girls sneer at Chris and dig even faster, nicking themselves a few times in the process. Eventually, the final marshmallow becomes visible at the bottom of the pool, albeit surrounded by about 20 very sharp looking needles.

Chris meanwhile blows on his fingers. "Well, you guys did your best. No shame in dropping out." Furrowing her brow, Gerdie, turns to look at Chris as she slams her hand into the pool with a force that you wouldn`t expect such a small girl to have. A moment later her hand comes up with the marshmallow, along with an entire arm filled with hypodermic needles.

"You aren`t getting rid of me..that…. easishcmeeple..deeple…doo.." and right next to Gran, Gerdie proceeds to pass out.

Raising an eyebrow, Chris turns to Viola. "Sorry Viola, looks like you`re out." In response, Viola raises her eyebrow herself looking at the unconscious two.. "Yeah, that…that`s not worth it." Grabbing her things the other campers rush over to her as Horus gives her a hug. "I`m really sorry you have to go Viola! I didn`t get to talk to you much, but just to let you know, I didn`t vote for you!" Viola responds with a soft smile of her own. "Don`t worry about it. It was short, but also fun. I`ll see you guys at the finale all right?"

A few more hugs go around as Viola walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of loserdom. A look of disappointment and sadness go over the rest of the groups` faces. "That really sucked." Christian finally says speaking up. Everyone nods in agreement. "Next time let`s win it." Horus says with a bit of spunk. The conversation continues as everyone walks back to their cabin. Well, everyone except for Gran and Gerdie who are unconscious on the ground.

Chris steps over their bodies as he looks towards the camera. "Well, it was close, but it looks like unfortunately we had to say goodbye to Viola. Who knows what will happen next time? Will the Killer Bass triumph again, or will it be their turn to take the walk on the Dock of Shame? Find out next time for all the drama, action, and sedative induced comas on Total. Drama. Island!"

 **Eliminated:**

 **20** **th** **: Sarah**

 **19** **th** **: Viola**

Screaming Gophers: Christian, Valerie, Alex, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Horus, Gerdie, Nate

Killer Bass: Lisa, Danielle, Vincent, Harald, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, Fox

Vote Breakdown

Christian: Immune

Rebecca: Immune

Koh: Immune

Alex: Immune

Horus: 1

Nate: 1

Valerie: 2 (Special Immunity)

Gran: 2

Gerdie: 2

Viola: 2

 **AN: I had to say, this turned out to be a very interesting elimination ceremony. And the first one! Sorry we had to see Viola go, but we have to start kicking people off eventually. I am really glad I was able to get out one more chapter before I went on vacation and I hope you all have a very Happy Holiday! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 2: The Big Sleep Part 1

Previously on Total Drama Island, we met our twenty campers, as two of our original campers didn't show up. The campers then broke into the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. Everyone then performed a challenge of trust, and the team that had the most members wanting immunity would lose the challenge. It turned that out the losing team was the Screaming Gophers by a score of 4 to 3. However, immediately after, another challenge was introduced by yours truly to eliminate one of the chickens who wanted immunity. Due to her lack of presence, Sarah's hat was taken off and she was eliminated. Meanwhile back at the bonfire ceremony with a three way tie, it all came down to a tie breaker, but in the end, it was Viola who ended up taking the walk down the dock of shame. Who will win this time? Will the Killer Bass triumph again, or will The Screaming Gophers take home a win? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

As we cut through the different dorms, we see everyone is sound asleep in their beds, with the exception of Alex who is reading a book.

 ***confessional***  
Alex: This is what sucks about being awake when no one else is. It's really really boring. On the plus side though, i know how many panels there are on the ceiling.

...

it's 42.  
 ***End confessional***

Alex licks his finger and turns a page as a loud blaring voice can be heard through a megaphone, causing alex to make a surprised face and drop his book. The voice belongs to, of course, Chris.

The host then begins to speak. "All right! Everybody up! Let's go! Move move move!"

The next few moments were a blur of everyone waking up in a combination of shooting bolt upright, slowly and annoyedly moving their bodies in protest, or, in Gran and Gerdie's cases, waking up groggily in their own beds, the effects of the knock out drugs finally wearing off. Slowly opening his eyes, Gran looked around the room. "Huh? Wha?"

 ***Confessional***

Gran: So it looks like I survived the elimination last night. That's good! I don't remember much past Chris saying "There's a tie breaker" But i'm sure that I passed it with flying colors. (Crosses his arms confidently. after a moment shifts eyes back and forth slightly worried) right?

 ***End Confessional***

After about a minute everyone eventually makes their way out of their cabins. The only ones who seem fully awake are surprisingly Slick and Rebecca, and very unsurprisingly, Lisa.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: how are people still tired? This is the nicest wakeup call i've had in a long time.

 ***End Confessional***

The first one to say something in complaint was, no surprise, Valerie. "Uh, Chris, what the hell? It's not even 6 in the morning!" Half asleep, most of the campers grumble in annoyance. In response, Chris glances at his watch. "Six? huh. meant to do this a whole thirty minutes earlier. Shouldn't have stopped for my sweet sweet coffee." He stops for a moment to take a swig of coffee from his thermos. Nate stares at it in a half glazed stare. "Dude, can you pass over some of that coffee?" In response, Chris raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know vampires could HAVE coffee." Nate glares at Chris. "I just...forget it i'm too tired."

Turning back to the rest of the campers, Chris begins to speak again. "All right everyone. Good morning! Is everybody ready for the first challenge?" A single "No" of complaint from Gerdie can be heard which Chris promptly ignores. "Everyone is? Fantastic. So, Everybody, your challenge is to run five miles around the island. Meet in the cafeteria and breakfast will be served!"

 ***Confessional***

Curtis: Seriously? running? Being chased by panthers? When are we going to have a challenge that is more suitable for a master of the arts as I am?

(voice from outside)

Christian: are you done confessing in there yet?

Curtis: I am trying to find my muse!

Christian: I don't think she's in there bro.

 ***End Confessional***

Clapping his hands to signify that everyone should start, the remaining contestants begrudgingly begin their half-hearted run. (With the exception of Lisa, Alexa, Slick, and Horus who are all giving it an honest effort)

After a few minutes of running, Gerdie makes her way to jog alongside Valerie. "Hey uh, Valerie?" It was obvious that Valerie was not even attempting to run fast as what she was doing could barely constitute as jogging. Not even raising her sunglasses she responded to Gerdie. "Yeah?" Gerdie clears her throat and continues. "Hey uh, I just wanted to say that, you know, i'm sorry." This causes Valerie to turn her head and raise an eyebrow. "For what?" Gerdie pauses slightly for a moment before responding. "Well, I thought for sure you would vote for me last night, so, I kinda voted for you."

Hearing this, Valerie turns slowly back towards front and keeps jogging. "Oh. Well, you know, whatever. It's no big deal."

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (Sigh) Come on Valerie, I'm a girl too. I know what 'It's no big deal' means. Damn it this sucks.

 ***End Confessional***

In a few moments, Valerie runs a bit ahead an pulls away from Gerdie.

Meanwhile, Christian is having an extremely hard time running. "I...hate...running. Ask me to build a bridge, I can do that. Ask me to fix your plumbing, I can do that too. But Jesus Christ don't ask me to run." Pulling up the rear next to him is Alex who isn't even trying to run and is still reading his book. "Don't sweat it man. Running's lame anyway." Christian tries to smile, but that takes more energy than he has left.

Eventually everyone makes it to the mess hall, Christian and Nate pulling up the rear. Lisa jumps up in the air. "Hooray! We won!" To which Chris smirks back. "Hang on there caffeine girl, I didn't say that this was a challenge that anybody was going to win. I just said that so you would get here faster." Horus gasps in response. "Are you saying that we just ran here for no other reason than so you didn't have to wait?" Chris puts his hands behind his back and smiles. "Yyyep!"

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Hmm... If I slapped this guy, would I get disqualified?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris then motions to a table covered in a large cloth. "However, you did all make it here, so we will go onto the next part of the challenge..." Moving one hand over the cloth, he yanks the cloth off revealing a large spread of food, all looking much better than the fare that Chef had fed them on the previous day.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Aw! He wanted us to have an appetite so that we could fully enjoy this food! Chris really is a nice guy, isn't he?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the campers, several of whose mouths' are open. "Hey, don't let me stop you, Bon Appetit."

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (crosses her legs) first he makes us run five miles, and now he's feeding us a large meal. If I didn't know better, i would say that he was trying to induce lethargy... (Rebecca puts her fingers to her chin) but to what end?

 ***End Confessional***

It takes the campers a while, but one scene cut later, every camper is completely stuffed, with the exception of Valerie who only ate a small bit, Rebecca, who was eyeing the food curiously, Alexa who only ate one plateful wanting to make sure everyone got their fair share, and Alex who just didn't eat much.

When he is satisfied everyone is finished, Chris reappears smirking. "Did you all enjoy breakfast? Great!" He doesn't bother waiting for anyone to answer. "Now that breakfast is over, it is time for today's elimination challenge." Ariel looks at him confused. "Right now?" Chris nods, still smirking. "Oh yeah. Right now. Today's challenge is going to be an easy one. All you have to do is stay awake. That's all. The last one awake wins it for their team."

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: Ah! So THAT'S why he made us tired and then fed us all this rich food. To you Chris I say HA! You have to get up pretty early in the morning to top Rebecca Bravo! (She pauses for a moment) Oh wait. I suppose he did wake up quite early. (she puts a finger to her chin) You have to get up Even EARLIER than THAT to put one over on Rebecca Bravo! (she crosses her arms triumphantly) Yes. Much better.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Alex: Stay awake? HA! Why not just hand me the win right now Chris?

 ***End Confessional***

While everyone begins to chatter amongst themselves Chris interrupts them. "However, there is one extra thing." Everyone stops and turns to him. "Whoever is the last one to fall asleep on the losing team will receive automatic immunity in addition to the person who I decide to give the golden marshmallow to. So if you were thinking on kicking off the last person on your team standing for your loss," he bends over lowering his eyelids halfway, still smirking. "Think again." Seeing their reactions, Chris continues, motioning everyone. "All right everyone, let's take this outside."

Vincent, who somehow appears next to Alex, begins speaking. "Staying awake? That's nothing! One time I stayed awake for 36 hours to get Travis Rask tickets! He is seriously the best." This causes Alex to raise his eyebrows in momentary shock, and for the first time, actually responds to Vincent. "I thought you said you were obsessed with Shania?" Vincent looks back at him incredulously. "Shania? What are you talking about? I am all about Travis! He is so awesome. Did I ever tell you about his 3rd album where-" He continues rambling on, Alex instantly regretting all his life decisions.

All the contestants eventually begin to make their way out the door. Upon reaching the doorframe, Alexa bumps into Slick. Alexa turns to him and bows slightly. "Oh! i'm sorry!" Slick raises an eyebrow back at her. "It's cool." Fumbling for more words as she makes eye contact with the convict, Alexa quickly makes for the door, moving past him.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: Hey, not going to lie, Alexa's pretty hot. She also seems a lot less crazy than some of the other chicks here. Maybe it's time to see if old slick's still got his charm.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: Oh my. I certainly hope Slick isn't mad at me for bumping into him. The last thing I need is a teammate being irritated at me.

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone makes their way to the campground as they begin to chat. For the first few hours, nothing truly eventful happens as the show cuts out these hours, not even bothering to show them. It cuts to nightfall as the campers start to get a little drowsy.

Chris walks over the campers with a thermos full of coffee in his hand as he looks over the group irritatedly. "How is it NONE of you guys are asleep yet?" Nearly everyone glares at Chris as they turn back to what they were up to, namely, trying not to fall asleep. Seeing Chris, Lisa skips over to Chris. "Ooh! Whatcha got there? Coffee? Can I have some?" Chris pulls his thermos back with one hand and pushes Lisa away with the other. "Uhuh, I don't think so Lisa. This is my special imported Peruvian blend. The coffee beans are only grown in one village in Peru which are picked by hand. It's my last thermos for the next two days and I am not letting a camper have any." Hearing this, Harald rubs his chin thoughtfully.

(A few hours later)

"So come on! Spill it! Who do you think is cute?" Lisa asks, the Killer Bass girls off in their own section chatting as they had been for the past few hours. Danielle looks at the boys, thinking. "Gee, I don't know. They all seem a bit strange to me." Lisa laughs at this. "Look who's talking! I don't think many guys can talk to jaguars." Hearing this, Danielle blushes slightly, but manages to think of a comeback. "Yeah, well, what about you? It's pretty obvious you have a thing for Chris!" In response, Lisa puts her hands to her face dramatically. "Danielle, what are you saying? I know it's obvious he has a thing for me, but how could you possibly think that I feel the same about him? Besides, it would never work" She lays back for dramatic effect. "Him, a famous host and me, a lowly nobody. What would people say?" This time it was Alexa's turn to interrupt. "I think you shouldn't care what people say Lisa." This time it was Lisa's turn to blush slightly. "Pfff. Enough about me. Tell me Alexa, who do YOU like?"

Even though she should have seen this coming, it still catches Alexa offguard. "Huh? me? Um, I don't know. They all seem like nice guys, but I don't think I would be ready to be in some sort of romantic relationship with any of them..." She trails off as she fiddles with her fingers. Lisa replies by slapping her on the back. "Geez Louise Alexa, I can't believe you're still single. You're like every guy's dream. How'd YOU get away?" Alexa begins to blush a deep crimson as she fumbles for words. "I uh..I exactly haven't had much experience with guys and um..." Luckily she is saved by Ariel. "Hey hey, be nice to Alexa. Can't you see you're totally making her nervous? Even Ivan's feeling a bit awkward." Ariel points to her invisible friend. Lisa gasps and turns to where Ivan would be. "Sorry Ivan!" the girls begin to laugh as focus shifts over to the Killer Bass boys.

Harald is leaning over to talk to Slick. "Wow, it sure seems the girls are really bonding over there huh? I would be really surprised if those guys didn't form an alliance." He leaned back crossing his arms. "Of course thanks to that Sarah mishap yesterday we still outnumber them five to four. So as long as we vote together we can take them out one at a time." Slick meanwhile is mechanically nodding as he is looking over to Alexa. Harald cranes his neck to see where Slick is looking and sees Alexa.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Damn it. I know that look. Slick is totally into Alexa. For now I think my best bet is to keep ol' Slick focused on the game.

 ***End Confessional***

Harald continues speaking to Slick. "Hey Slick, you want Alexa right?" This causes Slick to react, turning to Harald. "Wait. What?" Harald laughs once. "Please, it's completely obvious. Why don't you just go over and talk to her? Or, are you chicken?"

 ***Confessional***

Slick: (laughs) Please bro, the chicken move? I've been to prison man. The chicken move is not going to get me. Still though. Maybe I should just go and talk to her. Can't hurt, right?

 ***End Confessional***

Slick smirks. "All right fine." Standing up, he puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way over to the girls. Upon reaching them, he leans against a tree. "Hey there Alexa. How are you doing?" Surprised to hear a male voice, Alexa spins around surprised. "Oh! Oh hello Slick. How can I help you?" Alexa's completely innocent response throws Slick off for a moment, but he manages to recover quickly. "Yeah, hey girl, I just wanted to say that you look really good tonight."

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: (Smacks forehead) Hey girl? HEY GIRL?! You don't pick up a girl like Alexa with a 'Hey Girl'. (She crosses her arms) man, this guy really HAS been in prison hasn't he?

 ***End confessional***

Alexa seems a bit stunned at this as she eventually turns away. "Um, thank you." She stands up and begins to walk away. "I uh, I have to go for a moment. I'm sorry." Within a few moments she is gone. The rest of the group shake their heads in shame. Lisa puts an arm on Slick's shoulder. "I would say nice try man, but I would be lying. I'll say this. If you're looking for a booty call, try somewhere else." She removes her hand as the girls move away from the shocked con.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: The hell was that? Am I really THAT out of practice? Jesus.

 ***End Confessional***

Another few hours go by as the lack of sleep is really beginning to take their toll on everyone. The first one to pass out is surprisingly Rebecca who, trying to keep herself occupied starts studying the local flora only to have a coconut hit her on the head, knocking her out. The second person to fall asleep was Alexa who, while undergoing some deep breathing exercises, ended up drifting off.

The others, while tired, seemed to be holding on. Koh was spending the time practicing some moves on a tree while Curtis was reading over a few monologues he was trying to memorize. Seeing him by himself, Ariel and Lisa make their way over to him. "Hi there Curtis!" Ariel says in a very friendly voice. Curtis, surprised to see anyone talk to him, smiles warily back. "Oh. Hello there." Lisa and Ariel grab a seat next to him. "We were chatting and we noticed you were by yourself. Do you want to come talk with us?" Curtis smirks as he looks at his book. "No thanks. I was just practicing this monologue. I should have it mastered by night's end." Lisa makes her best "wow" face. "Aren't you too tired to work on a monologue?" Curtis smirks back. "One is never too tired for the theater."

Meanwhile, Fox is looking over at the rest of his team.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: This could get hairy. It looks like the girls are trying to add Curtis to their ranks. If they accomplish that...the votes could go sour very fast. Then again, maybe it would behoove me to join their little soiree.

 ***End Confessional***

Fox makes his way over to the conversation that is going on and begins to chat with the other members of the group.

Meanwhile the Screaming Gopher girls are having a tough time staying awake as Gerdie looks to be close to passing out. "How in the hell are so many people still awake?" She asks to seemingly no one, although Koh responds. "I had no idea that so many of these guys had such a tolerance for staying awake. Well...most of us." As she says this, she point her thumb over to Christian who had just fallen over, passing out on a log.

In fact, looking around, a lot of campers were starting to feel the sweet embrace of sleep wash over them. Within the next five minutes, a slew of people are all asleep. Ariel and Danielle are asleep back to back, Gerdie is leaning against a tree, her face against the bark, even Fox couldn't keep himself awake as he falls asleep, surprisingly in a very dignified manner.

Chris makes his way back to see which campers still remained. Counting quickly in his head he makes out that 6 on the Screaming Gophers and 5 of the Killer Bass were still kicking. Without looking, he reaches for something on a table, only for his hand to come back with thin air. Furrowing his brow, he looks over to see an empty table. Not wanting to make a loud noise to wake up the campers who were falling asleep, Chris began to frantically, silently search for something before eventually running off camera.

After what seems like a commercial break, the camera turns back to the campers who, at this point, sleep had claimed another three of them as Koh, Gran, and Nate, all succumbed to sleep as they all are sprawled in different locations and positions, thus knocking down the remaining campers to 3 for the Screaming Gophers and 5 for the Killer Bass.

As if to make this even the more poignant, Vincent, who up until this point had been chatting up a storm to Alex, passes out in mid-sentence. Alex looks at the sleeping Vincent, relieved to finally get some rest, only to fall asleep himself a moment later once the quiet hits. Speaking of talkative members, Lisa can also be seen sleeping on the ground, using her bulky sweater as a blanket. (Screaming gophers 2 : Killer Bass 3)

Valerie meanwhile lowers her glasses to see that everyone minus Horus is asleep near her. "Seriously? Why can't you all stay awake? Guess it's just you and me Horus." There is silence as she looks over to see a sleeping Horus. "Horus?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Like, that figures." (Killer Bass 3 : Screaming Gophers 1)

 ***Confessional***

Harald: We've got me, Curtis, and Slick awake. They've got Valley Girl. We've got this in the bag.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris, sipping his coffee looks over at the remaining four contestants who all look like they're on death's door. "Well, it's been 26 hours and we still have four contestants left. It looks as if we have to bring out the big guns." Going into his tent, he wheels something under a cloth out. Following this, he sets up a screen and turns it towards the campers who are still awake. "Let's see if you can survive..." He pulls off the sheet to reveal a slide projector. "The history of cement." The four remaining campers groan as he clears his throat clicking the first slide. "In 1824 Joseph Aspdin took out a patent for Portland-" after a few minutes of this (when it actually seemed like hours) due to a combination of the lack of any sort of art form and the monotone way of speaking Chris started to use, Curtis, not being able to handle it anymore falls face first into the dirt, asleep before he even hits the ground. (SG 1: KB: 2)

Upon finishing his extremely boring lecture, Chris can see the three starting to sway. He makes an annoyed face seeing them still awake. Snapping his fingers, large appliances are rolled up next to him. Leaning over he flips the switch as the motors hum to life. Warm air begins to blow at them gently causing them to drift closer and closer to slumberland.

Harald limply raises his finger at Chris. "That's...not...fair..." he points at Chris. "Tou...che..." Before falling backwards and falling asleep instantly.

Chris smirks. "All right you two. Both of you two are safe from going home tonight, but let's see who can win it for their team!" The two of them smile wearily at each other hearing this news, woosily sitting up, barely able to keep themselves from falling asleep. Slick slowly turns to Valerie and tries to give her a high five. "Hey...you...valley girl...congrats..." Very wearily, Valerie raises her own hand and attempts to high five him in return only for both of them to miss horribly, which, due to their state, throws them off balance.

What happens next appears to happen in slow motion as both Slick and Valerie fall forwards towards the ground. It's obvious that when these two land they are not getting up. It seems to only be a matter of who lands first. Both of them get closer and closer to the ground. Chris intentionally slowing the camera at this point until finally, a chin hits the ground. We cut back to Chris who looks over at Valerie and Slick who are now snoring on the ground.

"It was incredibly close, we actually had to make it a photo finish!" A few of the members of each team who had gone to sleep earlier in the night had woken up to see this finale happen as they stressfully listen to the results.

"However, there can be only one winner and the winner of the Stay Awake challenge is...

...

...

The Screaming Gophers!"

A cheer goes up from the few of them who are actually awake as the Killer Bass let out a groan.

"However, as I mentioned, Slick here is safe from elimination and so is..." He writes a name on a piece of paper and drops it into the locked box. "This person here. Besides that, have fun voting. Screaming Gophers, you are free for the night. Killer Bass, I will see you at the bonfire ceremony."

Unable to celebrate her victory, Valerie is snoring loudly as the other Screaming Gophers attempt to thank and congratulate her.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Oh my gosh! We lost! We were so close! Oh well. As my grandpa always said. 'You can't win all of them all the time!' We'll be okay, Girls stick together!

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Slick: (groggily) what? we lost? aw man. Well...at least i'm immune. That's good. I don't have to go back to the joint yet. (yawns) That means maybe I still have a chance with Alexa. ...that would be nice... (falls back asleep)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "Well, it looks like the Killer Bass will be sending someone home tonight. Who will it be? Who will take that walk down the dock of shame? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **AN: Hey everybody! Nice to be back! Thanks for all the warm holiday wishes and I hope yours were great as well! I always loved the Stay awake challenge (it being one of my favorites from the show) and I really wanted to include it in my AU. I tried to give more characters who didn't have face time last chapter more of a presence this time. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 2: The Big Sleep Part 2

Previously on Total Drama Island, the campers were challenged with a five mile run followed by a delicious feast. Only to be told by yours truly that the next elimination challenge would be to see who could stay awake the longest. Some people fell asleep pretty quickly while others did their best to hang on. On the side, Slick tried his hands at flirting with Alexa with some not so great results. In the end the two remaining contestants ended up being our resident jailbird Slick and our valley girl Valerie. It was a close call, but Valerie ended up taking home the gold for the Screaming Gophers, leaving the Killer Bass to send someone home tonight at the bonfire ceremony. Who will be the one taking the walk down the dock of shame? Find out right now, on total drama island!

The Killer Bass grumpily make their way towards the bonfire ceremony, they look around as it's their first time being there at night. Eventually they all take their seats as Chris stands at the podium smirking at all of them. "Well guys, you tried your best. Unfortunately, your best wasn't good enough. Now one of you is going to have to take that walk to the dock of shame, and when you do, you won't be coming back. Ever."

Chris looks over the campers as he waits for this to sink in once more. Turning back to them he smirks. "Okay, well first off, Slick. Good job on the challenge. You almost won it for the team. You were just a split second off. That being said, of course, you're safe." Chris tosses the woozy Slick a marshmallow who holds up his hand to grab it, only to miss it completely in his groggy state.

Chris waits a moment then speaks again. "Some of you must have rubbed some people the wrong way as a few of your have votes. However, those people are not Ariel, Fox, or Curtis. With no votes, you are all safe." Tossing them all a marshmallow, Fox smirks professionally as he takes the marshmallow and puts it in his breast pocket. Ariel tries to feed it to Ivan only to have it fall on the ground and Curtis bows to an audience that couldn't care less, namely Chris.

Reaching behind the podium, Chris pulls out the locked box. taking out the golden marshmallow and the piece of paper, he proceeds to then lean on the box, furrowing his brow. "All right guys. Let me tell you a story. So last night I told you campers that my special Peruvian blend was off limits. So I walk away, come back, and it's gone. Surprisingly the camera man must have been taking a nap or something because no one saw who took it." Harald is nonchalantly leaning back at this, an annoyed look on his face as Chris continues. "Eventually, someone DOES return it back to me. They claim they found it, and to my surprise, none of it was missing. So tonight's special immunity goes to the person who returned it. Because even the producers know that keeping me caffeinated is a very very good thing. And the funny thing is, they didn't even need this immunity as they had zero votes. Still, that person is..."

Chris pauses for a moment to build tension until finally he opens the piece of paper revealing a name.

...

...

"Lisa."

Thinking for a second, he puts a finger to his chin and points to her. "But don't think too deeply into this."

He tosses her the golden marshmallow which she takes and gasps. "Thank you Chris! You really are just a sweet guy aren't you?" Chris lowers his eyes to half open at this comment. "I can take that back you know." Lisa then proceeds to bring the marshmallow close to her chest in a hug. "NEVER!" Rolling his eyes, Chris turns his attention back to the remaining 4 contestants. "The remaining four of you had at least one vote. And one of you will be going home tonight." Harald, Vincent, Alexa, and Danielle all look at each other nervously.

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: It's not surprising. I guess I deserve it, I DID fall asleep first. Oh well, it was fun being here I suppose.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris picks up one of the three remaining marshmallows. "However, one of you only got one vote. So the person who is safe is... Danielle." He tosses her a marshmallow to her, who breathes a deep sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: (scratches her head confused) that's strange. Who's the one person who voted for me? Did I do something wrong?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as he sees the nervousness between the three campers rising. "Alexa, you fell asleep first pretty early in the game, obviously that irritated some people. Vincent. You talk too much. And Harald, well, you don't exactly LOOK the most trustworthy. Which is why I am surprised to say, with two votes, the next person safe is... Alexa."

He tosses a shocked Alexa a marshmallow, who gets an excited hug from Lisa, Danielle, and Ariel, as well as getting a woozy thumbs up from Slick who struggles to keep his head up.

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: Oh my goodness! They let me stay? Wow! I'm going to have to work much harder to show I can do better next time. Thank you everyone!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns his attention back to the last two. "Vincent, Harald. You each got three votes. I guess your fellow campers either don't trust you, or think you won't be useful in the future. So you know what that means. It's time for a tie breaker challenge!" The Killer Bass collectively gasp as they see Chris point to a large tarped object. "Last time it was a pool of hypodermic needles. What will it be today?" To answer his own question he takes off the tarp revealing two tiny plates on a table. The two remaining contestants glance at each other and look down at the plates. Chris smiles at their confusion.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the Carolina Reaper. The world's hottest pepper. Your task is simple. Eat it."

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (is looking at his cell) Pff. a pepper? How hot can it possibly- (his eyes shoot open) 2.2 million SHU? JESUS!

 ***End Confessional***

The two competitors slowly stand up and make their way over to the plates. They nod at each other as they pick the pepper off the plate.

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: If I die, tell Travis he's awesome

 ***End Confessional***

The peppers get closer and closer to their mouths until finally both of them shove them in. There is a brief second of nothing, followed by both of their faces slowly starting to turn red. Alexa turns to Chris. "My goodness! Will they be all right?" Chris shrugs in response. "Probably."

Harald and Vincent turn to each other as their faces become more and more red and drenched in sweat.

Smirking, Chris places a large pitcher of iced milk on the table where the peppers had been. "Feel free to take the milk. That is, if you want to go home."

They both eye the milk, then turn back to each other, their eyebrows furrowing. Chris then puts up a finger. "Also, don't forget to chew them!" Their eyes bug out as they turn to Chris. Apprehensively they close their eyes and make a single chewing motion. They second they do however, their faces turn an even darker crimson as steam shoots from their ears, nose, and mouth.

Unable to take it anymore, Harald, fighting with himself, runs over to the table and slowly picks up the carafe of milk. As he is about to drink it, a large splash can be heard offscreen. We turn back to see Vincent floating in the water, apparently having jumped off the pier.

Chris smiles, pointing to Harald. "It appears we have a winner. Harald, here is the final marshmallow. Vincent, unfortunately, this means you get the boot." Having spit out the pepper, Vincent is cleaning his mouth with salt water. "Tat is okay wif me" he says, unable to feel his tongue. "i needth to go and geth ticketh foah the conthut anyway." climbing out of the water, drenched, he makes his way to the boat and hops on, immediately going back to his phone and posting on his fan forum as he does so.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Tat wath way way too clothhh. I need to make thure thith doethnt happen agen.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "Well it looks like the Killer Bass loses their resident fanboy. What will happen next time though? Will the Killer Bass take revenge, or will the Screaming Gophers pull out another victory? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated:**  
 **20th: Sarah**  
 **19th: Viola**  
 **18th: Vincent**

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Valerie, Alex, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Horus, Gerdie, Nate**  
 **Killer Bass: Lisa, Danielle, Harald, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, Fox**

Vote Breakdown

Slick: Immune  
Fox: 0  
Curtis: 0  
Ariel: 0  
Lisa: 0 (Special Immunity)  
Danielle: 1  
Alexa: 2  
Vincent: 3  
Harald: 3

 **AN: Well, it looks like we have to say goodbye to Vincent. I really liked him and thought he was really fun, but you know how it goes with TDI, everyone has to go eventually and only really two people can be safeish in the end. I hope you all liked this elimination ceremony. See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 3: Dodge-brawl Part 1

Previously on Total Drama Island, after The Killer Bass lost the Awake-athon by a hair, they were forced to vote off one their members. It all came down to a tiebreaker between Harald and Vincent where they both had to sweat it out with the world's hottest pepper. In the end though, Vincent was the one who couldn't stand the heat and had to get out of the kitchen, or in this case, the island.

What new challenges await our campers today? Who will be the next kicked off? Find out the answers to these questions and more, today, on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

The camera pans to the boys dorm of the Killer Bass, the sunlight signifying that it's morning. The guys are quietly doing their own thing in their beds.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: (he yawns tiredly) Man, it sucks that we lost Vincent. He was a good guy. I just can't believe my team would rather keep captain bad hair over there. Seriously. Give me ten minutes, a comb, some product, and a pair of scissors and I could make him look halfway presentable. (there is a pause) What? A straight dude can't know how to make hair look stylish?

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile back at the Killer Bass girl's dorm, they are once again chatting away, this time, Ariel is the one talking. "Hey guys, Ivan wants to know. If there are four of us, how did someone only get three votes? Did we not all vote for the same person?" Lisa smacks her head in response. "I KNEW I forgot to do something!" Danielle giggles at this. "It isn't much of an alliance if we don't vote the same is it?" Meanwhile Alexa is off in the corner on her bed holding her legs to her chest. Seeing this, Lisa crawls over to her. "What's up Alexa? Why you looking so blue?" Alexa smiles gently before going back to her feet. "I just feel bad about Vincent. He shouldn't have been voted off. I should have. I was the one who came in last for our team. I should have voted for myself instead of him." In response, Danielle puts her arm around her. "Hey, don't say that. We're buddies, remember? Us girls stick together. And we're going to do our best to get in the final four together, right?" Alexa looks up at her friend and smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

Lisa hops off the bed and pumps her fist in the air. "Come on guys, enough of this sad talk! Let's do our best today and win this one for Vincent!" All the girls cheer in response.

Speaking of girls, we cut back to the girl's dormatory of the Screaming Gophers. However, unlike the girls in the Killer Bass, they are each doing their own separate thing, as per usual. This includes Rebecca who is poking a sizable lump on her head which she covers up with her hat.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I find it rather strange that a coconut just so happened to fall on my head at such an early stage of the contest. The odds of that happening randomly at that time are around 200,000 to 1. Strange indeed. (she holds up the coconut and looks at it with her magnifying glass)

 ***End Confessional***

Valerie, who has just woken up, stands up, and walks towards the bathroom with a large assortment of toiletries. Unexpectedly, she is greeted with a smattering of applause from the other three girls in the room. This wakes her up slightly as she turns to them. Koh is the first one to speak. "Gotta say Valley girl, didn't think you had it in you. Nice job last night. I guess I had you figured wrong. You aren't just the princess i thought you were." She punctuates this by giving her a punch in the shoulder which Valerie rubs immediately after. "Um, like, thanks, I think."

 ***Confessional***

Koh: (she shrugs) Hey, I give credit where credit is due. Valley girl did a great job. She fought 3 on 1 and still pulled out a victory. That makes her all right in my book.

 ***End Confessional***

Finally we cut back to the male Screaming Gophers. Gran and Horus are chatting with each other trying in vain to bring Christian and Nate into the conversation as Alex is for the first time in a long time, looking a little more rested. The voice that breaks through at that moment is Horus'. "I can't believe we pulled that off!" Gran nods. "I am quite shocked that it was Valerie of all people. I have to say, I did not expect that." Alex looks up from his book. "Yeah, so she stayed awake. It's not that big of a deal." Nate snorted in response. "Says Mr. Insomniac who can't handle a dose of fanboy." The others chuckle at this. "Hey man. That dude is really really annoying. You try dealing with him." This time it's Christian's time to shoot back with a zinger. "Don't think we have to, it's pretty obvious he's YOUR buddy."

 ***Confessional***

Alex: (rubs temples) Do it for the money, do it for the money

 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the mess hall where everyone has gathered for breakfast. Chef is making his usual nasty food which is impossible to tell what it had started life as. The only thing that is certain is that it is green. He looks at a disgusted Valerie. "Eat up maggot! It ain't getting any fresher!" In response to this, Gerdie leans over the food and looks at chef. "Chef, I don't think this food was EVER fresh." He doesn't need to respond as a vein pops up on his head, causing Gerdie to back off.

There's only one person really eating the slop with no problem and that is currently Slick. A few of the campers recoil as they watch him eat.

 ***confessional***

Slick: (still exhausted) still better than the stuff they serve us at the joint.

 ***End Confessional***

It takes a few moments, but Alex, who, for the past few minutes had been looking around for someone and, not being able to find him stands up and cheers. "Yes! He's gone! Finally! I can have some quiet here!"

The mess hall falls silent from his outburst as nearly all the eyes turn to him, the Killer Bass in particular, as they glare at him. Seeing this reaction, he shrinks back down.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: (crosses her legs and glares) You should feel very very glad you are not on the Killer Bass right now Alex.

 ***End Confessional***

It's at this point that Chris steps into the cafeteria. "Good morning campers!" To which Nate responds sarcastically "You seem bright and chipper this morning." Chris just smirks back. "Of course I am. Someone besides Lisa has to bring some emotion to this place." off in the corner Lisa raises her hand enthusiastically "Ooh! ooh! That's me!" Chris' gaze moves to her with half raised eyelids. "Yes. I know. Thank you Lisa." She responds with a cheerful "No problem!" Chris simply sighs and stands back at attention. "Anywho, campers. Finish your breakfast, put on your swimsuits and meet me outside in twenty minutes. It's time for another elimination challenge."

There's a collective groan from everyone. The loudest vocal complaint comes from Ariel. "Didn't we just have one last night?" Chris reponds with a sarcastic eyebrow raise. "Yes. We did. And here's a shocker. We're going to have one tomorrow too." An audible gasp from Lisa can be heard. "You're not helping Lisa." Chris responds his eyes drooping back to half open in annoyance. At this point, Chris walks out the door.

Harald goes back to his bowl of green mush and is eating it slowly trying to just hork it down. Fox shudders as he looks at him eating it. "How in the world can you eat that horrible swill?" Harald turns his head up to Fox. "Ith okay wen you cant tasthhe thit." Fox 'ahs' in realization. "Ah yes. well, that makes sense."

The group finishes their "food" and go back to their cabins. After a few minutes they all emerge in their bathing suits and they follow Chris over to a field which has painted white squares on the ground. Eventually he stops and stands next to the field. "Glad to see you all made it here all right. I bet you're all wondering what today's challenge is. Well it's very simple. The name of the game is-" He picks up a a pink ball and holds it in front of him. "Dodgeball."

Gerdie raises an eyebrow. "that's all well and good, but why exactly are we in our bathing suits for this? Did you just want a free show?" Chris shoots Gerdie a look at this. But surprisingly, before he can respond another voice shoots out from the crowd. "Yeah! You wish!" Turning her head in confusion she looks for the cause of the voice to find it to be Lisa's.

 ***Confession***

Gerdie: Ah, so Chris has a crush on YOU? Right sweetie, whatever you say.

 ***End confession***

Shaking his head Chris continues. "Anyway, if you care to notice my hand you'll notice i am wearing gloves. You will all receive gloves for this challenge. And other than your bathing suits, nothing else." He points to a box which contains a large assortment of gloves. "This is because each ball is coated with extract of Toxicodendron radicans." To which Ariel raises an eyebrow. "Toxicod..what?" This time it's Rebecca's turn to cut in. "Toxicodendron radicans. Poison ivy. he coated all the balls with poison ivy extract." Chris smiles and points at Rebecca. "Very good detective. Yes. All the balls are coated in it. The gloves will protect you when throwing and catching it. Getting hit anywhere else...not so much. And on top of this, there will be five rounds. Now it you're worried about long lasting effects, don't worry, you'll all get a soothing salve that will fix you right up just in time for the elimination ceremony. Or after. depends how I feel." He smiles deviously at this before continuing. "Now, since the Screaming Gophers have one more member than the Killer Bass, they will have to sit someone out every round. So make your choice and everybody else, meet us on the field."

The Killer Bass make their way over to the field as the Screaming Gophers confer with eachother about a decision. "So who do we want to leave out?" Christians asks everyone in the huddle. There's a short silence before a voice speaks up. "I'll sit this one out guys." The voice belongs to Horus who raises his hand. Koh nods in response. "Right. Sounds like a plan." Valerie meanwhile looks back at Koh. "Like, I think the best strategy is to get the ball to Koh. I think she can probably like, do the most damage." Koh smiles back at Valerie. "I like the way you think Valley girl. Everyone okay with that?" The rest shrug, before eventually nodding.

The Screaming Gophers then eventually make their way towards the field and get into position. Chris, sitting atop a lifeguard chair proceeds to blow a whistle, signifying the start of the match. Everyone picks up a ball with their gloved hands, doing their best not to get the poison ivy on their body. Koh's the first one to lob a ball, as she nails Slick in the chest, who at this point was still extremely groggy. Chris blows the whistle signaling that he is out. As if that the signal to the floodgates, the balls start flying everywhere. In the confusion Ariel, Harald, Alex, and Valerie all get hit. Four whistles later they leave the field. Seeing Valerie get winged by a ball from Harald she returns in kind and lands a decisive blow on Harald's shoulder.

After several more whistles and hits, the final two on the field are Rebecca and Danielle. They glare at each other and throw the ball simultaneously. Rebecca tries to duck and Danielle attempts to jump sideways. Both balls make contact at the same time. The ball hits Danielle squarely in the stomach, while Rebecca has a bit more luck, it only knocking off her hat. Chris blows the whistle. "And the first round goes to the Screaming Gophers!" He puts a point card down signifying the lead the Gophers have.

It's at this point that the effects of the poison ivy begin to become obvious. With the exception of Rebecca and of course Horus, everyone has some form of blotch on their exposed skin that they are scratching in earnest.

 ***Confessional***

Christian: (is scratching himself) Seriously? Poison ivy? Not cool dude.

 ***end confessional***

The screaming gophers head back into a group huddle as Koh starts to talk. "Okay, so Horus is in this time. Who's out now?" Valerie raises her hand, some bags still under her eyes. "I'll like sit this out. I need to cover up this blotch like pronto." Koh nods in response. "That's fine. Valley girl, you sit this one out. Horus. You're in." Seeing the state of his teammates, Horus nods tentatively and stands up, taking his place on the field.

Having nobody to trade out with, the Killer Bass sigh and go back ontot the field. This time however, Slick steps up, seeming a bit more awake. "That's how they want to play it huh? All right." He cracks his knuckles. "Then lets do this!" Chris blows the whistle signifying the start of the match. Nearly as soon as the whistle is blown a volley of balls head towards Koh. She does her best to avoid them, but there's just too many and gets beaned with one of them in the back of the head. However, this leaves the other team with hardly any ammunition and in the following onslaught, Ariel, Harald, and Fox get taken out. Out of balls, everyone begins to pick up more. Unfortunately the first one to grab one is Danielle who throws one directly at Rebecca. Seeing this, Gran instinctively throws out his hands. "Alakamabo!" There's a puff of smoke, and an instant later, the ball disappears, only to reappear behind a confused Danielle and slam her own ball into the back of her head. Rebecca, wide eyed turns to look at Gran and blinks once.

 ***Confession***

Rebecca: Well then...I suppose magic DOES have it's practical uses. Good show Gran.

 ***End Confessional***

Over the course of the round, people get hit in a montage in different positions until finally the last two remaining are Alex and Curtis. Unfortunately, Harald doesn't have a ball. They begin to stare each other down as Curtis smirks at him condescendingly. "Come on Alex, bring it home." Glaring back at him, Alex launches the ball at Curtis. Turning around, the ball whips by Curtis, only for him to grab it once it passes him, flip around and relaunch it back at Alex. Shocked by this turn of events, Alex has no time to react and gets slammed in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Curtis smirks at this. "And scene." He says with finality

 ***Confessional***

Curtis: (crosses his arms and smirks) And that my dear friends, was for Vincent.

 ***End Confessional***

With the score now 1 to 1, the next round begins. Alex sits this one out due to his face being covered in poison ivy. Even so however, when it is all said and done, the Screaming Gophers pull out a win.

The montage continues onto the fourth match where Christian opts out. Due to being the biggest targest he had more than his fare share of hits. Unfortunatley Alex wasn't much help that time around as it was still hard for him to see and he was knocked out quickly. The ones who seemed to be fairing the best were the girls who had the one piece swimsuits as they covered up more of their bodies. The ones wearing the bikinis, not so much. This was especially true for Valerie, while looking gorgeous in her outfit not only left little to the imagination, it also didn't protect her very much. Still, despite this, she continued her onslaught, now more fueled by annoyance and rage at the other team for ruining her look. The final duo ended up being Valerie and Lisa, with Lisa barely managing to pull out the win, due mainly to her shorter height. The montage finishes with Chris blowing the whistle showing the score evenly tied up at 2-2. Smiling he begins to speak. "All right campers. The score is 2 to 2. Next game takes it. We all doing okay?" The response he is greeted with is one of groaning and the sound of scratching. Not waiting to hear a response he continues. "Fantastic. Now, for the final match, I will decide who stays out." He points to the gang member. "Koh. You're out. Take a bench." Koh scoffs in protest. "Seriously?" Chris nods. "Yep, have a good time on the bench." Grumbling, Koh sits down and crosses her arms. The host then turns back to the rest. "Right, the rest of you, take your places!"

Everyone, blemished and swelling, make their way back to the field. Chris blows the whistle, and immediately the first casualty takes place where a ball rockets out of Nate's hand and hits Slick in the face.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Always gotta take out the strongest player first. (smirks)

 ***End confessional***

Chris looks at Nate. "Hey, no using your super vampire strength Nate!" Nate turns back to Chris annoyed "Oh my god Chris, I am NOT a -" only to be cut off by a ball knocking him backwards. Alex turns to Nate and begins laughing at the situation only to be hit by a ball himself.

Seeing this, Gerdie grits her teeth and launches a ball at the attackers, Nailing Lisa, which the ball then bounces off of her and hits Curtis. Gerdie smirks and blows her finger as if it's a gun and pretends to reholster it.

Fox retaliates as he throws the ball towards Gerdie, only for her to catch the ball and wing it back at him, knocking him out.

Witnessing all the damage Gerdie is doing, Harald does his best to calculate a throw at her, however his swollen eyes cause him to miscalculate and ends up beaning Christian in the head. Seeing this, Harald simply shrugs.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: or...you know, that works too.

 ***End Confessional***

Turning around, Harald sets his sights on Gran, who currently doesn't have a ball. Luckily for Harald, one rolls by his feet. Picking it up, he wings it towards Gran. With no time to dodge, Gran does his best to wave his arms, only this time, nothing happens. Closing his eyes, he waits for the hit, and hears it connect, but doesn't feel anything. He opens his eyes to see Rebecca standing in front of him. "Wh..Rebecca? Why did you do that?" With a fresh swell on her face, she shrugs. "I don't like owing people." She says with a smirk.

Seeing his opening, Gran grabs the ball and lobs it at a shocked Harald with such a force that it knocks him on his butt. A bit shocked at this turn of events, Horus loses his focus for a moment only to get hit from a fly ball from Alexa. Valerie returns in kind to the cheering Alexa by nailing her in the chest, only for herself to get taken down by an irritated Danielle.

Gran and Danielle stare each other down, one ball each, as they muster all the strength they have remaining and launch it at each other. Danielle manages to dodge Gran's assault as the ball hits home on Gran's chest. The force of the hit begins to knock him over, but not before Gran manages to snap his fingers.

As she stands there triumphant, a ball falls out of the sky and gently bonks Danielle on the head. Her expression changes immediately from satisfied to irritated as she walks off the court.

The final two on the court are Gerdie and Ariel. Ariel stands there with her best determined expression. It almost looks painful for two reasons. One, because of all the poison ivy, and two, because Ariel obviously doesn't take too many things seriously. Ariel attempts to throw her ball, only to trip on her shoelace, causing the ball to skew wildly off course.

Seeing this, Gerdie smirks as she winds up a throw. Ariel attempts in vain to find a location of sanctuary but it's soon obvious that no such place exists. For such a small frail body, the amount of force that Gerdie is able to put into the throw is actually quite impressive as it shoots off like a rocket towards Ariel. Unable to even think of dodging at that speed, Ariel does the only thing she can think of. Ask for his help. She closes her eyes, opens her mouth and right before the ball hits, she gets out a single word that she whispers so quietly no one can hear.

Suddenly, in mid-air, the ball stops. It continues rotating, but its momentum is gone a mere 2 inches from Ariel's face. Needless to say, the entire campsite is dead silent. As if this silence is a cue, the ball makes a 180 and careens towards Gerdie even faster than when she had thrown it at Ariel. With the combination of the poison ivy, the shock, and the speed, there is no chance for Gerdie as the ball crashes into her, knocking her into her other teammates that are standing off the grid.

After the initial crash, there is a silence for a few more seconds until finally Chris picks up the whistle he had dropped out of his mouth and blows it. "And the winners are The Killer Bass!"

Hearing this, Ariel timidly opens her eyes only to see the rest of her team cheering as they careen over to her and start hugging and congratulating her.

It's at this point that Chris climbs down from his chair and stands next to the campers. "Congratulations Killer Bass! You will find the fast acting cream in the medical tent behind you. As for you Screaming Gophers, you can get some yourself...after the bonfire ceremony." he laughs at his own cruel joke.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (with an incredibly red and puffed up face) Tthomtimes i fink that man is puuah ebil.

 ***End Confessional***

The Killer Bass while doing their best to scratch themselves walk off with a chant of "Ariel! Ariel!" Although due to their current state sounds a lot more like "Aiel"

Chris turns back to the Screaming Gophers as he picks up his immunity box. Writing a name on a piece of paper he folds it up and places it inside.

"All right guys, you know the drill. See you all at the bonfire ceremony tonight!"

In a combination of scratching and moaning, the Screaming Gophers head back to their respective cabins.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: That was BS that Chris took me out of the last round. I could have won that. Damn.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "Well there you have it! The Killer Bass pull out a very...strange victory from the jaws of defeat! Who will the Screaming Gophers send home? Who did I just give immunity to? Find out next time on...Total. Drama. Island!

 **AN: Hey guys! Yeah, I know that Dodgebrawl is a canon competition, but it's one of the 5ish challenges I really like. a few of them just happen to be earlier in the original series. (Even though I really enjoyed my own little evil twist of the poison ivy extract coating) I really liked writing some parts of this chapter, while others, like the order of the dodgeball eliminations tended to get a bit tedious. One thing I really liked about this was I felt I gave a lot more people time to shine this time around. I know I'm pumping these out really fast, but I really have a good time writing these and I just can't help myself from getting out more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one! See you at the elimination ceremony!**


	9. Chapter 3: Dodge-brawl Part 2

Previously on Total Drama Island, The campers all got caught up in a very special game of dodgeball. How was it special you may ask? Well every one of the balls was covered in poison ivy extract, leading to some very itchy results. When it came down to the final round though, it was Ariel with some possible divine Ivan intervention that saved the day for the Killer Bass, meaning that the Screaming Gophers are the ones who will be sending someone home tonight. Who will be the one to walk down that dock of shame? Find out tonight, on Total. Drama. Island!

The members of the Screaming Gophers are scratching themselves all over as they make their to the bonfire. The swelling in places like the face seem to be gone, but everywhere else, the campers seem to be scratching.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Thanks Chris, sure was nice of you to give us just enough cream for our faces and nowhere else.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Chris: (is leaning back with his arms behind his head in the confessional) You're welcome. Ha ha!

 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca is doing her best to not scratch, only sneaking in a few with her magnifying glass when she thinks no one is looking. Christian on the other hand isn't as delicate as he's scratching fast and hard.

After a bunch of shuffling and more scratching, everyone eventually takes their seats. Chris looks at them with half open eyes and smiles. "Everyone comfy?" They respond by glaring daggers at him. He just smiles back. "Right, so, welcome back Screaming Gophers. You managed to avoid elimination last time, but it looks like we're back here again. You know the drill. Marshmallows." He points to the platter. "You don't get one, you don't come back. Ever."

Their minds now focused on the platter, the scratching seems to subside a bit as Chris looks over the group. "Once again, the votes seemed to be all over the place. Apparently some of you don't like each other." He pauses for a moment before he finishes with "Good." and follows with a "Ha!"

"However, there are a few of you who didn't get any votes. The following people are safe. Rebecca, Gran" He tosses both of them a marshmallow. He pauses for a moment before rolling his eyes and tossing a third marshmallow. "And Gerdie." Gerdie, a bit shocked, takes the marshmallow and smirks at Chris.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (waves the marshmallow to the camera) (says with mocking sincerity) see you tomorrow Chris sweetie!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the rest of the campers. "Now, Koh, Valerie, Alex, Nate, Horus, Christian. You all got at least one vote. But, I think we are all forgetting something." He reaches below the podium and takes out the box. Using the key, he opens it and takes out the piece of paper and a golden marshmallow. "Today was a little difficult. Everyone had their moments during the game, but one person took charge when needed to and came up with the strategies, even though it didn't work in the end. That being said, today's special immunity goes to...

...

...

...

Koh."

He tosses the gang member the golden marshmallow which she takes smirking.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: (has arms crossed leaning back) Hey, pretty boy has an eye for the obvious. Who knew?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the rest of the campers. "As for the rest of you. three of you only got one vote. Which means Valerie, Horus, and Christian. You're all safe." He tosses them all a marshmallow which, after catching, they all sigh.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: One vote again? I wonder if it was the same person as last time? (puts finger under chin)

 ***End Confessional***

Seeing the three breathe their sigh of relief, Chris turns back to the remaining two. "Nate. Alex. For once there was no tie. One of you will be leaving the island today. Nate, I suppose some people are either afraid of you sucking their blood, or maybe you just didn't make enough friends. Alex. I suppose some people weren't too happy with the way you reacted to Vincent's elimination." Chris holds up the one last marshmallow as he looks between the two of them.

Nate and Alex look nervously between each other and the marshmallow as Chris takes in all the drama with glee. Holding the pause for as long as he could, Chris continues.

"That being said, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nate."

Chris tosses Nate the marshmallow, who exhales deeply after he catches it. Chris turns to Alex. "Sorry man, looks like you have to take the walk." He points his thumb over to the dock.

Gathering his things, most of the campers go over to Alex to say their goodbyes. Nate gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey man, if it's any consolation, I didn't vote for you." Alex lightly smiles in return. Christian makes his way over to him and gives him a hug. "Hey man, sorry you have to go." After he releases, Alex steps on the boat and shrugs, "Ah well. At least I can go back to having peace and quiet."

The boat pulls up its anchor and begins to sail away, Alex waving to everyone as it leaves. When it's in yelling distance, Chris cups his hands and yells "Say hi to Vincent for us!"

Even though the boat was pretty far away at this point, a loud "WHAT!?" can clearly be heard by everyone on the beach.

Chris laughs once and turns back to the campers. "All right everyone, you can all go to the medical tent now and get your cream." In response to this, everyone breathes a deep sigh of relief and walks away from the bonfire ceremony.

 ***Confessional***

Christian: Man, Alex is gone? This sucks. He was one of the few people I could talk to in this place. I wonder why? (he puts his finger to his face as he farts)

 ***End confessional***

Chris looks to the camera. "Well, there you have it. The screaming gophers lose their insomniac. Now everyone will have to sleep with one eye open to watch out for our blood draining friend." Offscreen a voice can be heard yelling. "Oh my god will you shut up?" Ignoring this, Chris continues. What will happen next week? Will the Screaming Gophers will be sending someone else home? Or will it be the Killer Bass's Turn? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated:**  
 **20th: Sarah**  
 **19th: Viola**  
 **18th: Vincent**  
 **17th: Alex**

 **Screaming Gophers: Horus, Valerie, Christian, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Gerdie, Nate**  
 **Killer Bass: Harald, Lisa, Danielle, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, Fox**

Vote Breakdown

Gerdie: 0  
Rebecca: 0  
Gran: 0  
Koh: 1 (Special Immunity)  
Valerie: 1  
Horus: 1  
Christian: 1  
Nate: 2  
Alex: 3

 **AN: And thus brings an end to the dodgebrawl chapter. As I said in part 1, this one was mostly fun to write with a few exceptions (namely breaking down 3-4 rounds of dodgeball) but overall I had fun with it. Sorry to see Alex go, but that's the name of the game isn't it? Thank you everyone for all the great comments and reviews and I will see you really soon for the next chapter! Thank you for all your support!**


	10. Chapter 4: Not Quite Famous Part 1

The camera fades in to show the campers all in the cafeteria eating their breakfast. A few of the Killer Bass are busy mumbling to themselves, realizing how the previous elimination must have ended.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Huh. Looks like they lost the insomniac. I bet a few of my teammates are happy about that. Me? (he shrugs) Hey, one more down. That's all I have to say.

 ***End Confessional***

The mood over at the Screaming Gophers table isn't exactly enchanting however. Everyone is sort of chatting quietly with each other, or forcing themselves to eat Chef's nasty green surprise.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Wow. That was WAY too close last night. I'm seriously going to have to kick up my game starting today. Even if it means being around HIM longer. (he crosses his arms annoyed)

 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca meanwhile is investigating Chef's food in an attempt to discover its ingredients when she feels a pressure on the top of her head suddenly. Reaching up she brings down a billiard ball. She raises an eyebrow as Gran approaches her. "Oh! Sorry about that. I was attempting to make it disappear and.." Rebecca looks at the ball with her magnifying glass while still talking to herself. "It's not a trick ball, there are no lines or creases signifying an opening...it's not hollow..." Gran raises a finger as she is continuing to speak to seemingly no one. "Um, excuse me, Rebecca."

Suddenly she cuts off her own thoughts and turns back to Gran. "Hm?" She asks confused. Startled by her sudden reaction, Gran clears his throat. "Um, right. May I have my ball back." This time it's Rebecca's turn to be at a loss for words for a moment as she looks at the ball and then back to Gran. Coughing into her hand she outstretches her hand. "Right. Here you go." Gran nods, taking the ball back. "Right. Well...sorry about that." Awkwardly, Gran turns to leave. As he does so, Rebecca crosses her arms and legs and speaks up. "Wait a moment." Gran pauses as she continues. "The disappearing thing. How do you do that?"

Gran has a moment of confused shock for a moment before smirking. "Why my dear Rebecca, it's magic." Rebecca laughs once. "Gran, there is no such thing as magic. It is a clever illusion made through misdirection. I simply don't know HOW you do it." She smirks, her arms still crossed. "Well, when you DO manage to accomplish it." Gran's face falters a moment as he reaches into his pocket, revealing a fifty dollar bill. Before her eyes he crunches it up, puts it in his hand, and in a puff of smoke, reopens his hand to reveal a penny. He then lobs the penny over to her, which she catches. He smiles. "Penny for your thoughts." and with that, he turns around and walks away.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: If he thinks I am going to give up that easily, that Houdini charlatin is sadly mistaken. I will discover the mystery behind his tricks, mark my words. (She pauses as she looks at the coin in her hand for a moment. Realizing this, she shakes her hand and clenches her fist) penny for my thoughts indeed.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Gran: Aw man. That trick cost me fifty bucks. (looks down dejected)

 ***End Confessional***

Of course, over with the Killer Bass girls, they are all chatting up a storm talking about what happened the previous day. Lisa is the one with the loudest and most questions. "How did you do that? Was that Ivan? What is Ivan? Is he a unicorn? leprachaun? Land mermaid? Middle manager from Humboldt Saskatchuan?" Ariel laughs at the last guess. "No, he's none of those things. Ivan's just..." She thinks for a moment. "Ivan." Lisa raises her eyebrow quizically. "Well that doesn't answer much."

It's at this point that Alexa excuses herself. "Excuse me for a second guys." Standing up, she immediately bumps into someone. Interestingly enough, it's the same person she bumped into last time. Before she even opens her eyes, she apologizes. "Oh, I am so sorry. I should really watch where i'm going." Putting his hands up, Slick smirks. "Hey, hey, no problem. You all right?" without thinking, Alexa replies with a smile. "Yes I'm.." however the voice of the person finally registers with her and she looks over to see exactly who she believed it was. Looking back at Slick she twiddles her thumbs nervously. "Um...sorry I uh..I have to go." Collecting herself, she begins to walk away.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: okay Slick, last time was a disaster. Just try it the way you did before, but try to be more confident

 ***End Confessional***

As she's leaving, Slick fiddles for words before he comes out with something. "I'm sorry!" he calls after her. This makes Alexa stop for a moment as she turns back to him. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" She asks confused. Daring to take a few steps forward, Slick puts his hand behind his head. "Look. I uh..I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before. I came off a little... you know...dickish."

 ***Confessional***

Slick: (his eyes are wide at the camera) What the hell am I doing?

 ***End confessional***

However, he continues. "It's just uh...it's been a while."

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: (is clasping her hands together) Aw. I knew he was a good person. I don't blame him, I'm sure he means well. Being locked up in prison must do terrible things to your mind. However, he doesn't seem like the sort who should even be there. Maybe he just needs some friends!

 ***End Confessional***

Alexa replies with a kind smile. "Think nothing of it. Let's start again. Hello, my name is Alexa." She holds out her hand in a handshake. This causes Slick to stop for a moment as he genuinely looks shocked. After a few seconds though, he moves his own hand towards her. "I'm Slick" he says as he shakes her hand. Alexa grins back. "Nice to meet you Slick." he confusedly replies with "You too." only very quietly. Once that moment has passed, she lets go of his hand and she walks off. This time however, a lot less urgently.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: That...was weird. But...(he puts his finger to his chin before gently smiling) a good kind of weird

 ***End Confessional***

Throughout all of this, Harald is looking over at the scene with a grimace on his face.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Ugh. I can't have con man over there teaming up with the girls. That would be disastrous. I'm going to have to do something. It seems Slick has been around the block too many times to fall for something... but maybe...the other part of the equation hasn't. (he smirks)

 ***End Confessional***

After breakfast theater ends, everyone who was pretending not to watch goes back to their terrible food. The only one who didn't seem interested in the entire thing was Koh who was busy playing with a knife stabbing the areas inbetween her fingers on the table. Hearing movement near her though, she grabs the knife and points it to the source of the noise only to see a shocked Horus. he puts his arms up which causes him to drop his tray. Seeing this, Koh flicks the knife closed and pockets it. "Whoa. Sorry there puzzles. But you can't be sneaking up on me like that."

Bending down to pick up the tray, Horus smiles back. "Oh no, it's all right. That was my fault. You just surprised me that's all. I should have said I was coming." Koh rolls her eyes in response. "You know, you don't have to be a wiener about it." Horus gasps hearing this. "I am NOT a wiener! I was just being polite." Koh scoffs at this. "You know what being nice gets you? A knife in the back." To emphasize this, she reopens her knife and throws in on the table, the blade sticking into the wood. Horus furrows his brow as he looks back at her. "Just so you know, I can be just as tough as you." Koh actually laughs out loud at this. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

Annoyed, Horus glares at Koh. "What? You don't think I can?" In response she crosses her arms. "No. I don't." Horus' eyes glance down to the knife. Without even giving himself a chance to think things through, he grabs the knife and, while still looking her square in the eye, brings the blade down towards his hand, stabbing deep into the wood, missing one of his fingers by a mere 1/2 a centimeter. "I think I can." He says simply as Koh's eyes widen in shock.

After a moment the shock fades, and it's replaced by a smirk. "Well well Puzzles, I didn't think you had it in ya." Reaching into the wood, she gives a hard tug which yanks out the blade. Closing it, she hands it to Horus. "If you're going to be tough, you're going to need a weapon. Take it." His expression softening a bit, he looks down and takes the knife back gingerly. Standing up, she glances back at him. "Keep that up puzzles, and you might just have a spot in my gang." Finishing that sentence, she takes her leave.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! But hey! I impressed Koh! That's amazing! Ooh! Maybe we can get her to vote with us! Maybe- (he cuts himself off as he looks at his finger, which has a tiny nick) Oh my god! Is that...blood? Ohhh myyy ggg... (as he looks at his finger, he gets woozy, and eventually passes out)

 ***End Confessional***

Finally Chris enters the room as the camera moves to him. He enters with his usual energetic attitude. "Good morning campers!" Luckily for him, they're far more awake then they were the previous morning after the Awake-a-thon. "So. Can anyone guess what we're going to do today?" A loud "Ooh! Ooh!" Can be heard in the back of the room, causing Chris to facepalm. "That was a rhetorical question Lisa." To which Lisa responds, "I know! But I can answer it anyway!" Shaking his head, Chris eventually readjusts himself. "Today there will be another elimination challenge. So finish what you're doing and meet me outside in five minutes."

Everyone sighs and grumbles as they finish what they're doing and in the next cut of the camera, they're all standing near Chris.

"So, looks like we've trimmed off our first four campers, leaving us with 16. That just means you're all one step closer to that $100,000. Now for today's elimination challenge. Everybody follow me.

Trudging across the island, they all eventually make their way to what is effectually an outdoor stage, complete with a curtain and audience seats. Curtis nearly weeps at the sight.

 ***Confessional***

Curtis: Finally, something that reminds me of home.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris waits for everyone to be seated, and then begins to talk. "Everyone, welcome to the Total Drama Talent show. Today's challenge will be simple. You'll choose 3 people to perform a talent on stage in front of our very own Chef!" It's at this point that Chef steps out, his arms crossed, looking irritated as usual. Chris however continues. "You will be judged on a scale of 1 to 10 on the chef o'meter," on the screen a picture of chef next to a large spoon that has numbers 1 to 10 appear. "the team that has the best score out of 30 will win the competition. And the losers will be sending somebody on their team home. So, choose your three wisely. The competition will begin in two hours." Finishing his explanation, Chris walks off backstage. Once he does so, the two teams gather up and begin their respective discussions.

The first group we cut to is the Screaming Gophers. Gerdie crosses her arms and leans back. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that Gran's going to be one of our three people. Am I safe to assume that?" Everyone glances over at Gran and nods at this assumption. Gran smiles at this. "Fantastic! An audience!" As he says this, cards fly out of his sleeves. He then coughs into his hand. "I assure you that was intentional." Christian raises an eyebrow. "Right. Who else can do something?" The rest of the group is silent for a moment before Rebecca slowly raises her hand. "I can play the trumpet." Koh raises her eyebrow at this. "You any good?" Rebecca adjusts her hat at this question. "I would like to think I am quite skilled." Koh shrugs. "Well that's good enough for me. Can anybody else do anything?" There's a long pause as everyone starts to think.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: This is weird. Our group isn't exactly filled with obviously stage talented people. I mean what is someone like Christian going to do? Fix a sink onstage?

 ***End Confessional***

As they're thinking, Christian smirks. "Well I don't think we'd get a volunteer to have their blood sucked onstage." He says as he gives Nate a slight nudge.

 ***Confessional***

Nate GAHHH!

 ***End Confessional***

Eventually it's Horus who raises his hand. "Um.. I can dance." Everyone slowly turns to him as he says this. With a raised eyebrow Gerdie looks at him. "Seriously?" Horus nods. "Yeah, I mean hey, I think i'm pretty good." Gerdie just shrugs in response. "Okay then, we have our three." Deciding this, they go to start practicing.

Meanwhile on the Killer Bass side, before they even fully begin talking, it's obvious to everyone that one of the three is going to be Curtis as he is looking more than eager. Slick smirks. "All right. It's obvious drama boy's going on. Who else is?" Not even a few moments later Danielle raises her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! I'll go! I can have a really cool animal show!" Everyone nods in agreement as Slick speaks. "All right. Sounds...interesting. So all we need is one more person." An idea hitting him, he turns to Alexa. "Hey, you're a dancer right? Why don't you go on?"

Shocked by this idea, she waves her hands in front of her face. "Me? Oh no no, i'm sure there are other people far more entertaining than me!" Ariel laughs at Alexa's claim. "No way Alexa, I'm sure you're absolutely awesome. Go for it!" Seeing everyone's pleading looks in their eyes, Alexa's face turns to a nervous smile. "Well...if...if you're sure." Slick nods at this. "Great. Then it's settled. We have our show."

Over the next two hours, everyone begins to practice. Some out in the open like Curtis, while others in more private like Horus and Alexa. Eventually the time comes, and everyone takes their seats. The most important person being Chef, who crossarmed sits at his judge's chair staring up at the stage.

Standing off to the side at the podium we see Chris with his usual smile. "All right everyone, let's start the Total Drama Talent show!" Pulling out a card he looks at it. "First up for the Killer Bass we have Curtis! Who will be performing a monologue." Everyone claps as the curtain opens to show Curtis in a business suit and a briefcase. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. As he does so, his voice completely changes to a deep powerful bass. The camera cuts to everyone's shocked expressions as he continues with his monologue. A montage of the monologue plays until it finally ends. When it does, there is a short silence before everyone immediately bursts into applause, Horus even wiping a tear from his eye as he simply says "That was beautiful."

After the applause dies down, Chris begins to speak again. "All right, good job Curtis, let's see what Chef has to say!" Chef presses a button in front of him, and the chef-o-meter shoots up to a 9. "Wow! It looks like Chef really enjoyed that! Let's see if the Screaming Gophers can catch up!" Saying that he looks at the card in front of him. First up from the Screaming Gophers we have Rebecca!"

Rebecca walks onstage with her trumpet as everyone begins clapping. Walking up to the microphone, she looks at everyone and puts the trumpet to her lips. The audience goes silent as she begins to play. It starts out very quiet, but then builds as she plays a hauntingly beautiful 40's noir jazz theme that permeates throughout the crowd. Everyone remains silent until she finishes. As the last note plays everyone once again bursts into applause. Even Chris gives her a slow clap in appreciation. Smiling he turns to her. "Great job Rebecca, let's see what Chef thought!." The camera turns to Chef again where he presses a button and an 8 appears on the chef o'meter. "All right, an 8! I guess maybe Chef isn't as into jazz as he's into theater. Who knew?" Hearing her score, Rebecca steps off stage. A little dejected, but still proud of her score.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (is fingering the buttons on her trumpet) I think that was worth at least a 9.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back down at his card. "All right. Next on the list for the Killer Bass is Danielle!" Everyone once again applauds as they look at the stage. At first, Danielle walks on stage by herself. Then the applause dies down. When it finally stops, she makes a strange squeaking noise. A few moments later, a pair of squirrels come up to her tilting their heads. She makes a few more noises and they nod. Turning around, they start doing a tiny cancan dance. The other campers begin to laugh as she makes a few more noises which bring in a pair of seagulls. The seagulls pick up the squirrels and flip them high in the air as the other one catches them. Danielle calls a few more animals and they do more hilarious acts and tricks. After a few minutes the finale occurs where a flock of seagulls each grab a string attached to Danielle and lift her ten feet into the sky before they drop her onto the back of a turtle. Finishing, she bows with a large smile. Once again, everyone applauds wildly with some whistles thrown in.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Oh my gosh! That is so cool! I wish "I" Could talk to animals! (she gasps) I wonder if Danielle would teach me!

 ***End Confessional***

After she finishes, Chris looks over at Chef. "And what does our Chef say to that?" The Chef-o-meter ranges up to an 8. "Wow. Another good score! That brings the Killer Bass to 17! Let's see what the Screaming Gophers can do. And up next is Gran our resident magician!" As he steps onstage wearing a top hat and cape, the Killer Bass applaud loudly, while his own teammates are a bit more tentative with their applause.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: I really hope this is one of Houdini's better performances...

 ***End Confessional***

As the applause quiets down, music begins to play as spotlights pop up out of seemingly nowhere. Gran takes off his cape and hangs it on thin air, placing his hat on top. He snaps his fingers and the hat and cape turn into doves which fly towards the audience before curving up and flying away. The audience Ooh's as he cracks his knuckles. Doing so causes his hands to fall off in a comical fashion revealing stumps beneath. He begins to chase the hands around the stage as the audience laughs. Finally catching them he shoves them back on his stumps as they seem to be reattached. Satisfied, he shakes his pant leg, an egg rolls out the bottom which he picks up off the ground and shakes it next to his ear. Out of his sleeve a glass drops into his hand that he puts in front of his face. He begins to spit into the glass, which cascades into a sinklike flow of clean looking water. Filling up the glass, he cracks the egg with one hand on the edge and a very alive fish plops into the glass and begins to swim around in the water. Everyone immediately bursts into applause at that trick.

Gran steps offstage for a moment only to come back with a large box. He opens it up to reveal there's nothing inside and turns it around to show it to the audience. Stepping inside he closes it behind him. A moment later the entire box explodes leaving only a smoking crater. Everyone gasps as they stare at the remains, including a shocked Gran who is now in the audience with them. Turning to see him unharmed everyone bursts into applause. As he bows, it is apparent that his pants are currently on fire. As the fire spreads, he begins to run around until he reaches the ocean where he immediately jumps in. Chris laughs as he turns to Chef. The Chef-o-meter reaches an 8. "Well, it looks like despite the fact that his pants were indeed on fire, Chef still really liked that act. Good job Gran! That brings the Screaming Gophers to a 16. Can they catch up in the final round? Well first let's see what the Killer Bass can do with Alexa!"

Everyone applauds as Alexa takes center stage and begins to do a very elaborate ballet dance. Horus excuses himself as he goes backstage to prepare for his own dance. After about a minute of this, Gerdie stands up after sighing.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Sorry Alexa, you're really good no doubt, but ballet's not really my thing. Maybe I can use Horus as an excuse to get out of watching this.

 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie sneaks behind stage as she looks for Horus. Whispering she calls for him. "Hey, Horus, you here?" After a few moments she feels something squishy beneath her feet followed by a moan. Looking down she sees Horus sprawled out on the ground. Bending down to him she says in a loud worried whisper "Horus! Are you okay?" His response is more akin to a Charlie Brown parent sound than any actual English. Looking around, the only thing she could see was a coconut. Looking up, she noticed that the edge of the stage was indeed right next to a coconut tree. It was then that she saw the obvious lump on his head. She curses to herself under her breath. Leaning Horus up gently she leans out from behind the stage and gently motions to her fellow teammates. Nate notices and jabs the rest of them who look over and see Gerdie. Not wanting to interrupt Alex they head over as quietly as they can until they're backstage.

"Like what are you doing?" Valerie asks, arms crossed. Gerdie sighs annoyed at the situation. "Horus got hit in the head with this coconut. There's no way he can go on like this. Can anyone do anything else?" There's a few moments of silence as everyone either rubs their neck or tries to think before eventually a voice speaks up. "Like...I suppose I could do something. I'm not sure how much Chef would like it though." Gerdie nods. "That's fine Valerie. Do whatever you can. It's better than nothing." The valley girl nods and heads offstage as she runs back in the direction of camp.

Meanwhile Alexa had just finished her dance. The Screaming Gophers minus Gerdie and Horus had run back to their seats and were applauding just as she was taking her bow. Chris looked over to Chef where the Chef-o-meter hit an 8. Chris smiles. "All right. That leaves the Killer Bass with a score of 25! Right now the Screaming Gophers have a score of 16. that means they would need a perfect score of 10 to win. Can they pull it off? Well we're about to find out! Let's welcome our final act Hor-" However, as he's speaking, Gerdie runs over and begins to whisper into Chris' ear. At first he's annoyed at the interruption, but he takes the new card that she hands him and shrugs. "Okay, apparently there's been a last minute change. The NEW last act is...Valerie!" Everyone applauds in vague confusion as the lights turn to her.

She walks onto the stage with her normal outfit with dead silence. Then, in a blare of sound, a vogue beat turns on as she rips off her outfit to reveal a completely different outfit beneath it. After a moment of realization takes place, the campers start to whistle and cheer. A screen pops down from overhead, and in five seconds it drops and she's wearing another completely different outfit. She struts a few steps, poses, and a flash of smoke explodes from beneath her. In another five seconds she walks out from behind the smoke with an elaborate peacock outfit. Posing again the stage goes pitch black, this time for ten whole seconds. the lights come back on as she is in a simple nurse's outfit. A few beats later she tears it off to reveal a schoolgirl's outfit. As the vogue beat builds to the climax she tears off that last outfit, which underneath has her wearing an elegant dress. Tearing off a flower she had attached to her shoe she throws it up in the air only to catch it and pin it on her dress revealing that it's actually a corsage. To finish it off, she winks and blows a kiss to the audience.

After a second of silence, the audience erupts into a sea of applause. Valerie smiles and bows as she leaves the stage. Koh raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how you just did that Valley girl, but you managed to make something incredibly girly...cool." Valerie smiles back, a finger to her chin. "Um, thanks, I think?"

To interrupt this moment, Chris looks at the campers. "All right everyone. Let's see what Chef said. Rememer. You need a perfect 10 to win. What did Chef give Valerie's fashion show?" Chef thinks for a moment, and after a very tense few seconds, he presses a button. The chef-o-meter goes up. .5. and finally rests on an 8.

Chris makes an audible "Ooh." Sound. "Sorry to say Screaming Gophers. That's only a 24. Which means with a score of 25, The Killer Bass win again!"

The Killer Bass stand up and cheer as the girls hug each other and the boys high five themselves.

Dejectedly the Screaming Gophers look down in disappoinment. "However," Chris says as he looks over to the sad looking Gophers. "There is a silver lining here. If you performed today, you are immune from elimination. That means Valerie, Rebecca, and Gran. None of the three of you will be going home. The rest of you. You're not so much safe. That is...except for..." He cuts himself off as he writes a name on a piece of paper and folds it, putting it in his secret box.

Finishing this task, Chris turns to the Killer Bass. "Killer Bass, you are free for the night. Screaming Gophers. I will see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight." For the second night in a row, the Killer Bass cheer as they head off to spend the night for a well deserved rest. The Screaming Gophers, not looking as great, also head off to their own dorms.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: A coconut again? Very interesting... (She rubs her chin)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris once again turns to the camera. "Well, there you have it. Another day, another elimination challenge. However surprisingly the Screaming Gophers lose again, making this twice in a row! With nearly half the campers immune, who will be sent home? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **AN: Whew. Wow. This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it was going to be. I really wanted to get some good character development going on here with some characters I hadn't done much with before. Once again, yes I know this was a canon challenge again, but I've always liked this one. Promise the next one won't be. I also felt a twist was needed on the order of elimination since it seemed to be going back and forth too regularly. After all, where's the fun in the same order every time? That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony!**


	11. Chapter 4: Not Quite Famous Part 2

Once again, the Screaming Gophers take their walk of shame to the bonfire ceremony, including a very dejected looking Horus.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: I can't believe I let my team down like that. Sure I got hit with a coconut, but that's no excuse. (he kicks the ground) man...

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone takes their seats, it looking a bit sparser as two of their members are gone. Chris stands at his usual podium and smiles seeing their dejected, and in five of their cases, worried faces. "Hey everybody. Feels like we were here just last night, doesn't it?" He pauses for a moment to let his own joke sink in. "Oh wait. That's because we were. Ha!" He laughs as he looks at this unamused audience. Ignoring their looks he continues. "Well guys, you were THAT close to pulling out a victory today, but unfortunately it just wasn't enough. So that means it's time to send someone home. You get a marshmallow, you're fine. If you don't, you have to go take the walk of the dock of shame" He points to the dock, boat waiting. "And you can't come back. Ever."

After he finishes his usual speech he picks up a platter with 6 marshmallows. "All righty, not too much tension right off the bat because as we know Valerie, Gran, and Rebecca, you all performed, so you are all safe for the night." He tosses each of them a marshmallow which they catch, looking as relieved as when they came in.

 ***Confessional***

Gran: (exhales) Gotta say, it's to know for once you're safe no matter what. (he pulls his arms in and shivers a bit) I don't think I could do any more needles

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the remaining five and smiles seeing their anxiety. "Right, so two of you got a whopping zero votes, which means Nate, you're safe." He says throwing him a marshmallow. A bit shocked, Nate takes it eagerly.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Stark contrast from yesterday, but hey, I'm not complaining.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris leans on the table with his elbow and rests his chin in his hand. Very unceremoniously, almost under his breath his tosses a marshmallow to Gerdie as he says "And the other safe one is Gerdie".

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Ha. His reaction gets better with every immunity

 ***End Confessional***

Trying to put out of his mind what just happened he turns back to the remaining three contestants. "Horus, you got knocked out by a coconut and you very well may have cost your team the challenge. Koh, Some people must find you threatening or don't like your attitude. And Christian," Chris thinks for a minute before shrugging. "I guess you just aren't making enough friends." He then turns back to the rest of the campers. "2 of you had 2 votes, one of you had a whopping FOUR votes. and that person was..."

The campers look between themselves nervously as they wait for Chris to finish his sentence which he drags out painfully long

...

...

...

"Horus."

Sighing dejectedly, Horus stands up as he gathers his suitcase.

Chris looks back at Horus, enjoying this way too much. "Horus, sorry bro. Looks like you're out. Time to take the walk on the dock of shame."

His head down, Horus begins to walk towards the pier, wheeling his suitcase towards the pier he manages to get all the way to Chris before he puts up his hand. "Hold your horses there bro. I WOULD be saying that but I think we're all forgetting one thing."

Horus stands there confused as Chris reaches for the key around his neck. Taking it off he inserts it into the box, causing it to pop open. Reaching in, he takes out the sheet of paper. As he opens it, a single word can be seen on the paper. Horus.

Chris lets out a single "Ha!" before continuing. "Sorry bro, looks like you're not getting out of it that easy. A coconut on the head doesn't get you a free pass out of here." He picks up the golden marshmallow and lobs it at Horus who, having to drop his suitcase, barely catches it, falling over in the process. As he picks himself up, Chris makes a shooing motion. "Now get back to your seat Horus." Scrambling up, Horus grabs his suitcase and quickly runs to sit back down on his stump, tripping over it landing facedown.

Gerdie raises her eyebrow at Chris. "You know, you COULD have told him he was safe earlier before you made it sound like he was getting kicked off." Chris responds by scratching his chin with a finger while smirking. "Ha, yeah, I guess I could have."

 ***Confessional***

Horus: (is holding the golden marshmallow) I'm...i'm safe? I... (faints)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris, smile still plastered on his face, turns to the remaining two. "That means it's down to Koh and Christian. And you know what that means." Koh rolls her eyes in annoyance while Christian facepalms. Seeing their realization, Chris continues. "That's right, it's time for a tie breaker challenge!"

Both of them step down from their stumps as Chris walks up to them standing a safe distance away. Koh looks around and raises her eyebrow in confusion. "So, where's the tarp hiding our challenge?" Chris smiles evilly as he looks at them. "Oh, there's no physical challenge. Koh, with your gang toughness, it wouldn't be very interesting. And Christian, with your know-it-allness of self repair, I don't think it would be too difficult for you either. So no, I'm going to do something a little different. The challenge is simple." Koh crosses her arms and looks at Chris with a smirk.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: Pff. All right pretty boy, let's see what you got.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues. "Koh. You need to tell me three nice things about Castiel." He turns to Christian. "Christian. You have to say three nice things about your boss."

As Chris finishes, both of them freeze in place. A few of the people in the audience raise their eyebrows.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: I have to stick my hand in a pool of hypodermic needles and they just have to say something nice?! Seriously? How in the hell is THAT fair?

 ***End confessional***

 ***Confessional***

(This confessional is a split screen with Christian on one half and Koh on the other as they answer with a glare and simultaneously respond)

Koh/Christian: You son of a bitch

 ***End Confessional***

Chris crosses his arms as he stares at the two.

To the camper's surprise, there is a long period of silence as the two look as if they're deep in thought. However, the first one to speak up is Koh. "Um...he's good with a knife?"

A ding audibly goes off as a "1" appears below a picture of Koh. Chris' voice comes back in. "That's 1 for Koh!" Christian looks like he's wracking his brain, smacking it trying to think of something before finally blurting out "He's good at keeping his office clean!" Following this, a ding goes off as a "1" appears below Christian's picture. Koh puts her finger to her chin as she thinks. It's obvious that her mind is drawing a blank. Her eyes drift over to the audience where Horus is making flailing motions pointing to the ground. Confused for a moment something clicks in her head and she turns to Chris. "I want to thank him since it was because of him that lead me to coming on this show?" She says this almost as a question as she waits for a few seconds before finally a ding sound goes off, causing Koh to breathe a sigh of relief. A 2 forms below her picture, causing Horus to give her a thumbs up.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: It's all about thinking outside the box. ( leaning backwards, he taps his head, however it's on his bump and it immediately causes him to flinch in pain and fall off the chair)

 ***End Confessional***

A good twenty seconds goes by as Christian looks more and more uncomfortable. Chris, with a half eyed smile leans over to Christian. "What's wrong Christian, aren't you going to say something nice about your awesome, wonderful boss?" The words seem to repeat in Christian's head as he sees Chris say them in slow motion, causing him to become sweatier and sweatier and shake more and more violently before finally, he exhales and seemingly calms down. He then turns towards Chris. "You want me to say something about my boss? All right then." He coughs into his hand and exhales once calmly. "Ahem."

The silence is broken by an extremely loud explosion of sound that erupts from Christian's mouth. "HE'S A STUPID, DUMB, USELESS SACK OF CRAP WHO I WOULDN'T LET MOW MY LAWN! He doesn't know what he's doing, makes me do all the work, and listens to baseball games during shift hours. He hasn't given me a raise in two years and treats me like garbage. But you know what? I don't care. I quit! You hear me John? I QUIT!"

In a seething fit of rage, Christian grabs his suitcase, and throws it on the boat as he hops on. As the boat begins to sail away Christian yells from the boat "And I lied about your office! It looks like crap!"

The entire rest of the team sits there for a moment allowing what just happened to register. Even Chris is a bit taken aback for a moment as he scratches his head. "Well, um... okay then. Koh, it looks like you're safe." He tosses her the marshmallow, which she doesn't even bother to catch, as she it too shocked at what just happened.

After a few moments, Chris continues. "Right, so anyway, everyone, you're all safe for the night. Feel free to head back to your cabins. Tomorrow's another day, another elimination challenge." Still a bit confused, the rest of the campers make their way back towards their cabins, a bit sad to see their teammate go, but also very confused.

Once again, Chris turns to the camera. "Well, there you have it. A very strange end to a very strange bonfire ceremony. Looks like if something else breaks here, we're just going to have to get the interns to fix it." He smiles at that thought. "The numbers are dwindling. Will the Screaming Gophers come back here tomorrow night for a third time in a row? Or will it be the Killer Bass's turn for once? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated:**  
 **20th: Sarah**  
 **19th: Viola**  
 **18th: Vincent**  
 **17th: Alex**  
 **16th: Christian**

 **Screaming Gophers: Horus, Valerie, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Gerdie, Nate**  
 **Killer Bass: Harald, Lisa, Danielle, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Curtis, Fox**

Vote Breakdown

Valerie: Immune  
Gran: Immune  
Rebecca: Immune  
Gerdie: 0  
Nate: 0  
Koh: 2  
Christian: 2  
Horus: 4 (Special Immunity)

 **AN: And the talent show chapter has drawn to a close. I wonder how many of my readers saw this end coming. This chapter was fun to write, but I have to say the tie breaker challenge was definitely a bit different. Koh and Christian are two of the people where a physical challenge wouldn't have been as dramatic. But due to having people they hate in their lives I felt like this was a good move. Christian with his boss that he hates and Koh with her gang rivalry with Castiel. Anyway, it's a shame Christian had to go, but hey, at least he doesn't have to go back to that crappy job anymore! Hope you liked this chapter and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 5: Riddle Me This

The mood in the air is a tad somber for the Screaming Gophers as they are hanging out outside their cabins the next morning.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: Like, we lost again? This is getting ridiculous. We seriously have to like step up our game.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Koh: Stinks that Christian had to go. He wasn't too bad of a guy. A bit off, but hey, at least he was a good worker.

 ***End Confessional***

The only one with any sort of energy in her seems to be Rebecca who walks over to Gran, a smug look on her face. "All right. I think I've got it. You use some sort of device inside your jacket that allows you to refract light." This random statement catches Gran offguard as he looks back to Rebeccca. "What?" After a moment it registers. His shocked expression turning into a smirk. "Oh, you mean my magic. Good guess, but the answer is no."

Visibly irritated now, Rebecca crosses her arms. "Well then Mr Rey, please, indulge me. How do you perform these illusions?" In response to this, Gran stands up and takes a few steps closer to Rebecca. Within a few moments he's less than a foot away as he moves his hand towards Rebecca's head. "As I told you before, it's.." He gets his hand behind her ear. Rebecca's face turns a light pink seeing how close he gets. However, he then quickly pulls his hand back to reveal a quarter as he finishes. "Magic."

The shock wears off of Rebecca as her face regains her natural hue. She furrows her brow and points her finger at Gran. "As I said before, if you won't tell me I WILL find out how you do this Gran Rey. You be sure of that." Making her point she clenches her fists and storms off.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I swear that man is so infuriating. And he's not even that good of a magician. (a slight tinge of pink can be seen around her cheeks)

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Harald is sitting on the stoop, leaning back crossing his legs with his arms behind his head as he starts chatting with Slick. "Well, it seems like we're starting to trim the fat off these teams, and in last night's case, pretty much literally." He laughs at his own bad joke. Slick responds by raising his eyebrow. "Wow. Low blow there Harald." Harad simply rolls his eyes. "It's just a joke Slick." Slick smirks back at him. "Like your hair?" Harald lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Hardy har."

 ***Confessional***

Slick: If this guy's trying to make an alliance, he isn't exactly doing the most swell job. I'm actually surprised this guy's still here. Then again...i'm surprised I'M still here.

 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie meanwhile was speaking with Valerie, who is gathering some items from her room. "Like Gerds, sweetie, you are seriously like, china doll pale. We need to get you a tan or something." Gerdie just raises an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I don't tan." Valerie waves that idea with a flick of her wrist. "Sweetie, everybody tans. It's just harder for some than others." Gerdie sighs in resignation as she stands there, realizing she won't win in this argument. Hearing this she decides to change the subject. "So, a bit weird that Horus is still here right? I guess he was lucky he got that immunity." While not even looking at her, Valerie continues to dig through stuff in her bag as she responds. "Well I'm like kinda glad he is. I didn't vote for him." This stops Gerdie in shock for a moment. "You didn't vote for him?" Finding what she was looking for, Valerie stands back up with a confused look. "Um, like no, why would I vote for someone just because they got hit in the head with a coconut? That like doesn't seem fair. Why are you-?" She cuts herself off, the realization finally hitting her as she laughs. "Oh my god, YOU voted for him, you bitch!" she playfully slaps Gerdie's side.

Rubbing he arm she looks back at her. "Well yeah, his not being able to perform may have cost us the competition." In response to this, Valerie lets out a large laugh. "Sweetie, if my fashion show didn't win it for us, trust me, Horus wasn't going to win it for us either. Now, I would say get your bathing suit but that one piece is not going to help you get tan ANYWHERE. I have a spare bikini that I modified just for you."

As Valerie continues to speak to a now captive Gerdie, a confused Alexa runs over to the cabins holding a piece of paper. "Hey guys!" She says loudly getting everyone's attention. "I was heading over to the mess hall because I wanted to get there early, but when I got there I found this note. It's from Chris." She pauses for a moment before Lisa speaks up. "Well come on Lex, don't leave us in suspense, what does it say?" She nods and begins to read it.

"Good Evening Campers!

Today's challenge is going to be a simple! Dinner can wait. Everybody, let's go to

 **ESRAAIFRNHOB**

Please be last! Bad Luck!  
-Chris"

A large portion of the campers looked at eachother confused. Finally Slick spoke up. "Where the hell is Esraaifrnhob?" Hopping down from his perch where he had been sitting by himself, Horus makes his way to Alexa. "Uh, hey, could I see that for a second?" Seeing Horus, she smiles and hands him the paper. "Of course, here you go!" Handing him the paper, he scans it quickly, before giving a gentle smile. "Oh...I get it. Okay, I know where we have to go. Follow me."

Folding the paper he hands it back to Alexa. Everyone else looks to each other and, shrugging, follow Horus.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Finally, my forte. I can finally show these guys how useful I can be!

 ***End Confessional***

After a short version of follow the leader, they soon arrive at the bonfire ceremony where Chris is waiting there smiling. "Good job Horus. Of course, that was to be expected from our resident puzzle expert. Since you knew where to find us, why don't you please explain to the rest HOW you came to this answer?"

Horus smiles a genuine smile and turns to the rest. "Well, It was pretty easy when you think about it. He starts off by saying "Good Evening." Well it's not evening, it's morning. Which basically means that you have to take the rest of the letter as opposite. So if you read the rest of the letter he says "Please be last." Which reversed is, "Don't be first." Which I took as the first person eliminated. Who was Sarah. If you take Sarah out of those letters you get ERIFNOB. And backwards, that's BONFIRE." After he finishes that explanation everyone sort of looks at him dumbfounded until finally Gerdie speaks up. "I NEVER would have gotten that." Everyone with the exception of Rebecca and a few others shake their heads in agreement. Chris then laughs at this assumption.

"Well then, today is certainly going to suck for you, because today's challenge if you couldn't guess, is riddles! Every one of you will get a riddle and you will have to follow it to find the location it describes. There you will find a token that looks like this." He holds up a gold token which he tosses to Horus. "If you get a gold token like this, then you are safe. The team that gets all their tokens first will be declared the victor. And..here's the clincher." He pauses with a smile. "If you are the only one without a token after the other team has found all of theirs, then you are eliminated. There will be no voting, no bonfire ceremony. If you are the only one, then you are gone. If there are more than one, there will be a tiebreaker. But there will be no voting tonight. And also, no special immunities." Seeing everyone's look of worry he smiles even larger. "And it looks like our first point of the day goes to the Screaming Gophers! Horus. Even if your team loses, you are safe for the day. However, now this means you are out of the game and can't help your teammates." Horus with a shocked expression turns to Chris.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Stupid stupid! THAT'S why he gave us such an easy riddle! He knew I'd be the one to solve it right off the bat! He even said "Don't be first." It was a double meaning! Man...

 ***End Confessional***

After Chris' speech, Chef steps out from behind them and starts handing out envelopes. As everyone begins to take them, Chris continues. "If you do not have your token you are free to help other teammates. Of course though, if you help somebody before you, you might just be the last person. Also, Since Horus got our first token, the Screaming Gophers only have 6 more people. Killer Bass, you have 8. I would get a move on if I were you." He looks to make sure everybody has an evelope. "Oh, and just to make things more interesting, the winning team will also get to spend tonight in a 5 star hotel. The losers, well I hope you like your cabin." He smiles as he makes sure everyone understands, which is obvious to tell, as their spirits all seem to perk up at this. When he's certain they do, he opens his mouth one more time. "And, begin!"

As soon as he says this, everyone begins to rip open their envelopes and read the clues inside. Spending a few seconds to read them, everyone begins to fan out in different directions. The camera first cuts to Gerdie who is walking off in the woods staring at her paper. The camera looks over her shoulder and we can see it says,

"Do you really believe this of me, my child?"

Gerdie hits her head as she thinks. "Come on Gerdie, you can do this. You're good at this stuff!"

Meahwhile we cut back to Slick who is still standing at the bonfire ceremony looking at his paper. The camera shows it simply says. "Al Capone." Slick doesn't move for a few moments until eventually he snaps his fingers and makes a mad dash offscreen.

Rebecca is already running to a location with the paper crumpled in her hand.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I'm surprised he gave me such an easy puzzle. She shows the paper that says "hiamoe manawa". That's Hawaiian for "Sleep time." So of course, Chris being the pompous windbag that he is, it only makes sense that the coin would be in one place."

 ***End Confessional***

Upon reaching her dorm room she frantically looks around until she eventually sees what she's looking for. Bending down she snatches the coconut that had landed on her head she had kept to investigate. Sure enough there is a visible crack through the center. Banging it on the edge of the table, the coconut breaks easily in half and a gold coin falls out making a dinging sound as it hits the ground. Smirking, Rebecca bends down and picks it up, showing it the camera before catching it in her hand. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than THAT Mr. Mclean"

Meanwhile back at the bonfire ceremony location a scoreboard with everyone's picture has appeared next to Chris. A moment later, Rebecca's picture dings as it lights up on The Screaming Gopher's side.

The camera cuts to Fox who is taking a walk, his finger to his chin. The note he looks at says "To avoid the end, you must face it." Putting the note down, he stops, having arrived at his destination. There in front of him docked, is the boat of loserdom. He takes a step onto the boat and begins to look around. After a moment he quietly bends down and picks up a gold coin, placing it in his pocket. Meanwhile back on the sign, Fox's picture dings.

The camera cuts to Lisa who is looking around, making sure there is nobody within visual distance. She opens her note, holding it close to her chest, as if someone's going to read it over her shoulder. Unfortunately for her, the camera sees it. We cut to Chris looking at the camera as he sees the contents of the riddle and turns to chef. "That was NOT the riddle I wrote for her bro." Chef gives his best innocent look as he shrugs his shoulders. "Must have been one of them no good interns!" Chris seethes as he crosses his arms, turning back to the camera.

 ***Confessional***

Chef: Heh heh. (he shows a devious smile)

 ***End Confessional***

We cut back to Lisa who, arriving at the location, checks three times to make sure no one's looking, and finally, satisfied, heads into Chris' cabin. A few seconds later she emerges with the gold coin, her face crimson with embarrasment. As if to cut away from the awkwardness, the camera cuts back to the sign which dings for Lisa.

Nate on the other hand has his clue crumpled in his fist as he loudly marches to the infirmary. Slamming the door open he steps in and moves to the supply closet. Opening it he seems to be looking for something until finally he grabs an IV bag of blood. In one smooth move he tears it open, causing blood to spray everywhere. Unphased, he bends down and picks up the gold coin that had been resting inside if it. Irritated, he throws the crumpled clue to the ground. As he walks away from the infirmary we see the crumpled note unfurl slightly. It only has one word written on it. "Lunch". In response, the camera moves back to the sign which makes a ding for Nate's picture.

Koh is sitting at a table thinking to herself. "What the hell does THIS mean?" She asks irritated, looking at her paper. The camera moves over to show it saying "Your friend of Guts and Spine." Koh slams her fist on the table. "Stupid damn riddle! I'm not here for this bullcrap! What the hell does this mean? What, like the gym? the infirmary? i have no fricking clue what this means!" She leans back, covering her face with her hands in head hurting irritation. "My friend of guts and spine..." She grabs at her hair. "Damn it! I am no good at this riddle crap! This is more of a puzzles thing. HE should be the one doing..." At the moment she stops. Slowly she pulls her hands away from her face. "Wait a second...puzzles...HORUS!" Snatching the piece of paper up she makes a mad dash from her current location. The camera follows her as she runs. "Of course! My friend of guts and spine!" As she finishes her thought she slams the door to the cafeteria open, looking around. Finally, after a few moments she finds what she's looking for, making a mad dash over to the table she had been sitting at with Horus yesterday when he nearly stabbed himself in the hand to prove how tough he was. Not seeing anything on the table, Koh tilts her head underneath to find a gold coin taped to the bottom of the table. Smirking, she rips it off and flips it, catching it i her hand. "Hell yeah!" Looking at the coin one more time, the smile turns to that of a slightly gentler one before she quietly says. "thanks puzzles." She then closes her hand around the coin.

The sign signifies the end of this moment by dinging for Koh. It also seems to signify a new beginning as we cut to Alexa who is beet red looking at her clue as she stands outside the Killer Bass boy's dorm. The camera looks over her shoulder to read the clue "Fun Fact: An elephant always uses its nose to stalk its prey in the ocean." Taking a deep breath she steps into the boy's cabin and takes a look around with one eye open. Every step seems to be painful as she shakily moves her hand to their drawers and begin to pull them out. The camera shows shirts, pants, until finally she reaches a drawer that makes her blush. It contains nothing but bathing suits and underwear. Incredibly shakily she reaches her hand in and starts to move around, until finally after what seems like an eternity for her, she pulls out a gold coin.

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: (her face is scarlet red) Elephant's nose. Trunks. In the ocean...Killer Bass... That's...that not fair Chris (She comically covers her face in embarrassment)

 ***End Confessional***

The sign registers another ding for Alexa. Another ding shortly follows for Slick as the camera cuts to him climbing onto the pier from the ocean, completely drenched he spits out some water. He then starts speaking to seemingly no one. "Al Capone. Sleep with the fishes. Cute Chris."

Seeing Koh, step out of the cafeteria flipping a coin, Danielle waits for her to leave before walking up herself. Slowly opening the door she walks in, bypassing the cafeteria proper as she walks to the kitchen. She checks out her clue one more time which reads "Don't ask them. They wouldn't tell you even if they knew." Taking a deep breath, she begins to look around the kitchen. Her search proves fruitless until she reaches the fridge. Opening the door she gasps as she looks in and sees a plucked and raw seagull. The camera cuts back to Chris who rolls his eyes. "Don't sue us PETA, it's not the same one she met on the island. This one died of natural causes. Of course, she doesn't know that. Ha!" He laughs at her obvious uncomfortableness.

Grimacing, Danielle rolls up her sleeve and sticks her hand into the open end of the dead bird. She begins to whisper out loud. "Sorry! Sorry!" before finally, grabbing onto something she pulls out a gold coin.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: (Shivering) that...that wasn't worth it

 ***End Confessional***

Daniell's face glows on the sign. The only ones still unlit at this point are Valerie, Gran, Gerdie, Harald, Ariel, and Curtis.

Speaking of Valerie, she also finds herself standing outside the Killer Bass boys' cabin. Looking down her paper reads "If law enforcement delivered true justice." Stepping into the cabin she immediately makes a B-line for the closet. Flipping through it she quickly finds an outfit of Harald's. Digging in the pockets she pulls out a gold coin.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: (is filing her nails) Like, if there really were a fashion police, I seriously think Harald would be like...getting the death penalty. I mean, who wears a cravat with a cape? And tucking your pants into your shoes? Ugh. What's next? Like...a fannypack?

 ***End Confessional***

The sign dings as Valerie's picture lights up.

Curtis is scratching his head as he looks at his clue. It simply says "How is an actor like a hiker?"

 ***Confessional***

Curtis: How is an actor like a hiker? That doesn't even make any sense! They are two entirely different things! They're like night and day! (he crosses his arms) What in the world is he up to?

 ***End Confessional***

Ariel looks at her note and is seemingly talking to Ivan. "What do you think this means Ivan?" Holding the note she shows it to her invisible colleague. The camera shows the note saying "Sometimes, it's okay to be last. You would know." There's a moment of silence as she seems to be listening to Ivan. Then her face lights up. "Oh! That's a good idea!" Folding the note she jogs over to the sport area where they had just played dodgeball two days ago. Seeing an obviously recently dug hole where she had claimed her victory she bends down and digs. A few moments later she pulls out a gold coin.

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: I guess in dodgeball being last IS okay! Hee hee!

 ***End Confessional***

The sign dings for Ariel, revealing that only Gran, Gerdie, Harald, and Curtis remain. Speaking of which, Gran looks at his paper again which has the words "man's first magic." After wandering around for a while Gran sits down and crosses his arms as he muses to himself. "What in the world is man's first magic?" He chuckles as he says to himself "Rebecca would say something like 'There can't be a first because it doesn't exist! Man might think something ELSE could be magic but-' " Gran cuts himself off as a sudden bolt hits him. He then smiles. "Rebecca, you're a genius." Turning to his left he realizes he's right where he needs to be. Taking a few steps over towards the extinguished campfire he roots around in the soot until he finds a gold coin. "Man's first magic. Making fire." He closes his hand around the coin. "Clever."

Once again, the sign makes a victory known as now for the Screaming Gophers, only Gerdie remains and for the Killer Bass, Harald and Curtis are both left.

Harald meanwhile has made his way over to Chris' cabin as well. Walking in the front door he looks around until he finally eyes the special immunity box. To his surprise, it's unlocked. Opening it up, there is no golden marshmallow, but instead a golden coin. Smirking, he takes it, leaving the note behind. "Too easy." He says to himself as he leaves. The note, open on top of the box reads, "If Pandora was Lutheran, she breaks the 7th commandment."

The sign dings again. With the exception of the remaining two, everyone has made their way back to the bonfire ceremony. Looking at the sign they can see that the two remaining are Gerdie for the Screaming Gophers and Curtis for the Killer Bass.

Curtis is getting nervous now, realizing how much time he's spent as he walks back and forth thinking. "Actor...hiker...actor..hiker... A hiker walks, an actor walks on stage...where do they walk... " Suddenly Curtis freezes. "Wait a minute. In order to find his way, a hiker needs a compass. which...tells him the right direction. An actor needs direction. That's it! Direction! Where do i get...direction?" He snaps his fingers. "The director! It's a reality show so there's no director, but the closest thing is..." His face goes a bit pale. All the pieces falling together he makes a mad dash off camera.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: I am never going to figure this stupid thing out! And where does he get off calling me, My child? What does he think he's some sort of priest or some...th...ing.?" She trails off as someting hits her. "Wait a minute. A priest says that. and he would call you 'my child' in a.." She looks around the outhouse with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh my god. A confessional." The other part of the riddle then hits her. "Do you really believe this of me?" she says blankly to herself as she looks down at the toilet she's sitting on. With a look of horror and anger she looks back at the camera and glares. "Yes Chris, yes I do." standing up, she lifts up the toilet lid, and rolls up her sleeve.

 ***End Confessional***

The sign makes one final ding, as we zoom out to see the final picture light up of...

...

...

...

Gerdie.

The moment it does, Curtis darts onto the scene screaming "Chris! You have it!" To which Chris grins. "Why yes, yes I do Curtis." He says as he reaches into his pocket holding the coin. "Unfortunately, Gerdie was the last one on the Screaming Gophers and she beat you by just a few seconds. Which means, sorry buddy, looks like it's the dock of shame for you. But here. Take this as a parting gift." He flips him the gold coin which, grimacing, Curtis catches.

The Killer Bass gather together and begin to hug Curtis and say their farewells. Danielle gives him an especially big hug. "Hey, if it's any consolation, if there had been a vote tonight, there's no way we would have voted you off." Curtis smiles in response. "Thank you, that means a lot. And honestly, I had a lot of fun. All you people are very...interesting. You should all come see my one man show when this is over." Alexa steps up and smiles at him. "I wouldn't miss it." Even Slick gets in on the action who punches him in the shoulder. "You take care of yourself Curtis." Curtis responds with a much softer punch of his own. "You as well."

Gathering his things he walks onto the dock of shame and steps on the boat of loserdom as he waves to the rest of the campers. The boat sails away, Curtis' theater smile never leaving his face.

After his boat is out of sight, Chris turns to the campers. "All right Screaming Gophers. Pack your bags. You are going to a 5 star hotel!" Suddenly remembering the prize, the Gophers all cheer as a few high five each other. The Killer Bass aren't so excited as not only did they lose out on the prize, they lost one of their members.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: I don't think it was exactly fair considering they had less people than us. (she crosses her arms) That probably was Chris' plan all along. Whatever. At a 5 star hotel I couldn't hang out with my friends here. Right Chippy?" She asks as a chipmunk crawls up her shirt and she pokes its' nose.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris once again turns to the camera. "Well, there you have it folks, Our drama geek had to go the way of old yeller. Did you manage to solve the riddles before our campers? Then try to solve THIS riddle. Who's going to go home tomorrow? Well if you're not psychic you'll just have to find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

Gerdie, having obviously just joined the group, walks directly in front of the camera where Chris is standing and glares at him, getting pretty close before pointing her finger at him and speaking. "I don't like you."

Eliminated:  
 **20th: Sarah**  
 **19th: Viola**  
 **18th: Vincent**  
 **17th: Alex**  
 **16th: Christian**  
 **15th: Curtis**

 **Screaming Gophers: Horus, Valerie, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Gerdie, Nate**  
 **Killer Bass: Harald, Lisa, Danielle, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Fox**

 **AN: Well I promised that this chapter wouldn't be a canon challenge and I delivered. I've always like riddles and I thought it would be fun to see the characters trying to figure out things for their own and see how each would come to their logical conclusions. I also wanted to give every character a riddle so I could give everyone equal screentime. The first riddle was a little compicated on purpose so it could get our resident puzzle master out of the way. Little trick there from Chris. I haven't had an automatic elimination since the first chapter and I felt we needed another one. Keep everyone on their toes. I hope you all liked the original challenge! See you next time!**


	13. Interlude: A Night of Hearts

**AN: Okay. I'm going to preface this chapter before you even start to read it. This is a very very weird chapter. Basically there were some dramatic things I wanted to try out but due to the level of drama and lack of comedy this really didn't fit anywhere into my story seeing as the normal chapters are a lot faster paced and filled with comedy. There are no eliminations in this chapter. There really is no comedy. These are basically a few drabbles I wanted to try with some of the campers. If you simply want to read just the comedic elimination stuff, please feel free to skip this chapter. This chapter really was just me writing some dramatic stuff that really fit nowhere else in the story but I wanted to do because due to the nature of TDI I don't know how much longer I will have all of these characters without being eliminated. That being said, if you want to see some hurt/comfort drama stuff, feel free to read. I am not even certain if this is canon (I will decide depending on reader reaction), but it is something I really wanted to write. So if you read this chapter and say "well that was a completely different tone than normal" That is why and I have thoroughly warned you. Otherwise, enjoy.**

The Screaming Gophers' Night

The Screaming Gophers wave to their fellow campers as they head off to their night of pampering and luxury. The island becomes a small dot in the distance as the seven of them cheer. On the deck of the boat we can see an outhouse smack dab in the middle, which Valerie walks into.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: Like, finally, a night of pampering. It's been like a week, and I need a mani/pedi like no one's business.

 ***End Confessional***

As the cheer dies down, due to the remaining members' team nature, everyone begins pair off and do their own things. The only real exception is Nate who is off in a corner staring at the waves.

We then cut to Gran who is walking up to Rebecca, who had just settled down to look over some notes. He clears this throat, however, Rebecca doesn't look up from her book, but does respond. "Yes Mr. Rey I can tell you are there. How can I help you?" Startled at her ability to recognize him without looking or speaking she interrupts his own thought. Still looking at her book she points at him. "Your walk. It's very unique. I detect a slight stagger on every third step. I take it that it's some sort of old injury." Gran, doing his best to let his shock fade smiles gently. "Yeah, three years ago. Tried to break out of a straight jacket. Chain holding me snapped, broke my tibia." Hearing this, Rebecca for the first time lowers her book and responds with a genuine touch of humanity mixed in her awkwardness. "I..I'm sorry."

Gran immediately waves his hands in front. "No no, don't be. it was my own brazen attempt at showing off." Satisfied he was all right, she looks back down at her notebook and continues to take notes. There's a slight pause before Rebecca speaks again. "Then..why do you do it?" Gran turns his head to Rebecca. Smirking, he motions to the empty space next to her. "May I?" Rebecca simply shrugs and scoots over, giving him room to sit.

Looking out over the ocean Gran eventually speaks again. "Would you buy that I do it for the adoration?" Rebecca's response is to flip back a page and make another note before she speaks again. "I highly doubt that Mr. Rey. For as clumsy and irresponsible as you can be, you don't seem like...THAT sort of person." She says, still not looking up.

Hearing this, Gran smiles. "Wow, was that a compliment?" Rebecca freezes for a moment before composing herself. "No, you are simply looking too deeply into a comment. Now if you don't want to tell me that's-" but before she can continue, Gran interrupts her. "I started for my grandmother."

This catches Rebecca completely offguard as for the first time, she completely puts her book down. "Your grandmother?" gently smiling, he nods in response. He allows a brief pause before continuing. "When I was little, I used to hang out with my grandmother all the time. I would get dropped there every weekend and we would spend the whole time doing all sorts of things. But the time I saw her the most happy was the time we went to the circus and the magician came on. Even at that age I could tell she was entranced by his illusions. She was normally a chatterbox, but when he was on, she was as silent as a statue." Gran's face, which had been a gentle smile up until this point, falls. "Then..she got sick. Really sick. The doctor said she didn't have more than six months. But, god help her, she still took me in every weekend. Of course at the time, I didn't know how much time she had left. No one would tell me. But I could tell she wasn't doing well. So I decided I woud cheer her up." He stops talking as the waves of the ocean amplify the silence. It was then Rebecca who breaks the silence. "So..you started practicing magic for her." He nods once. A moment of silence later he continues. "Every day after school I would practice and practice so I would have a new trick to show her every week. It didn't go perfectly as you can guess, but the fact that I was trying made her so happy. There was one big trick I had been practicing for weeks and weeks but I didn't want to show her until it was ready. Finally I had everything set up, and that weekend, I was going to show her, but, that was the week she had to go to the hospital. For, well..the last time. By the time I went to see her, her vision was shot and she couldn't even have seen the trick if I showed it to her there. But I do remember the final thing she said. She says "Gran, you have a gift. Show them the world of wonder you showed me." And that was the last thing she ever said." Gran finishes the story, his eyes moist.

During the story, Rebecca had covered her face with her book as she pretended to be doing notes, but it was really covering up a few tears that had fallen onto her pages. Turning away, she fixes herself up. Clearing her throat being a bit choked up Rebecca finally speaks. "I uh.. I see. That is...quite the reason. It is...quite admirable."

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (her eyes are puffy and red and her arms are crossed) Stupid Gran telling me that stupid story

 ***End Confessional***

Gran smiles as he turns to her. "Yeah well, the more I did it, the more I enjoyed it. Well, when it goes right." he chuckles at himself. Rebecca smirks back. "Well, as illusionists go, you aren't the worst I have seen. And I'm still going to figure out your secrets Mr. Rey." Gran rolls his eyes at this. "Will you stop calling me Mr. Rey, you make me sound like I'm my father." Rebecca finds herself laughing despite herself. "Very well..." There's a short pause. "Gran."

To finish this poignant moment, the boat docks and as they look up, their mouths all go agape as they see the large hotel in front of them.

Killer Bass

Unfortunately for the Killer Bass, they're not having as good of a time. After the boat leaves shore, they make their way back to their cabins.

* **Confessional***

Slick: Sure, it would have been nice to have gotten that mini-vacation, but any place is a vacation compared to where I've been.

 ***End Confessional***

Lisa is walking back with the other girls as she waves her hand as she makes a raspberry. "Pfff. Who needs a fancy schmancy hotel anyway. We can have our own fun here!" Seeing her friend's energy, Alexa smiles.

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: It's so wonderful how my friends can always see the bright side of things even when they seem darker. I wish I had that sort of strength.

 ***End Confessional***

Feeling around in her pockets, Lisa is seemingly unable to find something. She snaps her fingers. "I'll catch up with you guys! I just need to grab something!" The other girls nod and keep walking as Lisa jogs back to the pier. She begins to look around and a few seconds later she smiles, bending down and picking up a wallet. Checking to make sure everything's still in it, she seems satisfied and begins to walk away. As she does so however, she notices a gleam of something near the pier. Seemingly entranced by it she takes a few steps over to the item and bends down. She hides it from the camera as she looks over it in her hand. She hesitates for a moment as she is seemingly at odds with herself. Eventually she stuffs it in her pocket and runs back to meet with the others.

When Lisa arrives, the girls are already talking to each other, Danielle being the one who's currently talking. "Can you believe we're all still here?" "I know it's so great!" Ariel responds. "As long as Chris doesn't pull out another automatic elimination I think we should be okay." Danielle says, crossing her arms. Hearing this, Alexa puts up her finger. "Um...well, guys, if... I mess up again like I did before, I won't hold it against you if you vote for me." She finishes as she twiddles her thumbs. The girls turn to her as Danielle puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, we're not going to vote you off. Don't worry." Alexa continues to twiddle her thumbs in response. "But...but it's not fair for people who are doing better than me...is it?" Danielle leans back, crossing her arms. "I think if the tables were turned, and the boys outnumbered us, I don't think they would have any trouble voting us off, don't you think?" Danielle looked off to the side obviously irritated with the way she just heard herself talk. "I..I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to be that kind of person either. It's just, you're all my friends, and I don't want to see any of you go." Alexa smiles gently at this as she stands up. "I'm...I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys in a bit." The rest of the girls don't say anything else as they just let her go.

* **Confessional***

Danielle: (sigh) I think this is what Chris wants from us. He wants us to start changing who we really are just to win this game. But i'm not going to do that. I am going to play this game fair and square to the end. No backstabbing, no hurting anyone. If I get eliminated for that, so be it. I'm not changing who I am. (she smiles gently as Chippy climbs up her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek)

 ***End Confessional***

Slick, realizing that the only people who could really converse with at the moment would be Fox and Harald, takes something from his coat pocket and decides to head back to the pier. There he sits down on the edge of the dock and stares out at the ocean.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: This ocean air is nice, you know? Don't get a whole lot of it in prison. Figure, might as well get some while the getting's good, you know?

 ***End Confessional***

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He taps the back once and slides one out of the pack. Putting it in his mouth he puts the pack back and pulls out a lighter. With a click the lighter comes to life. He brings it a few inches from the tip of the cigarette when he hears a voice. "Those things aren't good for you, you know." At first he is shocked, but then Slick chuckles and turns off the lighter, putting it back in his pocket. "Yeah yeah. I know." Taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth he flicks it off the pier into the ocean. "I'm trying to quit anyway."

Alexa stands there awkwardly for a moment as she finally speaks again. "So..weird day today." Slick smirks at this awkward attempt at conversation. "I think every day is weird here. But a good weird. I mean, at least here if I get injured at least there's a chance I'll get money out of it." Alexa giggles a little. "That's one way of looking at it I suppose."

Another pause goes by before Slick speaks up. "I gotta know. Why are you here Alexa? You don't seem the kind who sets out for this sort of thing." For a moment, Alexa stops and puts her hand to her chin, thinking. "I suppose, I thought this would be a good place to make friends." Hearing this, Slick laughs out loud. "Yeah, that sounds about right. That you would come to a cutthroat contest for money to make friends." Alexa smiles nervously as she twiddles her thumbs. "Yeah, it sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?" Slick smiles in response. "Well, not too silly because, well, you made those friends, didn't you?" Alexa recovers from a moderately shocked look on her face before giving Slick a gentle smile. "Yeah, I guess I did. All four of them." Slick stops for a moment as he counts the number of girls on the Killer Bass in his head, until finally it hits him. And in response to this, he genuinely, truly smiles. "I gotta say" Slick begins. "I really enjoyed your dance at the contest." Hearing this, Alexa blushes deeply. "That was pretty embarrassing doing it in front of everyone I knew." Slick chuckled. "I think you did great."

There is another few moments of silence before Alexa turns to him. "Slick, you don't seem to be the type to be in prison. What...what exactly did you do?" He turns up to look at her. She immediately waves her hands in front of her face. "If you don't want to tell me that's completely okay!" Looking away from her, Slick leans back and looks at the sky. "I'll tell you. But on one condition." He looks over to her, her eyes meeting his. She nods once. "I want to see you dance again." Alexa's eyes go slightly wide in shock, before turning into a gentle smile. She nods, and walks to the opposite side of Slick who has turned around to watch her. The next few moments are made into a montage of her dancing to music that isn't even there. But Slick can hear it in his head as she dances as elegantly as a swan. As she finishes, Slick gives her a light clap as he smiles at her. Slightly panting, Alexa walks over to him. "Okay, now it's your turn to keep up your end of the bargain."

Sighing, Slick stands up and takes a few steps over to her, his face turning stern. "If I tell you, you know you can't tell anyone else, right?" Alexa nods. "Of course Slick, your secret is safe with me." Taking her word, Slick leans into her which causes her to flinch, but then he begins to whisper into her ear.

There is a long period of silence, the only way it is known that time is passing is Alexa's reaction. As the story continues, Alexas face changes, slowly becoming more and more distraught, until eventually, Slick finishes, and she has her hands to her face, covering her mouth as tears begin to fall. He pulls away from her and stands in front of her, putting his hands in his pockets. Putting her hands down away from her face, Alexa takes a step towards Slick. "Slick I...I am so sorry." and with that, to his surprise, she grabs him, and pulls him into a hug.

Screaming Gophers

The group had landed and made their way to the hotel lobby being lead by chef.

*Confessional*

Chef: Guess who won the coin toss? Heh heh

*End Confessional*

After a few moments we see them checking into their rooms. The rooms are elegant and definitely the five stars that were promised by Chris. Valerie looks around. "Like, thank god, this is my sort of place." Gerdie simply whistles as she looks on as well. Koh simply shrugs. "Eh, if you like this sort of stuff I guess. Honestly, it's a little too fancy for my tastes. Give me a back alley any day of the week." Gerdie chuckles in response. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Turning to Gerdie, Valerie starts to speak. "Oh my god, Gerds, we need to totally get you a mani/pedi, massage, and a makeover. Stat!" Gerdie sighs in response. "Honestly, Val I was just going to-" But she doesn't get to finish her sentence as Valerie gets behind her and pushes her out the door. "Come on, let's go!" Gerdie attempts to struggle in vain, but eventually surrenders to the will of Valerie.

Rebecca hadn't made it to the room yet so this leaves Koh alone. Looking around the room she sighs as she walks over to a card sitting on a table. Looking at it she sees all the amenities they offer. Scrolling down it with her finger she eventually finds something that looks tolerable. "Okay let's see. Ah. They have a gym here. All right." Putting the card down, Koh walks out of the room locking the door behind her. Eventually she makes her way down the inhouse gym. The amenities are moderately decent with a punching bag, a treadmill, stairmaster, and some free weights. Putting down her towel she gets to work on the punching bag.

Meanwhile Horus has just finished putting his stuff down. Nate immediately grabs a book and starts reading. Looking around he doesn't see Gran yet who he supposes is still getting his stuff off the boat. Shrugging Horus grabs his keycard and heads out of the room.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Well there's gotta be SOMETHING for me to do here

 ***End Confessional***

Horus takes a walk around the hotel, taking in the sights of all the different amenities the hotel has to offer until eventually he arrives at the gym. Walking past it he hears grunts and pants coming from inside. Peering in he sees Koh working the bag over, having to steady it every few hits. Putting his finger to his lips thinking for a moment he puts a determined look on his face and walks into the gym and steps behind the punching bag, holding it.

After unleashing a few punches, Koh notices some resistance from the bag. It's then that she notices the fingers holding it. Peering around the bag she finally notices Horus. Picking up her towel she wipes away some sweat. "Puzzles, what are you doing here?" Horus shrugs, still holding the bag. "I was just walking around and I saw you in here, thought I'd help." Koh chuckles as she punches the bag again. "No offense puzzles, but I don't think you can exactly help me out here."

Horus furrows his brow as he looks at her. "And why is that?" This causes Koh to laugh again. "No offense puzzles, but you're not exactly the most fit guy i've ever met." She punches the bag again. "If you don't move, I might end up knocking you on your ass by mistake." Horus at this point puts on his best tough face. "I think i'll be fine."

Smirking, Koh winds back and punches the bag hard, causing Horus to lose his grip and fall backwards. Koh proceeds to put her hands on her hips. "Oh really now." Horus proceeds to stand up awkwardly as he dusts himself off. "Okay, you caught me offguard there." This reaction just makes Koh laugh and shake her head. "That sounds like an excuse to me." Hearing her laugh, Horus proceeds to clench his fists. "I can be just as tough as you Koh!" The voice comes out louder and angrier than he intended but he does succeed in making Koh raise her eyebrow. "Oh you can?" Taking a few steps away from the bag, she makes her way over to the supply closet and pulls out two pairs of gloves, throwing one to Horus. "Put those on." She says simply as she slides her own gloves on.

Tentatively, Horus does so. Koh nods. "Right. You're so tough? Okay. You manage to hit me one time? You're tough."

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Oh my god what did I get myself into?

 ***End Confessional***

Horus looks at her a tad baffled. "Um, I..I really don't want to..." Koh punches her fist together. "Want to what? I thought you were tough?" She starts off with a light jab to Horus' side. Horus flinches at the punch. She waits for a few moments but Horus doesn't react. "Come on Puzzles I thought you were tough!" She punches him a bit harder in the gut, causing Horus to wheeze slightly.

One eye closed he looks up at her. "I..I can't hit you! You're-" But Koh cuts him off. "I swear to god if you say " 'You're a girl' I will floor you right now. I'm not here to deal with that kind of sexist crap!" She punches him in the face, causing Horus to taste some blood. "NOW HIT ME!" She screams to him as he falls back a bit. Horus, regaining his balance stands back up, this time, taking a boxer's stance. This cause's Koh to smirk. "Good. Now come at me!" Tentatively, Horus steps forward and tries a weak uppercut towards Koh. She avoids it easily. "That was terrible! Hit me like you mean it!" Furrowing his brow, Horus steps forward with a slightly faster gut punch which Koh also avoids. "Come on Puzzles, if this were a street fight you'd be dead by now. HIT ME!" Once again, Horus tries and fails miserably to punch Koh who dodges him with ease, only to punch him in the head, causing Horus' ears to ring.

Koh's disposition falls to her normal irritated look as she continues talking. "Hey, you want to know something Puzzles? Last elimination ceremony? I voted to kick you off. But you know what? That's not the sad part. I asked around" She punches him again. "on the night of the vote. I could only account for three people who voted for you. Yet you got four votes." She hits him in the kidney. "How did that happen? Then it hit me. You voted for youself, didn't you?" He tries to hit her, but she dodges easily. "You little wiener. You tried to kick YOURSELF off, didn't you?" She punches him in the arm, harder this time. Horus coughs as tries to speak. "Yeah, so what if I did? It was my fault we lost."

Koh's face grows exponentially angrier as she rears back and delivers a strong blow to to Horus' ribs, an audible CRACK can be heard as she does so. Horus wheezes for air. "You seriously voted for YOURSELF? And you say you're tough? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a puzzle loving mama's boy! So why don't you just go home? Instead we lost Christian because of you, and he actually DID things. Unlike you, you useless loser!"

As she finishes her sentence, a fist comes careening from the side and crashes into her face, knocking her off balance. Regaining her footing, she looks over to see a determined Horus staring at her with a look she had not seen before. A focused look. The look of a fighter. Staring at her unflinching, Horus speaks up. "I am NOT a loser." Raising an eyebrow, Koh turns to the side and spits out a mouthful of blood, smirking. Putting up her fists, she nods at Horus. "Good Puzzles, good. Now do that again."

Killer Bass

It was the middle of the night and most everyone was asleep. That is, except for Lisa. Lisa laid awake, having tried to fallen asleep several hours ago, but sleep just refused to come to her. Finally, after tossing and turning, she sits up. Reaching underneath her pillow she looks at something in her hand, although it's too dark to tell what it is. Taking a deep breath, Lisa slowly gets out of bed, doing her best not to wake anyone else up, and, closing the door quietly behind her, she leaves the cabin.

After having walked for a good few minutes, Lisa notices a few drops on her face. Looking up she sees the clouds above as the rain starts to cascade over her. The downpour seemingly coming out of nowhere she is drenched in less than a minute.

Doing her best to run through the rain, she eventually reaches her destination. The night air is surprisingly cold for a summer night on an island, and the rain isn't helping any. Looking up she sees the front door of Chris' cabin. Walking up to it she goes to knock, then pauses, before taking a deep breath and then knocking for real.

For a few moments there's no response. Then she hears a grumble from inside and the doorknob slowly opens. A half asleep and pajama clad Chris answers the door. "What. what is it?" Rubbing his eyes he sees a drenched Lisa standing in front of him. Seeing her he sighs as he rubs his eyes, now fully awake. "Yes Lisa, what is it?"

Lisa, completely soaked starts to stutter. "Yeah, well, you see, earlier, I uh. I was walking and-" But Chris interrupts her. "I wish I had all night Lisa, but I don't. I have to do that little thing of hosting tomorrow. And it's 3am. So I will ask again. What. Do. You. Want?"

Taking a deep breath, Lisa reaches into her pocket and holds out something for Chris. Chris looks down and sees that it's a key. Not just any key, but the key to the immunity box. Feeling around his neck, Chris feels the loop that he always kept it around, but as he pulls it up, he realizes that the string that the key was attached to was frayed, obviously having snapped.

Coughing into his hand he then takes the key from Lisa. "Yes well. Thank you Lisa." putting the key in his own pocket he crosses his arms. "You know Lisa, this is the second time you've gotten something back for me. I hope you're not expecting any sort of special treatment." Lisa shakes her head "No" very quickly as she grabs onto the collar of her sweater and sneezes into it.

For the first time noticing her state, Chris crosses his arms and puts his head in his hand. "And you didn't even think to bring an umbrella with you?" Lisa tries to twiddle her thumbs but her wet sweater makes it impossible. "Well, you see, when I left it wasn't raining and- a...ACHOO!" She sneezes again.

Chris sighs deeply with a tired expression. "L..look. Lisa. I can't have you getting sick on my show. Get in here. I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes or something." A bit shocked, Lisa nods as she holds herself for warmth as she chatters. However, Chris turns around and points a finger at her. "Remember, this is a one time thing. This isn't going to be a habit. Capiche?" Lisa nods as she looks back at Chris, shivering. Chris exhales deeply as he motions her in. "All right fine. Fine. get in." Despite the teeth chattering, Lisa smiles gently as she steps into Chris' Cabin.

 **AN: Well, this chapter was a thing wasn't it? LIke I said, take this chapter with a grain of salt. I don't have any real chance to work with dramatic scenes with these characters as I have to keep the elimination challenges going so it was nice to stop and smell the roses at least once. If you liked this sort of thing, let me know! If you didn't, that's fine too. It was just some dramatic stuff I had to get off my chest. Now I feel like I can jump right back into eliminating campers with no regrets. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 6: Phobia Factor Part 1

AN: So after the positive reaction I received from the chapter, (Thank you everyone for that by the way!) I suppose I will continue on as if the previous interlude happened. Enjoy!

As the morning arrives in camp, the boat pulls back into the pier, bringing back the Screaming Gophers. Everyone steps off, yawning. Valerie looks snazzy as usual, but now in toe is a much more clean cut looking Gerdie. Gerdie makes a "unh" noise as she walks down the plank. "Val, this feels so weird." Valerie waves a wrist at her. "What are you talking? You look fabulous!" Realizing she's not going to win this fight, Gerdie sighs as she continues to walk towards camp.

Koh and Horus are a sight to behold as they step off the boat. Horus has a black eye and several bruises on him while Koh has a bruise on her face of her own. Not as pronounced as Horus', but still there.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: Puzzles showed some moxie yesterday. Let's see if he can keep it up.

 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca steps off, looking around, trying to see if anything has changed on the island while she was gone. Satisfied that everything looks the same, she steps off, followed by Nate who for once, has a bit of a smile on his face.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: A whole night away from Chris. It was fantastic. No vampire jokes, no nothing. Just me, a book, and a night of relaxation. (he pauses) wait. Now it's over. Crap.

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the Killer Bass were already at the mess hall, eating what one could possibly call breakfast. Everyone was there, including Lisa, who Chris insisted go back to her own cabin after giving her some dry clothes and an umbrella. The Killer Bass girls were excitedly talking about random topics, the other girls being none the wiser of Lisa's little escapade apparently.

Slick, Fox, and Harald meanwhile are all sitting at the boy's table as Harald looks around.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Things are not looking so good for us guys number wise. Something's gotta give soon. And I'll tell you one thing. It's not going to be me. Even if he doesn't agree with my methods, I'm sure I can get Fox on my side. The Jail lovebird over there...I'm not so sure. But I'll think of something. Don't you worry. (he smirks deviously)

 ***End Confessional***

It's at this point that the Screaming Gophers walk into the mess hall. Seeing them, the female Killer Bass members go over and start to talk to them asking them questions about their night. Lisa, being the tactless girl that she is, immediately starts to prod Horus about his bruises. "Horus! What happened? Did you pick a fight with a guy at the hotel?" She then turns to Koh and gasps. "Did you BOTH pick a fight with that guy?" Koh and Horus share a glance before looking back at Lisa, Koh responding. "Yeah, well you know how it is. Guy was talking smack. You should see the other guy."

Lisa puts her hands together gleefully as she squeals. "Oh my goodness! That's so cool! It's like brains and brawn! You two are totally compatible! A battle date! It's so poetic!" Shocked at this, Koh jerks her head back a moment, a flash of pink on her face before returning to normal, albeit maybe a look of a tad more irritation. "Don't be stupid Sweaters." Lisa justs gasps again. "Sweaters? Ooh! That's such a cool gang name for me! Watch out for Sweaters! She's a loose canon." She makes a gun motion with her finger underneath her sweater.

Koh's reaction is to roll her eyes at her ridiculousness.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: I swear, that Sweaters is something else. Where do they get these people? Me and Puzzles. Pff. Sure, yeah okay. (She crosses her arms and legs before awkwardly switching them)

 ***End Confessional***

Immediately after this, Chris steps in. "Well, hey there campers. Welcome back. Did you have a good time last night?" The Screaming Gophers nod in general consensus. He laughs in response. "Haha! Good! Because today's going to suck." So, everyone feel free to eat, and I will see you on the field in twenty minutes." Finishing his vague threat, he steps out. This announcement sucks all the life out of the room as everyone goes silent and starts eating their slop.

 ***Confessional***

Chris : (Breathes into his knuckles before rubbing them on his chest) Sometimes I love being me. No...wait. (he puts his finger to his chin) That's ALL the time. Ha!

 ***End Confessional***

After an uncomfortably quiet breakfast, the campers all head out to the field to meet a smiling Chris who has his hands behind his back. Satisfied that everyone is there, he begins to talk. "Hey everyone, glad you all could make it. Today's challenge is going to be a little...terrifying." Pulling out one of his hands he reveals a Freddy Krueger glove. No one is shocked by this jump scare with the exception of the Bass girls minus Danielle who shrink back for a moment. Chris laughs at their reaction.

"Today, everyone on their team will have to face their greatest fears. If you face them, your team gets a point. If you don't, then well, you don't. Team with the least amount of points has to send someone home at the bonfire ceremony tonight. Simple, right?" He smirks looking at the campers, some of who are slightly worried.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Ha! I'm not worried. There is nothing that scares me Chris. Do your worst.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Chris: Ha! I wouldn't bet on that HarALD. (he emphasizes it Har-ald specificially) We do our homework here.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the campers. "Oh, and here's the key here. All of you are going to be alone for your challenges. No team support on this one. You won't even know if your teammates succeeded in their challenges." Suddenly Chef steps up to the campers and hands each of them a piece of paper. Chris continues to speak. "Head to these locations on the map. I'll meet you eventually there. Good luck everyone." He lowers his eyelids to half as he smirks deviously. "You're going to need it."

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: No...he wouldn't. (She crosses her arms looking annoyed) Who am I kidding. Of COURSE he would.

 ***End Confessional***

After a scene cut, we see Valerie arriving at the infirmary. Upon arriving, Chris is there to greet her. She raises an eyebrow. "Like, how did you get here so fast?" Chris shrugs nonchalantly. "Trade secret. Now, are you ready for your challenge?" Valerie nods. Chris smiles back. "Good, come on in." He ushers her in as he points to a seat in the middle of the infirmary. She sits and looks at him. Reaching on the wall behind her he pulls out a medical folder. "Let's see here Vals..says that you have a cavity in your back wisdom tooth. Which...you've been avoiding. Why is that Vals? Those can get pretty bad." Hearing this, Val's eyes become wide as she starts to sweat. "Like..you know I just...I've been busy and..." Chris' smile becomes much more sinister as he looks back at her. "Well then, this is perfect timing. Because my friend here Dr. Smiles would love to help you here." Stepping aside we see a tall, husky looking man with a face mask on looking at her holding a nasty looking drill.

Chris smirks. "Odontophobia. Or, fear of the dentist. Of course though Val, if you'd like, you can just call it quits now. You don't NEED to get that cavity filled today." Val's grip tightens on the chair as she looks between the two of them as her face begins to bead with sweat. "I...I..." Chris looks at her smirking. "Yyessssss?"

Taking a deep breath, Valerie, still shaking violently, speaks up. "Like...do your worst." The smile stays on Chris' face as he nods. "Okay then. Have fun doc!" Turning around he starts to walk over to the front door. As he's walking the dentist stops him by grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hey, should i use anesthesia?" A devious smile on his face, he turns back to the dentist and opens his mouth. "Ha! N-" but suddenly he cuts himself off as the key from around his neck falls out of his shirt. With his right hand he grabs the key, cradling it for a moment as he stares at it, before placing it gently beneath his undershirt. The dentist raises an eyebrow before looking back to him. "What were you going to say?" Chris shakes his head, it still being a bit foggy. "What? Yeah. yeah. Give it to her." And with that, he steps out the door.

The camera then cuts to Ariel who is talking to Ivan inside the kitchen. Within a few moments, Chris steps inside. "Well hey there Ariel. How are things?" Ariel smiles in response, seeing Chris. "Oh, I'm doing fine. I was just talking to Ivan." Chris rolls his eyes as he continues. "Say uh, Ariel, is Ivan right there next to you?" Chris points to an area of empty air next to where Ariel is standing. Ariel nods. "Yeah, he sure is." Chris smirks. "Fantastic." Finishing that single word, the door to the kitchen opens, revealing Chef wheeling in a steel cage. In a flash, Chris reaches out to the thin air where Ivan supposedly was and heaves the air into the cage. To anyone else this would look absolutely ridiculous, but Ariel's reaction is one of utter horror as she pulls at her hair. "No, NO! What are you doing to Ivan?" Locking the cage, he turns to her. "Your challenge is to stay in this kitchen by yourself until the challenge is over. And you can't exactly be alone if you have Ivan, now can you? Don't worry. We'll let him out when it's time. Or, you know, until you give up." Chris leans into her. "Do you want to give up?"

Tears flowing down Ariel's face, she wipes eyes and answers quietly "N..no." Chris stands back and up and smiles. "Fantastic! See you later!" Wheeling the cage out he and Chef lock the door behind them, leaving Ariel alone as she clutches herself in a fetal position and begins rocking back and forth.

Chris' next victim is Gran who is sitting in his cabin. Chris kicks in the door and stands there smiling. "Heya Gran. Just thought i'd make a little delivery for you. Enjoy!" He tosses what looks like a Christmas present, complete with bow wrapping at his feet. "If you want to give up, just holler, we'll hear ya!" And with that, he slams the door shut.

Raising an eyebrow, Gran looks down at the package. Bending down he tentatively picks it up and shakes it. Putting it next to his ear, for a moment there is dead silence. However, that is broken in an instant as a large butcher knife stabs its way out of the box inches from his face. In a panic he drops the box, it landing on the ground with a crash. A few moments more of silence roll by until the box is stabbed from the inside a few more times before finally, the box explodes open, revealing a doll with a demonic-like smile as it looks up at Gran and begins to speak in an eerie childlike voice. "Gran, don't you want to play with us?"

Seeing this, Gran leaps up onto a chair and screams in a high pitched shriek. A few seconds later two more items crawl out of the box. An alligator toy with very sharp, very real looking teeth and what looked like an jack in the box, which slowly started to play its tune. Upon hitting the final note, a demonic clown face pops out, the mechanical eyes following Gran. Gran begins to shake violently as the toys start to move closer to his chair as the doll speaks again. "Gran. What's wrong? Why aren't you playing with us?" Hopping off his chair, Gran jumps towards the door, trying the doorknob only to find it is locked. Turning back he sees the toys as the doll speaks to him again. "Don't leave us Gran, don't ever leave us."

Fox hears a scream in the distance as Chris smirks at the sound which is echoed by the cave they are standing in front of. Chris looks at his nails as he waits for the far off wailing to subside. "Right Fox. Your task is simple. You need to go in the cave and collect five hairs from whatever's inside."

 ***Confessional***

Fox: Ha! Hairs. For a moment I was a tad worried. However he must have gotten his info crossed. This will be a walk in the park.

 ***End Confessional***

Smirking, Fox takes a few steps in the cave. He takes a sniff. "Odd, I don't smell any sort of animal such as a bear or wolf...what could" Unfortunately for Fox, he isn't looking where he is going and wanders into something large and sticky. Trying to untangle himself he realizes he's only making it worse. It's only after a few seconds later that he manages to finally get a good look at what is so sticky. His eyes go wide as he hears a noise above him. What he sees when he looks up, makes him scream in such a loud register that if Chris were there, he could have heard it very clearly, especially echoed by the cave. Staring down at him, clicking its mandibles is a giant, human sized spider. Fox begins to struggle even more as the spider comes down to him, closer and closer.

At the edge of the high cliff that has a hoop at the bottom, Chris is standing there with Danielle. Standing so close to the edge is making Danielle very, very nervous as her legs shake so bad she can barely stand. "Hey there Danielle, what's wrong? Don't like swimming? Or is it the height?" He bends over the side to look at how far down it is. He whistles to himself. "That's a long way down, isn't it? I mean, I could just push you. One push and you'd fall all that way down." Danielle, wide eyed looks at him. "You wouldn't." Chris, hearing her fear, smirks back. "No, you're right. I wouldn't." She breathes a deep sigh of relief. "You would." Her eyes reopen wide hearing this. Chris continues. "Your task is simple. Jump. That's all you have to do. If you jump, you pass this challenge. But you know" he looks over the side again. "It's a long way down." Danielle musters her courage as she painfully, slowly takes a step towards the edge and manages to look down. The closer she gets, the more she hyperventilates. Interrupting her silence, Chris intervenes. "You know, you COULD just forfeit this challenge. No shame in giving up."

Clenching her fists, Danielle takes another step towards the end, her legs getting even more wobbly as she does so, before her legs give out from beneath her. Falling to her knees, she seems to grab the ground for support. "I...I..." Her eyes begin to get moist. "I...I'm sorry. I can't." Chris nods, but for some reason, not as large of a smile crosses his face as he believes would have at this. After a moment he clears his throat. "Right. You have failed this challenge, but you're free to go wait at the bonfire in the meantime." Not looking at the cliff, Danielle forces herself to stand up and hurredly makes her way back to safe ground.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: I'm sorry guys. I thought I could but (She begins tearing up) I'm sorry

 ***End Confessional***

Slick is sitting at an outside picnic table leaning back when a face appears above him. To his abject horror, it's the face of his warden who suddenly speaks to him. "What are you doing you worthless piece of garbage?" This causes Slick to shoot bolt upright. "W...warden Harper! What..what are you doing here?" For the first time since arriving, a look of true fear crosses his face. The warden, his face unchanging continues to speak. "You lowly maggot! You bow to me!" Immediately standing up, Slick bows to him. "Now where was I? Right! Mr. Mclean here contacted me and told me that you truly wanted to give me, your gracious warden, a foot massage! And I thought what a perfect opportunity it was to remind you of what you have to look forward to when you return!" Taking off his shoe and sock, he slams his foot on the table, directly in front of Slick. Suddenly, appearing behind the warden is Chris. "All you have to do is massage his feet. That's your challenge."

 ***Confessional***

Slick: (seething, with his fists shaking in rage) Mcccclleeannn!

 ***End Confessional***

However, Slick doesn't look nearly as mad at that moment as he looks at that foot. Instead, he looks terrified. The camera zooms in to show that this is not a good looking foot. In fact, it looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks. Slick lets out a scream which causes some birds to leave their roost in their trees, flying away.

in a bit of an odd scene, we cut to Koh, Rebecca, and Alexa who are all talking to each other, their maps having lead them to the same place. After a few moments, Chris walks up to them. "Howdy ladies. I bet you're wondering what your challenge is, and why the three of you are here together. Well, you don't need to wait anymore. You see those three small buildings over there?" He points to three small looking containers, no larger than the size of a telephone booth each with their names on it. "If you ladies would care to step inside we can begin!" Eyeing each other confusingly, they each step into their own box. Closing the doors on all of them, Chris locks them from the outside. However, there is a slot in the front so they can all hear him. "Right. So here's your challenge. These are special boxes. Every minute they will shrink exactly one inch. To your right there is an emergency cancel button. You press that, and you are admitting defeat. If Alexa presses it before you two, then both of you succeed. But if you both press it before she does, then she succeeds. Because it's two against one, Alexa's only shrinks 3/4 of an inch a minute. Are you three comfy in there?" A trio of slightly panicked breathing are their responses. Chris smiles at this as he closes all three of their viewscreens leaving them in total darkness. "Good."

 ***Confessional***

Chris: Ha! Claustrophobia. Classic. But still very easy to make happen.

 ***End Confessional***

Horus, probably having the easiest time is sitting on a random picnic chair that seemingly was left out for him as Chris approaches. "Hey there Horus, how are things?" Horus looks up at him, a bit nervous. "F..fine?" Chris smiles back. "Fantastic. Hey, I have an idea. How about a snack?" Horus shakes his head. "N..no thanks. I'm fine." Chris' smile becomes much more devious as he pulls out something from behind his back. "Oh no, I insist." He reveals a bowl covered in a cloth. "I think you need some more roughage in your diet. Luckily for you, I have a nice big bowl" He pulls off the cloth "of buttercups." He says, revealing a bowl filled with flowers.

Seeing the flowers, Horus nearly throws up.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: No no no! How did he know that? No one knows that!

 ***End Confessional***

Horus looks at the bowl, starting to sweat, his pupils dilating. "N..no..really I'm fine." Chris smirks back. "Horus, buddy. You have to. It's your challenge. Or, you know, you can quit." Chris places the bowl on Horus' lap as he crosses his arms.

Horus begins to breathe deeply as his eyes begin to spiral. With a shaky arm he reaches down and attempts to grab a flower. On his third attempt he's able to grab one. Looking at it, he shakes even more violently. He slowly brings one up to his mouth before putting it back down. "I..I don't think I..." Chris leans over putting a hand to his ear. "Hm? What was that? "

As he looks at the bowl, suddenly, the buttercups are no longer there and is replaced with Koh, who's laughing at him. "Ha! This brings being a wiener to a new level! You can't even eat flowers. Wow. I was so right about you." Gritting his teeth Horus clenches his fist as he talks to the bowl. "I AM NOT A WIENER!" and in one quick motion digs his face into the bowl and begins chowing down on the bowl. A few seconds later he finishes smirking to the vision of Koh. "Ha! Who are you calling a-" However, at that moment, the vision fades, and he realizes what just happened. Looking at the empty bowl, his eyes roll back in his head and he falls backwards, his leg spasming as he lands on his back.

Following this, Chris excuses himself as he makes his way to Nate. "Heyyyyy Dracs. How are we doing?" Nate rolls his eyes hearing his comment. "Let's just get this over with Chris." In front of another cave, Chris points at the entrance. "You should feel right at home here Nate." Turning from Chris to the cave, Nate gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What do I have to do?" Chris smiles in response. "Just walk inside and I'll tell you." Eyeing Chris suspiciously, Nate takes a few steps before reaching what looks like the end of the cave. He then yells back to Chris. "Now what?" "Just pet one. That's your challenge!" Chris responds.

Unfortunately for Nate it's pitch black as he fumbles around for his cell phone. Finding it, he turns the light on. A moment later he wishes he hadn't as he finds himself surrounded by at least 50 bats. His eyes shift left to right as his pupils dilate and he turns the light off in a vain attempt they didn't see him. Unfortunately this doesn't work so well as loud fluttering can be heard, and, a moment later, a screaming Nate can be seen fleeing the cave.

Gerdie is sitting in the Screming Gopher cabin as Chris lets himself in. "Howdy doo Gerds." He says in his most forced sounding happy tone. Gerdie smirks back at him. "Glad to see you too." Chris laughs at this. "Nice lie there. Anyway, your challenge is simple. Just sit on your bed for 15 minutes." Gerdie raised an eyebrow at him. "So does that mean I can look behind that sheet now?" Gerdie points her thumb to her bed which had a sheet dangled over it that says "Do not look." Chris nods and gestures over to her bed. Sighing Gerdie stands up and walks over to her bed and pulls off the sheet. Her face turns from annoyed to ghost white as beneath the sheet is a myriad of dolls and more terrifying, puppets. Their faces grotesque and comical as their eyes seemingly follow her wherever she looked.

Chris smirked in satisfaction. "All you have to do is lay with these dolls for 15 minutes. Easy right?" Wide eyed, Gerdie turns to Chris. "You can't be serious." He replies by shrugging. "You can always give up." Furrowing her brow she moves to the bed and sits down, taking in a deep breath.

Nodding, Chris turns around and walks to the door, closing it behind him. Before he does however he peeks his head out. "Oh, and by the way, it's probably nothing, but I thought I saw that one on the left move a bit. Oh well. Must have been my imagination. See you in 15!" And with that, he closes the door, Gerdie's eyes turning immediately to the doll.

Running around like this would tire anyone out, but Chris seemed largely unaffected as he arrives at Lisa who waves at him. Clearing his throat he approaches her. "So Lisa, here we are. Now, I want you to do me a favor. Hold out your arms like this." He make a T motion with his arms. She raises an eyebrow in response but does so. "Like this?" Nodding he snaps his fingers. An intern straps her into a body harness in one swift action. Confused, she looks back at Chris. "What's going on?" Chris points up as a helicopter soon zooms into view. Lowering itself, the intern throws a line to the copter, which attaches the line to its struts, the intern attaching the other part to Lisa's harness.

Chris looks at her, talking over the whirr of the helicopter. "Right! Here's your challenge. The helicopter's going to lift you up 100 feet above the island. If you can stay that way without hitting this panic button for 5 minutes, you complete your challenge!" Some color drains from Lisa's face as she looks up at the helicopter. "But...I..." Chris crosses his arms. "Of course, you can quit right now if you want! No shame in that!" Despite Lisa's sweater, she begins to shake. Although it's obviously not from the cold. The Helicopter begins to lift her up off the ground slightly. "Chris! I don't know if I can do this!" Chris smiles back to her as he yells back. "That's the point!" As the copter raises her even higher, fear starts to take over Lisa as she looks for something to mentally grab onto. The only thing below her was Chris, who was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. She managed to scream back to him. "Chris! Will I be okay?"

Hearing this, Chris pauses. After a moment he sighs before yelling back to her. "Yeah, Lisa, you'll be fine." In response to this, Lisa takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes as she slowly fades from view only managing to scream out one last thing. "Okay Chris! I believe you!"

Leaving that scene, Chris puts his hand on his face irritatedly. Luckily there was still one more perosn. This would make him feel better. Shaking his head, he puts on his normal smug face. "Harald my man. How are we doing?" Crossing his arms, Harald looks at Chris. "Took you long enough to get here. Thought you forgot about me." The host laughs in response. "Sorry man, Lot of things to do, people to terrify. So, let's get onto your challenge." Harald smirks. "All right. Bring it on." Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Oh, oh I will. Actually, I lied, "I" won't. someone else will. And he knows you've been a bad boy."

At that moment a figure steps out from behind a cabin and looks at Harald before laughing. With a deep, booming "Ho,Ho,Ho."

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (Is pulling at his hair freaking out) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris leans over to Harald. "Your challenge, is to sit on his lap and ask for something for Christmas." After Chris Finishes his sentence, Harald's eyes go wide. "Of course, you can always quit." A bit aways, Santa sits down on a chair, slapping his knee. "Come on Harald, come see santa!" An icy chill runs down Harald's spine as he hears this. Still, clenching his fists tightly, he begins to walk, albeit very statically as if he were on stilts over to santa. With every step he begins to sweat more and more, his clothes becoming drenched as he does so before eventually making his way over to the man dressed as Santa. Slowly he drapes a leg over him and gently sits on his lap acting as if he's going to explode. After what seems like an eternity and having swallowed a few times looking for words, he begins to speak.

Gerdie meanwhile is huddled in a fetal position as she looks around her bed. Every time she turns her head she feels as if another set of eyes is staring at the back of her head. Thinking she hears something, she turns around. Then she starts to speak to herself. "Wasn't that one a few inches further back?" She asks herself in a wavery voice. Gently she pokes it, moving it back to its supposed original spot. Waiting for another few moments she takes a deep breath as nothing else seems to happen. As she sighs, she turns her head to see one of the dolls suddenly a mere inches from her face. Well, the scream can be heard all the way to the other cabins. Suddenly and furiously, Gerdie is pressing the panic button "NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!" she screams in hysterics as she hears an audible click as the door unlocks to let her out. Using that opportunity she bolts out the door.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Man, I HATE that I bailed on that but just...no... (She huddles in a ball)

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile back the the three girls, it is starting to get extremely tight. Rebecca is doing her best to calm herself. "All right. You can think this through logically. They're not trying to kill you. This is merely a trick set up by Chris to-" The box shrinks an inch and she begins to speak faster. "Tomakeyouscared"

Koh on the other hand is trying to punch the box to keep herself occupied. Unfortunately, the box isn't giving her a whole lot of punching room. She takes some deep breaths as the box shrinks again. She takes in a deep shuddering breath.

Alexa on the other hand is breathing very shallow and very quickly. Looking around she cannot see anything in the darkness. Then, in a moment, she stops as she feels the inside of the box. "I wonder if this is what it's like for him. All the time. To be trapped like this. But...I know I'll get out of here. He doesn't." She smiles at seemingly nothing. "I think I understand."

A few minutes later, a large bang can be heard from the confessional site. All the locked doors open and everyone who is left runs out. Soon, people who aren't already there seem to be trickling in. Once he's satisfied that enough people are there, he begins to speak. "Okay everyone, our challenge is over! And here are the results. For the Killer Bass, Harald, Slick, Lisa, great job on conquering those fears!" Lisa, with frizzed windswept hair gives Chris a shakey thumbs up as Harald looks petrified and Slick looks like he's going to kill Chris while twitching.

Looking over to Fox who just stumbled his way in covered in web he points to hairs in his hand. "Got...got five here boss." before proceeding to pass out in front of him. Chris nods. Okay, so Fox is good as well. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of Danielle and Ariel." Danielle is sitting twiddling her thumbs on a stump while Ariel is sadly holding what looks like nothing with a mournful look on her face. Chris turns to Alexa. "And when it comes to our three claustrophobics, it seems that Alexa was the one to pull it off. Good job Alexa!" Alexa smiles, a tad the worse for wear, but overall, the best looking of the Killer Bass.

Chris then turns to the Screaming Gophers. "Gophers. Unfortunately this means that both Koh and Rebecca failed their tight spaces challenge." Rebecca crosses her arms with a bright red face, Koh punches a tree. Chris continues "Horus and Valerie. Good job on yours guys!" Horus gives a woozy fist bump while Valerie holds her jaw which still ached. Chris looks down at Gran who is rocking back and forth while mumbling to himself. "And Gran...I guess you passed." He raises an eyebrow. "I think." He then turns to Gerdie and Nate. "But, Sorry to say, both you guys ran away from your challenge. Which means, with a score of 4 to 2, the winners of this round are the KIller Bass!"

Everyone on that team besides Danielle and Ariel let out a cheer. "Congratulations Killer Bass, you are free for the night! Gophers. I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. And, like always we have one safe person and, that person is..." He writes a name on the piece of paper and puts it in the box. "You'll find out tonight. Happy voting campers!"

The Killer Bass high five each other as Alexa and Lisa go to console Danielle and Ariel. The Gophers on the other hand are looking much the worse for wear as they head back to their cabins. Waiting for another elimination ceremony.

Chris turns to the camera. "Well there you have it! Another elimination challenge shows that when it comes down to it, the Killer Bass are just more fearless than the Screaming Gophers. So who will they send home tonight? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **AN: Whew, this was a lonnngg chapter. The reason this ended up being so long was because since this was sort of an individual challenge I wanted to give everyone time to shine. And honestly that takes a long time with 14 people. This was based on a canonical challenge from the series and here's the thing. I loved the IDEA of this challenge, but I think the original series handled it very poorly. Half the cast didn't even seem really afraid by their challenges. They just seemed moderately annoyed by them. And I think that was an extremely large missed opportunity. So I wanted to bring my own take on it and show what actually having a phobia really means. i also felt the whole "They are just talking about their phobias at the beginning of the episode" felt really shoehorned and forced. It made more sense to me if the producers just did their homework and knew them from other sources. Either way, I hope you liked it and i'll see you at the elimination ceremony!**


	15. Chapter 6: Phobia Factor Part 2

That night the Screaming Gophers make their all too familiar walk to the bonfire ceremony. Chris is standing there, not with his usual smile, but with more of a tired expression on his face. He looks over the group, forcing a smirk on his face. `Well, well. Welcome back Screaming Gophers. Feels like I haven`t seen you in like two days. Oh wait. I did. Ha!` He laughs at his own joke. Not surprisingly, he`s the only one. His gaze turns back to the campers as he continues.

`So, guys, when it boiled down to it, over half of you guys chickened out which is why you`re here tonight. So in that case, let`s get the obvious ones out of the way. Seeing as how Valerie, Horus, and Gran conquered their fears, nobody voted for them. You`re all safe.` They each take a deep sigh as they catch their marshmallows, except for Gran who`s still rocking back and forth muttering to himself `they`re coming…they`re coming`.

Chris laughs at this display. `Course they are buddy.`

 ***Confessional***

Horus:Yes! I went from having the most votes last time to having ZERO this time! I knew I could turn it around!

 ***End Confessional***

He then turns back to the remaining four campers. `Gerdie, Nate, Rebecca, Koh. Each of the four of you failed your challenges. Still, regardless, all the campers here felt one of you deserved another chance. So the last marshmallow of no votes goes to…..Rebecca.` He says smirking as he lobs a marshmallow to Rebecca who catches it, albeit a bit surprised.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: Truly? I received 0 votes? Thank you everyone. I shall do my best to prove myself next time. Such a failure will NOT happen again.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the remaining three campers as they all look at the one marshmallow on the platter. Chris smirks as he looks at them. `That`s right campers. There`s only one marshmallow left. One of you three got the special immunity, even though you failed. However, that person is NOT the person who got only 1 vote. And that person is….Koh.` Taking the final regular marshmallow from the platter he throws it to Koh, who breathes a deep sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***  
Koh: yeah you know what? For once I can see WHY I was on the chopping block. Whoever voted for me this time around, I gotcha.

 ***End Confessional***

Putting the platter away, Chris exchanges it for the locked box. `Nate, Gerdie. The final votes were not very kind to you. Nate, you got 2 votes. Gerdie, you managed to rack up a whopping FOUR votes. Of course, all that matters is what`s in this box here.` He says tapping the box.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: FOUR votes? Seriously? I guess I did kind of mess it up for the team. (she pulls her knees to her chest*  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: (Sighs) Once again, here I am. Seriously though, I was NOT going to pet a bat. Screw that.  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking out his key from around his neck, he looks at the two remaining campers. `Gerdie and Nate, both of your fears got you running away screaming like little girls. But, one of you will be spared tonight.` He inserts the key into the lock and turns it, the tumbler making an unlocking CLICK. The top pops open, revealing a folded piece of paper and a golden marshmallow.

Chris picks up the piece of paper and holds it in his hand as well as the golden marshmallow. `Gerdie. You have been a huuggeee pain in the butt to me since you got here. You barely survived the first elimination challenge and have somehow scampered along until tonight. However, it appears your fellow campers want you to take a walk on the dock of shame. Nate, my main vampire guy, you have kept your head down for basically your entire time here riding it out. That is why, the special immunity marshmallow goes to..

…

…

….

…`

Chris takes a deep sigh as he opens the paper.

`Gerdie.` Irritated, he throws a crumpled up ball that was once a golden marshmallow at Gerdie`s head, hitting her square in the temple as she is too stunned to move.

Every single camper`s mouth goes wide as they stare at Chris, and then turn to Gerdie. After a few moments, Gerdie stutteringly speaks. `I..I`m safe?` Chris leans on the podium with a very annoyed look on his face. `Yeah Gerds. You`re safe.` Still leaning on the podium he turns to Nate. `Sorry vampire bro, that means you`re out.`

Looking at the other campers, Nate turns to the boat and sighs. `You know what? That`s all right. You people were weird anyway.` Standing up, Horus walks over to him, looking upset. `Does that mean you`re not going to miss us?` Nate smirks in response. `Now I didn`t say that.`

Everyone on the Screaming Gophers walk up to Nate, saying their goodbyes as he begins to board the boat. As he does, Chris walks up to him. `Hey Nate. Just wanna say, gonna miss your vampire shenanigans.` Nate looks at him and sighs with a smirk. `You`re a real pain in the ass, you know that Chris?` Chris just smiles back at him. Reaching behind the podium Chris tosses Nate a cape. `Consider it a going away present.` Catching it on reflex, Nate looks at it before chuckling. `You had to get one more in there, didn`t you?` Chris just shrugs in response.

Their goodbyes being said, Nate steps on the boat and waves to everyone. As the island disappears in the distance, he looks at the cape feeling the cloth. After a few moments, he shrugs and drapes it across himself. He gives it a lookover. With a half-smile, he quietly says to himself `You know what? That`s not too shabby.`

We cut back to Chris who is still standing at the bonfire ceremony. `Ok Gophers, that is all for tonight. You are free to go back to your cabins. Rest up for tomorrow`s competition.`

Exhausted from the events of the day, everyone begins to make their way back to camp. That is, except for Gerdie. Chris takes a few steps forward only to see that Gerdie hasn`t left the area. Chris sighs. `What is it Gerdie, going to rub your immunity in my face?` But there is no snarky comeback as Gerdie looks down at the marshmallow which is slowly beginning to retake its original form. `Hey uh, Chris. I just wanted to say….thank you.`

Chris raises an eyebrow as he looks at her. This is obviously as awkward for her as it is for him. He coughs into his hand. `Yeah well, it wasn`t my idea. The producers like your spunk.` Looking at his face, Gerdie smirks. `Yeah, okay.` Chris` brow furrows as he walks past her muttering to himself.

When he is far enough away from Gerdie he takes a deep breath and speaks to the camera. `Well there you have it everyone! Unfortunately for our resident Vampire it looks like he got the old stake through the heart, allowing our sassbag to live another day. Who will be eliminated next time? Are you afraid that next time it might be one of your favorite campers? Well you`ll just have to face those fears and watch the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!

Eliminated:

 **20** **th** **: Sarah**

 **19** **th** **: Viola**

 **18** **th** **: Vincent**

 **17** **th** **: Alex**

 **16** **th** **: Christian**

 **15** **th** **: Curtis**

 **14** **th** **: Nate**

 **Screaming Gophers: Horus, Valerie, Koh, Rebecca, Gran, Gerdie**

 **Killer Bass: Harald, Lisa, Danielle, Alexa, Slick, Ariel, Fox**

Vote Breakdown

Valerie: 0

Horus: 0

Gran: 0

Rebecca: 0

Koh: 1

Nate: 2

Gerdie: 4 (Special Immunity)

 **AN: Well there you guys have it! The end of the phobia elimination ceremony. I hope you all enjoyed it! Nate was a lot of fun to write for, but I guess it was just time for our vampire friend to fly off the island. It really does get harder and harder to write people off as the more time I spend with them, the more I don`t want each character to leave. but if people didn`t leave, well then..it wouldn`t be Total Drama Island would it? And believe me, it`s only going to get harder from here. We`re down to 13 campers. Thank you all for your amazing support and I`ll see you all next time!**


	16. Chapter 7: Paintball Deer Hunter Part 1

Previously on Total Drama Island, Our resident campers had to face their fears in our Phobia challenge. We made sure that every one of them had to go against their worst fears. Some…being stranger than others. (Santa and the buttercup scenes flash on the screen) But when it was all said and done, the Killer Bass emerged the victors and we unfortunately had to say goodbye to our buddy Nate the Vampire. What will happen today? Will the Killer Bass claim another victory, or will it finally be time for THEM to sit at the bonfire ceremony? Find out that and more on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

Morning hits the campers as everyone is having a good night`s sleep, including Gran whose freakout is finally seemingly under control even though we can see him tossing and turning in his sleep.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: okay, that was way way too close last night. I am definitely going to have to make it up to these guys. (she clenches her fists) That`s not going to happen again. You can do this Gerdie.

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone begins to wake up as they stretch their limbs and start about with their morning routines before all of them make it to the cafeteria. Unfortunately however, the Killer Bass girls are not as excitable as they usually are. Well, two of them anyway. Lisa and Alexa are already talking to each other, excited for the new day. However, Danielle and Ariel aren`t as much as they seem much less energetic than normal.

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: (somberly)I know we won yesterday, but it wasn`t any thanks to me. I just…I kind of freaked out without Ivan. That… (She turns to her left) No, not now Ivan.

 ***End Confessional***

Seeing them depressed, Lisa steps up. `Well hey there guys! Why so glum? We won yesterday!` Danielle and Ariel keep their gloomy disposition. Lisa turns to Alexa with a raised eyebrow. `Wow, tough crowd. Help me out here Lex!` Smiling gently, Alexa walks over to Danielle putting her arm around her. `Hey, Danielle, no one is blaming you. It was a tough place to be in.`

Looking at her friend`s gentle smile, Danielle sighs as she turns to look at Ariel. `I guess being gloomy is no good to anyone is it?` Ariel returns her small smile and replies quietly, `No, I guess not.`

Meanwhile, Harald is doing his best to make it look like he`s not eavesdropping, which is exactly what he is doing.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: We got lucky this time around, but sooner or later we are going to lose again. And with Curtis gone and the girls outnumbering us 4 to 3, the odds aren`t exactly in our favor. The strong links in that chain are definitely Alexa and Lisa. I don`t believe I can eliminate those two…yet. However, when trying to break a chain, you don`t go after the strong links do you? (he steeples his fingers as he smirks deviously)

 ***End Confessional***

After a few more minutes of attempting to eat that garbage, Chris enters the cafeteria. Seemingly back to his old self, speaking in his usual energetic voice. `Good morning campers!` Lisa enthusiastically waves back `Hi Chris!` Chris responds to this by rolling his eyes.

`Everybody, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast because it is time for today`s challenge. Everybody on the field, let`s go! Move move!`

Surprised at his desire for speed, the campers finish up what food is left and follow Chris out to the field. He makes a quick count. `That everyone? Good.` He regains his normal stance, with his hands behind his back. `So everyone, yesterday you had to conquer your fears. Today, you have to conquer each other. What do I mean by that?` He smiles as he pulls out a suitcase. Opening it up, there is a rifle inside. Or, to be more accurate, a paintball gun. `We`re having ourselves a good old fashioned paintball hunt.` seeing their reactions, he smirks.

`All right, when I call your name, come up here. Valerie, Gerdie, Horus, Fox, Danielle, and Alexa.` All six of them look at each other warily but walk up to him. He hands them each a briefcase which each contain the same paintball gun. `Congratulations! You guys are our hunters.` He says smirking as he reaches down to grab a handful of hunter caps. He then proceeds to place one on Gerdie`s head. `That suits you Gerd.` Gerdie responds by giving him a look that shows she isn`t amused.

Chris smiles deviously as he looks back at the rest of the crew. `So that means Koh, Gran, Rebecca, Lisa, Slick, Harald, and Ariel. You are going to be our deer.` Finishing his explanation, he holds up a pair of antlers, goggles, and a small tail. Koh raises her eyebrow, her arms crossed. `There is no way you`re getting me to wear that.` Chris laughs in response. `That`s fine Koh. If you want to skip the challenge and the elimination ceremony and feel like being eliminated right now, you don`t have to wear it.` At first, Koh`s eyes grow slightly wide, before regaining herself and glaring at Chris. Taking a few very loud steps over to him, she snags the tail and antler without a word as she puts them on.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: I know she`d kill me if I said this to her, but uh (he coughs in his hand to cover his light blush)… she doesn`t look half bad in those.

 ***End Confessional***

With the exception of Lisa and Ariel who are having the time of their lives, everyone else sighs taking their ears and tail. Satisfied that everyone is dressed in their attire, Chris continues. `So everyone. Here`s how this is going to work. The deer are going to get a five minute head start. The hunters will then track them down. For every hit the team gets on the opposing team`s deer, they get a point. The team with the most points, wins. The team with the least amount of points, well, you`ll just be sending somebody home, won`t you?` He smiles his devious smile.

 ***Confessional***

Slick: So he gives the guns to puzzle boy, the valley girl, Alexa, and Tarzan over there? It`s ALMOST like he picked the worst possible people to give guns to. (he rolls his eyes)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at everyone. `Everybody understand the rules?` They tentatively nod. `Awesome. You have…. ` Chris looks at his watch. `4 minutes and 50 seconds. I`d start running.` Hearing that the timer has already started, the deer start making a B-line towards the forest. Chris laughs at the awkwardness as the deer looking people start to run.

Looking at the gun, Valerie picks it up gingerly like it might infect her by touching it. `Um, like, What do I do with this thing?` Seeing her confusion, Gerdie takes a few steps over. `Here, let me help. You see, you hold it like this.` She demonstrates for her. `And then you aim and pull this trigger.` She mimics doing so. Valerie raises an eyebrow. `Won`t that like..hurt?` Gerdie giggles at that. `It shouldn`t. The only place that could do real damage is the eyes, and that`s why we all have goggles.` Valerie nods in understanding. `Thanks Gerd, I think I get it.` She smiles back. `Anytime.`

Danielle is having a near panic attack as she picks up the gun. She then takes a deep breath and starts talking to herself. `It`s only a paintball gun. It`s only a paintball gun.` After a few moments of this chant, she seems to be doing better. Taking a deep breath she puts a determined look on her face.

A few moments later, a timer goes off on Chris` watch. He then turns to the remaining six campers. `All right guys, it`s time. Happy hunting! You have thirty minutes.` Picking up their guns, some more tentatively than others, they head off into the woods.

Early on, Koh went her own separate way, leaving Rebecca and Gran together for a few moments. As they run, Gran decides to start speaking. `So, where exactly are we going.` Hearing this, Rebecca stops, turning back to Gran. `WE`RE not going anywhere. If we stick together we have that much more chance of being caught. I am going to go that way. You need to go the other way.` Gran puts his fist into his hand as he understands. `Right. Gotcha!` As he runs off, Rebecca rolls her eyes, but can`t help but smirk at his genuineness.

Lisa on the other hand is bouncing around on all fours as if she`s actually a deer. `Bouncy bouncy` She says to herself as she moves with an exuberant energy. Unluckily for her, the five minutes have passed, and Horus can hear her quite clearly.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Okay Horus, eye of the tiger. You`re the hunter. You can do this.

 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep breath, Horus pulls whips out the gun and aims it in the direction he heard the noise. Only now, there`s nothing. He moves the gun around looking through the scope only to see absolutely nothing. He stops a moment and scratches his head. The second he releases his second hand off the gun, he is knocked to the ground by a figure leaping on top of him. He is shocked as Lisa stands on all fours on top of him. She smiles as she says `Bouncy bouncy!` and leaping off of him she scampers back into the forest.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: what…what just happened?

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Gran is standing alone in the forest as he attempts to get his bearings. `Let`s see here. I ran north from the site, which means that-` But he is cut off as feels something slam into his side. Looking down he sees a splotch of paint right where his kidneys would be. His eyes widen as he makes a mad dash for the safety of some trees. However, another shot does not come. Still, a few moments later, Fox appears from his hiding place as he calmly blows the end of his gun, smirking.

Harald, who we can see is just a few dozen feet ahead of Gerdie and Valerie, dashes behind a tree. They stop and listen for any movement. Not hearing any, they continue on their way. Taking a deep breath, Harald spots Ariel in the distance. Putting his chin to his finger, he smiles deviously. A moment later he rushes over to her. `Hey Ariel!` He whisper screams as he heads over to her. Seeing a familiar face, Ariel waves back to him. `Why hello Harald!` Harald nods back. `I just saw Gerdie go in that direction` He says, pointing to the direction where she had just come from. `I`m going to head back that way to see if I can distract her. You should go that way.` He continues as he points to the direction which she was heading. Ariel smiles as she nods. `Right! Thanks Harald!` And without a moment`s hesitation, she runs off. Harald smirks cruelly as he heads off in the safe direction.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (his fingers are steepled) in every war, sacrifices must be made.

 ***End Confessional***

Danielle meanwhile is looking around, but not having the best of luck.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: (Crosses her arms) I COULD ask my animal friends for help to find them, but that doesn`t seem right. It sort of seems like..cheating. I`d rather win or lose by my own hands, you know?

 ***End Confessional***

She`s about to turn around when she hears a branch snap. Turning back she looks into the forest and aims her weapon. There`s a moment of silence before Rebecca pops out from behind a tree and makes a mad dash for further in the woods. Danielle attempts to fire off a few shots, but they go wild hitting trees and the empty air instead. A few moments later, Rebecca is gone.

A bit further away, Alexa hears shots going off. Immediately her attention turns in the direction the shots came from. Seeing a rustle in the bushes, she closes her eyes and takes a shot. She hears a meaty THUNK as the paintball connects with something. Smiling, it quickly fades though as the thing she hits begins to stand up. It`s not a camper, it`s much much bigger…and brown…and furry. Turning to her the bear looks puzzled for a moment, before roaring at her. Alexa`s face turns pale as, nearly dropping the gun, she bolts further into the forest leaving a scream behind her.

After a good fifteen minutes of nothing, Horus sits down on a nearby rock. He waves his hand in front of his face in an attempt to cool himself off. A moment later he picks up the gun and twirls it around in his hand as he sighs. `Man, I am not cut out for this. I`m never going to hit anybody with this stupid-` However he cuts himself off as he accidentally drops the gun, it discharging as it hits the ground. A loud THUNK can be heard in the distance. A moment later, a paint splotched Slick jumps out of the bush, irritated and continues to run. Horus sits there, too stupefied to do anything.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: (is twirling the gun) I guess I AM a master hunter after- (the gun shoots him square in the face at point blank range) (he is silent for a moment as one of his goggled eyes is covered in paint) Ohhh so THAT`S why we`re wearing these goggles!

 ***End Confessional***

Ariel`s trip did not end very well. Running back we see her with a few paint splotches on her.

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: That way wasn`t safe at all! I wonder if Harald messed up his directions? What? No Ivan, I don`t think he did it on purpose, we`re on the same team!

 ***End Confessional***

Looking at his watch, Chris started to speak out loud. `Welp, looks like we only have one minute left.` It does look like its been a while as everyone from the deer to the hunters look exhausted. Some of the deer only have one or two spots on them, while others have a few more. As of right now though it`s impossible to count.

Taking out a megaphone, Chris begins to speak `Okay campers, here is the final countdown! 10, 9, 8, 7` He begins to count down from 10.

Hearing this, most of the shooters look back, putting their guns in a much more relaxed position.

An immaculate Harald stands up, hearing the countdown in the distance. `5,4,` it continues. Smirking, he heads back towards the campsite. `3,2` only to be greeted with two consecutive shots. One in the heart and one right between the eyes. As the countdown reaches 0, he sees a smirking Gerdie waving at him.

 **:*Confessional***

Harold: Hubris..you are a bitch sometimes.

 ***End Confessional***

A whistle can be heard signifying the end of the competition. After a few minutes, everyone begins to head their way back, before eventually arriving back at the field. The deer are in various levels of paint, and the only hunter with paint on him is Horus who has a splotch directly over his eye. Alexa on the other hand seems to be missing the bottom half of her shirt as it has large claw marks raked across it. Chris puts his finger to his chin before pointing to Horus and Alexa. `I`m not even going to ASK about you two.` He says as he turns to the deer, who by now were standing with their teams.

`Okay then, let`s see what we have here.` He says smirking as he looks over to the paint covered deer. Taking out a notepad and pen he begins to count. `Koh, it looks like you got hit exactly 2 times. Not bad.` Koh crosses her arms and grumbles. `Should have been 0.` He then turns to Gran. `Gran um…you don`t look so good.` Gran has more than his fair share of paint splotches on him as Chris counts. `You got hit 6 times man. You`d be super dead if these were real bullets.` He then eventually moves onto Rebecca, who only has one lone hit on her side. `1. Not bad at all Rebecca.` She responds by crossing her arms smugly. `Naturally.` Adding it up, Chris turns to them. `That gives the Killer Bass a total of 9 points!` Chris smirks as he pulls out a blacklight. `Now, let`s see who hit who here. Fox will show up under blacklight, Danielle is glow in the dark, and Alexa`s is neither.` Taking a moment, Chris tests all three methods. `All right, so Alexa, 2 of these were your hits, Fox had a whopping 7 of these hits, and Danielle, I`m afraid you hit exactly 0.` Danielle turns away, a bit disappointed with herself.

He then turns to the Killer Bass deer. Right off the bat he laughs as he sees Harald standing there looking indignant with the two obvious death hits on him. `Well, I think its safe to say you got hit twice Harald.` His response is to cross his arms. `Hardy har.` He then turns to Slick. `Slick, only 1. Not bad.` Looking at the State of Alexa`s shirt with a somewhat worried expression his focus turns back to Chris. `Huh? What? Oh, right. Yeah well…that 1 shouldn`t have happened anyway. Dumb luck.`

Smirking, Chris turns to Lisa. `Lisa you..` He raises an eyebrow. `You got hit exactly…0.` Lisa beams as she does a twirl. `I am the best deer! Do I get a prize?` Chris rolls his eyes. `No you don`t.` Lisa then puts her finger to her chin. `Can you at least say that I`m the best deer?` Chris sighs. `Fine. You`re the best de-` But he stops himself before he finishes realizing what he was about to say. Stopping, he coughs into his hand, his eyes shifting slightly to the side a quick tinge of pink rushing by his face but it is gone quickly.. `Cute Lisa, cute.`

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (is laying across the chair horizontally) Bow-chika-wow-wow

 ***End Confessional***

Regaining himself, he turns back to look at the final camper, Ariel, who, unfortunately was covered in paint splotches. After a brief moment of counting, Chris finishes. `And it looks like Ariel has 8 hits. Mean with 11 to 9, the Screaming Gophers win!` There is a cheer from the Gophers as they high five each other. Gerdie even lets out a `Finally!` as Chris finishes his count. `just in case you wanted to know by the way, It looks like Valarie had 4 hits, Horus had 1, and Gerdie had 6!`

Seeing the Gophers looking pleased with themselves, Chris continues. `All right, Screaming Gophers, for the first time in a while, you guys are free for the night. Killer Bass, I`ll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight!

Dejected, the Killer Bass, make their way back to their cabins. Slick makes his way over to Alexa who has slowly making her way back to the camp. Before getting too close, Slick stops himself and coughs into his hand. `Hey uh..Alexa, are you all right?` Hearing his voice she turns around and smiles warmly. `Oh Slick! Yes, yes I am fine. I simply had a run in with a bear.` With that she turns and begins to walk away. Slick breathes a sigh of relief. `Oh good, it was just a bear.` There`s a slight pause. `Wait. JUST A BEAR? Wait a second Alexa!` and Slick is off, chasing after Alexa. Towards the back are Ariel and Danielle who are walking especially slowly. Bringing up the rear though is Harald, who is smirking.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (he leans, back, his arms crossed as he smirks) and now, this is when the dominos start to fall.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. `So there you have it! The Killer Bass might be fearless, but when it boils down to it, they ironically aren`t natural born killers. Who will they send home? Who got immunity? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Island!`

 **AN: Okay, I feel this chapter needs some explanation. First of all, after the draining three previous chapters I just wrote, I needed an easy chapter to deflate my brain. I needed there to be a chapter that was just good old fashioned free for all fun. The huge amounts of character development I dumped into the previous chapters left me clamoring to write a shorter canonical challenge. While it isn`t the greatest for development due to the fact that everyone is separated, it serves my purpose for what I needed. The problem I am coming across now is that the more and more I write for these guys, the less and less I want to see any of them go. There are going to be a few chapters that leave me with a not so happy feeling as it will remove characters I truly have come to love. As I have said before please realize that if a character you like is eliminated, it is entirely for story reasons and not personal as I think all of them are fantastic. Also, you know, the evil guy has to start being evil at SOME point. As it is, I hope you enjoyed this fun, quick elimination chapter and I will see you at the elimination ceremony!**


	17. Chapter 7: Paintball Deer Hunter Part 2

Previously on Total Drama Island, The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers turned in their courage for deadliness as they were forced to compete in a deer hunt paintball challenge. Some stars shined during the challenge, but when it was all said and done, it was the Screaming Gophers who triumphed over the Killer Bass, proving that they are the deadlier team. Tonight is the Killer Bass`s first elimination ceremony in quite a while. Who will they choose to send home? Find out today on Total. Drama. Island!

The night falls as the Killer Bass head towards the bonfire ceremony, their faces looking crestfallen.

 ***Confessional***

Alexa: It`s been so long since we have had to vote. I don`t think we have since poor Vincent got sent home. I truly don`t like this part. (She rubs the back of her hand nervously)

 ***End Confessional***

As they all filter in, Chris stands at the podium. `Well, howdy Killer Bass, been a while. But, unfortunately it looks like you guys are more talented at dodging balls than you are at dodging bullets. Ha!` Lisa interrupts Chris` joke by waving her hand wildly. `Oooh! Ooh! I`M good at dodging bullets!` This causes Chris to facepalm. `Yes Lisa, we know. Thank you for the reminder. And uh…just so you know, you can take the deer costume off.` He says as he points to Lisa, finally calling attention to the fact that she`s still wearing the antlers and tail.

Looking back at him, she looks a little depressed. `Doesn`t it look good on me?` Facepalming Chris drops his tone to a mixture of monotone and irritated. `Fine. Whatever. Keep it on. I don`t care.` This answer causes Lisa to cheer.

Shaking his head, he turns back to the campers, trying to regain his composure as he pulls out the platter of marshmallows `So, it`s been a while so here`s a refresher. If you get a marshmallow you are safe. If you don`t, well, you have to take a walk on the dock of shame and take the boat of loserdom. And you can`t come back. EVER. That being said, the votes were a bit of a mixed bag today. However, it doesn`t come as any surprise that the people with no votes were Alexa and Lisa.` He says as he tosses both of them a marshmallow. Lisa grins, while Alexa has more of a somber smile.

Turning back to the campers, Chris scratches his chin. `What IS surprising is that the final person with no votes is…Ariel.` He finishes as he confusedly tosses Ariel a marshmallow, who, in a word, is dumbfounded.

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: (Is holding the marshmallow) I..I got no votes? How did…but…I failed..twice! (She pulls the marshmallow close to her chest as a few tears fall from her face) t..thank you.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the remainder of the campers. `Right, so, the remaining 4 of you had at least one vote each.` He smiles as sees their worried expressions. `However, with only 1 vote each, two of you are safe. Those two are Slick and Fox.` He says, tossing them a marshmallow.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: (scratches his head) that`s peculiar. What did I do?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smirks as he turns back to Harald and Danielle. `And it looks like we`re down to you two. Danielle, you got 2 votes because…well…you screwed the pooch on the past two challenges. Harald you got 3 votes.` Chris shrugs. `Maybe you just need a different outfit or something that doesn`t make you look like you raided a hot topic dumpster.` Slick actually snickers at this behind him, causing Harald to roll his eyes.

Seeing an actual reaction to one of his jokes, Chris picks up again slightly. `However, once again, it all comes down to who`s in the immunity box.` Reaching down, he picks up the box and places it on the podium.

Taking the key from around his neck he puts it in the lock and turns it, as it makes an audible clicking noise. Opening the box he takes out a piece of paper along with the golden marshmallow. Seeing their nervousness, he turns back to the two of them. `Both of you had your hand in your team losing. Danielle, if you had managed to just get two hits, it would have been a tie. Harald, if you hadn`t been so confident at the end, it would have been a tie. However, when it was all said and done, the immunity marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

Harald.`

Finishing his sentence, he tosses the marshmallow to Harald who, until this point had been holding his breath, releases it in a deep sigh.

Chris then turns to Danielle. `Sorry Danielle, looks like you`re out.` Surprisingly, Danielle doesn`t look all that shocked. She looks more disappointed as she stands up and gathers her suitcase. She doesn`t get very far though as the other three girls bombard her with hugs. Lisa pulling on her arm is the first to speak `No! Danielle, don`t go!` It takes about a minute of consoling from Alexa to pry her off as everyone says their fond farewells to her.

Alexa, having dealt with Lisa, walks over to Danielle and takes her by the hand. `Just so you know, we are and always will be your friends Danielle. And when this is over, we will see each other again, all right?` Danielle looks back at Alexa and gently smiles. `Thanks Alexa. I`ll miss you guys too.` Her attention turns to the three of them. `One of you guys better win all right?` The three of them nod in solidarity as Danielle pulls herself away and waves, boarding the boat of loserdom. As the boat departs, she waves at the fading island. Once it is out of visual distance, she stops waving, and lets out a deep sigh. It is then that she feels a slight tug on her shoulder. Looking down she is greeted by a familiar face. A small chipmunk face. This causes her smile to return slightly as she pets it. `You little stowaway. But thank you.` The chipmunk eagerly climbs up and nuzzles her face.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Chris turns to the remaining campers. `All right everyone. Time to go back to your cabins. There will be another competition tomorrow. So get some sleep.` However, this time, there is no celebration, there isn`t even any small talk. Everyone simply walks back to their cabin with a look of devastation on their faces. That is, except for Harald, who is hiding a small smirk.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: As I said. The pieces are starting to fall into place.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. `Well, that certainly was a dour end to this challenge. But unfortunately our animal linguist is history. Who is going to be following her next? Well you`ll just have to tune in next time to find out, on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
20** **th** **: Sarah  
19** **th** **: Viola  
18** **th** **: Vincent  
17** **th** **: Alex  
16** **th** **: Christian  
15** **th** **: Curtis  
14** **th** **: Nate  
13** **th** **: Danielle**

Vote Breakdown

Lisa: 0  
Alexa: 0  
Ariel: 0  
Fox: 1  
Slick: 1  
Danielle: 2  
Harald: 3 (Special Immunity)

 **Screaming Gophers: Koh, Horus, Gerdie, Valerie, Rebecca, Gran  
Killer Bass: Fox, Slick, Lisa, Ariel, Alexa, Harald **

**AN: oh my god. This elimination. Ugh how I hated writing this elimination. I adore Danielle and this was so hard to write. However, there were a few reasons this had to happen. 1, I really kind of HAD to eliminate a girl this chapter. The past FIVE have been dudes and it was really becoming one sided. 2. Seeing as Harald JUST became revealed as the villain, there`s no way he could be immediately kicked out. 3. It wouldn`t have made logical sense for Harald to vote for either Alexa or Lisa because they did nothing wrong. If they received votes, they might suspect something was up, but if either Ariel or Danielle received votes, it wouldn`t be seen as suspicious because they both failed the two previous challenges and even the other girls couldn`t really blame them for voting for them. That being said, I really took no joy in writing this one. This was one of those, `I wrote it because it had to happen` things. The villain really needed to do something well…villainous. And sadly, Danielle was the casualty of that. Ugh. I just want to move onto the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 8: If you Cant Stand The Heat

Previously on Total Drama Island, Harald revealed his true colors, and, due to his interference, cost the Killer Bass their win. Luckily for him, he got the golden marshmallow of immunity with none of the other campers the wiser. In the end we had to say goodbye to the animal communicator Danielle in a stunning upset. Who will be the next person to leave the island? Find out all that and more today on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

The girls of the Killer Bass are not looking too well. Ariel is sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow, Lisa is lying back on her bed throwing a ball and catching it, while Alexa is sitting at a table resting her head in her hand. After a few more moments, Lisa breaks the silence. `This stinks. I wasn`t ready for Danielle to go yet.` The other two girls seemingly don`t reply as they go back to what they were doing. A few more moments later, Lisa stops throwing the ball and sits up. `Okay, that`s enough of that. We can`t keep moping like this. If we do, then we`re just sure to lose again!` Hearing this, the girls sit up slightly. Alexa nods and then looks at Lisa with a soft smile. `Yeah, you`re right Lisa.` Lisa smiles, puffing out her chest. `Course I am!` This causes Alexa to chuckle. `And modest too!` Standing up, Lisa puts her hand out. `For Danielle guys.` The other two girls smile and walk over towards Lisa where they put their hands on tops of hers as they say in unison, `For Danielle.`

Meanwhile, back in the cabin of the girls of the Screaming Gophers, things are chaotic as usual. Valerie is talking Gerdie`s ear off about fashion to which Gerdie is doing her best to pay attention, while Rebecca is sitting at her bed, taking notes. She seems deep in concentration as her bed jostles, interrupting her thoughts. Without looking up she attempts to keep working. `Greetings Koh, how may I assist you?` She asks, very nonchalantly. Koh chuckles in response. `Didn`t even look over and you knew it was me. How do you do it?` Rebecca stops, turning to her. `It`s quite easy. You have the largest frame of any of the three girls here. Besides, Valerie is up there chattering at Gerdie. It wasn`t exactly hard. So anyway, I assume you`re here for that information you asked me for?` Koh leaned back smirking. `Nothing gets past you Sherlock. So. Do you have it?` Rebecca nods, picking up a folder from her bag and dropping it next to her. `That`s everything I have on this person of yours. The one who was supposed to arrive as a contestant. Name, address, the works.`

Looking over at the envelope she grabs it without opening it up. `So. What do I owe you?` Rebecca shrugs at this. `I don`t need compensation for this. It was something I was researching anyway. Although.` she stops, turning to her. `Answering me a single question would suffice.` A bit surprised at her terms, Koh raises an eyebrow. `You want one answer for this info? Um..sure.`

Nodding, Rebecca keeps her head forward, but turns her eyes to her, pulling down her fedora with one hand. `You could have asked me for this info at any time. You have been here over a week. Why did it take you so long to finally ask for it?`

Koh stops at this, seemingly unable to answer such a simple question. In a flash of a moment however, realization passes Koh`s eyes, causing her to turn a slight shade of pink for an instant which she tries to cover up. `I`ve uh…I`ve been busy thinking about the challenges. I haven`t had time.` `ah. I see.` Rebecca says, hiding a smirk beneath her fedora.

The male cabin for the Screaming Gophers is looking very very lonely however as only Gran and Horus are currently occupying it.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: man, ever since Nate left it`s felt like a ghost town in here. I mean don`t get me wrong, Gran`s a great guy, but it`s crazy having this whole place to just ourselves.

 ***End Confessional***

Gran is sitting on his bed practicing a card trick as Horus looks over at him. `Hey uh Gran, I`m going to take a walk all right?` Deep in thought, he manages to get out an `uhuh` in response to him as he scratches his head wondering how the 8 of clubs turned into a frying pan.

Opening the door, Horus steps outside, putting his hands in his pockets. The sun is just starting to rise as he begins to walk towards the pier. Thinking he hears something behind him however, he turns around. Seeing nothing, he shrugs and turns, only to bump into someone. A deeper female voice comes from the figure. `Hey, watch where you`re -` the voice stops for a moment to sigh. `Of course it`s you puzzles.` Looking up he sees that it`s indeed Koh standing next to him.

Horus was about to apologize, but realizing it was Koh, decided to change tactics. `Well maybe you should watch where you`re going.` This causes Koh to smirk. `Well well, look who`s growing a pair. Good answer.` Finding himself smirking he looks down to see a folder in Koh`s hand. `Say Koh, what`s that?` Realizing what he`s looking at, Koh shrugs. `Just some info on a guy.` Horus` heart stops for a moment. `An important guy?` Koh nods. `You could say that. It`s a guy who needs a serious ass whooping.` Horus breathes again hearing that answer.

`Why puzzles? That bother you?` She asks straight forwardly. Horus waves his hands in front of his face. `No, no, it`s just I don`t hear you talk about other guys much. I uh` But Koh cuts him off grabbing his collar. `What? Are you trying to say just because I`m tough that I`m not into guys or something?` Her face is tinged pink as she verbally assaults him.

Once again, Horus is caught offguard, waving his hands even faster. `WHAT? No no, I didn`t mean it like that!` Seeing what she is doing, Koh scoffs, turning her head and letting go of his collar. Poking his chest she continues. `You need to watch what you say around girls Puzzles.` Getting no reaction from Horus, she makes a `tch` noise and turns around, storming off.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: (pulling his hair) CRAPCRAPCRAP! What did I just do? (hits himself in the head) stupid puzzles STUPID puzzles!

 ***End Confessional***

The sun rises in the sky and we cut to everyone sitting in the cafeteria. However, something strange is going on. This time, Chef isn`t there, and there`s no food for anyone. A bit confused, the campers look at each other. Gerdie raises an eyebrow. `So are we early or something?` A snarky voice responds to her. `Nope, you are right on time Gerds.` and stepping out from the kitchen is Chris, who has Chef in tow. `However, Chef is going to take the day off today. Which means that you guys have to make breakfast for each other. And yes, before you ask, this is today`s challenge. You will be split into groups of 2 and each make a different breakfast dish based on a different ingredient. Each dish will be rated on a scale of 1-10. And here`s the clincher.` Chris smirks deviously. `The one judging will be Chef. And he will select who is going home from the losing team. No bonfire ceremony, no voting. Chef`s choice.` He points his thumb to chef who crosses his arms smirking.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: Well that`s just fantastic

 ***End Confessional***

Chris puts his hands behind his back and continues to speak. `And here are the pairs. Screaming Gophers. Koh and Horus, Rebecca and Gran, and Gerdie and Valerie.` He turns to the Killer Bass. `Harald and Lisa, Fox and Ariel, Slick and Alexa.`

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (rolls his eyes) gee, I wonder why he picked THOSE people to be together. And really? I have to be on a team with the energizer bunny? (he sighs) hopefully she can cook worth a damn.

 ***End Confessional***

Taking out a small stack of cards, Chris hands each pair one. `All right everyone, the kitchen is now open. You have full access to it for an hour. At the end of that hour your food will be served, whether it`s ready or not. If I were you, I`d get cracking.`

Everyone stands there, unmoving for a moment before Chris looks at his watch, raising an eyebrow. ` 59 minutes 40 seconds people`. Hearing that, everyone freaks out in a mad dash towards the kitchen.

As she`s throwing on an apron, Gerdie turns to Valerie. `Okay, what are we cooking?` Valerie looks at her card. `Like it says we have to use oranges.` She turns to Gerdie. `What can we make with oranges?` Gerdie puts her finger to a chin for a moment before snapping her fingers. `I got it. Val, get me some bread, eggs, and oranges.` Nodding, Valerie heads off to gather the ingredients.

Lisa looks over Harald`s shoulder who`s staring at the card intently.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Ugh, how`d I get stuck with captain grumpy pants? Oh well, maybe he just needs a little cheer in his life!

 ***End Confessional***

Lisa leans over to him. `So what do we have to work with Professor Haircut?` Harald rolls his eyes and turns to her. `It says Strawberries. I was thinking a strawberry yogurt parfait.` Lisa responds with a raspberry. `pffff. That`s too fancy. Ooh! I know what we need to make!` With that, she`s off like a rocket, gathering supplies. Harald tries to say something in response, only to shrug.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Well, one thing I did learn from mother is not to stand in front of a tornado.

 ***End Confessional***

Fox and Ariel are actually having a very relaxed time working together. Their card reveals bread which, after only a few words, they manage to get started on. Hardly a few words pass between them as they continue to work judiciously.

Koh and Horus` silence…is a little more awkward as Koh passes the card to Horus. Reading it, he sees that it says `Sausage`. After a few moments, Koh finally speaks up. `So uh…you got any ideas Puzzles?` Horus scratches his chin. `I may have one, unless you have something.` Koh, without looking at him pretends to be looking at the pots and pans. `Yeah well, I uh.. I don`t exactly know how to cook.` After a slight pause, Horus smirks. `That`s fine. I got it.` Picking up some sausages he walks back to the cooking area and starts to finely chop the sausages at an impressive speed. This causes Koh to raise an eyebrow. `I didn`t know you could work a knife like that Puzzles.` Stopping for a moment, Horus looks at the knife. `Yeah well, just for cooking.` Clearing his throat he changes the subject. `Koh. Can you do me a favor and shred some cheese?` Koh smirks back. ` I think I can manage that.`

As they`re working, Horus speaks up again. `All right Koh, normally this has to chill in the fridge overnight. We don`t have overnight. So we`re going to throw it in the back of the freezer for 20 minutes. That should make it cold enough without freezing it completely. Then we should have just enough time to put it in the oven for 30 minutes. You got it?` Koh nods slightly, surprised at the charge Horus is taking. Without her knowing it, she`s finding herself transfixed and slightly blushing.

Alexa and Slick are making a bang up job as a tag team. Their card saying bacon has both of them frying and chopping bacon, flipping it as they go. They manage to find moments to smile at each other as they are working. `You`re not so bad with a spatula over there Alexa.` Slick says smirking. Alexa responds with a smirk of her own. `Didn`t expect me to be able to cook?` Slick laughs at that. `Not sure which answer you want there.`

There`s a slight silence as they got back to stirring and flipping. Slick`s eyes shift sideways to see her in his peripheral vision. `So uh, Alexa. I`d say we make a pretty good team, don`t you?` Alexa smiles genuinely. ` I do Slick, I think we work very well together.`

 ***Confessional***

Slick: Gah! What am I doing? I can`t be feeling things like this. I`m going back to the joint soon. I can`t put her through a whole jailbird visitation thing. No way. Alexa`s too good for that. Ugh…this is really going to suck. (he shakes his fist at the sky) Karma you owe me!

 ***End Confessional***

Slick takes a deep breath before speaking again. `Yeah well, of course I would be better. I`m basically top dog around here anyway. Just stand with me sweet cheeks and it`ll be all right.` Alexa, whose back is turned to Slick, stops stirring for a moment. There is a slight silence that follows after, until Alexa speaks again, back still to Slick. `You don`t have to do that. It`s okay.`

Shocked by a response he didn`t expect, Slick turns to see Alexa still has her back turned. Alexa continues. Not in an angry tone, but in a calm, gentle one. `I know what you`re doing. And thank you. But I`ll be all right.` She then goes back to stirring. Sighing, Slick smirks and goes back to flipping the bacon.

Finally, we cut to Rebecca and Gran who are doing their best to work together. Gran is doing more of the cooking it seems though as Rebecca is reading the recipe for their egg dish closely. Whisking the eggs, Gran turns to Rebecca. `So uh…don`t you cook?` Rebecca looks over to Gran and shrugs. `I normally do instant. I don`t have time for things like cooking.` Gran nods as he whisks. ` I only cook when I have downtime between shows. And uh…. I`ve gotten pretty good at cooking.` Silence follows for a second as Rebecca realizes what that means.

Cracking more eggs, Rebecca clears her throat. `For um. For what it`s worth, if you held a show, I might be intrigued to go see it.` Stopping whisking for just a moment, Gran smiles. `Thanks Rebecca. I might even be able to get you a discount.` Rebecca elbows him followed by rolling her eyes. `I swear Gran, you`re hopeless.` Gran smirks. ` I almost believed you were going to call me incorrigible.` Rebecca laughs at this. `I`m a detective Gran, not a 19th century southern belle.` Gran returns the chuckle. `Well, I have to say, you`re a damn good one.` For a moment, Rebecca turns slightly pink before being brought back to her senses. `Master magician. You`ve got egg on your chest.` Gran raises an eyebrow. `Isn`t the expression egg on your `face`? ` Rebecca nods. `It is, but you have egg on your chest.` She says pointing to Gran. Looking down he sees that he spilled the bowl on himself, covering himself in eggs. Freaking out, he tries to walk, slipping on the eggs and falling on his back.

 ***Confessional***

Gran: (is laying down, but his hand can be seen by the camera, his finger pointing up.) Well, I guess the yolk`s on me! (As he finishes the bad pun, a puff of smoke appears above his head and another egg appears, dropping onto his face offscreen. Gran`s hand curls into a fist.) OH COME ON!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris begins his countdown as it stretches into its final minute. Everyone is putting their finishing touches on their dishes and Alexa and Slick make their way back to the oven. Unfortunately, upon arriving, Slick`s face goes white. `Nonononono!` Opening the door, he pulls what used to be a delicious looking twice baked bacon casserole. Unfortunately now it looks 17 times baked as it looks black. Turning to the oven he sees it set at 550. He grabs his hair in frustration. `It was supposed to be 350! What happened?` Before he could think any further on the subject. The alarm went off. Everyone finished gathering their finished dishes and brought them to the front to be judged by Chef.

Chef steps up to the first dish, which is presented very nicely. Chef nods. `So, you made a Blood Orange French toast. Let`s see here.` He grabs a whole piece of toast with oranges on it and shoves it in his mouth. Chewing, crumbs go everywhere. Finishing, he scratches his chin. `Let`s see. Not bad. I give it… a 7.` Gerdie and Valerie give each other a high five as Chef continues down the line to Fox and Ariel. In front of him he sees an exquisite looking Cinnamon roll bread. Picking up a piece with his fingers, he takes a bite. A brief flash of something pops up on chef`s face before speaking. `That`s some damn good grub there. Little sugary, but not bad maggots. I give it an 8!` Ariel smiles as she clasps her hands together.

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: Hooray! Finally! I knew I could do it! And Fox was such a helpful partner!

 ***End Confessional***

Chef takes a few more steps over to Harald and Lisa. Crossing his arms, he sees a pile of misshapen strawberry pancakes. Harald facepalms as Chef looks over it with a raised eyebrow. Putting a fork into one, he takes a bite. There is a long period of silence after he takes that first bite. Finishing, he scrunches up his face, his neck vein showing as he towers over Lisa. `What did you put in these here pancakes?` Lisa, twiddling her thumbs nervously does her best to respond. `Um.. well, flour..strawberries, eggs… and um…love?` Hearing this last ingredient, Chef looks back down at the flapjacks then back to Lisa. `Love? LOVE?` The entire kitchen is silent as Chef gets louder and louder until finally, a single tear falls from Chef`s face as he sniffs. `Just like momma used to make!` And ditching the fork, eats the rest of the pancakes with his hands. Through the chewing, he manages to get out `10!` Leaving Harald with an extremely dumbfounded look on his face, and Lisa cheering.

Chef wasn`t nearly as impressed with Gran and Rebecca`s eggs benedict, but he nodded, giving them a passing score of a 6.

That`s when he reaches Alexa and Slick`s table. Looking down at the scorched item below, he raises an eyebrow. `What in the world is this maggots?` He screams, vein popping. Slick clears his throat. `It`s uh.. twice baked bacon casserole.` Chef raises his voice yet again. `Where was it twice baked? In a volcano?` Taking his fork, he jams it into the blackened casserole and crunches down on the black, charred remains of what used to be a dish. After one bite he looks at them. `That COULD have been good. But it got burnt to hell. 2 points!`

Both Slick and Alexa droop hearing this as Chef makes his way to the last dish which was Horus and Koh`s. Tallying up the points, Chris turns to the campers. `All right campers. Right now the Screaming Gophers have a 13 and the killer bass have a 20. You need an 8 to win Screaming gophers.`

Both Horus and Koh look extremely nervous as he steps up to their dish. Scratching his chin he looks at the meal. `Christmas Sausage Casserole eh? Let`s see how well you losers did!` He digs in, taking a bite. Chewing for a moment, everyone seems on edge as he thinks. `Normally you have to chill this overnight, but you used the freezer. Takes out some of the flavor. But still….Very good. I give it…an 8!` Hearing this score, The Screaming Gophers let out a cheer

Chris smiles. `You`re right to cheer. Because with a score of 21 to 20, you guys win!` Everyone on the Screaming Gophers gives each other high fives as they congratulate each other.

Chef interrupts the festivities by turning to Alexa and Slick. `Well, I don`t think it`s hard to tell that it`s one of you two that`s going home. So. The two of you! Follow me to the pier you maggots!`

Both in complete shock, it takes two of them a moment to register what just happened. Still, after the moment passes, they look at each other and sigh, as they head back to camp to retrieve their effects.

It`s a solemn march that only ends when they reach the pier where Chef stands with his arms crossed. `All right you losers! You both weren`t paying attention to your meal and it got destroyed because of it! Sadly, I can`t send both of you ingrates home. But I will send one of you home! And that person is….`

The rest of the Killer Bass that had accompanied them for support inhale dramatically as they wait for the answer.

Chef continues to speak as if in slow motion. `Al-` But he is cut off by a scream. `WAIT!` The voice, actually being louder than Chef, surprises him, actually causing him to stop.

This voice, apparently had come from Slick. Getting everyone`s attention, Slick shakes his head. `There`s no need for that Chef. I`ll go.`

Chef raises an eyebrow at this. `Are you sure maggot? You`ll be going back to the slammer!` Slick shakes his head, not even taking a moment to think. `Yeah. I`m sure.`

Alexa turns to him, tears in her eyes. `No! Slick, I won`t let you do this!` Slick just smiles at her as he takes his thumb and wipes her cheek. Alexa looks up at him, momentarily shocked by this action. Slick just looks back at her and smiles. `Hey, don`t worry. I`ll be all right.`

Then, in an instant, Alexa moves her whole body forward as she grabs Slick`s head, and brings him into a deep kiss. A shocked Slick is frozen for a moment, but soon loses himself in it and brings his own hands around her.

Sitting on one of the stumps, Lisa shoots her fists up in the air. `Whoo!`

After the kiss, Alexa pulls back. Slick smiles at her. `You don`t have to wait for me.` Alexa shakes her head in defiance. `I will ALWAYS wait for you.`

This time, it was Chris`s turn to interrupt the tender moment with a raised eyebrow. `What? You can`t wait until the finale?` This time it was everyone else`s turn to look confused. Chris points his thumb to the dock of shame, where there isn`t Slick`s prison boat, but just the warden stepping off. A very irritated looking warden.

Standing salute, Slick turns to the warden. `Warden! Sir!` The warden rolls his eyes but nods. Chris then wraps his arm around the warden`s neck, leaning on him. `Ya see, me and the warden had a little bet here. He says you weren`t really rehabilitated, that`s why he kept denying your parole. But our bet said that if you left the island of your own accord and not eliminated or voted off, he would approve your parole. Isn`t that right Teddy?` The warden takes Chris`s hand and moves it off him. `Don`t touch me Mclean`. He says simply.

The warden then turns to Slick. `Slick Masterson, in witness of everyone here, your parole has been approved by the board. You will accompany me back to the prison to collect your affects and fill out paperwork. You will be on probation for no less than 5 months. Do you understand?` Dumbfounded, barely holding back tears, Slick nods.

Chris takes a few steps towards Slick and points to the dock. `Sorry you didn`t win the money bro, time to take a walk on the dock of shame.`

Slick turns to Chris, tears in his eyes. `The money? I don`t care about the money. Thank you Chris. Thank you.` And, surprisingly, Slick pulls Chris into a hug.` Incredibly shocked by this and not knowing what to do, Chris shifts his eyes and lightly pats Slick on the shoulder. `There there bro. It`s okay. Really. You`re uh…you`re welcome.` Releasing Chris, Slick puts his hands on his shoulders. `You`re a good man Chris. You gave me a prize that`s worth a lot more to me than $100,000.` Unable to fight the infectious charm, Chris smirks at Slick. `All right. Get out of here. I`ll see you at the finale.` Running back to grab Alexa one more time, he spins her in a circle before kissing her again. Finally letting go, he heads over to the dock of shame, hopping on the boat joyfully he waves enthusiastically to everyone who waves back just as happily.

The boat sails off into the distance, leaving everyone else behind. Wiping his eyes, he stands next to the warden who stands there silently with his hands behind his back. After what seems like an eternity of awkward silence, the warden speaks. `You know, if you HAD lost that best, you would have become my personal masseuse.` In response to this tidbit, Slick`s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, unable to make a sound.

Meanwhile, back on the island Chris turns to the campers. `All right everyone. Time to go eat the breakfasts you all made. And you have to eat a piece of EVERYONE`S` He says, gesturing at Alexa. They would have all groaned if they were in a more sour mood. However, for once, no one seemed to mind this ceremony as they head back smiling.

Chris stands on the dock ready to make his speech when he sees Lisa standing in front of him with her arms crossed. Chris raises an eyebrow. `What?` She grins at him. `Somebody did something really nice.` Chris rolls his eyes in response. `Okay Lisa, thank you.` In response to this, Lisa just smiles and looks at him. `I`m glad.` and with that she turns and hops away. Looking at her skip away, Chris lets a smile betray him for just an instant before regaining himself, coughing into his hand and turning to the camera.

`Well, it looks like our EX-jailbird has flown the coop! People are dropping like flies here, but we still have plenty more drama and excitement, don`t you worry. So stay tuned for the next Total. Drama. Island!

 **Elimination  
20** **th** **: Sarah  
19** **th** **: Viola  
18** **th** **: Vincent  
17** **th** **: Alex  
16** **th** **:Christian  
** **15** **th** **: Curtis  
** **14** **th** **: Nate  
** **13** **th** **: Danielle  
** **12** **th** **: Slick**

Screaming Gophers: Horus, Gran, Koh, Valerie, Gerdie, Rebecca

Killer Bass: Alexa, Ariel, Harald, Fox, Lisa

 **AN: Well, I have to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter a LOT more than the last elimination. I think a lot of people were expecting either a Screaming Gopher elimination, or at the very least, weren`t expecting Slick as he was part of one of the couples. But I soon realized that if all the couples made it to the finals intact, that would be really boring. I also needed to make Slick`s elimination a sacrifice elimination for this to work. Since the beginning I thought of ways to give Slick a happy ending, and this chapter was the one that did it. I am very happy with the way this chapter turned out and with how I wrapped up Slick`s storyline. I hope you liked this chapter and I`ll see you next time! Also, thank you everyone for worrying about me in terms of how fast I get these out, but trust me, if I wasn`t enjoying doing it, I wouldn`t be writing them this fast. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting!**


	19. Chapter 9: The Great Race

Previously on Total Drama Island, Our 12 campers had to cook for their lives as Breakfast was on the menu. The campers were teamed up with a partner to make the best dish. Unfortunately for the campers though, it was Chef who would decide who on the losing team would get sent to the dock of shame. Everything seemed to be going all right, until Alexa and Slick burned their dish, costing the Killer Bass the win. In a shocking turn of events, Slick volunteered to leave the island, only to discover that doing so won him his freedom as his act got him a parole from his warden. Not only that, but he also got the girl. Will today`s elimination have such a storybook ending? Ha! Don`t bet on it! But to find out for sure, you`ll just have to watch today`s epic episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades into the Screaming Gopher girls` cabin as Gerdie and Valerie are talking.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: Like, oh my god, we only have like 11 people left! This is so cool! Just one more and we get to the merge! Like, not that I was worried. (there`s a slight pause) ok…maybe I was a LITTLE worried.. (she pinches her forefinger and thumb together) a little.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: To be completely honest, I`m shocked that I`m still here. A good shocked though.  
 ***End Confessional***

The Killer Bass girls are for once, not just sitting around talking, but actually doing their best to tidy up the place. Alexa seems to be working the hardest, scrubbing the walls. `Come on everyone, we can make this place spic and span if we try!`

 ***Confessional***

Ariel: It`s obvious that she misses Slick. She`s been keeping her occupied ever since yesterday morning. I don`t mind helping her out though, but it does get a bit tiring. I never had to patch a roof before… (she puts a finger to her chin, a large piece of shingle is visibly stuck to her sleeve)

 ***End Confessional***

Lisa on the other hand seems to be having the time of her life as she`s humming to herself as she scrubs the wall.

We then cut to the cafeteria where everyone is doing their best to eat the slop that`s in front of them. Horus looks at his dish which his eyes open in shock as it moves slightly. He pushes it away as he leans to Gran. `Can we have another cooking competition or something?` Gran chuckles in response. `Well that would be better than-` As he nonchalantly sticks his fork into the food, it recoils, and then leaps onto his face, causing Gran to be cut off mid-sentence and fall backwards off his chair as he lets out an awkward scream.

Overall though, the spirits in the camp seem to be relatively high after the events of yesterday. Everyone seems to be talking just a little brighter and smiling a little more.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: After that schmaltzy display yesterday, it seems that the shock of losing Danielle has worn off. Tch. On the plus side, that got Slick out of the way. However, that brings us back to the girls overpowering us 3 to 2. At least until the merger. (he sighs) As much as it pains me to say this, it appears that I can`t afford to lose tonight. Which means sadly, our team must win. (he puts his fingers together and smirks deviously) By any means.

 ***End Confessional***

As if on cue, Chris steps into the cafeteria, once again looking over everyone. `Well good morning campers. I hope you all enjoyed your free night last night because guess what? You`re going to have another one tonight.` Hearing this, everyone talks amongst themselves suspiciously before some light cheering comes from the group. Seeing their spirits raised, Chris lowers his eyelids to half and puts his arms behind his back.

`That`s right. Tonight will be free, because guess what? Today`s going to be ANOTHER automatic elimination.` Hearing this, everyone gasps.

Hearing their shock, Chris laughs. `That`s right. I know these are your favorite and I figured, Hey, why should I deprive you guys?` Not giving them a chance to object, Chris continues. `So, meet me outside in 15 minutes.` Smirking he takes his leave as he walks out.

 ***Confessional***

Koh: ANOTHER automatic elimination? Ugh. These things are a pain in the butt.

 ***End Confessional***

As nothing truly eventful happens in the meantime, the camera cuts to the campers who are standing outside in front of Chris, looking a bit unsure of what to expect. Seeing he has them where he wants them, Chris smirks as he begins to speak. `So, I am assuming you all can count which means that you know we have exactly 11 campers left. This means after this next challenge, we`re going to have exactly half of what we started with and that means we will be merging the teams. However, only 10 people can make it to the merge. Meaning that one more of you has to get off the island. And we`re going to settle this the old fashioned way.` He says as he points to a goal line in front of him. `We`re going to settle this with a race. This will be a foot race around the island. There will be markers for you to follow. The last member of the losing team to cross that finish line will be eliminated. No ifs, ands, or buts.` Koh scoffs at this. `A footrace? That seems a little weak Chris.`

Hearing this, Chris leans over smirking deviously. `Did I neglect to mention that we booby trapped the island?` Thinking for a moment, Koh responds, this time less confidently. `Ah…okay then.`.

Reaching to his side, Chris pulls out a starting pistol. `On your marks…` As soon as he says this, the campers start frantically moving around, A vocal complaint coming from Horus. `Wait wait Chris! We`re going now? I have to stretch and-` But Chris ignores him as he continues. `Get set….`

In a confused mess of people, everyone tries to get to a starting position, but it`s not so easily done as people end up tripping and falling over each other in an attempt to get there. Only a few people manage to get a decent starting point as Chris screams `GO!`. And fires the gun into the air.

As soon as the gun goes off, a few of the campers take off, and within a few moments, the rest of the campers manage to scramble onto their feet and run as well. At the start, a few of the campers seem to be having an easy time. Lisa shoots out far ahead with an overabundance of energy while Koh and Fox manage to keep pace with each other moving back and forth in second and third place. Valerie unfortunately had worn her high heels to breakfast and was having a much harder time.

 ***Confessional***

Valerie: These Atwoods were like…seriously not made to run in. Next time I need to be like, warned or something.

 ***End Confessional***

A lot of people were squished in the middle with Ariel and Horus bringing up the rear. Horus had to keep taking deep breaths and some stops along the way while Ariel`s pace was just very light for supposedly running. Stopping, Horus leans over and takes a deep breath. `So much….running..` Running up besides him, Ariel puts a hand on his back. `Are you okay Batar?` she asks him, looking concerned.

 ***Confessional***

Horus: Somebody actually calling me by ACTUAL name?! Huh…I actually forgot that WAS my name for a minute there. (puts his finger to his chin)

 ***End Confessional***

Horus looks back at her Ariel and smiles. `I`m fine. And you can call me Horus. Everyone else does.` Ariel smiles back. `Okay Horus, come on, let`s go!` And with a new rush of energy, they head off, moving just a little faster.

After about five minutes of straight running following the route that they were being lead down, Lisa had already begun to slow down a bit, falling to fourth place as her explosion of energy was wearing off. This puts both Fox and Koh tied for the lead. They both start to nervously look around.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: It`s been almost five minutes and nothing. ..something`s going to happen soon. I can feel it.

 ***End Confessional***

As they begin to curve around a particularly tight corner around a cliff side, suddenly, a movement to their left catches their eyes. Turning their heads, their eyes widen as the side of the cliff comes outward towards them. With little to no time to react, the cliff side hits them, knocking them both off the side of the path, into the water twenty feet below.

Seeing this, Lisa whistles as she looks down at her fallen friends. `Wow. That`s a long way down! I sure am glad that I didn`t-` However she is cut off as her foot makes contact with a random rock, causing her to trip, and fall off the cliff as well. As she is falling she can be heard screaming `Currseee youuuu ironyyyy!` Before making a huge splash in the water below.

As the next group of runners see this trap which includes Harald, Gran, and Alexa, they manage to time it so they get through the trap without managing to get pushed off themselves. It isn`t long however before they catch up to the next challenge. Ahead of them are a line of 5 different vines that connect to the other side of a large trench. Harald does a quick look over as he tries to see anything odd about any of them in particular. After a few moments he smirks as he sees that one of them is connected to a rotten log across the way.

Noticing how Alexa seems to be unable to make a choice between that one and a line next to it, Harald makes his move. Climbing up the safer one, he begins to climb across. Shrugging, Alexa gets on the other one and starts to shimmy across as well. Unfortunately for Alexa, upon getting halfway across, the rotten log gives way and falls into the trench taking a screaming Alexa with it. Harald gives a mock salute and keeps moving along the vine. Upon reaching the other side before Harald, Gran smiles to himself as he steps off the vine, only for his foot to catch a rope on the ground. Looking down, Gran`s face falls as he sighs, a log attached to the rope smashing into him, knocking him back into the chasm.

Harald smirks at this as he carefully steps over the rope and continues on his way.

Rebecca and Valerie are the next to reach the vines. Seeing the ones that Gran and Harald took, they climb on and start to shimmy across themselves. After some effort especially from Valerie, they manage to make their way across the chasm. Landing on the ground, Rebecca looks at Valerie`s feet and raises her eyebrow. `Why are you running in high heels?` Valerie rolls her eyes. `Because like, I didn`t know there would be a race right now, okay?` Rebecca chuckles. `Well it always pays to be prepared.` And takes off a bit further down the way ahead of Valerie.

As Rebecca runs a single drop plops onto her hat. Then a few more. She looks up to see that the sky is beginning to open up with rain, as it starts pelting her with huge unforgiving drops. The ground beneath her starts to get muddy as she continues to run, every step being a little more difficult, especially now as she is heading back up a cliff face.

Rounding a bend, she stops for just a moment to catch her breath, bending down with her hands on her knees. Unfortunately, it turns out that it was a terrible place to rest as Rebecca can hear a loud rumble. Daring to look up, she sees a cascade of mud careening towards her. Her eyes open wide as she does her best to begin running again. Unfortunately, while taking that second to breath, her feet had begun sinking into the mud below her. In a mad effort, she reaches to her feet in a desperate attempt to pull them out. Unfortunately, the mudslide comes too fast and takes her with it, bringing her to the edge of the cliff face, knocking her off the edge.

As the mud subsides, Rebecca can be seen clinging to the edge, covered in slippery mud. She dares to look down only to see that this time there isn`t water or something soft to break her fall, but jagged rocks. Now the detective normally wasn`t one to ask for help, but in this time, she makes an exception. Spitting mud out of her mouth she begins to scream `HELP!`

After a few moments, Valerie makes the curve around the corner to see a mud covered track. She sighs as she looks at it. `Ugh, mud? Seriously?` It`s then that she hears a faint yell. This catches her attention as she looks around. `Like, hello?` She hears it again. Turning her head to the side she sees what looks like a trenchcoated arm rising from the edge of the cliff face. Letting out a gasp, Valerie screams in response. `Oh my god! Rebecca! Like, hang on!` She tries to take a step, but her high heels are too stuck in the mud. Pulling harder she doesn`t seem to be making any ground. She can see Rebecca`s hand shooting up, but it looks shorter, like she`s losing her grip.

Gritting her teeth, Valerie reaches down and, unable to unclasp her shoes, rips them off her feet letting them sink the rest of the way into the mud. `HANG ON REBECCA!` Valerie screams as she, now free of her shackles makes a mad dash towards her. Rebecca`s grip was slipping fast. Seeing this, Valerie does a batter`s slide to the edge of the cliff, grabbing Rebecca`s hand, just as she loses her grip. `Like…I…got…you..` She says with extreme effort, trying to pick up Rebecca solely with her own strength, which, unfortunately wasn`t very much.

After what seems like an eternity, Valerie pulls Rebecca up enough to grab the edge of the cliff and pull herself up. Valerie lays backwards in the mud and starts to pant heavily. Coughing, Rebecca turns to Valerie. `T..thank you.` Managing to sit up, covered in mud, Valerie wipes her face before smiling. ` Like, I`ll send you the dry cleaning bill.` Rebecca smirks back at her before standing up, extending her hand. `Come on Valerie, we have a race to finish.` Returning her smirk, She accepts her hand, standing up, and they are both off again.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I believe that it`s in the most extraordinary situations that we learn just who are the most extraordinary people. (she smiles)

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Gerdie has fallen behind as she the only people she is ahead of now that haven`t fallen off are Ariel and Horus. And it seems the people who fell off are regaining ground as Lisa starts catching up with Gerdie. Seeing her, through the rain, Gerdie can see her still smiling as Lisa turns to her. `Hiya Gerds! How`s it going?` Gerdie couldn`t help but smirk back at her infectious enthusiasm. `Hey Lisa. Can`t say I`m great at running, but you know, trying.` Lisa raspberries. `Don`t say that, you`re doing fine! I actually really wish you had been on the Killer Bass. That would have been so cool!` Gerdie raises her eyebrow at this. `That`s an odd thing to say, considering how me and your boy toy are always at each other`s throats.` Lisa blushes before putting on another goofy smile. `You say that, but I heard about your little golden immunity the other night.` Gerdie quickly turns her head before coughing, seemingly blaming it on the rain. `Yeah well, I think that was more of a producer decision than his.`

Lisa beams as she continues. `Nuhuh, I don`t think so. I couldn`t figure you two out for the longest time, but I think I finally got it. It`s like you two are brother and sister. He`s the big brother and you`re the little sister. You two get under each other`s skin, but in the end, I can feel the sisterly love.` Gerdie scoffs at this. `I think you`re thinking too much of us here Lise.` To which Lisa shakes her head. `I don`t think you`re thinking ENOUGH of yourself.`

A moment of silence passes between them until Gerdie is finally the one who speaks up. `I have to ask you a question Lisa.` Lisa`s face loses its smile for a moment as she turns to her. `Yeah?` Gerdie, still running through the rain, thinks, before turning back to her. `What is it you see in Chris? Why him?` Lisa, caught a tad off guard by this question smiles back at Gerdie. `Well, I could tell you…if you catch me!` And with that, Lisa takes off like a shot ahead of Gerdie. A bit shocked at first, her shock turns into a smirk as she takes off after Lisa. `Hey Lisa get back here! Your sister-in-law would like to have a word with you!` Hearing Lisa`s laughter ahead of her, she continues moving forward.

Koh is visibly irritated as she looks at the folder she had been carrying with her. She sighs in relief as luckily the folder Rebecca had given her was plastic and managed to keep most of the papers intact from the water. Closing it she continues to run, eventually catching up with Horus, who is gasping for breath. Seeing him, she smirks. `Heya Puzzles.` Seeing a familiar face he smiles back. `Oh, hey Koh. Nice to see someone else. I was talking with Ariel for a while, but she got a second wind and took off ahead. Me… I uh.. I`m still waiting on getting mine.` Koh chuckled at this. `Puzzles, you have absolutely no stamina.` Wheezing slightly, Horus forces out a laugh. `Yeah..yeah you could say tha-WHOA!` As he`s speaking however, suddenly, he slips on a patch of mud and loses his footing moving towards the edge of the cliff. In a split second reaction, Koh twists herself awkwardly and goes to grab Horus by the collar. Feeling a sharp pain in her leg, she inhales sharply, but pulls Horus back throwing him back onto the path.

Coughing and sputtering, Horus sits up. He pants for a few moments before he`s able to speak again. `Oh my god. Koh, thank you!` Doing her best to smirk, Koh looks back at Horus. `Someone`s gotta be there to save your stupid ass.` Leaning on her good leg, Koh stands up. Then, trying to put some pressure on her other leg, it collapses beneath her. Horus notices this and looks over at her. `Hey uh, Koh. You okay?` Seething through the pain, Koh nods. `Yeah. Yeah I`m fine. Let`s go.`

Unfortunately for Koh, one of her strong suits is not acting. Horus turns to look at her leg, a leg which now looks painful for her to step on. He turns to her. `You twisted it, didn`t you?` Taking a few steps, Koh forcefully answers. `N…no. Puzzles I`m F..fine. Let`s just go.`

Closing his fists, Horus turns to Koh. `No Koh, we`re not just going to let you keep walking on that. Wait here.` Not that Koh could have ran very far ahead even if she wanted to, she stays back and waits a few moments for Horus to return with a sturdy looking stick. His eyes flash around looking for something to tie it with, before eventually, his eyes fall to his scarf. Taking a deep breath, he takes off his scarf, and, with a mournful look, rips it in half, using the pieces to tie a splint for Koh. Leaning over he offers her his shoulder. `Here. Lean on me.` Scoffing however, Koh pushes him away. `Puzzles, I`m fine.` But a loud response from Horus cuts her off. `This isn`t a request Koh. Lean on me.`

The forcefulness of his voice shocks her and although it`s hard to tell in the rain, causes her to blush a bit. Nodding, she leans on him, putting her arm around his neck. Going back to his smile, Horus then starts to walk slowly with her. `Come on Koh, let`s finish this.`

There had been a few more traps along the way, but some of them had been washed away by the rain while others were avoided by sheer dumb luck. However, having been standing at the finish line waiting with an umbrella and a stopwatch for a long time was Chris waiting for the first person to cross. Eventually he could make out the figure of a person heading towards him. Squinting he was able to see the unmistakable hair and outfit that was Harald. After a few more moments he raced into view and eventually jogged his way to the finish line. Chris smirks at this. `Congratulations Harald. You`re the first one back.` Seeing the finish line a foot in front of him, Harald adjusts his cape and wipes his hands. `What can I say? I must have just been luck-` But before he could finish his statement, he falls flat on his face past the finish line, a tripwire having been placed a mere 3 inches from the goal line. Chris bends down and laughs at a now mud covered Harald. `Ha! Ah… couldn`t resist. Don`t worry bro. You`re still first.` Spitting out a mouthful of mud, Harald is able to get out a `Swell.`

The next to cross are Lisa and Gerdie. Lisa looks a tad tired, but Gerdie looks absolutely exhausted. Lisa cheers as she crosses the finish line. Having had his fun, Chris had removed the trip wire. Lisa looks over at Chris. `Woo! Number 2 baby!` Chris smirks at her. `Yep, good job Lisa.` Smiling she turns to Gerdie, `You hear that sis? He gave me a compliment!` Gerdie smirks back. `Yeah, he sure did.` Hearing Lisa call Gerdie sis, Chris shoots a look over to Harald who confusingly shrugs.

The next two that can be seen coming over the horizon are Rebecca and Valerie. Rebecca pulls back slightly at the end to allow Valerie to finish a few moments before her. Crossing the finish line, Valerie turns to her. `Like, hey, you didn`t have to let me beat you!` Rebecca smiles innocently. `I don`t have any idea of what you`re talking about. You beat me fair and square.` a drenched Valerie nudges Rebecca. `Ha! You bitch!`

Chris looks at the campers who have arrived. `That brings us to 5. Halfway there. Only 5 more to go! In fact..` He puts his hand his forehead to get a better view of the distance. `It looks like number 6 is heading our way now!` Sure enough, Fox, completely and utterly drenched, but somehow still looking dapper crosses the finish line. Panting he looks to the rest of them. `So…much…water.` Chris smirks back at him. `Well Fox my man, you should be happy to know that you`re safe.` He turns to the campers. `On the Gophers we still need Koh, Gran, and Horus. On the Killer Bass we just need Alexa and Ariel.

As if on cue, coming over the hill, in a light jog is Ariel. Seemingly in the best situation of anybody else, she jogs up with a smile. For some reason she doesn`t seem as soaked as everyone else as she crosses the finish line. Seeing all the people at the finish line her smile falters a bit as she turns to Chris. `Oh no! Am I out?` Chris chuckles in response. `Don`t worry Ariel. We`re still waiting on Horus, Koh, and Alexa. You`re fine.` Ariel looks happy for a moment, but then realizes that means that Alexa`s still out there.

Speaking of which, Horus is still dragging Koh along, as he`s able to see the checkered banner of the end in the distance. He smiles as he turns towards Koh. `Hey Koh, we`re going to make it!` She gives a weak smile in return. `Yeah, I guess we are.`

Upon finishing that sentiment though, out of the corner of their eyes they see two figures catching up to them. Soon enough they can tell that it`s Alexa and Gran, eyebrows furrowed, looking as if they`re barely able to stand, Alexa leaning on an exhausted Gran. Horus does his best to pull Koh, but she`s not able to move fast enough and Alexa and Gran bypass both of them and makes their way to the finish line eventually crossing it. There`s a cheer from the Killer Bass as Ariel and Lisa move up to congratulate her. as Gran passes out on the ground next to her. Seeing this, Horus forces a gentle smile onto his face. `Well, it looks like we lost this one.` Koh doesn`t say anything but just nods, a sad smile on her face. To break the silence, Horus continues speaking. `So, whichever one of us makes it across that finish line last gets kicked off huh?` They continue walking in silence until they are within 3 feet of the finish line, when they stop.

Horus looks at the checkered line and then back at Koh. `Well, I`m not going to let go and leave you. What do you say we finish together?` He turns to her, a kind, gentle smile on his face. Looking a bit shocked for a moment, she looks down and chuckles. Turning her face back up to him, she smirks. `Puzzles, you talk too much….but thank you` and in one fluid seemingly slowed down motion, she ducks out from beneath Horus` shoulder and, getting behind him, gives him a giant shove forward. Not expecting this, Horus` only reaction is his face which is a mixture of shock and confusion. Everyone at the end gasps as Horus, while trying to stop himself is unable to do so until after he passes a few feet forward. When he finally wills himself to stop, he looks down, only to see the finish line directly behind him. His mouth agape, Horus turns to Koh, who gives him a half eyed smirk.

Before Horus can say anything, Chris starts to speak. `All right everyone! Horus is our 10th member! Which means Koh, unfortunately you are out!` Koh merely shrugs as she hobbles over to the finish line.

Chris points to the boat that`s sitting on the dock of shame with this thumb. `There`s your boat Koh.` Everyone goes over to say their goodbyes to Koh. Rebecca gives her a fist bump, some of the girls even give her hugs and the boys give her a hardy farewell. Gathering her suitcase she turns towards the pier, only to see Horus standing between her and the boat. He takes a step towards her, an irritated look on his face. `You know, you didn`t have to do that.` She smirks in response, pulling her suitcase along, hobbling forward. `Yeah well, I don`t need to be here anymore.` Stepping in front of her he crosses his arms. `And what does THAT mean?` With her free hand she pushes him aside. `It MEANS that I have what I need and I don`t need to be here anymore.` As she passes he grabs her wrist. `You have what you need?` She pulls her arm away from his, her voice start to waver, but still commanding a presence. `Yes! I have what I need.` She takes a few more steps only to trip on her bad foot causing her to fall over. Grabbing onto her suitcase for support a folder falls out of her shirt which lands on the ground near Horus.

Looking at it, he bends it down to pick it up. Shocked at what just happened, Koh forces herself to stand up as she extends her hand to Horus. `Give it back to me Puzzles.`

For a moment, he looks down at the folder, and then he looks back to her. `This is it, isn`t it? The thing you need. This is what is so important isn`t it?` Not responding she shoves her hand out again. `Give it back to me Puzzles!` Taking the folder he shakes it at her. `This! This is about that Castiel guy isn`t it? This is about some stupid gang crap, isn`t it?` Even with her bad foot, Koh is able to move forward and grab his collar. `Don`t act like you know what you`re talking about Puzzles!` She says in a darker tone than Horus had ever heard before. `You don`t know anything about me.`

Collar still in her hand, Horus looks at her. `I know that you`re a strong, talented woman who can do anything she sets her mind to.` Koh smirks. `You`re right. I am. And I like who I am. I like my gang. I like what I do. I don`t need some wiener like you to try to change my ways.` Then Horus does something that Koh doesn`t expect. He smiles. `I didn`t say you had to, or you should. I am just saying that whatever you choose to do with this, I don`t want this to make you go too far. Past that point that after this is over, you won`t be there.` For a moment, Koh is left speechless, before finally letting Horus down. Extending his hand out, he offers the folder to Koh.

`Go on Koh. Take it.` Eyeing him confusedly, she takes the folder from his outstretched hand. After putting it back in her shirt she looks at him. She takes a few more steps toward the boat before turning back. `Hey uh.. if you still feel the same way when this is over…you can find me..if you want.`

Horus does his best to suppress a smile by turning it into a smirk. `Yeah well, you bet your ass I will. And when I find you, I`m not letting you get away so easily!` Koh manages a laugh in response to this. `All right Puzzles, if you think you`re man enough, you come find me!` Upon boarding the boat of loserdom, The engine starts, as Koh waves to the rest of the contestants who wave back at her. Eventually they all become just dots on the horizon and then the island fades from view.

Leaning on the edge of the boat she reaches into her shirt, taking out the folder. She stares at the cover for a moment turning it around in her hand. Taking a deep sigh she flicks her wrist sending the folder off the side of the boat into the ocean below. Crossing her arms as she watches it sink, she chuckles to herself. `Damn it Puzzles.` Giving herself a moment to reflect, she grabs a life saver and heads below deck. A few punches can be heard offscreen. A moment later, we see the captain of the boat of loserdom shoved into a lifesaver thrown overboard by Koh. She picks up a flaregun and shoots it overhead. She then steps back below deck and the boat takes off like a shot.

We cut back to the island where Chris is standing. `Well, didn`t I say there`d be drama? Unfortunately that drama put an end to our gang member`s stay on the island. It`s been a long time coming but we are finally at the halfway point! And you all know what THAT means. So everyone stay tuned next time for a very special episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
20** **th** **: Sarah  
19** **th** **: Viola  
18** **th** **: Vincent  
17** **th** **: Alex  
** **16** **th** **: Christian  
** **15** **th** **: Curtis  
** **14** **th** **: Nate  
** **13** **th** **: Danielle  
** **12** **th:** **Slick  
** **11** **th** **: Koh**

Screaming Gophers: Valerie, Gran, Rebecca, Gerdie, Horus

Killer Bass: Fox, Alexa, Ariel, Harald, Lisa

 **AN: Wow. This chapter ended up being a LOT longer than I thought it was going to be. Whew. So I bet you`re all wondering about the automatic elimination. Well a lot of it had to do with Koh`s character. Koh originally came to the island not to win, but because this specific guy was supposed to be there, but he decided to dodge at the last minute, thereby putting Koh in this place for no reason other than to show him up. The inclusion of Horus as a counterpoint to her really worked well and I loved writing the two of these guys. Out of every one of the campers, Koh is definitely the only one who if given the choice would have left willingly. (if you remember in the first chapter she was going to leave right off the bat.) Having her leave right away would have been pointless and I love the development she got. Koh`s character really hinged on her leaving of her own free will and doing so for a specific reason. Her leaving the island, while I fiddled with the idea, was never going to be lovey dovey like Slick x Alexa. It`s not in her nature. I believe that for now, this is a good point to leave Koh`s character. I can say for certain that this is not the last thing I will write about her, but I feel this was a perfect way to wrap up her time on the island. The other thing is, I bet you all noticed that everyone talked to a different person today. That was because well, everyone seemed to be chatting to the same people every chapter and it got a little dull. This situation lent itself perfectly to start up friendships in the merge and I had a lot of fun having characters that don`t normally interact talking to each other. Thank you everybody for your continued support. And please, leave lengthy comments in the review section. The more comments I get the happier I am and I love it whenever I had new ones to read.**

 **Oh, and one other thing. Please check out the poll in my profile. Hint. Hint. Hint. Hint.**

 **That all said and done, I hope you liked the chapter and we`ve got a really important chapter next time. See you then!**


	20. Chapter 10: The Return Part 1

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 11 remaining campers had to race for their lives on a booby trapped island for a spot in the final 10. There were some new friendships and bonding, but when it was all said and done, it was our resident gang member Koh that decided it was time for her to take her leave. So with that we have our final 10 campers, which means, now, at the halfway point, it`s finally time for the merge! And stay tuned, because we just might have one more surprise in store. Or should I say…two? You better stay tuned for the surprises, action, and excitement on Total. Drama. Island!

The intro music starts up, but is cut off a few notes in as we hear Chris`s voice. `Hang on, hang on.` The camera cuts back to him as he raises his finger in a tsk tsk motion. `Not yet.`

The camera immediately cuts to the beginning of the episode.

The campers are talking to each other excitedly as they're sitting on the stumps at the bonfire ceremony location.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: So Chris has this big announcement planned for us. Thank god. This has got to be about the merge. Halfway baby! Whoo! (She throws a fist in the air)

 ***End Confessional***

As they are chatting with each other, Chris steps up to the podium, smirking as he looks over the campers. Seeing him walk up, the rest of the campers quiet down. "How are we doing today campers?" There's some slight mumbling and murmuring from them as they give different answers. Chris puts his hands down in an 'okay be quiet' motion. "All right. Glad to hear it. So, We are down to 10 campers. And I've heard some mutterings from everyone and some guesses. And now's the time to let you guys now. The teams are officially dissolved and it is now every man and woman for themselves!"

A majority of the campers cheer as they hear this, some high fiving one another. Chris looks over them and smirks again, grabbing into the edges of the podium. "Now, who's ready for the big announcement?"

Hearing this, the campers actually stop cheering. Fox raises an eyebrow. "Pardon me Chris, but wasn't THAT the big announcement?" Chris responds with a 'tsk tsk' moving his finger back and forth. "I'm afraid not my butler friend." "Um, i'm not a but-" Fox tries to correct him, however Chris cuts him off as he continues talking. "But that is not the announcement." Putting her finger to her chin, Ariel looks confusedly at Chris. "Then what is?" As if to answer her question, a boat's engine can be heard in the distance.

Everyone's attention is immediately drawn to the boat which casts a silhouette in the distance that is quickly becoming larger and larger.

"Today's big announcement, is that our numbers will jump from 10 to 12, as some campers who you guys kicked off, are coming back to the island!"

The campers, mouth agape, turn back to Chris. "But...you said that once you took a ride on the boat of loserdom they couldn't ever come back!" Harald argues loudly and irritatedly.

Chris puts a finger to his chin. "Did I say that?" In response to this, a montage plays of Chris saying "Can't come back." Followed by 9 "Ever.'s" The camera eventually comes back to Chris who finally speaks up. "Oh yeah. I lied. Ha!" He announces, laughing at his own joke. Horus tries to speak up in response. "But..you can't do that! Can he?" He seemingly asks the other campers who shrug in response. Chris just smiles. "Of course I can Horus my man, it's in your contract. You guys really need to read those things."

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I expected this. Unlike the rest, I actually read the contract fully. (She takes out her contract and looks at a page with a magnifying glass.) And for some reason on page 84 it says that at his request we have to allow a llama to chew on our hair. (she looks up from the contract) Not sure when THAT will happen, but i'm expecting that as well.

 ***End Confessional***

Crossing her arms, Gerdie looks at Chris. "All right Chris, fine then. Who's coming back?" Chris smiles a half eyelid smile at Gerdie. "Well, we didn't ask just anybody, we actually asked our viewers who THEy wanted to see come back, and, after a nationwide vote, they selected our returning campers." After a pause, Valerie speaks up. "Well, like, don't keep us in suspense, who are they?" As she asks this, the boat docks, a plank landing on the dock. In the shadow of below deck, a figure appears. "Why don't you see for yourselves guys? Here he is, returning from the boat of loserdom to give it one more try, our lord of darkness, Nate!"

Stepping off the boat, Nate waves to the campers, still wearing the cape from earlier. Several of the campers smile and go over to welcome him as he walks up to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He gets a high five from Gran and Horus and some welcome wishes from Valerie and Gerdie as he does so.

Leaning over, Chris smiles at Nate. "So...I see you're wearing the cape I got you. It suits you." Nate rolls his eyes at Chris. "It's comfy all right?" Chris' smile widens. "Okay Nosferatu. You just keep telling yourself that." Nate's eye twitches as he takes a seat on a stump.

As the other campers talk to him, Chris speaks up again. "Hey guys, I know it's awesome to have our Lord of Darkness back, but don't forget about our second returning contestant! So we had a Screaming Gopher return, so, I think it's only fair we have a Killer Bass come back as well. With an equal number of votes as Nate, please welcome back our resident animal linguist Danielle!"

Danielle steps onto the plank, smiling and waving. She unfortunately doesn't get to even make it to the island as Lisa flying tackles her off the plank into the water. Chris steps away from his podium and looks over the edge of the pier. "You uh...you guys okay down there?"

The second the two of them resurface Lisa doesn't even miss a beat as she proceeds to dog Danielle with a million questions. "OH MY GOD DANIELLE! We all missed you so much! How was the boat? How is everyone? Were you lonely? DId it smell okay?"

Seeing they're fine, Chris turns back to the campers. "Right. So anyway, there you have it. You all are at the final 12. After this, there are no more surprise comebacks. From now on, you leave the island, you really are gone for good. Got it?" He leans down at Lisa and Danielle who, both nod, Lisa having stopped talking.

After a few more moments they make their way to the stumps soaking wet.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got to come back! This is like a dream come true! And all my friends are here! I thought I was gone for good! Thank you everyone for voting for me! (a tear falls down her cheek) Thank you. (the chipmunk comes up from behind her shoulder and waves at the camera)

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Honestly, I'm shocked that people actually voted for me to come back. (He scratches the back of his head, the cape falling into his field of vision as he looks at it and then to the camera) Oh wait. Did people vote for me to come back so that Chris could hit me with more vampire jokes? (he leans back on the seat) Ter-rific.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the campers who are noisally chatting with the returning recruits, Alexa and Ariel hugging Danielle. "Now, I hope you guys are all happy to see each other, because for one of you, this will be the last day you get to see them for a long time. You all will have an hour to get reacquainted with each other and prepare for today's elimination challlenge."

As it looks like he's about to leave the podium, he stops and puts up his finger. "Oh yeahhh... haha. I did forget one teensy more thing. Since these two just came back, it wouldn't be cool to kick them both off the first day they're back, So Nate, Danielle. You're both immune tonight. No matter how poorly you do, you two aren't going home." A look of shock pass over Danielle's and Nate's face. Seeing their shock he takes it all in as he continues. "Oh, and by the way, not only are you immune, after today's challenge, you get to pick one person each who is ALSO immune. So all of you, I'd be really nice to these two." He laughs at his own rule. "Okay guys, see you in an hour!" He waves at them mockingly.

Danielle and Nate look around at the remaining campers, who are now surrounding them, having wide smiles plastered on their faces as they look at the two.

 ***Confessional***

Nate/Danielle (Splitscreen): Oh boy

 ***End Confessional***

Chris steps back in front of the camera with his hands behind his back. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. You can roll the opening now." The camera then cuts back to the intro

As the music starts up, cameras start popping out of unlikely places like gopher holes and a tree.

 _Dear mom and dad i`m doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera glides up the mountain passing flora and fauna, until it reaches the top. It reaches the cliff face then hops towards the water. It looks like it will land in the water, but then changes course a few inches from the water and skims along the surface until we arrive at a boat..

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see_ ,

Danielle is in a boat looking down in the water talking to some fish. The fish have their heads out of the water as they`re listening. Suddenly a hawk flies down and grabs one of the fish. A shocked Danielle watches as it carries it away.

 _I want to be famous_

We follow the hawk as it drops the fish in front of Rebecca who stops to investigate it with her magnifying glass. Gran, who is behind her, uses some magic to pull out a bouquet of flowers, only for a swarm of bees to fly out of it, attacking Gran, causing him to run offscreen. Still knelt down, Rebecca shifts her eyes to look back at where Gran was, and turns up her lip into a half smile.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

Ariel is sitting at the front of the canoe, pointing forward while Nate is sitting in the back, crossarmed with his cape on. As the canoe goes over the waterfall, instead of falling off, it levitates, continuing to move forward. Nate`s eyes go wide as he looks over the edge to see they`re floating, Ariel just keeps pointing forward

 _Pack your bags cause I`ve already won_

Horus is standing on a log, doing his best to practice his boxing moves

 _Everything left to prove, nothing in my way, I`ll get there one day_

Harald steps on the log behind Horus and shoves him into the water. He starts laughing as a bee swarmed Gran runs into a shocked looking Harald as they both fall off the log.

 _Cause I want to be famous_

We cut to the kitchen where is Chef is yelling at Fox who is quietly sipping tea. Behind him, Chef's inattentiveness causes his dish to bubble over and catch fire, Chef turns to look at the fire annoyed, and Fox just raises an eyebrow in mild surprise.

 _Na nananana na nananana na nananana na_

Alexa is trying very hard to move a large piece of debris off the beach, but it isn't budging, suddenly the other end lifts up as we see Valerie helping her. Alexa gives her a smile while Valerie shoots her back a shrug along with a half smile of her own.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

We do a quick pan of the boat of loserdom as Vincent is chatting to Alex who is covering his ears, Christian rips off his nametag and throws it into the ocean cheering, Koh hops off the boat and rides away on a jet ski, Curtis stands at the bow of the ship in a period piece with his hand up dramatically, Viola is doing her best to read in the madness, Slick smiles as he rubs his wrists as his cuffs are unlocked by the warden, and Sarah is meanwhile standing in the background, doing nothing.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

We eventually fade to the campfire at night, where everyone remaning in the game are seated except for Gerdie and Chris who have their arms crossed, glaring at each other. Everyone begins to whistle the tune as Lisa pops up inbetween them, hugging them both. For a moment they look irritated, then relax into a half smile as the camera zooms out to reveal the title Total Drama Island.

 **Eliminated**

 **22nd: Sarah  
21st:: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return**

 **AN: Well it's finally here! The merge! And we have our two back by popular demand campers! I'm glad that it worked out that we got back a boy and girl and 1 from SG and 1 from KB. It worked out nicely! It actually got pretty close at times, but it was Nate and Danielle who won out in the end. However our happy family can't last forever. Someone's gotta go next chapter. Who's it going to be? Find out next time!**


	21. Chapter 10: The Return Part 2

The Killer Bass girls are having the time of their lives, finally reunited they are chatting with Danielle about all the things that happened while she was gone. Danielle is smiling as she hears the excitement in their voices.

 ***Confessional***  
Danielle: It feels so great to be back. It almost feels like no time has passed at all. I missed being with these guys so much. I feel bad saying this, but, since I was the only one of the four of us who got eliminated, it got pretty lonely. But now I'm back! And i'm here to win this time!  
 ***End Confessional***

However, there is a bit of difference now. Before, it was only the four of them that shared a cabin, however, now, Rebecca, Gerdie, and Valerie were also added to the cabin, making it so that all the girls were under one roof. Gerdie looked over to the four who were chatting.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: You would have never caught me saying this the first day I was here, but I know Val's got my back, and i'm pretty sure we can rely on Rebecca, but those four are super tight. There's no way that Danielle's going to give that immunity to one of us three. Which means we gotta shift the elimination over to the guys for now. If we don't, we're in trouble. Shouldn't be a problem consdering we outnumber the guys seven to five.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, back in the newly combined boy cabin, Nate is putting his things away. Even with the teams combined, the boys are only taking up half of the cabin.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Geez. Apparently while I've been gone the guys have continued to drop like flies. Luckily i'm immune tonight. (he crosses his arms) probably should give one to a guy also. But who?  
 ***End Confessional***

Horus is looking around as his new roommates Harald and Fox are settling in. He smiles as he looks at them. "So guys, welcome to me and Gran's humble abode. Oh! And I guess it's Nate's again too.'

Fox wipes his finger along the wall, revealing very little dust. "It seems that someone kept this place pretty orderly. I'm assuming that was Christian?" Horus nods in response. "Yeah, he was really super religious about cleaning. Man, I miss Christian." Horus puts his head down dejectedly. Gran then puts an arm around his shoulder. "Ah Horus, you knew this would happen. After all, 18 out of 20 of us have to leave before the finale." Horus nods, looking as if he's feeling slightly better, although his mind is wandering, obviously thinking of someone. "Yeah. You're right."

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: I can't believe Chris pulled this on us. Ugh. I got rid of those two for a reason. Now they're just annoyingly back again. That means I have to eliminated them AGAIN. (he crosses his arms annoyed) However, they are immune for today. In that case... (he turns his eyes to the camera and smirks) that just means that I will have to take out the next person in my way. And I think I know just how to.  
 ***End Confessional***

A few moments later, a megaphoned Chris can be heard. "Campers please report to the field!" The campers turn their heads up as Fox, Horus, and Gran make their way towards the door. Nate begins to take a few steps that way too, however, he is stopped by Harald who speaks from behind him. "Nate, may I speak to you for a moment?" Hearing his name, Nate turns around. "Yeah? Whatcha need?" Doing his best to contain a smirk he walks up calmly to Nate with his hands behind his back. "Nothing really, there's just one thing I wanted to talk with you about..."

After a few minutes everyone makes it to the field, with Harald and Nate rushing to catch up, during their best to look as if they arrived at the same time as everyone else. Counting in his head, Chris sees that everyone is there. Satisfied, he hits down the megaphone and begins to speak. "Greetings campers! Now that we're all one big happy family again, it's time for today's challenge!" For the first time, the campers notice something once again under a cloth. Chris reaches over and pulls it off to reveal a wheel broken up into different sections with different words written on each section. "Campers welcome to the wheel of misfortune! The rules are simple. You spin the wheel, and you have to do the dare listed on the wheel. If you refuse to do the dare or fail at it, you are out. The last person left will receive my golden immunity marshmallow." Seeing everyone's confused expressions, he laughs. "That's right. Today, you have to work for it." He turns to Nate and Danielle. "Needless to say, you two don't have to participate today. Call it a gift for having to have walked the dock of shame." He puts up his finger at them. "But don't get used to it. Tomorrow is another day."

Chris looks over at the campers. "Since we're at camp, let's do this the old fashioned way. Alphabetical order. Meaning, Alexa, you're up." Looking over at the other campers nervously she walks over to the wheel and gives it a relatively dainty spin. It makes it a few times around before ending on "Walk on hot coals". Chris smiles as he looks back at Alexa. "Well Alexa, I hope you like hot feet, because that's what you're going to get!" He points to a location a few feet away which now magically has a long bed of hot coals raked across the field. Chris looks at the camera and raises his eyebrow with a smirk. "That my friends, is the magic of interns."

Alexa looks at the bed as her friends cheer her on. Taking off her shoes and socks, she takes a deep breath and leaps forward onto the first coals as she elegantly dances across them, seemingly putting no weight onto her leaps as she moves across them. After a few more steps, she elegantly steps on the other side.

The girls erupt in cheers as she reopens her eyes and smiles, standing back in normal position. Chris nods in satisfaction. "Congrats Alexa you passed the first round. Next up, Ariel." Gulping, Ariel steps up and spins the wheel. It eventually lands on "Barrel of leeches." Chris smirks as a giant barrel of leeches is placed onto the ground in front of her. It writhes and moves around as Ariel looks at it, and puts her hand in front of her face, as if she's going to vomit. She looks back at her friends who all give her their best brave faces, but it's obvious they're holding back disgust. Picking herself up she slowly moves to the barrel. However, as she's about to step her toe in, she pulls it back out. "I'm sorry Chris, I can't." Chris just smirks and shrugs. "Okay then Ariel, you're out for the round." Looking dejected she walks back to her friends, but they all reassure her that they couldn't have done it either.

That's when a montage begins of the different spins. Fox has to pour moldy gravy all over himself which he outright refuses to do, Gerdie has to eat a cockroach which she does very very reluctantly, but then vomits a few moments later, it still counting. After that is Gran who refuses to let a hornet be in his mouth for 10 seconds, followed by Harald who allows Chef to punch him in the gut, causing him to fly backwards into a tree.

Horus has to make out with a toilet brush, but before he can, he vomits and fails the challenge. Lisa then steps up with a smile on her face. She spins it only for it to land on raw onion bite. Lisa looks at the onion in disgust, but takes a bite, causing her to begin to cry a ridiculous amount.

Rebecca lands on "Let Chris read any 2 pages of your diary/journal out loud to the campers" which Rebecca immediately takes the loss on. Finally to end round one is Valerie which says "wear the dress of shame" which is revealed to be a mangled mass of polka dots, stripes, and a fanny pack. She immediately takes the failure without a second thought.

Chris looks over the campers. "So, going on to round two we have Alexa, Harald, Gerdie, and Gran!" He then peels off the first layer of the tortures to reveal a new set of challenges. He grins at this. "Let's start round 2. Shall we?"

Round two for Alexa ends up being "Eat a plate of spaghetti through your nose." She tries to, but ends up sneezing on the plate, failing the challenge as spaghetti goes all over Chris' face. He wipes it away, irritated. Harald lands on "Eat a cardboard box" which he does, but only with great difficulty. Lisa ends up landing on "Listen to death metal for 10 seconds." She gingerly puts the earphones on, but within two seconds she immediately throws the earphones off with a "Jesus Jiminy Christmas! What WAS that?" Causing Chris to chuckle despite himself. Finally Gerdie's challenge was "Peel an orange while having a paper cut." Chris hands her a piece of paper which she uses she gently give her thumb a small paper cut. He then hands her an orange which, after glaring at Chris, begins to peel. A few moments later the orange is peeled, but with Gerdie teared up and holding in several choice curse words.

"Now that round two is over," Chris speaks up. "Okay guys, this is it. The final round. Gerdie vs Harald. Now, for your final challenge." He smiles as he walks over and hands them each a pair of headphones. Harald crosses his arms. "You're not going to get us with music Chris." Chris smiles back. "Oh my naive friend. This isn't music." In response to this, Harald raises an eyebrow and he and Gerdie both put the headphones on as a voice begins to speak. In an instant they realize what this is, but Chris speaks so the people in the stands can know too. "We recorded Vincent for 10 straight minutes. Let's see who can last the longest." Both Gerdie and Harald look at each other horrified, but turn back as they're forced to listen to Vincent's voice. There's a passing of time montage with a clock. At 3 minutes, they start to look a bit woozy. At 5 minutes, they seems to have trouble keeping their eyes open with one of Harald's eyes twitching. Eventually, at the 7 minute mark, Harald finally falls backwards.

Chris walks over to Gerdie and holds up a woozy hand. "And the winner is Gerdie!" There's a cheer from the girls (Especially Lisa) as everyone else claps. "Gerdie, that means you're immune tonight along with Nate and Danielle. The rest of you? Not so much. Also, Nate and Danielle, you have to make your decisions. The campfire is in 3 hours, you have to put your notes in this box by then. Both of them nod. "Until then campers, you are free to go. See you ALL at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

Everyone begins to leave, including Gerdie with the help of Valerie who had Gerdie's arm around the back of her neck. Eventually, as everyone else leaves, Harold begins to stir. Sitting up, he looks at them as they leave, and smirks.

Back at the girl's dorm everyone is congratulating Gerdie. LIsa nudges her on her side. "Wow sis, I didn't know you had it in ya." Gerdie laughs at that comment.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: I have to say, it's nice to be immune for once and know going in ahead of time. For once I get to relax and just watch things happen. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to vote for any of the girls, but still. it's nice, you know?"  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Danielle is looking around the room, not speaking as much as he looks between the faces of her friends.

 ***Confessional***  
Danielle: Man... I don't know what to do! It's great that Gerdie got that immunity but now I have to choose between my three best friends. Who do I give this immunity to? Ow. My head hurts.  
 ***End Confessional***

Standing up, Danielle gets up. Seeing her stand up, Valerie looks over at her and asks her quietly "Like, is everything all right?" Danielle just smiles gently. "Yeah, I'm just going to take a walk." Seeing the state she's in, Valerie shrugs. "Like, me too. Let's go." It looks like Danielle's going to speak before Valerie cuts her off. "Don't worry, I'm not going to like, ask for the immunity or something. You just look a little down, you know?" Chastising herself inwardly for jumping to conclusions, she smiles back at Valerie and nods. Taking a step outside, they begin to take a walk.

Their walk eventually takes them near the pier, as they're about to walk out of the woods towards the clearing that leads to the pier, they stop as they hear two voices talking. Those two voices are Harald and Nate. Harald is the one currently speaking. "They outnumber us Nate, we need to work together to take out one of the girls." Nate rubs his chin. "Yeah, I definitely think that's the case, but who should we go for?" Harald thinks for a moment before speaking again. "They probably think we're going to go after a stronger member like Rebecca or Lisa. So if we vote for someone they don't expect, we can catch them off guard. I say we vote for Ariel. They would never expect it." Nate thinks for another moment. "She's a nice girl, but not exactly a heavy hitter." Harald nods. "That's why they won't be expecting it. If we vote for Lisa, there's a good chance she'll be getting the immunity. And Gerdie might convince them to pick Rebecca because they might think we would be thinking that as well. But if we pick Ariel, there's no way they'll see it coming. And all I ask for this, is you give the immunity to Fox. He was almost voted off last time and I do believe the girls think he's the biggest threat." Thinking for a few more moments, Nate finally nods. "All right. Fine."

Valerie and Danielle both look at each other as they make a mad dash back to the cabin, flinging open the door. Danielle, panting speaks to a shocked group. "I know who I'm giving the immunity to."

That night at the bonfire ceremony Chris looks over the campers. "Guys, you made it to the last 12, but in a few minutes, one of you will be taking a walk on the dock of shame and taking that boat of loserdom. And you won't be coming back. Ever." He pauses for a moment. "And this time I mean it." He takes out a plate of five golden marshmallows. "Danielle and Nate, you know you're both safe." He tosses them each a marshmallow. "And Gerdie. Congrats on today's challenge." He tosses her a golden marshmallow as well which she catches.

"Now, to see who Danielle and Nate picked for immunity." He reaches for his key and uses it to open the box revealing two pieces of paper. "For Danielle, she has decided to give her immunity to... Ariel." There's a shocked look from the boys at he tosses Ariel a golden marshmallow. The girls looks over the boys and smirk as she catches it. The boys mumble to themselves as Chris continues. "And Nate decided to give his immunity to...Harald."

This time it was the girl's turn to look shocked as Harald catches the marshmallow. What was odd to them though is that Harald is doing his best to look shocked as well. Chris turns to the rest of the campers. "That means that we're left with you 7. I can tell you though that Gran, Horus, Valerie, Rebecca, and Lisa, you are all safe." He says as he tosses them all regular marshmallows. "That brings us to Fox and Alexa." The both of them look towards each other nervously as Chris drags it out.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

Fox."

Chris turns to Alexa. "Sorry Alexa, you're out."

There's a wail from the girls as Danielle, Lisa, and Ariel all look heartbroken. "No! Seriously!?" Lisa screams as Alexa, putting on her best brave smile stands up and gets her suitcase. The girls all flood around her as they grab onto her holding her tight. Danielle cries into her. "We're so so so going to miss you!" Alexa smiles as she turns Danielle's head up at her. "Hey, it'll be all right. I'll see you guys soon okay? You guys just make sure to win it for me okay?" Lisa and Ariel wipe away their tears as they nod at her.

Everyone else gives her consolation hugs as she grabs her suitcase. She steps onto the dock of shame and boards the boat of loserdom. Stepping onto the boat she waves as the boat leaves the dock. Sighing she leans on the rails watching the island fade in the distance. Suddenly she feels an arm on her shoulder. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't' it?"

Alexa's eyes light up as she turns around to see Slick standing there smirking. Immediately she jumps up and grabs him in a big hug which leads into a kiss. She beams at him. "You came to get me!" He smiles back. "Well I can't have my favorite lady being all sad on this boat, can -zzasdafdsfd" Suddenly Slick gets shocked with visible electricity which causes him to spout a line of gibberish. Angrily he turns back to see the warden who is standing behind him. "You know, just because you quit your old job just so you could be my probationary officer doesn't mean you get to shock me." The old man shrugs. "Sure it does." and presses a button again causing him to be shocked.

With a half smile, Alexa turns his head back to hers as she says romantically. "I don't mind." and kisses him again. This time, the shock passes through both of them causing their hair to stand up.

We cut back to the campers as they finish waving to the boat in the distance. The girls are scratching their heads wondering what exactly happened. Valerie walks over to Danielle. "Like, we heard him say Ariel and Fox, right?" Danielle nods. "Yes, that's definitely what he said." They both muse as they walk off.

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: Hm...that's a good question. I wonder what DID happen?  
 ***End confessional***

We cut to a sepiatone colored flashback which shows the girls hearing what the two guys had said before running off. Harald looks back with his peripheral vision making sure they're gone before waving over Fox, who was walking by at the time. "Hey Fox. we just wanted to let you know that Nate will be giving you the immunity tonight. We feel you might be a target." Fox looks shocked at this as he shakes his head. "N..no, Harald, you did far better than i did in the challenge today. If anyone deserves it, it's you. Please, I insist. Nate, give it to Harald." Nate raises an eyebrow and looks back at Harald who sighs relentingly. "Fine, if you insist"

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: What happened... (he tents his fingers) indeed?  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut back to the island to see Chris talking to the camera. "Unfortunately it looks like our Dancing fiend is off to live happily ever after with her Jailbird prince. Not everyone can have so happy of an ending though. Who will be the next poor unfortunate soul to have to take the walk on that dock of shame? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **22nd: Sarah**  
 **21st: Viola**  
 **20th: Vincent**  
 **19th: Alex**  
 **18th: Christian**  
 **17th: Curtis**  
 **16th: Nate**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **14th: Slick**  
 **13th: Koh**  
 **Nate and Danielle Return**  
 **12th: Alexa**

 **Remaining Campers: Ariel, Valerie, Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, Nate, Fox, Rebecca, Horus, Gran**

Vote Breakdown

Gerdie, Nate, Danielle: Immune  
Valerie, Lisa, Rebecca, Horus, Gran, Fox: 0 votes  
Harald: 7 votes (Special Immunity)  
Ariel: 4 votes (Special Immunity)  
Alexa: 1 vote

 **AN: And there we have our first elimination since the merge! Now we're getting to the point where it's really hard to see ANYBODY go and I love Alexa to DEATH, but I think this elimination went very well. It shows just how devious Harald can be and turn things to work in his favor. It also goes to show how teaming up and putting all your eggs in one basket when you think you know what the other players are doing can horribly backfire. I think this was a necessary elimination to show this, and with Alexa, I felt that since Slick was free, I could give her a happy ending even though she was screwed out of the competition by Harald, unlike other characters which I don't think could have. I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 11: Triathlon of Revelations

Previously on Total Drama Island, after the return of Danielle and Nate, things got a little crazy with our wheel of misfortune. When it was all said and done, Gerdie won the challenge, however thanks to a last minute devious maneuver from Harald, it was Alexa who had to take the boat of loserdom off the island. What challenge will befall our remaining 11 campers today? Who will be going home? Find out all this and more today on Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The girls are sitting at the table looking a tad dejected. Lisa and Danielle are doing their best to cheer up Ariel who is looking the worst due to what had happened the night before. Rebecca meanwhile has her hand to her chin.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: I wonder who exactly voted for Alexa. It`s all very perplexing. Still, it`s simply a mystery to be solved. A mystery that I will crack.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, over at the boy`s table, Gran is chatting with Nate while Horus keeps looking over to the girl`s table.

 ***Confessional*  
** Horus: That`s so strange that Alexa got voted off. All of us guys voted for Ariel. (he scratches his head) didn`t we?  
 ***End Confessional***

The fact that Chef had made more of his nasty food that no one could possibly enjoy was sitting there in front of them didn`t help as well. But, like usual, they were forced to eat it. It was a relatively uneventful breakfast until Chris once again made his way into the cafeteria. `Well hey there campers. I hope you all slept well. Because surprise surprise, we have another elimination challenge. And it takes place in 20 minutes. So finish up. I`ll see you on the field then. And bring some comfortable clothes. You`ll need it.`

 ***Confessional*  
** Valerie: Comfortable clothes? Huh…did I bring any of those?  
 ***End Confessional***

There`s a bit of a collective groan from most of the campers who would really like nothing more than a day off, but unfortunately for them, that was probably not ever going to be the case.

We cut to the field where Chris is standing with his arms behind his back as he waits for the eleven contestants to file in. `Well everyone, congratulations on making it to the final 11. However, once again, one of you is going home tonight. Who is it exactly? Well today`s challenge will help narrow down the choice.` Once again Chris has an item under a tarp which obscures its shape.

Seeing their curiosity, he smirks continuing. `Before we do anything else, let`s pick our teams shall we?` Pulling off the tarp he reveals a bingo cage with many slips of paper inside of the grated cage. `There are going to be 3 teams of 3 and 1 team of 2. Whichever number you get is our team. Good luck.` He looks over and smirks as he says the first name. `Gerdie.` Shrugging, she walks over and turns the cage before reaching in an pulling out a number. She holds it up as it says a `2`. Chris turns to a white board which he has written 4 numbers on. `All right, looks like Gerdie`s on team 2.` He says as he writes her name on the board. `Next… Fox.`

There`s a bit of montage here where different campers come up and collect their numbers until everyone has one and Chris has finished writing the names on the board. When the last person takes their number he turns to them. `All right. It looks like Team 1 is going to be Horus, Lisa, and Danielle.` Lisa and Danielle hug each other in excitement as they hear they`re going to be on the same team. `Harald, Gran, Gerdie. You guys are team number 2.` Gerdie and Gran nod approvingly at each other, Harald seeming indifferent. Chris meanwhile continues. `Team 3 will be Fox, Valerie, and Nate.` The three of them look a bit confused seeing as how odd of a group this is. Chris then turns to the remaining two campers. `And last but not least, Rebecca and Ariel. You guys are team number 4.`

`Now, I bet you`re all wondering exactly what we made teams for. Well, today we`re going to have a good old triathalon. As you might have guessed, there will be three events. You will find out what they are when we get there. If you come in first place in the event, your team is safe from elimination and you do not have to participate in any further events. So at the end of the third event, we will have only one team that hasn`t come in first at least once. And that team will be the only 2 or 3 members up for elimination. And tonight, there`s no special immunity. So do your best not to lose all three challenges.` He gives his usual smirk as he looks towards the nervous campers. `All right then. First up, follow me.`

Finishing his long spiel he begins to walk further inland as the campers follow him to the river. `All right campers. Our first challenge is the canoe ride. It`s simple. Get from here, all the way to there.` Pulling out a pair of binoculars he points to a very tiny goal flag in the distance. Putting the binoculars down to turns to the campers and thumbs over to the canoes that are tied to some pegs adjacent to the river. `So uh, I`d get going if I were you.`

Hearing the go ahead, the campers all begin racing over to their canoes and grabbing their paddles, one of them each trying to pull the rope over the peg holding the canoe in place. The first to set sail is team 2 which manages with the combined rowing of Gran and Gerdie to shoot nearly right off the river as it speeds down the way. As they nearly crash into some rocks a girlish scream can be heard. `Calm down Gerdie!` Harald screams irritatedly. Gerdie turns around confused. `That wasn`t me!` With a raised eyebrow they turn around to look at Gran who is blushing embarrassed. `Uh..sorry.`

The rest of the teams at this point have managed to get going including Ariel and Rebecca who seemed to be having the most trouble. `Keep it still Ariel!` Rebecca says annoyed as Ariel with her weak frame is doing her best to paddle. Through frustration and nervousness Ariel tries to speak. `I`m sorry, I`m trying Rebecca!`

 ***Confessional*  
** Ariel: I feel bad for Rebecca. She had to get paired with only me. I don`t exactly have the best upper body strength. Ivan on the other hand would be GREAT at rowing!  
 ***End Confessional***

Team 3 is going at a moderate pace as they seem to be pacing themselves rather than trying to rush like the first two teams. However, this puts them in the unfortunate position of being in third place.

The further the teams go the more twists and turns the river has, team 1 barely avoiding some sharp rocks. Horus turns to the girls `Be careful!` Lisa responds as she turns around to look at Horus smiling as she gives him a raspberry. `Pffff. You worry too much Horus, we`ll be fine` However, it`s at that moment that Danielle taps Lisa on the shoulder. `L..Lisa?` Responding, she nonchalantly turns to her. `Yeah Danielle?` `Umm…` But before she can respond, the canoe slams into a giant rock causing it to turn vertical, sending all three of them launching them into the air as they land in some bushes on the side of the river. A few minutes later Lisa pops out fists in the air. `Whoo! Let`s do that again!` Horus looks like he`s about to say something but then gives up.

 ***Confessional***  
Horus: Honestly. What do you even SAY to that?  
 ***End Confessional***

Breathing heavy, Ariel and Rebecca are still in last place. In between pants, Ariel speaks up. `You know Ivan, you could help out any time you want.` Irritated and tired, Rebecca speaks up. `Ariel, will you stop talking to your imaginary friend and paddle faster? I have looked into this Ivan. He has no birth record, no files anywhere, and he can`t be seen or heard by anyone but you. He doesn`t exist!`

Pausing for a moment, Ariel stops rowing and turns back to Rebecca, with a look of anger that Rebecca had never before seen on Ariel`s face. `Of course he exists!` This time Rebecca throws down her oar. `No he doesn`t. You are suffering from schizophrenic delusions and need help. Everyone here is simply too kind to admit it!`

Clenching her fists, Ariel leans over and shoves Rebecca, causing the boat to rock on the river. `Take that back!` Shocked at this turn of events, Rebecca fixes her fedora and pushes her back. `You know, most people grow OUT of having imaginary friends!` Angrily, Ariel gets up from having been pushed `HE`S. NOT. IMAGINARY!` Screaming in a volume Rebecca had never heard before actually shocked her. She had never expected such a voice to come out of someone like Ariel.

Pushing her face right up to Ariel`s Rebecca grits her teeth. `Yes. He. Is. He was created by your own delusions because of your fear of being alone.` She pulls away from Ariel as she takes a deep breath, calming herself. `Even if you believe he`s real. You don`t need him Ariel. You have real friends who care for you. And those friends believe in you. They gave you immunity yesterday because they were afraid you would leave. But they gave it to you. Not to Ivan.` Reaching down, Rebecca hands Ariel her paddle. `Are you going to let that go to waste?` Still glaring at her, Ariel reaches over and takes the paddle. The moment she puts the paddle in the water, Ariel begins to let out a determined scream as the motions of the paddle become a blur. Rebecca barely puts her paddle in the water before they shoot off like a rocket. At first they completely bypass team 3`s boat before eventually catching up to Team 2`s canoe. Team 2 starts to cheer seeing that the goal line is within visual distance. However, their cheer is cut short as Team 4`s boat races past them, causing Team 2`s boat to be knocked over by a giant wave created by their fast arrival and departure. Harald, Gran, and Gerdie resurface, spitting out water. They open their eyes just to see team 4 passing the goal line in first place.

Seeing them cross, Chris smiles. `And so we have our winners for the first challenge! Team 4! You are safe for tonight!` Unfortunately, the two are traveling so fast that they really can`t stop and end up overshooting the end of the river and paddle onto dry land before eventually coming to a stop, both Rebecca and Ariel`s paddles having broken in half.

* **Confessional***  
Rebecca: (Eyes wide) My…My goodness.

 ***End Confessional***

Putting her own paddle down, Rebecca taps Ariel`s shoulder. `Ariel. It…it`s over.` As if coming out of a daze, Ariel stops as she looks down at her hands. Dropping the paddle she stands up. `I..I…I have to go.` and immediately runs off from the contest and heads off back towards the cabin.

Seeing her run off Chris just shrugs. Eventually the rest of the campers cross the finish line including team 1 which had crashed earlier. Lisa looks around. `Wow. That was some race Ari…hey. Where did Ariel go?` Chris shrugs in response. `I think she was exhausted. She went to go rest I think.` Lisa just smiled back with her goofy smile. `Well at that speed I`m not surprised.`

Doing his best to change the subject Chris called everyone together. `Okay, so, the three remaining teams, we are on to part 2 of our triathalon, the skeet shooting challenge. He points to 9 rifles that are leaning up against a pole. `It`s simple. You`re going to say pull, and three clay skeets will shoot out. Whichever team shoots the most, wins. First up, Team 2.` They shrug as they head over and do their best to shoot. Gran picks it up first and heads to the shooting range.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gran: It`s a good thing I have practiced with guns before. It was one of my better tricks. (there`s a slight pause) And informative. That was the day I learned that you don`t need an appendix!  
 ***End Confessional***

Gran yells `Pull` And three discs fly out. He completely misses the first one, the second one hits, and the third one bounces off the pole and scares a bird that was sitting on top of it and poops on him. This causes Gran to put an irritated look on his face. In a monotone voice he says to Gerdie `All yours.` She does her best to hold back a laugh as she attempts to pick up the rifle. Unfortunately, due to her size, it proves more troublesome than she would like to admit. She drops the gun on the first shot, hitting Gran square in the chest. `Ah! I`m hit!` To which Chris rolls his eyes. `They`re just BB`s you big baby.` Hearing this, Gerdie breathes a deep sigh of relief before turning to Chris nearly screaming. `You could have told us that earlier!` Chris simply smiles and laughs. `HA! Yeah, I guess I could have.` Giving Chris a look, Gerdie turns around and after screaming `Pull!` Nails the other two discs dead center before thrusting the gun back to a stunned Chris, smirking.

The final person of team 2 Harald ironically doesn`t do that well. He only manages to hit one and that`s barely.

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: Ugh. Firearms. So uncivilized.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris nods. `All right. That`s 4 points out of 9 for Team 2. Team 1. You`re up!` Danielle very apprehensively takes a step forward and picks up the gun, shaking slightly. After screaming Pull herself, she barely manages to clip one which is counted. She then shakily hands the gun off to Lisa who, strangely puts her crosses her arms underneath her sweater shaking her head. Seeing her reaction, Chris meanders over to her. `Hey uh, Lise. You okay there?` She shakes her head more fervently now before finally stopping. `N..no.. I uh… I don`t want to do this.`

Chris looks really shocked at this never having seen Lisa react in such a way. A voice came out of Chris that the others could almost swear sounded like one of concern. `Everything okay?` What shocks Chris even more is that Lisa looks to almost have tears in her eyes as she looks up at him. `Chris…I…I. Please.` As she looks over at the gun and then back towards Chris. Seeing the absolutely terrified expression in her face, Chris sighs, smiling gently. `Fine Lisa. We can skip your turn.` Hearing his response, Lisa moves in quickly, hugging him.

Surprised at this, Chris apparently lets the hug go on for a little too long as he gets a few smirks from the campers, especially from Gerdie. He lets out a cough and then gently pushes Lisa away. `Okay there, that`s enough of that. Horus. You`re up.`

 ***Confessional***  
Horus: Aw man. I mean, I can`t blame her for being afraid of guns, but now there`s pretty much no way we can catch up. (he kicks the ground)  
 ***End Confessional***

Horus walks up to the gun, picking it up gingerly before opening his mouth to speak. He clears his throat and says a louder "Pull!" After 3 attempts he manages to get 1. Seeing this, Chris nods. "Okay, Team 1 gets 2 points! Now for team 3! Let's see what you've got Fox!" After fidding with the gun, he wildly misses the first shot. Softly cursing himself he barely hits the second one and manages to get the third one dead on. "That's 2 so for for Team 3. Go ahead Valerie." Meanwhile Valerie is picking up the gun like it's something dirty with two fingers. "Like...what am I supposed to do with this?" Chris facepalms. "Shoot those discs with it." Shrugging, Valerie picks up the gun and fires. The first shot wildly misses and scares another bird causing it to poop on Gran as he annoyed screams "Oh come on!" On the third try she manages to wing one and starts to jump for joy. "Oh my gosh! I got one!" Chris nods in approval. "Yes you did. That's 1 for Valerie. Okay it's up to you Nate. Let's see what you can do. All you have to do is get 2." Nodding, Nate picks up the gun and aims it upwards before saying "PULL!" the clay discs get shot up, and in the end, Nate only misses the first one, getting the other two dead center.

Chris smirks. "Well well, I can't' say I expected our vampire to be a marksman as well." Nate rolls his eyes at Chris. "Yep, you got me." Chris looks to the scoreboard. "And with a total of 5 points, Team 3 wins this round! Fox, Valerie, Nate, you are safe this week!" The three of them excitedly high five each other as they walk off to celebrate. Chris turns to the remaining 6 campers. "Teams 1 and 2. It's down to you two. And we have something interesting for our final challenge." He walks them down a few feet to reveal a starting line and a pair of 3 person bikes.

"Your final challenge is a good old fashioned bike race. All you have to do is ride the bike up those hills and back. Just follow the line. First bike back wins." Hearing this, everybody breathes a sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Wow, these three challenges have actually been pretty...straight forward. I kept expecting him to like... throw a lion at us or something. It's nice for a change  
 ***End Confessional***

As if to echo this confessional, Gran speaks up. "Wow, thanks for the easy challenges Chris, we expected something horrifying like usual." Immediately after this, Harald and Gerdie turn to look at him, Harald speaking up. "Dude, are you KIDDING ME?"

However, the damage is done and Chris ponders this for a moment. "You know what, you are absolutely right. Hey Chef!" Chef appears from a behind a tree as if he was there the whole time. "Yeah, whatchou want?" Chris smirks deviously. "Release the bees." Hearing this, Chef chuckles evily. "Heh heh. Sounds good to me!" Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a remote and presses a button. As he does so, a giant swarm of bees appear at the starting line. Seeing this giant swarm, both of the bikes take off in a flash.

Panting up the hill, Gerdie screams ahead of her to Gran. "Damn it Gran!" Meanwhile Gran is apologizing profusely. "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" "Don't be sorry, just pedal!" Harald yells behind him in response.

Meanwhile the other team is having a harder time, While Danielle's legs weren't in the worst shape, Lower body strength wasn't exactly Lisa's forte, and As Horus had been working on his upper body, his lower body strength is still sadly...lacking. Team 2 takes an early lead over them as they force themselves to move, barely past the bees, one of them managing to sting Danielle, who is last on the bike. Horus screams behind him, "Danielle! Can't you talk to those bees and tell them to stop?!" Danielle hollers back "No! They're insects! I can't talk to those!" "Terrific." He says to himself annoyed.

The two bikes round a bend as they get closer and closer to the top of the hill. Once again, team 2 pulls a little bit ahead, but then they hit the top. Looking down they see it's a straight shot to the finish line. Pushing themselves forward, team 2 allows gravity to push themselves forward. Team 1 on the other hand just reaches the top as team 2 has started their descent. They begin to pick up ridiculous speed as Danielle yells to Lisa and Horus. "Guys! Slow down!" Lisa, who's in the front, responds, "Um, we can't. The brakes just broke!" "What?!" Is the only response she gets from Horus as they rocket down to the bottom of the hill. They begin to catch up to team 2, closer and closer until finally, in a flash, both teams cross the finish line.

Chris smacks his head in disbelief. "Wow! That was amazing! That is definitely a photo finish! Let's check out the old camera." Picking up the digital camera he had recording at the final line, he looks at it as he flips through frame by frame. Finally he smirks and turns to the campers. Team 2 by the way had stopped gracefully at the finish line. Team 1 had all flown off their bike and landed in a nearby bush. Staggering out, they all walk back to hear the results. Seeing all six are there he continues. "And the winner by a hair is...team 2!"

He announces as he shows the picture of Harald leaning forward a tiny bit off his bike giving them the inch advantage they needed. The three of them cheer and high five hearing this news.

Team 1 on the other hand sighs in disappointment.

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: (not her normal cheerful self is holding her arm and looking to the side with an uncharacteristic frown) I uh... I kind of blew it today, didn't I? (she sighs) Sorry guys  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at team 1. "Lisa, Danielle, Horus. Unfortunately your team lost all three challenges. Meaning that one of you three will be going home tonight. Vote smart." He turns to the rest of the campers. "All of you, I will see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

Dejected, the three of them make their way back to their cabins. For Lisa and Danielle, upon arriving they look around, confused. "Huh. I guess Ariel never came back." Walking in behind them is Rebecca who puts a hand to her chin. "I wouldn't worry about her. Sometimes we all just need a walk. Perhaps she's talking with that Ivan friend of hers." Satisfied with that answer and too saddened to argue further, the two of them lay down on the bed face down.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: I'm sure that Ariel just needs a while to think over this whole Ivan thing. By tomorrow she will be back to her old chipper self. (She puts her head in her hand) at least, I believe so.

 ***End Confessional***

A few uneventful hours pass by as it eventually turns to night and our remaining 11 campers sit at the bonfire ceremony. Chris is standing at his usual spot looking out over the campers. Ariel has indeed returned, but due to the circumstances, she is frowning as well, and not speaking to Ivan as she usually does.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gerdie: So I have to choose between a member of my old team or 2 members of my new alliance? Geez. This stinks. **  
*End Confessional***

Chris decides to break the silence. "All right, so, good job everyone, teams 2, 3, and 4 managed to pull out wins. Which means Harald, Gran, Gerdie, Fox, Valerie, Nate, Ariel, and Rebecca, you are are safe." A flurry of marshmallows fly in as they all grab theirs, some more enthusiastically than others. That leaves Danielle, Horus, and Lisa. One of you three will be going home today, and you won't be coming back. EVER." He pauses for dramatic emphasis like usual.

" The first one of you two who is safe is... Danielle." He throws her one of the two remaining marshmallows. A combination of shock and relief floods her face as she receives it a bit dejectedly. "Me?" She asks a bit confused. Chris shrugs. "To be fair, you didn't really do anything wrong. You did fine in all three challenges anyway."

Chris then turns to the remaining two campers. "Lisa, you caused your teammates to pretty much lose this one. Your inattention in the canoe race and refusal to fire cost you guys two of the challenges." He turns to Horus. "Horus. I guess it's just bad luck that you're in this spot. It's two inseparable friends against you. That being said. The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lisa."

He tosses Lisa the final marshmallow. He then turns to Horus. "Horus, my main man. I'm sorry to say, but tonight's the night that you gotta take the boat of loserdom." Horus gives a half hearted smile as he stands up. "Yeah, I kind of figured as much." PIcking up his suitcase, everybody comes over to give him a hug and handshakes. One of the people is Gran who gives him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you man." Horus smirks in response. "Hey, I'll see you soon all right?" He lets go and gives him a fist bump. Horus is then immediately tackled by a crying Lisa. "I'm so sorry Horus! I didn't mean for us to lose!" At first a bit shocked, Horus regains himself and puts his hand on her head. "Hey, Lisa, it's all right. Everything will be okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon all right?" Lisa nods in response, letting go and wiping her eyes.

Finished saying his goodbyes, Horus steps on board the boat of loserdom and waves to his friends. The boat departs and they start to become smaller and smaller dots on the horizon until finally he can no longer see them. At that point he puts his hand down and grimaces as he reaches into his pocket. He eventually pulls out a bandana which he proceeds to tie around his head. Standing in a boxing position he begins to shadow box with himself. He smirks as due to a trick of the light, the shadow morphs into the form of Koh.

The camera turns back to the island as Chris turns to the camera. "So, sadly, Horus, our puzzle man extraordinaire has left us in a very dramatic turn of events. What challenge will befall our remaining 10 campers next time? Who will be the island's next victim? You'll just have to tune in and watch the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus **

**Remaining Campers: Ariel, Valerie, Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, Nate, Fox, Rebecca, Gran**

Vote Breakdown: Harald, Gran, Gerdie, Fox, Valerie, Nate, Ariel, Rebecca: Immune

Danielle: 3 Votes  
Lisa: 3 Votes  
Horus: 4 Votes

 **AN: Aw man. (Sigh) well, it was Horus' time to go. And that's sad. Honestly, Horus was one of the characters I have been most proud of. When I first started this I really didn't know where I was going to go with Horus and through a couple of drafts, I planned on kicking him off really early. However, I wanted to give him a chance and see what I could do with him and I really fell in love with writing his character. The whole Koh thing originally started out as a challenge to myself of "Can I make the puzzle nerd and the gang member work?" And I found out that I actually could and it was very genuine. The reason I felt it was time for Horus to go was that at this point, he almost seems preoccupied with Koh and working to better himself, so that it seems like his character might even be a bit distracted. I feel as if the next step for his character is to be alone for awhile and think about his next move. Overall, I am very happy with Horus, but, it is still bittersweet to see him go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

 **AN2: Oh, and i bet you're wondering about the vote. Well the main reason the vote turned out this way is because this time around, Harald actually didn't plan anything. Seeing as he was safe, he truly didn't care who was kicked off since he wasn't in any danger. Either of the girls would have been fine, but even if they lost Horus, it was okay, because he would have ended up being a liability down the road since basically he is one of the few people who could actually figure out Harald's true motives. So because of that, he didn't bother to have a group vote. If he had too many of those in a row, that would be make Harald a target as the leader. Also, it was nice to just have a vote vote instead of something sinister behind it. At least once. haha. (also, check out the new poll!)**


	23. Chapter 12: You Take The High Road

Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers did their best to make it through the three events of the triathlon. However, in the end, Team Danielle, Lisa, and Horus came out in last place. That night at the voting it was close, but, when it was all said and done, it was our puzzle jockey Horus that had to take the boat of loserdom. We are down to 10 contestants and things are really starting to heat up. Who will be kicked off today? To find out you`ll just have to watch tonight`s crazy episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

We cut to the boy`s dorm where everyone is just a little bit depressed following the previous night.

 ***Confessional***  
Gran: It really isn`t cool that Horus had to go home last night. He was really doing so well. I`m going to miss the guy. (he sighs) oh well, this challenge is for you man! (he bumps his chest with his fist as he makes a two fingered salute)

 ***End Confessional***

The remaining four guys unfortunately don`t seem to be in the mood to talk as they are all going about their own routines. Fox is making himself a pot of tea, cleaning the china cup as he does so.

 ***Confessional***  
Fox: (is wiping a china cup as he is speaking) I still don`t understand why Chris made that remark about being a butler. Do I truly give off that aire? (standing up, he wipes down the area where he was seated)  
 ***End Confessional***

Back in the girl`s cabin, things aren`t much better. Danielle seems to have perked up a little, but Lisa is sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest. Gerdie notices this as she looks over.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Yeah, sure she kind of blew it for her team yesterday, but it`s not like it`s the first time one of us has blown it. I think she`ll be back to her old wacky self soon enough.  
 ***End Confessiona** l*

Meanwhile, Ariel isn`t looking much better as she is simply laying in her bed, not moving. Noticing the quiet in the room, Danielle speaks up. `Hey guys, come on, let`s cheer up! We survived past last night. That means we get another day together!` Catching the cue, Valerie speaks up. `Yeah like, come on guys, don`t be such like..downers.` Unfortunately her cheering up attempt doesn`t seem to do much as the two sit and lay respectively not responding. There`s a few more awkward seconds of this until they are thankfully interrupted by Chris`s voice over the megaphone.

`All campers please report to the field in 10 minutes!` A sigh of relief comes from three of the girls as they gather their things and begin to motivate the two quiet girls to move.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: My goodness, it was never my intent to depress Ariel like this. I was merely pointing out the futility in trusting a non-entity. Perhaps I went too far?  
 ***End Confessional***

About ten minutes later the campers arrive at the field. Chris is standing there with his usual smirk as he counts the campers. Finishing he nods and begins to speak. `Good morning campers. Glad to see you all slept well.` He then turns to Lisa and Ariel. `Except you two. You look terrible.` Lisa responds with giving him a weak smile. `Ha. Good one Chris.` This actually causes Chris to raise an eyebrow. `Wow. You sure you`re okay? That`s the kind of response i`d expect from Nate.` He says as he thumbs over to the lord of darkness causing him to get a `HEY!` in response. Lisa just shrugs in response. Eyeing her warily, Chris continues.

`Right. Anyway, today we have another elimination challenge. What is it exactly? Well, let me show you. Follow me.` Motioning for them to follow him with his finger, he begins to lead them towards a very large pole. Upon arriving at it, he stops and points up. Their gazes follow. `Welcome to where half of you will take your challenge today.` At the top of the pole that is leading high into the sky, the campers can barely make out what looks like a wire attached to the pole. `This my friends is a 500 foot tall pole. At the top, is a wire.` He raises an eyebrow. ` A tightrope wire to be exact. The five of you will walk across this wire to the other side.` He points to another pole which looks to be half a mile down the way. `The more people who make it to the other side, the better.` He looks over to the campers, Danielle and Lisa looking absolutely horrified, causing Chris to laugh. `Ha! Don`t worry you two. I`m cruel, but not THAT cruel. The five that will be walking on the tightrope are Rebecca, Ariel, Nate, Fox, and Valerie.` Nate raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the incredibly tall wire. `So, you expect us to just…walk across that without a net?` Chris rolls his eyes. `Well of COURSE you`re getting a parachute Nate. Not everyone like you can turn into a bat a fly away.` Nate responds to this with a simple face palm.

Chris looks over to the campers. `All right, follow me everyone to see what the other half have in store.` Diligently they follow him as he leads them towards the mountains where there seems to be one of the hollowed out caves. However, he stops at the entrance. `All right campers. This is where we`ll stop while I explain this. This is where Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, and Gran will be going. You five will be heading down into a series of tight caves that honeycomb this part of the island. Your goal is to make it to the end without any….` he looks at his nails `complications.` The campers look at each other nervously at the way he says this. `Once again, the more of you who make it, the better. Got it?` The five nod as they look into the dark cave. Satisfied at their response, Chris also nods. `All right then. You five, get ready. The rest of you, have fun preparing for your walk.`

The cave five look at each other nervously as they wave to the other five who were leaving. Taking a deep breath, they all step into the darkness. The first thing they notice is that it is incredibly dark in the cave. They can barely see a few feet in front of them as they all push each other along. A few `oofs` `sorries` and `even a couple of `move its` can be heard as they press along. Harald is out front with Gran who are leading the way, making sure there`s nothing up ahead.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Gotta say, it was nice of Chris to put the people who are deathly afraid of heights underground. (She crosses her arms and smirks) Then again, I`m not entirely sure that bit of conscience was for EVERYONE is you catch my drift. Speaking of which, this pity party`s gotta stop.

 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie looks back at Lisa, who has fallen behind the rest of the group. Slowing down herself she ends up catching pace with her. `Hey Lise, how`re you doing?` Seeing someone talking to her, she raises her head slightly. `Oh, hey Gerdie, I guess I`m doing okay.` If Lisa could see her very well, she would see her raising an eyebrow at her. `That doesn`t sound like the okay that`s normal for Lisa. Shouldn`t you be at the front of the line cheering and leading us on to victory?`

Hearing her friend`s concern for her she grabs her arm with her opposite hand. `The last time I did that we lost terribly Gerd, and I ended up getting Horus kicked off. It wasn`t his fault.` Gerdie can`t help but chuckle at this. `Lisa, do you know how many times I screwed up here? Heck, I`m only still here because once I barely won a tiebreaker and the second time was because of a special immunity from Chris. And I`m not bummed out that I`m still here. I`m happy I get to be with everyone here. As much as I rag on Chris, this place is actually a lot of fun. But it`s not half as much fun if you`re being a whiner.`

She looks back to Lisa who still looks a little unsure of herself. Sighing, Gerdie continues. `Lisa, do you know why yesterday was really the first time in this entire contest you came close to losing?` Lisa turns her head up to her. `Because everyone saw what a loser I am?` Gerdie rolled her eyes in response. `No Lise. Up until now you have been pretty much the beacon of light no matter what happened in this competition. You`re wacky, you`re fun, but most of all, you have an infectious optimism, which, I hate to say, I wish I had at times. But last night, when something bad happened, the world got to you. And that made a lot of people upset. I know it isn`t easy to always be Lisa, but that`s who you are. Especially now, we need you Lise.`

Gerdie couldn`t see her very well, but she could hear the sniff coming from beside her followed by an elbow to the side. `Did you practice that you jerk?` Gerdie chuckles slightly. `Well, maybe a little. But I mean it. Seriously Lise, we need you back.` There`s a paused moment followed by a deep sigh. Immediately following this, Gerdie feels herself enveloped in a tight hug. `Thanks sis, I needed that.` Shocked at first, Gerdie eventually smiles and hugs her back. `Hey. It`s okay. Now go out there and be Lisa.`

Letting go of Gerdie she wipes some tears away from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she moves quickly ahead of the rest of the campers. `Come on you slowpokes! Let`s go!` The loud voice of Lisa can be heard ahead of everyone as they trudge along the black cavern, unsure of when she even got ahead of them. It`s too dark to see, but most of the other campers are smiling.

Back above ground we see that the five have already been equipped with their parachutes and are climbing the incredibly precarious and dangerous looking ladder leading up to the top of the pole.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Yeah, heights don`t normally bother me but JESUS CHRIST Chris, REALLY?  
 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca is the first to reach the top of the pole, followed soon after by Ariel. Helping her over the final rung, Rebecca pulls her up. `Thanks.` Ariel says simply as he straightens the parachute on her back. Rebecca looks at the edge of the tightrope, closing her eyes as she takes a deep inhale. Exhaling very slowly she puts her first foot out onto the wire and after a moment of wobbling, begins to walk. Following behind her is Ariel who is having a bit more of a difficult time than Rebecca, but still managing to keep her balance. Despite the winds up here, Rebecca can still hear Ariel`s panicked breath as she takes a few steps. Thinking quickly, Rebecca starts to speak.

`Look, Ariel, I`m sorry about yesterday. I didn`t mean to upset you the way I did.` Forgetting that she was 500 feet above the ground, Ariel looked forward at Rebecca who continues to speak. `It was thoughtless of me. I was…I was trying to motivate you and I went a little too far.`

At first a little shocked, a small smile appears on Ariel`s face. `I`m sorry too. I uh..I took it a little too personally. I figured you were just trying to help. For some reason when you said that about Ivan, I got angry. A lot angrier than I usually do.` For a moment, as she said this, Ariel stopped moving as a thought comes to her. `I never really get that angry. Just..when I`m thinking about losing Ivan.` In front of her, Rebecca stops moving as well. `And why is that?` A silence falls over Ariel as she thinks for a moment. `I..I guess it`s because… I don`t want to lose my only friend.` Rebecca starts moving again as she let`s out an uncharacteristic laugh. `Ivan? Your only friend? Ariel, even if I am dubious of his existence, I can tell you that you have a LOT more friends than one we can`t see. Or are your three best friends just for show?` Ariel puffed her cheeks slightly in irritation. `No! It`s just… what if they leave me?` Rebecca chuckled again. `I`m sorry to say Ariel, but I don`t think you could get away from those three if you tried. I think you`re stuck with them for life.`

Hearing this, Ariel blushes slightly. `Thank you Rebecca.` In response to this, Rebecca just shrugs. `It wasn`t exactly detective work.` At this, Ariel giggles a bit, causing Rebecca to laugh back at her. `Maybe you`re right Rebecca. Maybe…maybe I don`t need-` But her thought is cut off. Because that`s when the wind starts.

In the cave, Lisa is running far ahead of everyone else, leaving them behind. `Come on everybody come on Let`s- uh oh.` Not liking the sound of that, the other campers race forward to see a circular room, lit with two torches with five separate passageways, each leading down a dark corridor. Upon arriving at the center Harald raises an eyebrow. `Well I think it`s pretty obvious we`re each supposed to take one of these doors. And knowing Chris, if we try to break off into groups other than that, he`s going to make what happens next far worse.`

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: He knows me too well (he smiles fiendishly)  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at the five doors before turning to everyone. `Okay, my lucky number is 4 so I`ll take that one!` Not seeming to care, Harald shrugs and stands in front of 1. Gerdie stands to her right and takes 5 while Danielle smiles, taking her left and 3. The last one left, Gran makes his way over to 2. Danielle looks over at all of them. `So uh, Guess I`ll see you guys on the other side.` Everyone nods as they step into their own separate paths. As they do, the doors close behind them.

The random gust of wind nearly blows all five of the air team off of the wire. Barely managing to keep their footing they try to step forward. Rebecca reflexively puts her hand to her face. `What was that?` She asks, checking to make sure her hat is still on. However Ariel has a look of horror on her face. `No! Ivan! What are you doing?` If Rebecca could have turned around to look, she would have. Unfortunately, all she could do at the current moment was listen. Valerie, who was directly behind Ariel however could see Ariel turning her head to the side and yelling at someone who didn`t seem to be there. She was pondering this for a moment before she heard Ariel`s voice again. `Valerie! Look out!` Once again, Val seems extremely confused. It doesn`t last long though as she feels something to her side. A violent shove that doesn`t seem to come from anywhere in particular. But a shove nonetheless. Valerie doesn`t even have a chance to regain her balance as she plummets off the edge of the wire. Without turning around, Ariel can tell from the scream what happened. `Valerie! No!` Facing forward she now has a scowl on her face. `Ivan! What is wrong with you?!` Rebecca can`t hear a response, but she can hear the anger in Ariel`s voice rising.

Nate was behind Valerie and saw the whole thing. He couldn`t see exactly why she fell, but it definitely looked like she was shoved. Even though he was doing his best not to look down his heart settled back in his chest a bit as he saw her parachute deploy and Valerie headed safely back towards the ground.

Meanwhile Ariel seems to still be having a heated argument. `Ivan! Why are you doing this?` There`s another silence. This time it was Rebecca who breaks the silence. `Ariel! Don`t you see? Ivan`s using you! You don`t need him!` Ariel turns her head to look back at Rebecca. `But, but he…` Rebecca chanced a look back. `Ariel, is someone who hurts your friends really being any kind of true friend?` As a response to this, Rebecca feels herself receiving a violent shove to the side, knocking her off her feet. However, as she`s falling, she instinctively tries to grab for the wire. Then, something seems to flash in her mind.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: If I grab this wire, the shockwave made from it will knock everyone else off of it. Sure I may be able to pull myself up, but everyone else is going down. (She shrugs) And I couldn`t do that.  
 ***End Confessional***

Smiling, she looks at Ariel, before releasing her hand moments before she would have grabbed the wire and let herself fall.

`REBECCA!` Ariel screams with tears in her eyes as she watches her friend plummet.

Underground, the group wasn`t exactly having that much better of a time. Once the doors had closed behind him, things had become hopelessly dark as everyone is fumbling around hoping not to bump into anything. Gran is feeling around the dark, the camera giving us night vision so we can see what`s going on. `Um, hello? Is anyone there? How am I supposed to know if I`m close to the eeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn` But Gran doesn`t get to finish his question as, stepping on a small button beneath his foot, a pressure switch is activated which opens up a pit beneath him, sending him plummeting down.

Meanwhile back with Gerdie, she had narrowly avoided the same pressure pad by sheer dumb luck just barely stepping over it. Gerdie smirked into the darkness. `Well this isn`t too terrible. I can`t see anything, so that means there`s nothing to be scared of. Yep, just an easy-` But of course, as if karma is responding to her claim, she herself steps on a separate pressure plate, as holes in the wall open up and barrage her with darts. She screams for a moment as she feels then stick into her, before realizing that they`re suction cupped. Covered in darts she can see one lone dart that was glowing, a note attached to it. Unfurling the note she reads it, an irritated frown on her face. `Sorry, you`re dead. Love, Chris` Gerdie rolls her eyes. `Great`. As she expresses her opinion, a door opens up that had been housing the holes for the darts leading to the loser`s way out.

Back outside, Ariel looks forward towards the empty space in front of her. `Ivan, Rebecca is right, isn`t she? You`re a terrible influence on me. You`re hurting people, and for what? Because they said I shouldn`t be friends with you anymore? All this time growing up I thought I couldn`t makes friends because I was a loser. But no, it was YOU wasn`t it? YOU were the one who chased everyone away. Why?` A silence follows. `WHAT? How could you be so selfish!` Tears form in her eyes. `I trusted you Ivan! I-` She trails off as she turns her head slightly back to Nate. `Don`t you dare Ivan! You leave them alone!` There`s a short silence. Ariel`s eyes become widened as she looks at something only she can see racing towards Nate. Inhaling deeply she forces herself to turn her body and begin to race backwards towards Nate. A very frightened Nate sees her running towards him. Unfortunately there`s nothing he can do as he just waits to get knocked off.

Closing his eyes, he waits for the impact, only it doesn`t seem to come. After a few moments he manages to get an eye open to see Ariel leaping off the wire in a fighter`s position as if grappling with an invisible person. Turning back, she manages to wink at a dumbfounded looking Nate as she plummets towards the Earth.

When it was all said and done, the remaining people on both teams make their way to the end of the challenge. A petrified Fox and Nate manage to make that final walk across while a few people trickle out of the caves down below. Chris is waiting for both of the groups when they finally get all their people together. Smirking he looks at all the contestants. `Team Air, you did a pretty good job. You managed to get 2 out of your 5 all the way across. Unfortunately, it wasn`t enough to beat team ground which got 3 of their 5 out!. Which means Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, and Gran. You get immunity tonight. You other 5. Not so much. See you all tonight.`

Walking her way past Lisa, Gerdie nudges her with her shoulder. `Told you that you could do it.` Lisa just replies with a smile. Passing her she makes her way to Valerie. `So Val, how did it go?` A Valerie looking extremely pale with messed up hair is looking like she is about to pass out. `Like…I fell 500 feet. Am I…am I like dead or something?` Gerdie shrugs. `You look pretty alive to me.` Taking this information in, she nods. `That`s…that`s like good.` before promptly passing out.

While the five are depressed they lost the challenge, Ariel seems to be in much higher spirits than before, chatting with the other girls in a way that seems even less inhibited than the previous times they had chatted with her. The time flies by as everyone arrives at the campfire ceremony that night.

`So team air, unfortunately one of you is going to fly away tonight. Speaking of which, Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, and Gran. You are all safe of course.` He throws them all their marshmallows that they all accept grinning. He then turns to the remaining five. `All right. First off. Two of you got 0 votes. Those two that are safe are… Rebecca and Valerie.` Rebecca raises an eyebrow before catching her marshmallow, Valerie is combing her hair and fails to catch hers, looking up as it hits her in the face.

Chris smirks at this and turns back to the remaining three campers. `Fox, Nate, Ariel. You three appear to be the ones on the chopping block. Why?` He shrugs. `Not exactly sure. But somebody`s gotta go. That being said, the next safe person is…..Fox.` He lightly tosses Fox his marshmallow which he accepts with a gentlemanly nod. `This brings us down to our remaining two. Nate and Ariel. One of you two is going home today. And you can`t come back. EVER. Here we go. The one who gets the final marshmallow of the night is..

…

….

….

….

Nate.

Sorry Ariel.` He tosses Nate the marshmallow who takes it, breathing a deep sigh.

Both Danielle and Lisa both of course look heartbroken as they see Ariel stand up. They immediately race over to her. `Oh my gosh! No, Ariel!` they both hug her tightly. Smiling she looks at them. `Hey, don`t worry about me. I`ll be all right. I`ll get to see everybody again, including Alexa! I won`t be alone. Don`t worry!` They both rub their eyes wiping away tears as they nod, not wanting to say goodbye to their friend.

As she grabs her suitcase Rebecca makes her way over to her. `Hey Ariel, just wanted to say, I heard what you did. That took a lot of guts. If you`re ever looking to get into the detective biz, let me know, you ain`t half bad at handling yourself.` She gently punches her in the arm. Ariel smirks back. `Thanks`. Rebecca shrugs. `Hey, it`s almost over. We`ll see you real seen okay?` Nodding she takes her steps onto the boat as she waves to everyone. Everyone waves back at her. Some with apprehension and some with a genuine smile on their faces. But no one had a bigger smile on her face than Ariel. As her friends fade in the distance she puts her hand down and pulls out her cell phone. She dials a few numbers. `Hey Alexa, guess who got booted off? Yep, me. I`ll be seeing you soon.` She pauses for a few moments. `Who else is coming?` She looks back over to the dot that was the island and smiles gently. `Me. Just me.`

We cut back to the island where we see Chris standing in front of the camera. `Well there goes Ariel. What was the deal with Ivan? Will we ever find out? Ha. Well that may not be an answer we can help you with. But what we CAN tell you next time is who is going home. So for that, you`ll have to tune in and watch the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Sarah  
21** **st** **: Viola  
20** **th** **: Vincent  
19** **th** **: Alex  
18** **th** **: Christian  
17** **th** **: Curtis  
16** **th** **: Nate  
15** **th** **: Danielle  
14** **th** **: Slick  
13** **th** **: Koh  
Return of Danielle and Nate  
12** **th** **: Alexa  
11** **th** **: Horus  
10** **th** **: Ariel**

Remaining Campers: Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, Gran, Rebecca, Nate, Fox, Valerie

Vote Breakdown: Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, Gran: Immune

Rebecca: 0 votes  
Valerie: 0 votes  
Fox: 3 votes  
Nate: 3 votes  
Ariel: 4 votes

 **AN: Whew! Chapter is over! First off, I want to apologize for not having posted a chapter in a few days. I was feeling really under the weather and after forcing myself to work I kind of just got home and passed out. Now that I`m feeling better I`m glad to be posting chapters again! That being said, it looks like Ariel had to go this chapter. And honestly, Ariel was always a strange character for me. From day one I never really knew what to do with her. It wasn`t until about five chapters in that I started to come up with a story that I wanted to tell with her. I really didn`t want to kick her off early because I knew if I gave myself enough time I could tell her story, I just had to find the right opportunity to write it. I liked the idea of keeping Ivan`s existence vague. Since you never heard him speak it left it up to your imagination of whether he was real or maybe Ariel had some sort of telekinesis coupled with schizophrenia. I always had it planned though that if I were to write Ariel`s story it would end up with her realizing that she had real friends and it was because of Ivan`s influence that she didn`t have any more. Moving past the Ivan thing, I really didn`t have a whole lot more I could write for her and felt like this was a good spot for her character to depart. I definitely have more I can write for her in the finale, but as of right now, this is a good spot to leave her. Also you might have noticed that I didn`t have the guys do a lot this chapter. Yeah, this was definitely a girl heavy episode which was..for you know, obvious reasons. I liked the development I gave Lisa and Gerdie as well as the respect Rebecca has for Ariel now. Overall, this was a fun episode to write especially with the challenge I created. I hope you all liked this chapter and I`ll see you next time. It`s great to be back! (also, check out the newish poll in my profile!)**


	24. Chapter 13: Hook, Line, and Screamer

Previously on Total Drama Island our ten remaining campers had to split into two groups, one having to walk high atop the island on a tightrope while the other half had to make their way through a dark underground labyrinth. Ivan seemingly got up to some mayhem as campers began to systematically fall off the wire while underground some of our campers got the Indiana Jones treatment. When it was all said and done however, it was our underground team that fared better. At the campfire ceremony that night however it was Ariel who got sent home packing. Who will be taking the boat of loserdom tonight? You`ll just have to tune into tonight`s creepy episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

For once the camera fades in, and it isn`t morning, but nighttime. The remaining nine campers are sitting in a semicircle apparently watching a movie.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: It`s a bit weird that we haven`t had an elimination challenge today, but hey, I`m not complaining. (There`s a pause for a moment) What? I can do other stuff besides complain!  
 ***End Confessional***

From the audio we hear from the movie it can be easily told that it`s some sort of gory slasher film. Harald is watching it with interest, Fox is sipping tea, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise as a particularly gross scrunching noise can be heard. Looking a little green he puts his tea down. Valerie is not remotely paying attention as she is filing her nails and doing her best to look at them in the limited light. Nate is leaning back watching the movie rather attentively while Gerdie is pretending to read a book avoiding the screen.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Violence doesn`t bother me I just uh… I`ve been meaning to finish this book. (she puts her head back into the book)  
 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca is watching the film with her hand on her chin, obviously thinking. She is meanwhile completely oblivious to Gran who is trying to use this opportunity to move closer to her.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: I swear the way these people react in these movies is insane. Who, when being stalked by a killer is going to take a shower? That goes BEYOND illogical. I suppose it`s for the masses though, but it`s not very realistic. (she crosses her legs and arms)  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile Danielle and Lisa aren`t even pretending to have any sort of bravery as they are covering their eyes and freaking out every time they peek through them. Seeing this, Nate rolls his eyes. `It`s not that bad you guys. The gore`s not even that realistic.` Immediately he gets a verbal response from Lisa. `It`s real enough to me!` This causes Nate to chuckle slightly as another loud squelching sound onscreen causes Lisa to shriek.

Trying her best to sound nonchalant, Gerdie turns to Valerie. `Don`t you find it a bit weird that Chris decides to show us a movie randomly?` Valerie`s response is to shrug and then turn back to Gerdie. `Like, I don`t know, maybe he felt bad about making us fall 500 feet or something?` Gerdie gives her a look which makes Valerie rethink her idea. `Yeah, like, you`re probably right.`

A few minutes later the movie ends and the campers are left with a blank screen, the only light coming from the projector. Everyone looks around at this point. Nate raises an eyebrow. `So uh…are we supposed to just sit here or can we go back to our cabin or….` After a few moments of nothing seemingly being his answer, Nate rolls his eyes. `Fine. Wait here guys. I`ll go check and see what he wants us to do.` Standing up, Nate gets up and begins his walk over towards Chris` cabin.

Thankfully, nothing eventful happens as he gets to the cabin. However, upon arriving he notices something odd. The door is open and sprawled out in the entrance is a newspaper. Cautiously he bends down to pick it up and reads the headline. His eyes open slightly wide as he makes his way back to the other campers.

He arrives a few minutes later scratching his head with one hand and holding the paper with the other. Valerie looks at him. `Like, there you are. Did you find out what we`re supposed to do or something?` Nate just shakes his head. `Uh, no. Chris wasn`t there. His door was open though and I found this.` He says, brandishing the newspaper.

Harald looks at him confused. `Why is that weird?` Nate looks over at Harald and turns over the paper to reveal the headline which says `Psycho Killer on the Loose!`

A few moments go by before Lisa turns to Danielle. `You…you don`t think the killer got Chris did you?` She asks her, tears starting to form in her eyes nearly hyperventilating. Danielle takes her in her arms. `No, no, I`m sure he`s fine. This is probably some sort of challenge, right?` Rebecca nods in response. `Of course it is. All the clues are there. He shows us our first movie since arriving and it is a horror movie. Then he disappears and leaves us a fake newspaper with a scary headline. It`s quite amateurish really.` Gran who had been slightly shivering crosses his arms in feigned confidence. `Yeah, exactly. Amateurish.`

Looking at his empty teapot, Fox turns his head to the other campers. `Well if we`re going to be stuck here I`m going to grab some refreshments. Anybody want anything?` The rest of the campers don`t seem to hear him. Shrugging, he heads off into the woods.

Hands at his side, Fox begins to make his way through the woods. At first everything seems okay. But thinking he hears something, he stops. The sound of walking continues behind him for another half a moment. He tries this again, and the same thing happens again. Raising an eyebrow, he moves a little faster. It`s at this point he can tell that someone is definitely following him. Now at a brisk walk, he stops and does a 180 facing behind him, bracing himself for what he`s about to see. To his shock, nothing is behind him. He gently laughs to himself as he turns back. As he does so, a huge looming figure appears in front of him, holding a chainsaw. Fox looks back at the figure with wide eyes, only managing to get out an `Oh my.`

The rest of the campers meanwhile are talking to each other discussing what they should do next when finally Danielle looks around. `Hey uh, guys, has anyone seen Fox?` For the first time, everyone stops talking and turns their heads scouring to find him. After a few moments, Nate sighs. `Tell me he walked off by himself.` Rebecca shrugs in response. `Well if he has, I`m certain he`s already been eliminated for this challenge.` She looks at everyone else. `Obviously the smart thing to do in these types of situations is to stick together. If we all stay one group, there isn`t any way that we can all be picked off.`

Almost as if on cue, the projector goes dark. And due to the fact that the night happens to be a new moon, hardly any light is coming from the sky. A muffled yell can be heard from the group before a slew of cell phone lights come on revealing the campers. Lisa looks to everyone. `Is everyone okay?` A chorus of `okays` is echoed. But Rebecca notices something. Only 7 of them said `okay`. Rebecca looks closer at the faces of the people surrounding her and curses to herself. `Damn. We lost Valerie.` Flipping around, everyone looks to see and sure enough, Valerie is missing from the group. Gerdie`s mouth opens agape. `Val! No! She was right here!`

Rebecca takes a deep breath. `Right. So I suppose that Chris expected this. I`m going to assume that there is only Chef doing this, as Chris wouldn`t want to get his hands dirty. Which means if we split up into smaller groups, he can`t get us all. Anybody have any preferences for who they go with?` Nate shrugs as he pairs up with Gerdie Lisa pairs up with Danielle, and Gran stands next to Rebecca. Harald, looking around sees that he`s by himself. He simply shrugs at this assessment. `That`s fine. I`m good on my own.` Rebecca raises an eyebrow. `I think we should have a team of three instead.` Harald shakes his head. `Nah, I`m good.` and takes off into the woods.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Being by myself? This works out far better than being paired with someone else. Let the games begin. (he steeps his fingers)

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone else in their pairs, nod at each other as they head off into the woods in their own separate directions.

Gerdie and Nate begin their trek, deciding to head towards the cafeteria. At first there`s not chatter going on between them, before finally Gerdie, walking behind Nate, breaks the silence. `You uh…you don`t talk a whole lot, do ya Drac?` Nate rolls his eyes in response. `Because those vampire cracks are so original.` Gerdie chuckles slightly. `Well I gotta tell ya, the cape doesn`t help.` Nate smirks. `Yeah, well, I think it looks cool. And Chris is going to make the jokes anyway.` he shrugs. `So what are you going to do?` Another few moments of silence passes before Gerdie speaks up again. `So uh…you worried about getting eliminated?` Nate shakes his head. `Nah, not really. I already have been already. Once it`s happened to you once the thought of it happening again is less frightening. Of course, the time `I` got eliminated you just got incredibly lucky.` He smirks to himself. `Someone needed that special immunity didn`t they-` he turns around only to see Gerdie no longer following him. In fact, she`s nowhere in sight. `-Gerdie…` He spins around as he looks for her in the dark, flipping open his cell to find her, only to see darkness and the woods. Cursing at himself he closes the phone and keeps walking.

Danielle and Lisa on the other hand are making their way towards one set of cabins, taking a different path through the woods, holding hands as they do so. `So uh, Danielle, do you have any night friends that maybe could help us out?` Lisa tries to look at her friend but can barely see her own arm. Danielle looks around, unable to see anyone. `I would be able to if I could see any of them. I don`t know if there are any here.` She says, somewhat nervously. Trying to keep up a conversation, she continues. `You uh, you don`t think that Chris would scare us too bad do you?` Lisa turns to her and although she can`t see it, is smiling. `No, Chris is a teddy bear. I`m sure he`ll just hit us with a jump scare and that will be it.` It`s at that moment they hear footsteps behind them.

Gran and Rebecca are walking through the woods, Rebecca leading the way. `It shouldn`t be too hard to get back to the cabins` If we travel this way through the woods we should be there in a few minutes.` Gran has an impressed look on his face. `How do you know that?` Rebecca shrugs. `I am very good at being able to tell what direction I am heading. I don`t get lost often.` Gran chuckles at this. `That`s kind of the opposite of me.` Gran can`t see this, but Rebecca smirks. `Somehow that doesn`t surprise me.` They walk a few more seconds in silence before Gran speaks up again. `So um, after this is over Rebecca, what is it you`re planning on doing?` Still walking, Rebecca responds. `Open up my own Private Eye office. Work there until I can`t anymore or until someone nefarious takes me down.` She shrugs. `Whatever happens first.` A bit shocked, Gran looks back at her. `You plan to just work forever?` Rebecca stops walking. `Is there a problem with that?` She asks, not even turning around. Even though she`s unable to see this, Gran waves his arms back and forth. `No, no. Not at all, It`s just..` Rebecca rolls her eyes. `Let me guess. You`re going to say how it`s strange how I don`t eventually want to settle down. Is that it?` At this point she turns around and pokes him in the chest. `Look. I know what I want in life. This is what I have always wanted to do. I am going to be the world`s greatest private eye. I don`t ever want anything holding me back from what I want to do. And that includes somebody or something waiting for me at home.` Her pokes become harder. `And yes Gran, I can tell that you have been trying to hit on me. It doesn`t take a detective like me to figure that out. So unless you can get over yourself and realize that if you want to go out with me you have to be okay with the fact that work will ALWAYS come first and I am NEVER having children or staying at home. So you know something Gran? I don`t have time for this. So either put up, or shut up.`

Finishing what she needed to say, Rebecca turns around and begins to walk. Gran is stuck in silence for a few moments, unable to think of what to say. Just as he`s about to say something however, Rebecca stops as she hears footsteps ahead of her. Before he can speak, Rebecca shushes him. `There`s someone here.` She says quietly as she does her best to look around. As if to validate her assumptions, that`s when the figure stepped out in front of them.

Rebecca takes a leap backwards as the figure whirs the chainsaw to life. Now within arms` reach of Gran, he takes this opportunity to grab her and throw her behind him. With a shocked expression on her face, she can barely make out Gran shrugging. `Eh, I never wanted kids anyway.` and, turning back to the killer, begins to conjure something in his hand. A few magic words and incantations later, there is a puff of smoke, and when the smoke clears, both Gran and Rebecca are fully encased in a stretchy, yet unbreakable fabric. The `killer` puts the chainsaw down and scratches his head, seeing both his victims already taken care of. All Gran can get out is a short `Oops.`. At first, there is silence, until finally it is broken by some loud laughter. The laughter, strangely enough is coming from Rebecca, who is nearly crying from how hard she is laughing. Between her breaths, she manages to get out a `Damn it Gran`. Shortly after, Gran begins to snicker as well, before both of them are soon bursting out laughing, the killer still scratching his head.

At this time, Danielle is doing her best to send whatever animals she can at the killer. Unfortunately nocturnally the only animals she can find are owls and a single beaver. They are leaping at the man who is trying to swipe at them, but missing horribly with every attempt. Lisa, who is doing her best to stay away from the killer is yelling to Danielle. `Danielle! Be careful!` Doing her best to look behind her, Danielle gives her a reassuring smile. `Don`t worry Lisa I`m just fi-` But to Lisa`s horror, she is cut off halfway through. Lisa hears a loud thunk as Danielle is backhanded into a tree, knocking her out. `DANIELLE!` Lisa screams bloody murder hearing her friend be cut short. A moment later, the figure takes a few more steps towards her. Her backing away slowly with every step. `Chris! This isn`t funny anymore! Danielle could be really hurt!` The figure doesn`t respond as it takes a few more steps towards her, the glimmer of a knife shining on whatever small light there is. Tears continue to run down Lisa`s face as she gets a better look at the man who is wearing a bloodied mask.

It`s at this moment that a figure steps in front of Lisa. `Hey! Ugly! Yeah that`s right. I called you ugly. Bet you wish you had a face as pretty as mine, didn`t you?` Lisa, her tears stopping for a moment, looks up at new savior, recognizing the voice. `C..Chris?` Without looking back, Chris smirks. `Hey they Lise. You okay?` Wiping her eyes, she nods. Before she can speak, Chris starts to talk. `I know what you`re going to say. And no, this isn`t part of the challenge. I have chef out there scaring the campers. But as I was checking the cameras I saw two killers in the woods. That paper I had wasn`t fake. I just didn`t think he was anywhere near the island. Stay behind me Lisa.`

She nods as she stands behind him. Chris takes a step forward. `Yeah that`s right. You want to go you ugly Jason wannabe? Let`s do this!` Hearing enough, the man lunges forward with the knife, which Chris nimbly dodges. `Come on you loser, you gotta do better than that!` He tries again, only for Chris to move out of the way. He smirks. `Is it my turn yet bro?` Whipping around he cracks the large man in the side of the head with his fist, causing him to stumble for a bit. `Come on, thought you were tough!`

The man, clearing his head, brings the knife down only for Chris to bring his foot up, kicking it out of his hand, causing it go flying, it sticking into a tree. Shocked, the hulking figure feigned reaching his hands out, only to give Chris a leg sweep. A surprised Chris tumbles over, only for him to grab Chris and lift him up by the throat. Chris struggles against the grasp. `Ugh.. hey bro…why are you so mad?`

Lisa looks onto the sight, seeing Chris dangling off the ground, having the life choked out of him. Her first reaction of fear gives way to anger as she races towards him. `LEAVE. MY. MAN. ALONE!` She finishes the loud exclamation by driving her foot in a direct upward motion, directly into the man`s crotch. Chris winces, as the man, stunned for a moment, drops Chris, his hands going to his crotch as he slumps over and goes unconscious.

In a flash, Lisa runs over to Danielle who checks her out. She seems to be slowly coming too. `Hey Danielle, you okay?` A bit woozy at first, Danielle looks up. `Lisa?` Lisa smiles back. `Hey, everything is okay. Don`t worry.` Chris, managing to stand up now, dusts himself off. Seeing him stand up, Lisa darts over to him and leaps onto him giving him a bear hug. `My hero!` Awkwardly looking to the side, Chris pats Lisa on the head. `Yeah, glad to see you`re okay.`

After another awkward few seconds, Lisa let`s go of Chris. `Well, come on guys, I`ll escort you back to the camp. We`ll let the authorities deal with this guy.` He says, thumbing over to the guy he had tied up while Lisa was making sure Danielle was okay. Danielle, able to stand up now, nods at him as Lisa helps her back on her feet. There isn`t even a point of silence however as Lisa begins to talk with Danielle. `Hey, Danielle! Oh my god I have to tell you how awesome Chris was! You see we-` Chris just rolls his eyes as Lisa retells the story of what just happened to Danielle. She can`t see it, but as they`re walking, Chris can`t help but smirk.

As Harald is walking, he hears a voice talking to themself. After a moment he`s able to tell it is Nate. As he takes a step forward, he can hear footsteps stop shortly behind him a few steps after he finishes. He turns his head back slightly before smirking. He immediately makes a B-line for Nate, making sure he walks incredibly loudly while he moves. Eventually he catches up with him, speaking loudly so he will hear him. `Hey Nate. Good to see you. Well, you know what I mean.` Nate shrugs `Yeah, I gotcha.` Harald looks around. `Weren`t you with Gerdie?` Nate replies by scratching his head. `Yeah, I thought so too. Then she just kind of…disappeared.`

Harald shrugs. `Well that just means one less person in the contest.` he whips out his cell phone, pointing the bright light at their current location. `Were you headed in this direction?` He asks, obviously pointing the light. Nate nods. `Yeah.` Harald closes his phone and nods. `All right then. I`m going to head this way.` he says as he points a different direction. `See you on the other side.` Nate smirks at him. `Cute double meaning there Harald.` Harald chuckles back. `I try.` And he begins to walk off. Harald begins to carry on walking in a completely different direction, his course covered by the darkness. It isn`t until about 30 seconds of walking later he hears a loud scream followed by cursing from Nate. Harald just smiles.

A few minutes later a loud megaphone can be heard throughout the forest. `Anyone remaining the forest, the challenge is officially over. Please return to the dock of shame!` Seeing at this point the only person remaining in the forest was Harald, it didn`t take a long time for everyone to be gathered there. Looking over the plethora of people, he double counts to make sure everyone is there. Seeing that 9 people are definitely there, he breathes a deep sigh of relief.

He turns to the campers. `All right. Today was a very…interesting challenge. Let`s thank Chef for being our resident homicidal killer!` He gestures to chef dressed in a killer getup causing nearly all the campers to grumble annoyed.

Chris turns back to the campers. `So today we`re going to see which one of you guys failed the most spectacularly today. No votes today. Whichever one of you stunk the most goes home.` He looks over to the campers and smirks. `Danielle, nice job with the animals.` He tosses her a marshmallow as she smiles wearily. He turns his head to another camper. `Lisa. Ouch. Good job. But ouch.` She tosses her a marshmallow which she eagerly accepts. `Harald, you survived to the end! Good job on being our survivor.` He tosses him a marshmallow getting a glance from an irritated Nate.

*Confessional*  
Nate: Ugh. Harald`s light probably gave me away. He should have known better  
*End Confessional*

He looks over to Nate. `Nate, so close. You almost made it. But still, it`s enough to be safe.` He tosses him a marshmallow. `Still, you should have bit him.` Nate gives Chris a half open eyed annoyed look. He turns to a pair of girls. `Valerie and Gerdie. You got snatched up. This could be considered failing, but you didn`t exactly get a chance to test your wits or might. But in the future, be more vigilant.` He tosses them both a marshmallow, which they catch. He turns to Fox. `Fox, fox, fox. The first one out. You know you`re supposed to stick together in times like that.` Fox gives an embarrassed shrug. `Still, you didn`t really freak out at all and it didn`t cause anyone else to lose, so Fox, you`re still safe.` He throws him his marshmallow.

Chris then turns to the remaining two contestants. `Gran….Rebecca. You were so close. And then you tied yourselves up and basically gave yourselves up as a gift. Gotta say. Not exactly the best survival skills here. Still, one of you has to go home today because of it. This shouldn`t be too much of a shock, but the person going home is..

..

…

…

Gran.`

Chris finishes as he tosses Rebecca a marshmallow. `Sorry Gran, but it looks like your magic messing up this time finally came back to bite ya.` Hearing this, Gran gives a half smile. `Yeah, It`s not exactly shocking.` As he stands up, everyone gets up and begins to say their goodbyes, handshaking and hugging him. Grabbing his suitcase he takes a deep breath and begins to walk towards the boat. As he does though he`s stopped by a voice. `Wait a moment.` Rebecca calls to him as she walks up. `Gran, you are a charlatan, a goofball, and are one of the strangest people I ever met. But that being said. I have to ask. You`re certain? I am giving you an out. Right now. No hard feelings.` There`s a brief pause while Gran tries to think about what she`s asking. When the gears finally turn, he smiles back at her. `I think the Bravo Detective Agency may need its own resident magician.` At that moment, Rebecca can`t help but smile back at him. Then, in one fluid motion, she grabs him by the collar and pulls him closely kissing him on the cheek. As she is pulling away from a surprised Gran she whispers in his ear `Practice your magic and you get more Mr. Bravo.` Before letting him go, a sultry smirk on her face.

Gran steps on the boat, smiling at everyone, but especially at the strange detective that was oddly a thief. She had stolen his heart. And fortunately for him, he didn`t want it back.

The boat sails away, leaving the island and the campers in the distance. Turning away from the campers he closes his eyes and begins to chant an incantation, focusing on the work that will be coming for him.

Chris turns to the camera back on the island. `Unfortunately for our magician it turns out that he no longer had any tricks up his sleeve and had to take his magic carpet home. Who will be the next person to poof out of here? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Sarah  
21** **st** **: Viola  
20** **th** **: Vincent  
19** **th** **: Alex  
18** **th** **: Christian  
17** **th** **: Curtis  
16** **th** **: Nate  
15** **th** **: Danielle  
14** **th** **: Slick  
13** **th** **: Koh  
** **Return of Danielle and Nate  
** **12** **th** **: Alexa  
** **11** **th** **: Horus  
** **10** **th** **: Ariel  
** **9** **th** **: Gran**

Remaining Campers: Danielle, Lisa, Harald, Gerdie, Rebecca, Nate, Fox, Valerie

 **AN: NOOO! Gran! Ah Gran. I`m really, really going to miss this guy. This guy was by far one of the funnest people I wrote for. His magic was always so hilarious to write and he quickly became one of my favorite characters. So in that case I bet you`re wondering why he got the old boot. Well, that`s because I really wanted Gran to leave in a way that would be fitting with his character, but also cool. I pretty much always wanted Gran to be in the top 10, but his position changed many, many times. As I get closer and closer to the final 5, I needed to think of people I could really work with and unfortunately, Gran doesn`t really work in the mix of the final 5 I have going on. The next few chapters really wouldn`t have been able to remove Gran in such a funny way and I would rather he leave on a good note rather than a sad one. That being said, I love Gran and I`m deeply going to miss him. But hey, at least he and Rebecca are officially an item! Whoo! In the beginning, Rebecca and Gran were kind of polar opposites. One is based on illusions and magic while the other is fact and logic. I think they worked really well together and am very happy the way their relationship turned out. I really liked the idea behind this challenge in the show, but I felt it could have been done a little better. So I made some tweaks that I hope worked. I hope you liked the chapter guys. Let me know what you think! See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 14: Partner Up!

Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers had a killer time running away from a serial murderer. Some were picked off early while others used their different skills to overcome the horror that stood before them. Not to mention some rad moves from yours truly. Unfortunately the one that failed the hardest was our resident magician Gran, and he had to perform one last magic trick, disappearing from the island. With 8 campers left, each of them are within grasp of that $100,000. But not before we send a few more people home. Who will be the unfortunate one to be sent off the island today? Well you`ll just have to watch today`s totally insane episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades in as we see our remaining campers sitting outside their cabins in the early morning. Lisa and Danielle are chatting as usual, Lisa once again regaling her with the story of how amazingly brave Chris had been the night before while Valerie is doing her best to give Gerdie fashion tips. While seeming mildly disinterested, she listens, trying to not make it seem obvious.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: I know Val`s really into the fashion scene and I don`t want to break her heart but it`s really not my thing. Oh well (she shrugs) it makes her happy and it`s not THAT boring. At least she isn`t a ventriloquist or something. (she shudders)  
 ***End Confessional***

Once again, Rebecca is off in her own little world writing notes in her notebook as she looks over the campers.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: Do I miss Gran? Well, he certainly made things interesting around here. (she crosses her arms and sighs) dumb jerk getting kicked off like that. He BETTER practice that magic… (she grumbles to herself)  
 ***End Confessional***

The three boys have kind of moved off to the side as they`re doing their own thing. Nate turns to the other two. `Seems as if we`re getting outnumbered here. Hopefully there isn`t going to be another vote.` Harald crosses his arms in response. `It seems that Chris has been partial to automatic eliminations. Hopefully we can use that to our advantage. 5 to 3 is not very good odds.` Harald glances over to Fox, who shrugs. `The girls have a clique to be sure. We simply have to make sure we don`t get on their bad side.` Nate raises an eyebrow. `I think it`s more than that.` Fox simply shrugs again.

 ***Confessional***  
Fox: (is cleaning a glass with a rag) I`m not too worried. If the girls vote us off, then we leave. (he shrugs) It`s nothing personal. Survival of the fittest and all that. (he pauses) what? Not everything said in a confessional has to be amusing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Nate then looks down at his shirt as he sees a large stain near his arm as he sighs. `Aw man. I like this shirt.` Hearing this, Fox turns his attention over to Nate. `Oh, that`s nothing. I can get that out for you.` Nate turns his attention to Fox before giving a half smile. `Really? Thanks man I appreciate it.` Fox shrugs in response. `No problem. Come with me` He beckons him to follow him into the cabin, which he does.

Gerdie is leaning back on the steps of her cabin as she looks over at Valerie who has stopped talking for a moment to thread a needle. `Weird how all the couples are not here anymore. Well, except for sis over there.` He thumbs over to Lisa who is reenacting Chris` epic moves to Danielle. Valerie stops threading for a moment. `Like, I`ve been meaning to ask. Why do you call her sis?` Gerdie stops for a moment before chuckling. `It`s something she came up with. She thinks that the way Chris and I argue are like brother and sister and she jokes that she`ll be my sister in law.` Valerie goes back to threading the needle, seeming a bit relieved. `ohh. Okay. That makes sense. Thought for a minute you switched BFF`s or something.`

Hearing this, Gerdie stops for a moment, a somewhat shocked look on her face, it then melts into a smile as she lifts her fist, giving Valerie a gentle punch in the arm. `Oh, I`m your BFF now am I?` Valerie`s hand moves from the punch, nearly stabbing herself with the needle. She giggles and shoves Gerdie back with her shoulder. `Hey bitch I`m sewing.` Gerdie laughs as she leans back again.

It`s at this point that Chris makes his entrance, seemingly out of nowhere. When he speaks it actually shocks a few of them. `Morning campers! Hope you slept well.` They look at each other and nod at the assessment. `Good. Glad to hear it. So, how does it feel to be in the final 8?` They smile in response. `Well enjoy that feeling because it won`t be that way for long. 1 of you is going home tonight. Which brings us to today`s challenge. I reallllly hope you like all the campers left. Because today` He pulls out a large prisoner shackle. `You`re going to be stuck with them.` The campers look at each other confused and then look back to him.

`So here`s how this is going to work. You will be attached at the leg to one of your fellow campers. You will compete in several challenges with your teammate. For each place you get, you will receive points. 1st is 3, 2nd is 2, 3rd is 1, and 4th is a big fat goose egg. Whoever places in the top three teams at the end of the challenges will be immune from elimination. With the final two left, one of them will be voted off the island. However,` He puts up a finger as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. `There is an out. This is the wimp key. If you decide that for some reason or another you can`t handle the pressure, you can use the wimp key. The person who uses the wimp key will be eliminated. No voting, just elimination. On the other hand though, the other of the duo will be fine. So, don`t think you can take somebody with you. Everybody got that?` The campers all nod.

It`s at this moment that Nate and Fox walk out of the cabin, Nate`s shirt sparkingly clean. He looks at it in awe. `How in the world did you do that Fox?` Fox simply shrugs in response as he hands him something. `This is a spot cleaner I happen to have. If you get another stain, simply use this. It`s the same thing I used now, but in travel form.` Nate takes is gratefully. `Hey thanks man.` Fox simply shrugs. Seeing new arrivals Chris rolls his eyes. `Ugh. I thought everyone was here. Look. I`m not explaining the rules again. Somebody else tell them.` Harald nods up to Chris. `I got it.` Chris gives a head tilt in acknowledgement. As Chris gets his notebook, Harald quickly explains the rules to the two. He finishes just as Chris comes back.

`All right. Here are the pairs. Valerie and Lisa, Nate and Harald, Rebecca and Danielle, Gerdie and Fox.` Everyone looks to each other as they walk to find their partner. Seeing everyone has found their match, Chef appears and walks over, as he clasps everyone together with a leg shackle. Lisa smiles as she turns to Valerie. `Well hey there leg buddy! I gotta say, I`m really glad we got to be together. It`s a total crime that we haven`t spent that much time together! I mean, I know we were on different teams before, but we HAVE to talk more! Also, I have to say if you don`t mind me saying, you look terrific!` Valerie responds in kind smiling. `Oh my god, thank you! I was so worried that you spend so much time with Gerds that you wouldn`t like me!` Lisa responds with a raspberry. `Of course not! You`re so cool! And I loved those-` They continue on like this as Gerdie raises an eyebrow as she is shackled to Fox.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Huh…well that turned out to be a non-issue. I guess they just had to…TALK to each other. Then again, between Lise and Val… god, I don`t think i`m ever going to get another word in ever again.`

 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca looks over to Danielle as they get locked together who smiles back. `Hi there Rebecca!` Danielle says happily. Rebecca can`t help but give a half smile back. `You and Lisa are certainly always full of energy, aren`t you?` Danielle laughs at this. `I`m just happy to be here. I mean, I was so devastated when I had to leave last time...` Adjusting her jacket, Rebecca smirks at her. `Well then, we just have to make sure we don`t lose today.` Danielle gives her a soft smile back as Chippy climbs on her shoulder and gives a salute of his own.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (is sitting with her arms and legs crossed) Well there are worse people I could be attached to than Danielle. At the very least I 100% know her motives. I don`t think she or Lisa have a deceitful bone in their bodies.

 ***End Confessional***

Nate and Harald get shackled together as Nate raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Well at the very least I know that if we lose, I`m not going to get totally outvoted by the girls. There`s that at least…. Know what? Slick was right. Now that I`m up close? This dude`s hair is awful.  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing all four pairs of the campers shackled together, Chris puts his hands behind his back. `All right campers. Your first challenge.` He raises his hand, pointing up. `You see those four poles?` The eight contestants crane their neck up to see in an attempt to see the top. `At the top there is a pair of handcuffs. Climb up there, clasp it on, one of each of your arms, and get back down here. Fastest wins first place.` He looks over his victims as he smirks. `All right campers, take your marks!`

Surprised to hear such a quick startup, they rush to their own individual pole with their shackled partner, Danielle falling once forgetting for a moment that she was shackled. Rebecca looks at her for a moment, about to chastise her, but instead stops and chuckles.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: That`s most peculiar. For some reason incompetence doesn`t bother me nearly as much. I wonder if this is Gran`s influence.  
 ***End Confessional***

Helping Danielle up, they finish making their way to the pole. Chris looks everyone over and then pulls out a whistle. `All right everyone. On your marks, get set…. GO!` In a flash, six of them take off as they start to climb up the pole. The two that seem to be having the most trouble is Valerie and Lisa. Lisa is simply moving way too fast up the pole while Valerie is having a hard time getting a grip with her nails.

Rebecca on the other hand isn`t having that much easier of a time. She is doing her best to climb the pole, but every time she gets a grip she starts to slide again. Rebecca grits her teeth in irritation, but looks up to see Danielle scampering up the side, almost like a squirrel. `You okay?` She asks down to a red faced Rebecca who responds strained `Yes….I…am…..fine!` Looking at her with a worried face she speaks up again. `You`re trying too hard Rebecca, you have to loosen up a little.` This time, Rebecca does actually roll her eyes. `It`s a pole Danielle, if I loosen up I`ll fall off.` Danielle smiles gently as she shakes her head. `You won`t Rebecca. Trust me.`

Looking back at Danielle, she sees her smile as she feels herself slipping. After a few moments Rebecca looks into Danielle`s eyes one more time, takes a deep breath, and loosens her grip.

Meanwhile, Gerdie and Fox seem to be having a very rhythmic move going on back and forth. To be completely honest though, it seems that Fox is doing most of the work as he is almost pulling her up. `I appreciate the effort Fox, but I can climb as well.` Hearing her speak he looks across from her and goes into a half embarrassed smile. `Ah yes. My apologies. I sort of just got into the groove as it were.` Gerdie chuckles at this. `No need to apologize for being ahead bro. Now let`s do this!` He nods at her as they move their way up.

Nate and Harald are not having the easiest time as they slowly climb the pole. Harald and Nate`s capes continually seem to drag them down with the wind as they attempt to make some headway. Nate looks over to Harald. `You know, in retrospect, perhaps we should have not worn the capes.` Harald rolls his eyes. `You think?` As they are just about to make their way to the top, they see a duo already sliding down, handcuffs attached. They grimace as they climb faster.

The duo arrives at the bottom as we can see Rebecca and Danielle smiling, handcuffs attaching one of their hands to the other. Chris smirks and puts up 3 points for their team. Following shortly after is Gerdie and Fox for which he marks a 2. It takes another full thirty seconds for a worn and weary Nate and Harald to slide down, panting and wheezing. Chris laughs as he gives them a 1. Unfortunately for Lisa and Valerie, they were unable to even get halfway up, and seeing everyone else finish, give up. Valerie blushes somewhat embarrassed to Lisa. `Like..sorry.` Lisa just smiles her goofy grin. `No probs Val! We`ll make it up in the next one.` As she flicks her wrist, a handcuff is slapped into it by Chef, the other one attached to Valerie. Seeing this happen, Gerdie raises an eyebrow. `So….we have to stay like this?` Chris smiles deviously as he nods. `Mhmmm.`

Turning around to the rest of the campers, Chris begins to speak. `Alrighty campers. Team Rebecca and Danielle dominated round one, followed by Gerdie and Fox, third place was Nate and Harald, and unfortunately Val and Lise, you guys gotta pick it up in round 2.` They nod in understanding.

 ***Confessional***  
Valerie: Like….this sucks. I have just like…never been good at climbing poles.` (she files her nails) Yeah, I know how that sounds.. Like, just because I`m a valley girl doesn`t mean I put out. (she scoffs) Way to stereotype idiots. (she looks at her nails) Ooh! This is such a cute color!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues. `All right, let`s onto round 2! Everyone follow me!` Now tethered together and handcuffed like they were criminals, they make their way over to the field. Chris then points at three distinctive piles. `This my friends is the totem pole of shame. Your guys` goal, is to, by memory, put these heads in order. From bottom to top, the order of elimination of people who have already left the island. Hope you guys remembered what order everybody left in!`

Lisa raises her hand `Ooh! I do! I do!` Chris laughs. `That`s fantastic Lisa. Now go do it.` Turning to his whistle, he blows it. This time, everyone is ready for it and they race to their respective piles.

* **Confessional***  
Rebecca: Ha! A memory test? Why not just GIVE me first place Mr. Mclean?  
 ***End Confessional***

True to her word, Rebecca begins to immediately place them in order extremely quickly causing a very shocked Danielle`s eyes to roll. `Do uh…do you need my help on this Rebecca?` Stopping for a moment she turns to Danielle. `You helped me last time, I think it`s only fair I help this time.` Danielle smiles back and lets her friend take the lead.

Valerie and Lisa aren`t doing much worse. Lisa, with her never energy and enthusiasm is having a pretty easy time remembering the order. `Oh, poor Alexa…I miss her.` Valerie looks at the dancer`s wooden head. `Like yeah, she was pretty cool. I wasn`t a Killer Bass so I didn`t get to hang much.` Lisa turns to her. `Oh, you would have loved hanging out with her. Oh my gosh! We totally should when this is over!` Valerie smiles in response. `Oh my god, we totally need a party!` Lisa gasps. `You would invite me to one of your swanky LA parties?` Valerie rolls her eyes `Duh, of course!` As they`re fixing the heads, Lisa takes a unprecedented moment of silence to think. Finally she reopens her mouth and asks a question that, while might seem a bit tactless to other people, for Lisa it seems perfectly reasonable.

`Okay, you gotta tell me Val. How in the hell are you single? Shouldn`t you be with some big stud surfer on the beach or a football guy or something?` Valerie gags herself with her finger hearing this question. `Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Jocks are so incredibly lame. I`m talking to my girls about fashion or something, and they start walking in like flexing their muscles and acting like they`re cool or something. Newsflash. You`re not.`

There`s a brief moment of silence that actually causes Valerie to turn to Lisa to see if she`s okay. What she sees is a Lisa, grinning like an idiot with stars in her eyes. `Valerie, you are even cooler than I thought you were five minutes ago. Okay okay okay you gotta tell me. What kind of guy you like then. Tell me!` At this point, she`s pulling on Valerie`s sleeve.

Smiling, she rolls her eyes. `All right, all right. I gotta say girl, you are like, really good at getting what you want.` Lisa smiles like a dork in response. `I really like arsty guys. I think someone who like could really appreciate my fashion sense. From what I saw I totally think Curtis was cute.` Lisa gasps audibly. `You liked Curtis?! So why didn`t you say anything?!` Valerie chuckles. `Um, didn`t know if you could tell Lise, but he`s totes gay.` Lisa gasps again. `No! How do you know?` Valerie smiles back. `I think it was pretty obvious to everyone but you sweetie.` Shocked by this revelation, Lisa goes back to working on the totem pole.

The ones who seem to be doing the worst on this venture are Nate and Harald. `Okay, Harald, I wasn`t here for a few days. Who left after me?` Harald sits there looking at a few heads, straining his brain. `Um…well after you there was…..uhhh..`

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: Ugh. Damn it Chris. why should I care in what order these losers left? If they were foolish enough to be kicked off, they no longer matter. These fools better not cost me today`s challenge  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie and Fox are doing decently, not doing as terribly as the two boys, but still not going to win any awards for their speed. Gerdie picks up the wooden head of Christian. `Ugh, I feel terrible for not knowing this…Sorry Christian. Fox, was Christian before or after Alex?` Fox puts a finger to his chin. `After I believe. Because he was before Curtis.` Thinking for a moment Gerdie nods in agreement. `Right. Thanks Fox, you`re a lifesaver.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Fox isn`t very talkative, but for what it`s worth, he`s a pretty nice guy.  
 ***End Confessional***

After placing Gran`s head on top with a bit of a saddened smile, Rebecca and Danielle high five each other. Looking over the order, Chris nods as he marks 3 points again for Rebecca and Danielle`s team. About ten seconds afterwards he can hear a girl`s voice. `Like, Gran was yesterday! Finish with Gran!` Looking over, Chris sees Valerie and Lisa slap on Gran`s head cheering and hugging as they do. Smiling, Chris puts up a 2 for Valerie and Lisa. It`s another good thirty seconds before Gerdie and Fox finish themselves putting Gran`s head into place. Chris marks a 1 for that team. He raises an eyebrow at the final team of two boys, who, not only not finished, but have also gotten the order wrong. `Okay guys. You can stop now.`

For the first time noticing that everyone else was done, Harald irritatedly drops Alexa`s head. Satisfied at their irritation, Chris turns to the scoreboard. `Okay guys, Looks like team Valerie and Lisa have 2 points, Nate and Harald, you have 1, Gerdie and Fox you have 3, and Rebecca and Danielle are dominating with 6!` The two high five each other as Danielle is practically giddy with excitement, a bit of it seemingly leaking to Rebecca.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: This…is not going well. I may have to make some… alterations to the plan.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over at the contestants. `All right guys. It`s time for the third challenge. Follow me everyone.` Putting his hands behind his back, he leads them towards the cafeteria. As they arrive, he leads them inside and points to the table.

`This my friends is the eating challenge. Basically you have to feed your partner. The one eating is not allowed to use their hands. There are nine dishes and the fastest eater will win!` The eight campers look at each other as they attempt to decide who`s going to eat.

Rebecca looks over at Danielle. `There might be some meat. I`ll eat.` Hearing this, Danielle breathes a deep sigh of relief. `Thank you so much Rebecca.` She gives her a light smile. `It`s only logical.` Valerie and Lisa exchange looks. `Like, do you want to eat?` Lisa puts her hands on her hips. `Well it certainly isn`t going to be you Ms. Beach body. I guess I`ll take one for the team.` Hearing this, Valerie grabs up Lisa in a hug. `My god you are just like so cute!`

Nate looks over at Harald and shrugs. "Eh, i'll eat." Harald nods. "Sure, that works." Fox and Gerdie exchange glance at each other before Gerdie speaks up. "So uh...do YOU want to eat or..." Fox smiles at her. "Somehow I believe serving people food fits my demeanor better." Gerdie snickers at this.

 ***Confessional** *

Fox: Although, I must contest once again, I am NOT a butler!  
* **End Confessional***

The people who are going to eat sit down as Chris looks over the contestants. "All right everyone, get ready, get set and...go!"

The people who are standing up move the first plate over and begin to feed it to the ones who are sitting down. Unfortunately for both of the people involved, it is soup. It goes without saying, Fox and Gerdie are doing an excellent job. As if he were actually a butler, Fox is feeding Gerdie in a combination of elegant and gentlemanly, managing to not get any on her whatsoever.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Fox SAYS he's not a butler, but damn, he's really good at it.

 ***End Confessional***

Danielle is doing her best o feed Rebecca the soup. And while not doing a terrible job, isn't nearly as clean or methodic as the previous team, spilling some on Rebecca's trenchcoat. Valerie is not fairing much better. "Sorry Lise! Like, I haven't really fed anyone before." Meanwhile Lisa is laughing as the spoon sometimes makes it near her mouth and other times nearly poking her in the eye.

The last group, Harald and Nate aren't doing terribly, but they're not in the lead. As Fox and Gerdie move onto the third dish, it's getting to be apparent that there's not really a way that Harald and Nate are going to take first place on this one. Harald tries to move faster but the only thing Nate got for his trouble was a stained shirt, which he quickly uses his free hands to treat the stain.

Harald picks up the next dish to feed to Nate as he stuffs a pastry into his mouth. However, after a few moments, Harald notices that Nate is starting to make some strange noises. Looking down, he sees that Nate's face is starting to swell. Picking up the item he had in his hand he looks down. "Wait. This is a garlic knot. Are you KIDDING ME? You're allergic to garlic?!" He says at a volume that, if the others weren't frantically trying to eat, they would have heard.

Nate tries to say something but it only comes out as muffled muttering as his cheeks have now swollen to double their normal size. Harald facepalms as he sees this. After a moment however, he smiles underneath his hand. Reverting his face to a worried look he reaches into his pocket with his free hand revealing the wimp key.

"Nate. Here. Here's the emergency key I told you about. Use it so Chris can get you some medical attention." Nate looks at the key and nods, as he takes it from Harald and uses it to unlock his cuffs and shackles. Finishing, he stands up and immediately runs to Chris and starts screaming in muffled words. Chris looks at him with a surprised raised eyebrow. "Whoa hey Nate! What's this? You used the wimp key?" Everyone who has been eating stops at this point to look at the swollen faced man. Nate screams something in surprise that comes out to something along the lines of "Da wimmpff kiii?"

Chris shakes his head as he tsk's. "Sorry my vampire dude it looks like you couldn't handle the eating. What course did you get to?" He looks at the plate. "Ahh... garlic knots. Figures. Being a vampire and all." Nate would scream but it is incredibly muffled by the swollen cheeks. "Sorry man, and you were doing so well. Time to hit the dock of shame bro."

In an attempt to explain, He grabs onto Chris and begins to try to talk. Unfortunately, it comes out in muffles. As he's trying to talk, Chef walks up from behind and grabs him, carrying him out of the cafeteria. Everyone follows the commotion as chef carries the struggling Nate over to the dock of shame. Upon arriving, they all wave to him, extremely confused as they watch him get thrown onto the boat of loserdom along with his bags.

Chris looks over to him and shakes his head. "You never struck me a sore loser bro. But hey, we'll see you at the finale, all right?" Everyone waves as the boat begins to sail away, Nate struggling to yell as the boat sails away. Running to the downstairs of the boat, Nate rummages around until he finds the ship's first aid kit. Inside he finds a needle of anti-inflammatory and shoves it into himself. Within a minute the swelling is going down and he can finally speak. However, by this time the island is a mere dot in the distance as the ship sails away. Still, that doesn't stop Nate from screaming "HARALD YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

As the ship sails into the distance, the campers could almost swear they hear Nate say something, but no one can quite make it out. Everyone disheartened, and a tad confused, start to chat with each other as they look to Chris. "Okay, so everyone else, you are safe. There will be no bonfire ceremony and you are free for the rest of the day. Enjoy youselves because tomorrow's another elimination."

Everyone looks at each other before shrugging and going back to the cabin.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (he is steeping his fingers) Well, that may have been a tad...messier than I would have wished, but, in the end, "I" am still here. And that's all that really matters. It's a shame I lost a member of my alliance, but, I didn't exactly enjoy my odds today. So, I had to make my own. My apologies Nate. My apologies indeed.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "Well, that certainly was a strange end to the competition today. But hey, I guess he really WAS a vampire seeing what garlic did to him. This just goes to show that you really CAN'T tell what's going to happen on any given day here on the island! With that we're down to 7 campers! Who's going to go home next time? Well for that you're going to just have to tune in for the next uncharted episode of...Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **22nd: Sarah**  
 **21st: Viola**  
 **20th: Vincent**  
 **19th: Alex**  
 **18th: Christian**  
 **17th: Curtis**  
 **16th: Nate**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **14th: Slick  
13th: Koh**  
 **Nate and Danielle Return**  
 **12th: Alexa**  
 **11th: Horus**  
 **10th: Ariel**  
 **9th: Gran**  
 **8th: Nate**

Remaining campers: Danielle, Valerie, Lisa, Fox, Harald, Gerdie, Rebecca

 **AN: Okay, wow. So. I got some splainin' to do for this chapter. So, we're getting down to the wire here and I'm sitting here and thinking to myself, as of right now, Harald has been kind of a scheming jerk at times, but he hasn't really done anything EVIL. Everything he's done so far has been for the good of staying in the game. So I kind of needed him to do something that really elevated him up to the level of EVIL. I figured what better way than to betray one of your actual friends for your own personal goals? So for this, Nate, unfortunately was the sacrifice as Harald didn't have that many friends to speak of in the first place. Nate has always been a fun character to write and a surprising fan favorite. I was happy to have him return to the island as it gave me a good 5 more chapters to write for him and it was fun seeing him interact with other people. Also, if you're worried about Nate, don't be. His time will come. Oh yes. His time will come.**

 **Something else I never really got a chance to talk about in this story was the fact that Curtis' character was actually homosexual, so I thought it would be pretty funny if I had Val think he was cute, but could totally tell he wasn't into girls. I thought this was a cute insight into Val's character and I loved making her stereotypical, but at the same time, not at all.**

 **I figured that it would be neat to also kind of trick my readers on this one. Make them think that there would be a big vote and them BAM there wasn't. I remember this challenge in the original series and I was like "well that's kind of lame the wimp key wasn't used." But it made sense considering that it would eliminate both of them. That's why my tweak was made. Also, if you paid attention, I had both Fox and Nate away during the explanation of the rules and Harald explained it to them. Ah he's such a dick. Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit cruel, but honestly, I haven't had Harald be really terrible since the Alexa elimination and we need our villain to be a little more cruel. So yeah. Blame Harald. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See you next time! Also...try out this new poll I just made. I'm interested to see if you guys know where this is going...**


	26. Chapter 15: Here Kitty Kitty

Previously on Total Drama Island our remaining 8 campers had to pair off and were shackled to each other as they competed for points in different challenges. In an unexpected twist, it was our Vampire Nate who couldn`t handle his garlic and used the wimp key sending him home. We are down to 7 campers and we`ll be losing one more today. So that being said, you better prepare yourself for today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

As the camera comes up we see that it`s morning on the island. Everyone is chatting with each other, seemingly having gone back to normal form the craziness that was the previous days`s elimination. Harald looks over at the five remaining girls.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Ugh. I did what I had to in order to stay yesterday, but now our numbers are worse than ever. 5 to 2. Tonight better not be a voting elimination.

 ***End Confessional***

Harald turns to Fox. As the only other guy, him and Harald are sitting together in the cafeteria. `Unfortunate that Nate left yesterday. It makes things much more difficult.` Fox simply shrugs in response. `If we`re meant to win, we`ll stay here. If we`re not, we won`t. All there is to it really.` Harald chuckles as he hears this. `You certainly are calm about this.` Fox sips his tea. `Riling myself up won`t do anything.`

 ***Confessional***

Fox: I know Nate`s elimination has bothered Harald, but he truly needs to just relax and let whatever will happen occur. Maybe I could brew him a nice batch of herbal tea…  
* **End Confessional***

Back at the girl`s table, they`re chatting pretty happily.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Yeah, us girls have the advantage now, but I seriously do not put it past Chris to make tonight a non-voting night. It would be just too perfect

 ***End Confessional***

Danielle looks over at the other girls. `The past two times have been pretty okay, but the closer we get to the final 3, the more likely one of us is going to get kicked off. Just so you know, I really hope 3 of us are in the final 3.` Lisa smiles goofily at her. `Well duh Danielle, we ALL hope that. But hey! No matter what happens at least 1 of us will make into the final 3 right? ` Danielle smiles back at her. `You are so good at looking on the bright side Lisa.` Gerdie laughs in response. `If there`s one thing Lise here is good at, it`s having an overabundance of cheer.` Lisa sticks out her tongue causing all of the girls to laugh.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: The final 7. I can`t believe it. Not only did I not expect to come back, I can`t believe I`m still here. After poor Nate left yesterday, I`m the only returnee still left. It makes me a bit nervous…

 ***End Confessional***

It`s at this point that Chris steps into the cafeteria with his usual smarmy grin plastered on his face. `Well good morning campers. I hope you slept well.` Seeing him, the girls cut back on the chatter and turn to him. The only one to keep speaking is Lisa who yells out `I slept really well Chris!` Causing Chris to roll his eyes yet have a hint of a smirk in response. `Thank you Lisa. Anyway, it`s about time for today`s challenge. Any supplies you think you might need in the woods bring it to the docks. I`ll see you guys in 30 minutes.` And just like that, he steps out of the cafeteria.

Once again, the five girls buzz about what the possibilities could be as they finish up their terrible breakfast. Without bothering to listen to the gossip, Harald leaves the building, Fox shortly thereafter.

In the girls` dorm all the girls are gathering items they think they`ll need. Valerie seems to be gathering enough stuff to take a week long trip to the alps. Gerdie raises her eyebrow as she looks at her. `You know Val, it`s just a few hours. What in the world could you possibly be bringing?` Val turns to her and smiles. `Well duh, I need my rain boots, my pumps, my sandals, my crocs, my sneakers, my summer dress, my shorts, my halter top, my swimsuit..` She begins to list off another 20 things before Gerdie cuts her off. `Val. Val. Sweetie. You don`t need all that. Just take the bare necessities.` Valerie looks at Gerdie and then back to her collection of stuff. `Huh…like…I guess I don`t need the winter coat.` She says as she takes out a very long Faux fur coat. Gerdie smiles at her. `Attagirl.`

Valerie notices Danielle look over at the coat, but lets out a laugh. `Like, don`t worry Danielle, it`s fake. I don`t wear real fur. Fur is like…murder and stuff.` Hearing her reassurance, Danielle smiles and breathes a deep sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: Every day that girl surprises me more and more

 ***End Confessional***

By the time the girls arrive, Fox has already dressed up a nearby stump with a tablecloth handing Harald a cup of tea. He is about to offer them some when Chris speaks up. "Okay Fox you can have teatime later. Right now it's time for the elimination challenge." Fox nods as he folds up the tablecloth and leaves everything in a neat pile.

As he finishes, Chris turns to everyone. "Right. So, congratulations to our remaining 7 campers. Are you guys ready for today's competition?" Lisa responds by shooting her fist in the air. "Whoot!" Chris smirks at her reaction. "Thanks for the enthusiasm as always Lisa. Now for today's challenge!" Walking over to a large tarp he whips it off revealing a line of unmarked chests. Next to them is a smaller box. He opens the box and pulls out a handful of locks. "Today's challenge will be to unlock these locks." As he says this he clicks a different lock onto each of the chests. "I just shuffled these locks so even I don't know which key goes to what lock. Inside each of these chests ranges from a gourmet dinner to snack food. And two of these chests even contain something i'm sure you all will want. Immunity." He smirks at that last comment as everyone's ears perk up.

"Now, to get these keys you have to find them. They are attached to a different animal that we specifically picked out for each of you. We like to think they fit." He smirks as he walks over to the campers. "each selection will come with a GPS tracker. It's your job to grab the key from them, bring it back and open your chest. If you don't get the key in 3 hours, you don't get a chest. Simple as that."

Seeing that everyone understands the rules he walks over and begins to hand out papers and a GPS. After handing out the first 6 he walks over to Danielle. "Ah, Dr. Doolittle. Don't think we forgot about you. You get a special one." Smirking, he hands her a piece of paper and a GPS as well. Raising an eyebrow she looks at the paper. It says "Hornet nest" Her response is to glare at Chris.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: You know Gerdie, sometimes I can see what you're talking about.

 ***End Confessional***

Before turning back to the rest of the crew, Chris speaks again. "Oh, Danielle, one more thing. Don't think about helping anyone. Do so, and you're disqualified. Got it?" She crosses her arms, but nods understandingly. Chris grins smarmily and looks over to everybody else. "Okay everyone. Get ready, get set...and go!"

Everyone takes off at a brisk walk as they begin to follow their GPS's. We first cut to Lisa as she looks at her paper which says "Chipmunk". She laughs at this. "Haha! Chipmunk. Well, I guess I AM a bit rambunctious! Let's see...where are you little guy? I wonder if you're friends with Chippy!" As she follows the dot, it eventually leads her to a tree. A very tall tree. She puts her hand above her head as she sees something small and something glimmering on the top branch. She cups her hands to her mouth. "Hey! Mr Chipmunk! Can you come down here?" There's no response. Sighing, she puts her hands on her hips and looks up. "Well, that certainly is a tree. And as long as I don't look down I'll be just fine. Right?" She asks to seemingly no one.

She manages to climb up the first branch. "There we go. 1 branch down and...15 to go. Okay! No problem! Let's go!" She continues to talk to herself as she struggles to climb the next branch.

Harald puts on an annoyed face as he looks at his slip of paper which says "Snake". "Very cute Chris." he looks around. "Let's see... you're somewhere around here..." looking at the GPS he looks back up, only to see nothing. Scratching his head he moves a few steps forward, and nearly trips over a hole. "Gah. Stupid fricking..." Regaining his composure, he looks down to see that the GPS is indicating that he's immediately on top of where he has to be. Raising an eyebrow he squats down, looking into the hole. Taking a deep sigh he looks back from the GPS to the hole.

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: Something tells me the thing I am about to do is not very intelligent  
 ***End Confessional***

Rolling up his sleeve, he shoves it into the hole. A moment later, his eyes go wide and pulls it back out. Attached to his arm is a very angry looking 6 foot long python wrapped around his arm, a key attached to the tail.

 ***Confessional***

Harald: (looks at the snake on his arm) Yep...not very intelligent  
 ***End Confessional***

Harald then goes running and screaming out of the confessional, flailing with the snake squeezing his arm.

Gerdie, meanwhile is tiptoeing in a cave whispering to herself. "Of all the animals Chris, you could have given me a skunk or a louse nest or something but noooo you had to give me a bear! Out of all the stupid no good..." But her thought process is cut off as a screaming Harald runs by the front of the cave she is in. The noise waking up a sleeping bear that she was tiptoeing towards. The bears yawns before opening its large eyes and turning towards an intruder in his cave, a shiny key around his neck.

In mid tiptoe, Gerdie looks at the bear. "Hey uh...bear... You uh...you wouldn't mind if I just...um...took that key off you would you? It can't uh...be that comfortable right?" As if to answer her the bear lets out a mighty roar. Gerdie "heh's" sheepishly. "Yeah uh..I uh... I didn't think so. GAH!" The moment she finishes her attempt at conversation she makes a mad dash out of the cave, the bear in hot pursuit.

Rebecca, exhausted is doing her best to move from tree to tree in a thickly wooded area. "You're supposed to be nocturnal! So." she jumps to a branch. "Why" She jumps to another one" "Are" She nearly falls but catches herself "So" Her hat nearly falls off her head. As she reaches to catch it she falls off the tree landing on her back. "Awake?" She adds as she now lays prone on the forest floor. She looks up at the owl who mocks her. "Who?" Angrily she shakes her fist at the owl. "You, you foul beast!"

Fox rolls his eyes as he looks at his paper which says "Fox." "Oh my Chris, you must have spent all day deciding on the perfect animal for me." He smiles gently. "Of course, it isn't just my name. You may have thought you were being clever, however, in my home I actually OWN a pet fox. So I know how they must be handled." Bending down he pulls out his phone and punches in a few keys. In a few moments what sounds like an animal distress call is playing from his phone. Sitting perfectly still he waits as a fox emerges from the woods, a golden key around its neck. Reaching into his pack, Fox takes out some beef jerky and offers it to the fox. "It's all right." He says in a hushed tone. "Come here." The fox looks at him oddly tilting its head. However, the allure of the free food is too much and it makes its approach to Fox who gently offers it the underside of his hand. It eats the jerky, sniffing his hand. While it's eating, Fox uses his other hand to take the key from around its neck. Once it finishes eating it climbs up on Fox's shoulders and rests upon it.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: (Is sipping tea) And I thought doing your homework was something you prided yourself on Chris (offers a sip to the fox on his shoulder which it takes)

 ***End Confessional***

Valerie is at a pond as she looks out at a swan gracefully taking a bath. "Oh my god it's like so cute! Chris seriously like, gave me an easy one." She says to herself as she walks over ot the swan. "Like, hey there. Can I just have that key around your neck?" As she gets within reaching range she sticks her hand out only for the swan to bite her hand with its bill. She pulls her hand back in pain. "Ouch! You Bitch!" The swan honks at her. She grimaces at it. "Don't you honk at me you bitch! You bit me!" It honks again. "Seriously like, give me that key!" It honks back at her, spreading its wingspan.

Valerie takes a deep breath as she calms down. "Okay look. I'm like sorry. I need that key. Can I please have it? I'm sorry I tried to touch you. I seriously like most defs need that key." She looks at it with her kindest, gentlest look. The swan seems to think for a minute before leaning in, and biting her again.

"That's it you stupid duck bitch!" She screams as she leaps at the swan as they become entangled in a mess of feathers and hair.

Danielle is standing underneath a tree and looking up. She can see the giant hornet nest resting just below the canopy tree line. Dozens of hornets are flying around it, protecting their hive. And there, hugging it like a belt is the key on a chain. Danielle takes a deep breath as she stares at the hive.

*Confessional*

Danielle: This is something I don't even think my animal friends can help me with. I wouldn't want to put their lives in danger. Oh geez. What should I do...  
*End Confessional*

As she's thinking a familiar face steps on her shoulder, saluting her. "Chippy! What are you doing here?" It makes a chipmunk noise as she nods. "But Chippy, I can't ask you to do that! They could kill you!" It makes some more noises. She nods again. "Yeah, I suppose I COULD distract them. But-" Before she can continue however the chipmunk begins climbing the tree. It makes it about 3/4 of the way there before turning back to her and making a noise. Realizing she's not going to be able to talk him out of it she nods, and picks up a large rock. "Hey you stupid wasps! Look over here!" and against her better judgement, launches it directly at the nest. It's a direct hit and the hive shakes. For a moment there is silence. That silence however is broken as 100 angry wasps begin to chase her. She's off like a flash, not even checking to see if Chippy had grabbed the key for her or not.

Lisa is panting tremendously at this point as she's sweating profusely. "uh...9..." Barely clinging to the branch she's too tired to look down and see how far she went up. "Please...mr...chipmunk...can I just...have...the...key?" As she lays on her back, the branch supporting her she reaches into her pocket. "I'll...give you...this...peanut bar...if you...give me...the key..." She weakly holds it out to the chipmunk who is about 6 branches up still. However, when she pulls out the bar, it makes a sniffing noise and begins its decent towards her. After a few minutes it's there. Taking another whiff of the bar, it seems to nod as it slides the key from around its neck while grabbing the bar. Lisa weakly smiles as she attempts to grab the key only for it to fall from her fingers down the tree.

Losing this key seems to bring back some of her energy a bit as she tries to grab it on its way down. She does manage to grab the key...after hitting every single branch on the way down connected with a chorus of "OWOWOWOWOWOW." Before finally landing on the ground. She raises a weary hand up with the key. "I'm...i'm okay!"

Rebecca meanwhile is dealing with her own tree nuisance as she has disappeared from sight from the owl. It looks around as it tries to locate her, but seemingly as to no effect. Tilting its heads 180 degrees it can't see her. Satisfied that she is gone it swoops down in an attempt to grab a field mouse it sees on the forest floor.

Just as it's about to reach its prey, Rebecca jumps out, her trenchcoat in hand. Throwing it over the owl she grabs the edges. Holding the trenchcoat like a sack she uses her free hand to reach into her pant pocket, pulling out a capsule. Biting into it she drops the smoking capsure into the coat. At first the owl fights, but they become weaker and weaker until they finally subside. When she is satisfied, she opens up her coat, an unconscious owl falling out. Smirking she takes the key from around its neck and places the owl in the hollowed out hole of a tree far enough away from the ground from predators.

She shakes out her coat thoroughly before putting it back on. "And that's why my friend, you do not mess with Rebecca Bravo." She throws up the key as she catches it in her hand and heads back to camp.

Gerdie, who is still outrunning the bear rushes into the cafeteria and closes the door behind her, panting. Inside is an annoyed chef. "Hey you maggot! What are you doing in my kitchen?" Still panting, Gerdie points outside. "Bear. Outside. Wants to get in." At this, Chef grows a vein on his head in anger. "What's that?! Some no good bear wants some of my delicious food?! Well I'll show that lowlife scumsucker!" Pushing Gerdie out of the way he slams open the door and tackles the surprised bear. A few moments later the bear is unconscious as Chef wipes his hands. "Stupid bear, always wanting free hand outs. Now get out of here maggot!" Gerdie quickly nods, taking the key from around the bear's neck and running back to the dock.

When it was all said and done, everyone had gotten their key. Valerie is sitting next to a swan, both looking a bit disheveled but now seemingly getting along, Harald is sitting, snake wrapped around his arm with the key which Chris counted as technically getting the key. Danielle is sitting with Chippy as she hugs it, it proudly holding the key in its mouth.

Chris looks over the group, satisfied that they're all there. "All right, everyone try your locks, but don't open the chest yet!" Everyone nods, taking their keys (Harald with some difficulty manages to get the key from the snake) they all try different locks until they find the ones that match. They each turn their keys unlocking the lock. Chris turns to the first chest which belongs to Lisa. "All right Lisa, what did you get?" She nods, and opens it up to reveal a treasure trove of junkfood. Her eyes light up at this. "Junk food! Oh how I missed you!" She hugs the chips as everyone laughs at her antics. They move onto Rebecca who ended up getting a free trip to a beauty salon which she ends up handing to a very excited Valerie. Speaking of Valerie, she opens her chest to get a free year at a gym which she gives to Rebecca. Chris looks over to Harald who opens his chest to reveal a golden marshmallow. Chris smirks. "It looks like we have our first immunity!" The girls groan as Harald smirks.

*Confessional*

Harald: Well, it sure seems like luck is on my side. (he lifts up his arms to reveal the snake is still on it) but seriously. Somebody get this off.  
*End Confessional*

Gerdie opens her chest to find 10 free movie passes. She is a bit disappointed at the lack of immunity but seems okay with the prise itself. With just Fox and Danielle left, they both open their trunks at the same time. As they both reach in the one who pulls out the immunity is...Fox. Danielle on the other hand gets a coupon that says "trade this for one non-chef cooked dinner"

Chris looks at the campers. "Well, that's a surprise, looks like both of our guys are safe tonight. Girls. Looks like one of you is going home tonight. I'd make my votes now. See you guys at the bonfire ceremony."

Dejected, the girls begin their march back to their cabin.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Aw man! And we were on a roll too! I don't want to vote for anybody! This stinks!  
 ***End Confessional***

Back at the cabin, the girls look at each other. Gerdie crosses her arms. "So...who are we going to vote for?" There's a long period of silence before Valerie chimes in. "Like, I have an idea." They all perk up as she says this. "How about, we each like...vote for ourselves? That way nobody votes for anybody else and we leave it up to the boys. That way nobody's feelings are hurt."

Lisa gasps at that idea. "That's a great idea Val! I'm in!" Danielle smiles. "Yeah, me too." Gerdie nods. "Yeah, sounds good." Everyone turns expectantly to Rebecca.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (Sigh) This goes against every survival instinct I have, but if I end up being the only one with 0 votes, guess who's getting kicked off next time? (she crosses her arms) fine. I'll play along. This better not come back to bite me.  
 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca rolls her eyes before smiling. "Fine, you got me. I'm in."

Meanwhile Fox and Harald are sitting in their lonely cabin, Fox stroking his new pet fox. Harald speaks up to Fox. "Well, that turned out to be both a surprising and fortuitous day for us." Fox nods. "It will be nice to not have to worry about being being eliminated." After a few moments, Harald speaks again. "So...who are you planning on voting for?" Fox is about to speak but notices the cameras. Seeing them, he bends over and whispers it into Harald's ear. Hearing it, Harald smirks. "Good. Good."

 ***Confessional***  
Harald: Perhaps it is time to sow some discord among the female ranks  
 ***End Confessional***

That night, the campers at the bonfire ceremony the boys, looking rather pleased with themselves sit down and turn their attention to the girls who are looking quite dejected. Chris is standing at his normal usual spot. "Looks like the girls' luck finally ran out. Now you guys know how it goes by now. If you receive a marshmallow you're fine. If you do not, you must leave on the boat of loserdom and you can't come back. EVER. That being said, of course, you already know that you're safe Fox and Harald." They hold up their marshmallows from earlier as they nod. Chris turns back to the rest. "The rest of you had at least 1 vote each. However, the following 3 of you are definitely safe with only 1 vote each. Rebecca, Danielle, and Valerie." He tosses all three of them a marshmallow. "However, Lisa...Gerdie.. The both of you ended up getting 2 votes each." the girls all immediately turn to glare at the boys. Fox, with a shocked expression turns to Harald. "Harald, I told you who I was voting for." Harald looks back at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong."

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Seriously Harald? What the hell? That's a low blow  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the two girls. "You know what this means. It's time for a tie breaker!" He lowers his eyelids as he sighs. "However, the producers rejected the tie breaker idea "I" had, so instead they said that we should have a good old fashioned boxing match. Three hits and you win the tie breaker." The two girls look at each other and then back at Chris with a dumbfounded expression. "You want us...to wail on each other?" Gerdie asks him, extremely confused. Chris rubs his temple. "Like i said, not my choice. Studio's. Said something about how foxy boxing is in or something."

At this point, Chef walks by and places boxing gloves on each of their hands. Lisa looks up at Chris. "Chris, I really don't want to do this." Chris shrugs. Harald meanwhile is looking on with great interest, trying to hold back a smirk. "Not a lot I can do about it. Okay, get ready, on your marks, get set. G-" "Like, wait just a second!" He is cut off my the irritated voice of Valerie, who, getting off her seat, walks over to Chris and starts poking him in the chest. "Like, are you seriously going to make my two BFF's fight each other? Are you like, totes crazy? That is SO not going to happen. Know what? there doesn't need to be a tie breaker. I'M going home. I don't like, care. I don't need this money, but I sure as hell know what I DO need and that's my two BFF's NOT wailing on each other for the amusement of your studio execs over there. So you know what Mr. Big chin? You better go over there and start apologizing to Lisa, because right now, you don't deserve her." Before Chris can interrupt she keeps talking. "Don't even think about it." She turns back to the other girls. "Group hug?" she asks sheepishly. All the girls, including Rebecca head over and give her a gigantic hug. As they let go, Valerie grabs her giant suitcase. Lisa runs up to follow her. "Valerie, you are one of the most awesome people I have ever met. And when this is over, we're going to hang out all the time okay?" She says through tears streaming down her face. Valerie smiles back. "Like duh. Besides, only a few more days left, right?" Rubbing her eyes on her sleeve she nods.

Before she gets on the boat, Gerdie makes her way over to her. "Val. I gotta say. When I first met you, you seemed like one of the most shallow bitches I have ever met in my life. Then...you proved me wrong. You aren't just cool, you're an awesome person. You surprised me more than I thought anyone could. I'm more than happy to call you my BFF." Valerie is doing her best to fight back her own tears. "Girls, you're seriously going to make my mascara run. I'll see you all real soon okay?" They all nod as they wave to Valerie who, getting on the boat, waves to them in earnest.

Once the boat departs, luckily for Harald, they are too busy being depressed and talking to themselves. The last one of the girls left seems to be Lisa, who Chris runs up to. "Hey uh..Lisa." She turns around. "I uh...I just wanted to say. That really WASN'T my idea. My hands were tied." Lisa gives him a soft smile back. "I know Chris, I don't blame you." Before turning around and walking away.

 ***Confessional***

Chris: What the- Why in the hell do I CARE what she thinks? (he crosses his arms)

* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Harald: Seriously? Thank you Ms. Valley Girl for ruining my plans. (he sighs) This is a minor setback. The girls may now know something of my true intentions, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter in the slightest. (he chuckles slightly before it grows into a maniacal laugh) ah...I have been waiting to do that for ages.

 ***End confessional***

Chris steps in front of the camera once more. "Well, in a strange turn of events, Valerie, our Valley girl sacrificed herself so that her two best buds didn't have to duke it out. Who would have guessed Valerie had it in her? That being said, we're now down to 6 campers so please, join us next time for a very special episode of Total.. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus  
10th: Ariel  
9th: Gran  
8th: Nate  
7th: Valerie**

Remaining Campers: Gerdie, Harald, Fox, Lisa, Danielle, Rebecca

Vote Breakdown  
Harald and Fox: Immune  
Rebecca: 1 vote  
Valerie: 1 vote (Self sacrifice elimination)  
Danielle: 1 vote  
Gerdie: 2 votes  
Lisa: 2 votes

 **AN: First off, I'm going to start by saying this. This was one of my favorite episodes to write in a long time. I actually really love this chapter. It had a lot to do with the challenge combined with the comedy as well as it being relatively short for each character but also funny and fulfilling as everyone got some nice screentime. The challenge is based on a real one which I thought was funny, and it was a very good light hearted challenge.**

 **Secondly, I suppose we have to talk about Valerie. Okay, i'm going to level with all of you. I created 2 OC's for this story to even out the ranks. I created Sarah soley for the purpose so that nobody's OC had to be the first to go home and the other I created was Valerie. She originally was meant to be a bitchy Valley girl who people would want to vote off early. However, as I started to write her, for some reason, I felt like there was more to her that I could write rather than just keep her one dimensional. So, I decided to flush her out and work on her. The more I did so, the more I really fell in love with her character. Before I knew it, she had already made it to the top 10. However, even though I could have probably had her go a bit further, I felt as if 7th place is the farthest I can go with one of my own OC's. I want this to be fair, and I wouldn't want one of my characters in the top 5. That being said, I ADORE Valerie and i'm so glad I worked with her as much as I did. She became such a fully fleshed out and deep character that I never thought was possible. I hope you all enjoyed her as much as I did on the island.**

 **Now, next chapter is a very special chapter. One you have all been waiting for. I bet you know what it is. So yeah, till next time.**

 **Also, the results of my previous poll are on my profile page. Try my newest poll!**


	27. Chapter 16: Playa Des Losers

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 7 remaining campers each had to find a specific animal that held the key to their survival for that challenge. There was some peril and a lot of falling, but in the end, everyone managed to get their key. Unlocking their chests, the boys ended up with the immunity meaning one of our 5 girls had to go home. In a stunning upset, while both Lisa and Gerdie were about to put up their dukes for the remaining marshmallow, it was then safe camper Valerie that stood in and made the sacrifice to go home so her friends wouldn`t have to fight. That brings our remaining campers down to 6, but, we`re not going to the island today. Instead, we`re taking a little field trip. Ever wonder where the campers go once they`re eliminated off the island? Well you`re about to find out. So stay tuned for a very special episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro Plays)

The camera fades in to a swanky looking resort where we can see our kicked off campers enjoying themselves as they`re lounging about in their bathing suits. Some are swimming while others are talking to each other. Chris steps in front of the camera. `Welcome to Playa Des Losers. The resort for all of our eliminated campers. Here there`s every amenity you can think of. Pools, gourmet food, gyms, arcades, every luxury you can think of. All to lessen the fact that none of these guys here will win the $100,000.` Chris smirks as he turns to wave at everyone. `Hey everybody. How`s it going?` Nearly all the people at the poolside cheer as they see Chris standing there.

Taking his opportunity, a very excited Vincent runs over to Chris. `Oh my god Chris! I gotta tell you something!` Chris rolls his eyes and turns to Vincent. `Well hey there Vince, how are things?` As if he`s about to blow, Vincent let`s loose a slew of nearly intelligible conversation. `HeychrisdidyouknowthatthiswastheplacethatThinaxspenthissummervacationlastyearand` Speaking at a speed that he was sure only certain animals could hear, Chris shook his head back and forth. `Whoa, calm down bro. Have you told this stuff to Alex?` Slowing down for a moment, Vincent looks behind him. `I tried, but he said he had to go somewhere. I`m sure he`ll be back soon.` Chris found himself chuckling at this. `No worries man, but let me greet everyone else. Be right back.` Vincent nods as he takes a cannonball into the pool.

Lounging on the pool clad in bikinis are Valerie and Viola. Chris steps up to them, blocking their sunlight. `Well howdy girls, how`s it going?` Valerie pulls down her sunglasses and raises an eyebrow at him. `Like, you apologize to Lisa yet?` Chris coughs into his hand. `Um..well…yes.` Nodding approvingly, Valerie puts her shades back on. `Like, you can talk to me then.` Breathing a sigh of relief he plasters a grin back on his face. `So, how have you two been?` Viola shrugs. `Been talking to Valerie here. Seems pretty cool.` Valerie turns her head. `Well honestly, you`re not so bad yourself. I`m like, sorry we didn`t get to talk more on the island.` Viola looks up from her book and rolls her eyes. `Are you just trying to butter me up so that I`ll let you make me over?` Viola asks as she looks over to see a grinning Valerie. Viola chuckles before sighing. `Ugh fine.` Valerie lets out a squee as she digs into her bag and immediately hops up to Viola and begins to work on her face. His eyes widening, Chris slowly backs up.

He keeps walking until he backs up directly into someone. Shocked he turns around to see an emotionless Sarah. `GAH! I mean- hey Sarah. You`re…a ninja like always.` She merely shrugs. `I`ve been standing here for about five minutes.` Chris scratches his head. `Huh….really?` She nods. "Well then, have you been enjoying your time here Sarah?" She shrugs again. "It hasn't been bad." Going back not not speaking Chris raises an eyebrow. "o..k...then." Doing his best to avoid the awkwardness he makes his way over to Christian who is getting a plate of food from the grill.

"Hey! Christian! How's my favorite workaholic doing?" Seeing Chris, Christian just smiles. "Not a workaholic anymore. Quitting a job has never felt so good. See that grill there? It needs new parts and I don't even care! This is so great." Chris smirks back at him. "Gotta say man, haven't ever heard you so enthusiastic before." Christian laughs. "Probably because I HAVEN'T been in a long time." Seeing two people walk by catches Chris's eye. " 'scuse me Christian, be right back." He nods in reponse as he goes back to getting more food.

"Ariel! Alexa! How are you guys doing?" Alexa and Ariel, both wearing swimsuits as well wave as they see him approaching. Alexa is the first to speak up. "Oh my goodness Chris! Hello! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the island with the others?" Chris smiles as he puts up his hands in a shrug. "We decided to give them the afternoon off from taking a challenge. I wanted to come by, check on you guys, and get some feedback." Ariel smiles at him. "Well things are going great here! Everyone is so nice and there's really no hard feelings between us. It's great!" It's at this point that Slick walks by with a couple of bottles. "Hey guys, got the soda. Oh hey Chris! How's it going?" Slick asks, seeing Chris for the first time as he genuinely smiles. Slick's infectious smile gets Chris smiling as well. "Doing good Chris my man. How are you enjoying your freedom?" After handing out the drinks to the girls he throws up his arms. "It's fantastic! Things couldn't be better...well...almost." He says as he puts his hands down and points his thumb at something offscreen. As he does so, a jolt of electricity goes through him. The camera pans over to show the warden, also in a bathing suit. "Don't sass me boy" he says with an unchanged expression of annoyance.

Seeing him get shocked, Alexa moves over to Slick. "Oh, Slick are you all right?" Moving close to him she grabs his face. "Let me make it better." And with that she plants a long kiss on his lips. Shuddering for a moment, Chris turns back to Ariel. "So Ariel, no um...problems recently?" A wide grin appears on her face as she responds. "Nope! Everything has been fantastic!" Chris ruffles her hair. "Glad to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must greet the others .

Taking a few steps he bumps into a distracted Curtis. "Whoa. sorry there Curt. Hey, since I have you here, how have things been?" He smirks, shrugging. "It's honestly been a blast. It's given me more time to practice than I ever had on the island. Far less stress as well. Once this is over, I hope my exposure will have helped me." Chris laughs. "Well, if you need a reference, I'll be happy to give you one." Curtis smiles as he nods. Suddenly a voice interrupts their conversation. "Hey, Curt, I thought you were giving us a performance!" Chris looks over to see Gran and Nate laying back on a lounge chair across from where he had been pacing. Curtis looks back at them "Oh, right! Sorry about that." Gran chuckles as he gets up. "No worries. I actually wanted to speak to Chris also. Greetings Chris. How have you been? Things good on the island?" Chris turns his attention to Gran. "Can't complain. How about you Nate?" Nate pulls down his shades and rolls his eyes. "If you're going to make another vampire reference i'm not going to respond."

After a few moments Chris sighs. "Fine. So Nate anything to say?" Putting his glasses back up he simply states. "Harald is an ass." Chris puts a finger to his chin for a moment after this. "Hmm. Fair point." Turning his head he looks around. "Speaking of people that begin with "H", you guys seen Horus?" Gran points a thumb a bit aways. "Last time I saw him he was over at the gym." Chris puts up his hand. "Thanks" as he heads that way. Upon reaching the gym he sees Horus working out. "So Horus, my man. Looks like you're pretty intensely working out." Having just punched a punching bag he turns to Chris to wave, only for it to knock him over on the backswing. "Ow." Chris laughs at the sight. "Haha. sorry bro. So, getting yourself all buffed up for you lady friend?"

Standing up, Horus blushes and wipes himself off. "Ahem. Well, you know, at first I was a bit disappointed that Koh wasn't here, but then I realized in a way it's good. Gives me time to get to her level. Or you know, at least part of the way there." Chris scratches his head at this. "Yeah, strange thing is, she never made it here. Apparently she took one of our boats and jetted off. We found the boat eventually but she was nowhere to be seen." Horus grabs the bag and smirks. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

Chris then begins to walk out as he motions with his thumb. "So anyway, I'm going to need you on the patio in a few minutes so we can all have a chat." Horus nods and goes back to his workout. As Chris is walking back he hears a 'psst' from a nearby plant. Looking around he finally catches sight of a hiding Alex. "Hey. Chris. Is he around?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Who?" Alex rolls his eyes. "What do you mean 'Who'? HIM!" Finally understanding, Chris snickers. "You mean Vincent? No man, the coast is clear." Sighing in relief he steps out. "That guy can be a real pain in the ass." Chris smirks. "Well, he means well." Alex rubs his temples. "Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason I haven't told him to screw off." Chris looks back at him. "So uh...besides that, things going all right?" Alex lowers his eyes to half. "BESIDES that?"

It's a this point that Chris calls everyone to the main pool and patio area. "Well hello ex-campers! So, you 14 are the ones who didn't quite make the cut on the island. But don't feel too bad, because soon, another 4 will be joining you. However, in the meantime, why don't we have a little discussion about who's left? What are your guys thoughts on Rebecca?"

The group looks over at each other before Viola speaks up. "Well from what I saw of her, she seems like a really capable girl. She doesn't let stereotypes bog her down and goes for her dream. That's pretty admirable. I wish "I" was that certain about what I wanted to do with my life." Valerie puts up her finger "And don't forget she like can rock that trumpet!" We cut to the scene during the talent show where Rebecca is playing smooth noir jazz on her trumpet.

"She could get a bit irritable at times, but she really is a good person underneath. If it wasn't for her, I never would have gotten over my...issue." Ariel says sheepishly. We then cut to scenes of Rebecca yelling at Ariel during the Triathlon only to help her out immensely during the tightrope challenge.

Nate then chimes in. "Rebecca is pretty damn cool. She would have totally taken out that killer if SOMEONE hadn't gotten in the way." He smirks as he looks to Gran. We flashback to Gran accidentally tying the two of them up. He blushes profusely when they cut back, the other campers laughing at him.

Chris smirks as he looks at Gran. "Speaking of Gran, what do YOU think of Rebecca?" His eyes widening, Gran nervously coughs into his hand. "Well uh... i think she's a wonderful, strong, independent woman who-" He is then cut off my Nate. "Who you totally want to make out with." Sinking into his chair, this gathers a renewed chorus of laughter from everyone including Chris. "Haha, okay okay, that's enough. What about Danielle?"

This time it was Vincent's turn to speak up. "Danielle is totally awesome! I mean, the first day we met her she talked down a jaguar! You don't get much cooler than that." It cuts to showing Danielle back during the first challenge speaking to the jaguar in its native tongue verbally pushing it back to its cage.

Christian nods. "Not to mention that animal show she put on during the talent show was pretty sweet." It shows her animal show along with Chef giving her an 8. This is when Alexa chimes in. "Danielle is so adorable! She definitely deserved to come back after that messed up elimination after the paintball challenge!" It shows Danielle getting eliminated after Harald gets the special immunity. Ariel clasps her hands together. "I was so sad when she was eliminated, but I was just that much happier when she came back!" It shows her coming back off the boat and getting tackled by Lisa.

Nate starts to laugh. "And don't forget she sent her little animal horde after an ACTUAL killer the other day." The clip plays of the killer being covered in small animals as she controls them.

Chris smirks as he looks at the campers. "Speaking of animals, what do you guys think about Fox?" This time, there's a bit of a pause before Slick finally speaks up. "Fox...is a strange one. He never really said a whole lot, but he's a good guy. He really seems to have that whole "proper ettiquite" thing going on." It cuts to a few scenes of him preparing tea or setting a table. Valerie turns to Chris. "Like, I remember that he doesn't like it when you call him a butler." Chris laughs at that comment. "Haha..yeah. Still gonna though." Horus chimes in. "Still, he managed to solve his riddle really fast." The camera shows him hopping on the boat and getting his coin. Slick laughs. "Ha. And don't forget he went up against a giant spider!" It shows Fox with the hairs in his hand as he falls face first in front of Chris.

Gran opens his eyes wide. "And who knew the guy was so deadly with a paintball gun?" It shows Fox when he got a score of 7 hits on the paintball deer challenge. Ariel turns to look at Gran. "Not just the paintball challenge, but the triathlon as well!" It shows him hitting the clay pidgeons with relative ease.

Slick scratches his head. "Yeah, all in all, he seems like a cool guy, but I wish he talked to people more. Seems very to himself. But I guess he talked just enough to fly under the radar, right?" He looks at everyone who either nod or shrug in response.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Okay everyone. Whatcha think about good ol' Gerdie?" Valerie immediatley chimes in. "Oh my god! Gerds is like, so cool. She is such my BFF." Chris chuckles at this. "It wasn't always that way though was it?" It cuts to showing Valerie and Gerdie having their fight when they first met. Valerie shrinks down a little. "Yeah, like, I guess I was kind of being a bitch." Viola laughs at this. "Kind of? You made fun of her chest size because she wouldn't give you a bed." People snicker as Valerie blushes. "Well we got better after that!" It shows scenes of her and Valerie chatting and getting to know each other better.

Alex speaks up next. "Remember she almost got taken out the first elimination ceremony, but she managed to hang in there." It shows Gerdie with armful of needles as she passes out. Horus turns to Chris "And then it almost happened AGAIN" It cuts to Gerdie getting the special immunity after getting the most votes. "But it's not like she couldn't hold her own." Curtis speaks up. "She was pretty awesome in that dodgeball competition." We see Gerdie beaning a whole bunch of people. Gran cuts in. "And the time she won that paintball competition for our team by nailing Harald at the last second!" We see a casually walking Harald getting nailed with two paintballs and Gerdie smirking.

Slick laughs, looking at Curtis. "Don't forget she beat you out with that riddle thing!" Curtis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, by like 5 seconds!" The camera swishes to show a scene of the light dinging for her on the riddle challenge right as Curtis runs up to Chris. Ariel looks up at the group. "Well you guys really can't discount her win on the wheel of misfortune. She was awesome on that!" It cuts to Harald with earphones on passing out as Gerdie continues to listen to what is being played.

Alexa smiles as she hears Ariel defend her. "One thing I think was really sweet was how she and Lisa started to get along." It cuts to the race when they have their first real conversation and shows clips of the two of them bonding and talking.

Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Funny you should mention Lisa. What about her guys?"

Christian immediately laughs. "What is there to say about Lisa? She's nuts!" We see her first moments on the island where she stands at the edge of the boat and jumps off into the water.

Alex exhales. "I gotta say, that girl has SOME energy. I don't think I saw her frown once the entire time I was there." It cuts to her making a bunch of goofy faces, laughing, and smiling.

Slick nods. "Still though, it was really nice being on a team with her. She just had this energy. That like, even if you lost, it was okay. Gotta say, she's pretty cool." Horus' eyes go wide. "And hard to hit! Remember that deer challenge?" LIsa pirouettes in her deer outfit, showing off that she didn't get hit a single time by a paintball. Alexa looks at Horus. "Not just that, remember how much Chef loved her pancakes?" During the food challenge we see Chef scarfing down Lisa's pancakes with a shocked Harald next to her.

Valerie crosses her arm and smirks at Chris. "And like, don't forget what happens when you mess with my girl's man" A nervous looking Chris is seen as the camera cuts to Lisa kicking the killer in the balls telling him to leave her man alone.

Slick also smirks at this. "So yeah, Chris. Let's talk about you and Lisa." Chris facepalms as the screen turns to various scenes of Lisa flirting with Chris and the different interactions they have from him almost calling her "Dear" to him letting her in his cabin when she was soaking wet. When it is over Chris blushes and coughs into his hand. "Yes, Lisa certainly IS a very capable camper." Christian snickers. "I don't think 'capable' is the word you really feel about her." Trying to cover up a deeping red Chris changes the subject.

"So, we have one more camper to talk about. What do you guys think about Harald?" At the mere sound of his name, Nate bristles. "I'll tell you what I think of that BASTARD!" He screams. This takes Chris aback as he hears this. "Whoa, where'd all this hostility come from?" Nate rolls his eyes. "You mean BESIDES getting me kicked off?" It shows Harald offering Nate the wimp key which he takes and gets thrown onto the boat of loserdom. "The weird thing is, I didn't even KNOW I was allergic to garlic!" Nate adds. Alexa turns to Chris, a finger to her chin. "I DID find it very weird that I was eliminated that time. Valerie told me he said they were all going to vote for Ariel...but somehow I got a vote!" Nate crosses his arms. "I bet he planned the whole thing." Slick frowns at this. "Well if he DID i'm going to-" He looks over to see his parole officer, after which he sighs and his voice turns monotone. "Have a civil discussion with him about the egregious act he put upon my loved one in a dignified and calm manner." He turns his head to the warden. "Right?" Who nods back, satisfied. And then shocks Slick again.

Gran looks at them as he tries not to burst out laughing. "Guys, guys...remember, even if he did those things, he still managed to overcome his fear!" Not being able to hold it in, everyone bursts out laughing as we cut to Harald slowly approaching Santa Clause with a terrified look on his face.

Chris shrugs. "Well, to be fair, he DID also win the race." It shows Harald crossing the finish line first, the others still far behind him. Horus nods. "That's true. And he DID make it to 3rd place in the sleeping challenge." It shows Harald being knocked out of the contest by a warm fan.

"All right guys." Chris says, cutting their thoughts off. "Right now, if you had to support someone to win, who would it be?" Stopping for a moment, everyone thinks. Gran's the first to speak up. "Well, obviously I would give my support to Rebecca." Chris rolls his eyes. "Yep. Shocker." Ariel and Alexa both raise their hands, but it's Ariel who speaks. "We couldn't decide, so I'm putting it in for Lisa and Alexa's putting her vote in for Danielle. That way it's fair."

Meanwhile Valerie looks pained having to decide. "LIke...this totes isn't fair...ugh...if I HAD to pick only one...like...Gerds. But if i can pick a close second it's def Lise." Slick puts his finger to his chin. "Well, honestly, I gotta go with the only bro I got left on the Killer Bass that I don't want to st- have a polite conversation with." He catches himself only to get shocked a moment later. Sizzling, he puts a finger up. "Fox."

Nate nods. "Yeah, I'm going to go with Fox as well. Take that no good bastard Harald down!" Viola nods, her finger on her chin. "Yeah, Gotta choose Gerdie. Something about her reminds of me of myself. And I like her sass." Vincent raises his hand enthusiastically "I'm going to vote for Danielle. I LOVE her animal thing. It reminds me of this one time that-" He's interrupted by a chorus of "NOT NOW VINCENT!" Which suprisingly shuts him up.

The next person who decides is Christian. "If i'm going to pick someone, I think I have to really give credit to Rebecca. She got to the final six on her own. No alliances to speak of, and is just intelligent and a good player." Gran turns and gives Christian a Hi-five.

Her arms crossed, Sarah nods once. "Rebecca."

Curtis who seems to be having a thoughtful moment eventually shrugs. "All in all, I would have to say Lisa. Anyone who can keep up THAT level of energy for weeks at a time is something very interesting. She has this aire about her. She would be wonderful in my theater troupe."

Alex scratches his head before deciding. "I think Gerdie. She was a good team member. A little sarcastic, but hey, I'm more than cool with that." The last one left, everyone turns to Horus. "Ugh...well...probably Fox? He seems like a pretty cool guy and there's something about his even personality that I think is just cool."

Everyone finishing, Chris nods before putting his hands behind his back and smirking. "Well everyone, I've got something to tell you guys. I didn't just come here to chat with you guys about what you thought of the current roster. I came here for a different reason."

The group of ex-campers look at each other more than a tad confused. "On the island tonight, there isn't going to be a competition, but there WILL be an elimination. A vote." He points to the group. "By you guys." Everyone looks at him in bewilderment. He smiles deviously. "That's right. You guys will decide which of the six remaining campers will go home." He looks around at their expressions, ranging from shocked to ecstatic. He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow as he looks over to the campers. "So...shall we put it to a vote?"

We cut back to the island to see Harald, in a straight jacket being dragged to the dock of shame by Chef, screaming and thrashing all the way. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER!" Chef rolls his eyes as he throws him onto the boat, as the bewildered remaining 5 campers stare at him as he continues to scream. "What do you mean I was voted off by the losers! They're already off the island! They can't vote for me! This isn't how my legacy ends! It can't! I AM HARALD SKEITHWICK!" The boat begins to sail away as he continues to scream into the night. "HARALD SKEITTHHHHWIIIICCKKKK!"

A very confused remaining 5 contestants look at each other as they scratch their heads and head back towards their cabins. Lisa looks over to Gerdie. "So...I guess we're the final 5?" Gerdie shrugs confusedly. "I guess so." Meanwhile, Fox puts a finger to his chin and looks back to where Harald has just left.

 ***Confessional***  
Fox; (Is sitting with his fox) Huh...What a strange turn of events for poor Harald... I thought he was quite clever in his strategy... (he looks down and scratches his fox gently behind the ear) however...I suppose poor Harald played his hand...a tad too early. (he stops scratching) After all...poker isn't ALL about having a good hand... (he looks up) is it? (the screen cuts to Fox placing something on a coconut tree and heading back to the group. As Rebecca walks by it on the night of the sleeping competition, he presses a button on his sleeve and there's a slight POP causing the coconut to fall directly on Rebecca's head, knocking her out. The next scene is of the same scenario, but this time, it lands on Horus' head at the talent show. We cut back to Fox in the confessional, sipping his tea. We then cut to Alexa and Slick chatting at the cooking competition. Nonchalantly Fox walks by and with his hands behind his back, turns up their stove dial. The camera cuts to Fox looking over to see that the girls have left their hiding spot before walking over to Harald hiding his smirk stating how Harald should be the one to get the immunity. The next scene we see is of Fox sneaking into the girl's cabin when no one is there and reading one of Rebecca's files on Nate. It zooms in on the file and we see it says "Medical - Allergies". Back in his cabin when no one is there, he takes out a spot cleaner stick and coats it with something. Screwing the top back on we see the scene cut to when he hands Nate the spot remover. The next scene that plays is the previous morning when the chests are sitting under the tarp, unlocked, waiting for Chris with the box of locks. Fox quickly moves underneath the tarps and checks the chests, finding a golden marshmallow. Quickly, he sticks one into his backpack. Immediately after, he sets up a tea serving spot as Harald walks in at the moment he finishes. The scene changes one more time to when everyone had unlocked their chests and they were paying attention to Lisa's reaction at her snacks, laughing. As they're doing so he nonchalantly and quickly opens his chest a tiny bit to throw in his golden marshmallow and closes the chest again. The camera finally moves back to Fox, who is taking another sip of his tea. Putting it down, he turns to the camera as he puts on a smirk. "Well girls. I suppose...Game on."  
* **End Confessional***

(The Episode ends with no outro)

 **Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus  
10th: Ariel  
9th: Gran  
8th: Nate  
7th: Valerie  
6th: Harald  
**  
Remaining Campers: Danielle, Lisa, Gerdie, Rebecca, Fox

Vote Breakdown

Danielle, Lisa, Gerdie, Rebecca, Fox : 0 Votes  
Harald: Everyone

 **AN: Hoo hoo! Man, I have been waiting to write this chapter for AGES. So, what did you all think of the twist? I have been planting seeds for this twist since literally right after Rebecca got hit by the coconut. It was so hard to keep Fox incognito this whole time without spoiling anything. Did any of you figure it out before it happened? This whole time Harald thought he was in control when in reality, it was Fox pulling the strings all along. Writing Fox's confessional at the end made me smile the entire time I did it, and I hope it made you smile too.**

 **I really was excited to write a Playa Des Losers chapter because it was cool to go back and see all the eliminated people again before the finale. The only person who WASN'T here was Koh and that's because it doesn't make any sense for her to be here. If I had her here it would mess up her epilogue and I don't want to do that. The whole point of her stealing the boat at the end of her elimination is that she was done with the competition in general.**

 **In terms of this episode, I LOVED the idea of the losers eliminating a remaining contestant, but I felt like the whole "accidental" elimination in canon was stupid. So, in order to fix that, I had them eliminate the OBVIOUS threat, when unbeknownst to them, there was a hidden one. So, with that being said, I REALLY hope you liked this chapter and the twist that came with it. Well guys, it's been a bunch of chapters, but we're finally at the final 5! Was it the five you expected? Let me know in the reviews! See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 17: Basic Straining

Previously on Total Drama Island, we visited Playa Des Losers, a resort where all of the people who got sent off the island have been spending their days relaxing and taking advantage of every amenity it had to offer. We asked the ex-campers what they thought of the remaining six contestants. Opinions were varied, but one thing was clear. No one was very fond of Harald. What made things even more interesting was the fact that I informed them that they would be voting for someone to be kicked off the island and join them on Playa Des Losers. Of course, that unlucky person was Harald, and with that, we are down to our final five. That number won`t last long however as someone else will be joining them tonight. Who will it be? You`ll just have to stay tuned for all the excitement on today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro Plays)

The scene fades into view as we see the remaining five campers in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Fox is sitting by himself, being the only male left. Lisa looks over at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Danielle: It was weird how Harald got eliminated last night by the people who aren`t here. Still though, I feel kind of bad for Fox. It must be hard being by yourself. I should invite him over.

 ***End Confessional***

Danielle walks over to Fox, smiling. `Hi Fox, did you want to come over and join us?` Fox looks up as he raises an eyebrow. `Oh, good morning Danielle. As for your offer, I don`t wish to impose.` In a moment Lisa was there flicking her wrist. `Pfff. Nah, come on over!` In a flash she had grabbed his tray and was bringing it over to their table. Shrugging he made his way over and sat down.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Geez, I can`t believe I made it to the final five. I really didn`t expect to make it this far. Still, final five has a nice ring to it.

 ***End Confessional***

The awkwardness of Fox being there quickly passes as they all begin to discuss what had happened the previous day. Rebecca shrugs as Harald gets brought up. `I assume the others saw Harald as perhaps the least approachable person left on the island. Although, he seemed to get along with you and Nate just fine Fox.` Fox nodded. `He seemed quite normal. A little soft spoken at times, but that outburst last night seemed to have stemmed from nowhere.`

Another moment of silence passes before Lisa speaks up again. `Guys, I just wanted to let you know, that no matter which of the five of us win, there`s no hard feelings. You guys are all great and I wish you all the best.` Smiling, she puts her hand in the center of the table. Danielle smiles and does the same. Smirking, Gerdie joins the fray. Rebecca rolls her eyes, but also puts on a smile and does it as well. Everyone then turns to Fox who nods politely, a kind semi-smile on his face and finally joins the pile of hands.

This moment is interrupted however as Chris walks into the cafeteria. `Well hello everyone. Glad to see you`re all getting along. However, it`s a brand new day. And you know what that means. Time for a good old elimination challenge. I hope you enjoy today`s breakfast, because it`s the last one all five of you will share during this competition.` Gerdie frowns at this comment. `You just gotta ruin every moment, don`t you?` Leaning over, Chris smiles back. `It`s what I do.` Putting his hands behind his back he stands up straight. `Right. So I`ll see you all in twenty minutes over at the field.` He stops and turns back to the campers. `Oh, and wear some comfy clothes.` He laughs before stepping out.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Sometimes I think that man enjoys his work a little TOO much.

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Chris: I really do. Hah!  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the next scene where everyone is wearing workout clothes, ranging from Gerdie wearing sweats to Lisa wearing a sweater that says `Champ` on it with glittery sparkles. Danielle is wearing her usual outfit, but it is a pretty sensible one. Fox is funnily enough is still wearing his suit and Rebecca hasn`t changed out of her usual trenchcoat.

Looking to see that his paltry band of five campers had arrived he nods. `Well hello everyone. First of all, let me start by saying Congratulations. Danielle, Lisa, Fox, Gerdie, and Rebecca. You are our final five contestants. That means that none of you can place worse than 5th. You should all be proud of yourselves. Still, that being said, only one of you can win the $100,000. Also, unfortunately, one of you will in fact go home today. However I will not be in charge of your challenge. I hope you all liked your previous competition with Chef, because you`re getting another one.` Putting his arms behind his back he smirks as he turns to reveal an army fatigued wearing Chef.

`All right you little maggots! You have just entered a world of hurt! You think getting into the final five it will be easy sailing from now on? Well think again! Today, I own your stupid butts!` The remaining campers look between each other nervously. Seeing their discontent, Chef continues. `Here`s what`s going to happen. I`m going to run you maggots ragged. If you drop out or stop, you`re out of the challenge! Last one left not only wins, but also gets immunity from the vote tonight. The other four of you don`t get JACK!` He says this final word in a near yell. `Now, give me 3 laps around the island! GO GO GO!`

His words like a pistol, the five campers begin to make their jog around the island, looks ranging from annoyance to abject terror on their faces.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (she sighs exasperatedly) This is to make up for us not having a challenge yesterday isn`t it? Now we get stuck with Major Payneinthebutt (Suddenly Chef`s head bursts into the confessional)  
Chef: DID I SAY YOU COULD USE THE CONFESSIONAL, MAGGOT? MOVE MOVE!

(An extremely surprised Gerdie hops out of the confessional and continues to run)

 ***End Confessional***

After a small time lapse we see Danielle looking a bit exhausted as Fox is gently jogging near her. Through her gasps she does her best to make conversation. `How…are you so..good at this?` Hearing a voice, Fox looks over and smiles gently. `I pace myself Danielle. That`s truly all there is to it.` Sighing, Fox takes off a tad faster as Danielle falls more behind. `Where does he get….his energy?` As if to answer this question, Lisa pops up besides her. `Hiya Danielle! How ya doing?` Next to Danielle, she looks like a perfect picture of health doing as well if not better than Fox as she has a smile plastered on her face like always.

Danielle can`t help but smile back at her infectious nature. `Heya Lise! I`m uh…. I`m doing….okay.` Lisa gives her a look over. `You don`t look okay. Maybe if-` `CUT THE CHATTER AND MOVE MAGGOT!` An extremely loud chef screams into their ears. Completely shocked by this, they both shoot off forward like rockets.

 ***Confessional***

Chef: Heh heh. Sometimes my job is all right.

 ***End Confessional***

The camera pans to the final runner who is Rebecca. Having taken an early lead she is now falling behind Fox. Hearing him approach she continues to look forward , but starts to speak. `Hello Mr. Lockheart.` He replies in kind. `Greetings Ms. Bravo.` There is a slight pause before she speaks again. `You won`t be as lucky as you were two nights ago.` Fox merely throws up a polite smile. `We shall see Ms. Bravo.` and with that, he takes off ahead of her, leaving her to jog alone.

By the time the jog is finished, a few of the remaining campers are showing a bit of fatigue. Some are hiding it better than others, but it`s clear that everyone is a little exhausted from the run. Standing in front of them is Chef, his massive arms behind his back. `Right! Now you maggots are going to run through this obstacle course! And if you fall, you get back up and do it all over again! Do I make myself clear!?` He screams at the campers, who groan in response.

Looking ahead they can see a myriad of obstacles ranging from a tire run to a belly crawl, to even climbing a wall with a rope. Pulling out a whistle from around his neck, Chef blows into it. `All right you losers move move move!` Sighing deeply, the campers begin their trek. The first obstacle is the tire run. Four of the five campers manage to get through it with no problem, but as Rebecca approaches she ends up tripping over her trenchcoat and falling flat on her face. In a moment Chef is on her. `What was that?! Go back and do it again maggot!`

Gritting her teeth, Rebecca picks herself up off the ground and goes back to the beginning. After restarting, she trips on her coat again, falling over.

Meanwhile the remaining five are doing their best to shimmy under a wire netting on their stomachs. Once again, Fox seems to be doing pretty well, but Danielle is looking more than a little exhausted. Lisa isn`t doing so well as her bulky sweater is making it very difficult for her to shimmy. Gerdie is managing to shimmy her way through pretty well as she is catching up to Fox and is directly behind him.

After making it out of the netting, Fox and Gerdie race towards the wall with three ropes attached to it. Grabbing onto a rope each, they begin to climb the wall. It`s at this point, that Lisa emerges from the netting. However, as she is stepping out, a thread of her sweater catches on a piece of the netting.

Racing towards the wall, she grabs the third rope and begins to climb, all the while, unbeknownst to her, her sweater is unraveling. Despite her lack of upper body strength, she manages to make her way to the top of the wall. She raises her fists in triumph. `Whoo! Made it baby!` She tries to move herself slightly forward to try to move to the other side of the wall when the sweater finishes unraveling, now at her collar. Catching a strong thread, it tugs her back towards the wire causing her to lose her balance. Flailing her arms, Lisa let`s out a few `WHOA`s` before falling off the top of the wall, landing on the ground below.

A moment later Chef is standing over her. `You all right maggot?` He asks, more annoyed than concerned. Lisa`s eyes begin to roll in her head comically. `Yes mommy, I will have the tuna salad.` Chef raises an eyebrow. `Right. Let`s get you to the infirmary. That being said, Lisa, you are OUT!`

It`s at this point Chris walks out. `Yeah yeah, I got her.` Bending down he picks up a woozy Lisa who may or may not be looking at him as it`s hard to tell with her eyes the way they currently are. `Are you the tooth fairy?` She asks in a woozy voice. Chris rolls his eyes with a smirk. `Sure, whatever. Come on Lise.` As he carries her offscreen.

We then cut back to Rebecca who looks like she is getting quite irritated at this point. Looking at her now filthy coat, she takes a deep sigh and unbuttons it, removing it revealing black jeans and a green t-shirt. Folding her trenchcoat neatly and placing it on the ground, the starts up in a runner`s position and begins to race through the tires, not missing a beat. She leaps under the wires and quickly shimmies through before leaping onto the wall and climbing over it.

Chef nods approvingly at this. Satisfied that all of them have made it through, he speaks up. `Right! You four move onto the next round! Next, I need you to hold this backpack!` He says as he tosses the remaining four their own individual backpack. Gerdie and Danielle are nearly bowled over from the weight. Gerdie raises an eyebrow at him. `Geez Chef how much do these things weigh? 50 pounds?` He glares at Gerdie. `They weigh exactly 55 pounds each. Now put them on!` Grumbling they do so. He points to a gathering of stumps. `Now stand on those stumps and don`t move! We`ll keep moving when one of you give up!`

Reluctantly they all stand on the stump with their 55 pound backpacks. At first everything seems to be all right. But then we see a marker on the screen that says `Five minutes later` and it`s at this point that the weight is finally starting to hit some of them, Danielle and Gerdie especially. Another marker goes by that says `30 minutes later`

Now even Fox and Rebecca are starting to feel it as they are starting to shake slightly with their foreheads beginning to look red. Gerdie and Danielle`s legs are wobbling like crazy looking like they`ll give out at any moment.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Gerdie falls backwards off the stump. Chef blows a whistle. `Gerdie! Your butt is out!` From her laid back prone position, she raises her finger. `I`m okay with that. In that case I`ll just…lay here for a while`

The remaining three campers move to remove their backpacks. `Hang on there maggots! I didn`t say you could take them off! Now we just get to move!` A loud groan can be heard as the three replace their backpacks and follow Chef. As they begin to march up a large hill with their heavy backpacks, Chef begins to chant. `Hup two three four!`

By now everyone remaining is sweating profusely by the time they reach a large log laid across a trench leading to the ocean below. Chef points to it. `Cross this log bridge! If you fall, you are out!`

Normally crossing this log wouldn`t have been that big of a deal, however after all the exercise they put their legs through as well standing with the bags for as long as they did, everyone`s legs are almost jelly as we can see them become somewhat wobbly. The first one to move across the log is Rebecca who slowly begins to make her way across. About halfway she begins to wobble. Catching herself, she inhales deeply and forces her legs to move, eventually crossing the log. Making it to the other side she pants heavily, her hands on her knees.

The next up is Danielle who is doing the worst by far. Panting and sweating like crazy she takes a few steps onto the log. About 1/4 of the way across she stops to take a deep breath. Gathering herself up, she goes to step again, only this time, she ends up stepping on her own sweat, causing her to slip and lose her footing. Letting out a short surprised scream, Danielle tumbles off the log into the water below with a huge splash.

The remaining campers as well as Chef look over the edge to see Danielle pop up out of the water, along with something else popping out next to her. She waves signifying that she is okay.

Down with Danielle we see her arm being supported by a dolphin. She smiles and waves to the top of the cliff face and then turns back to the dolphin. Thanks Joanna!` The dolphin makes a clicking noise which we can assume means `No problem.`

Rebecca breaths a deep sigh of relief as Chef turns to Fox. `All right you worthless nothing, Danielle is out! Let`s see if you can make it across!` Nodding, Fox hitches up the backpack on his shoulders and steps onto the log. His legs begin to move back and forth extremely wobbly as he takes a few steps. Taking in a seething breath he begins to run forward, ignoring his legs desire to stop. Eventually he arrives on the other side of the log, immediately collapsing to his knees.

Seeing his two remaining campers Chef nods. `All right. Rebecca. Fox. You are the remaining two left. There`s only one part of your training left. And that is….pullups!` He says as he gestures to two metal poles that are sitting a few dozen yards head of where they currently are. `First to 20 pull ups will win the challenge!`

Looking at the pull up bars, Fox hides a smirk as he walks up to Rebecca and gives her a pat on the back. `Good luck Ms. Bravo.` Rebecca turns to Fox and exhaustedly gives him a smirk. `You too Mr. Lockheart.`

They make the short trek over to the bars and take their positions. Chef stands between them and puts his hands up. `All right you maggots. Get ready and GO!` Pulling down on the bar, Fox begins his pull ups. The first five he manages to do with relative ease. Rebecca is starting out a little slower, but getting her rhythm as she goes. By the time Fox has eight, she has five. However, now, it is apparent Fox is beginning to slow down while Rebecca is starting to move faster. Now the score is 11 to 9. As it goes further and further, Rebecca does better and better. Fox looks over to her with a moderately surprised look on her face, only to get a smug smirk from Rebecca.

Chef, keeping track of the scores moves the score to 18 for Rebecca and 17 for Fox. Both have lost their edge and are barely managing to make any sort of movement with their arms, but are doing their best to force their way through the pain. With Great effort, Fox pulls out the 18th one while Rebecca finishes number 19. Rebecca stops for a moment to take a breath, which allows Fox to finish number 19 as well. However, Rebecca sees this and moves her arms up with all the remaining strength she has. Fox, having just barely finished number 19 glances at Rebecca with a blank expression. A moment later, Rebecca`s right arm spasms and drops to an unbent position. She grimaces as it does so. Taking this opportunity Fox finishes his 20th pull up.

`And we have our winner! Fox is our soldier of the day!` Hearing this announcement, they both drop from the pull-up bars and drop to the ground. After panting for a few moments, Fox makes his way to Rebecca who is still catching her breath and puts his hand on her shoulder in the same spot as before. `Good contest.` Rebecca looks up, then back down and keeps panting. `Yes, I suppose.`

Rebecca then stands up as Fox removes his hand from her shoulder, pocketing what he just took off her shoulder into his sleeve.

We cut back to the field where we see a soaking wet Danielle, a sweater-less Lisa, an exhausted Gerdie, a Rebecca who is rubbing her shoulder , and an exhausted fox all looking grumpily at Chef. `Right. You all did your best. But for four of you, your best was TERRIBLE! Still, One of you managed to pull it off, and that person is Fox.` He looks at Fox and salutes. `Enjoy your immunity soldier!` and walks off, only to be replaced by Chris, hands behind his back. `You heard him guy and gals, Fox is safe tonight. So that means that one of you lovely young ladies will be leaving. Vote smart. And we`ll see you tonight at the bonfire ceremony.` Getting the okay, the five campers begin to groan with exhaustion. Danielle is the first to speak. `I don`t ever want to move again…` Gerdie chimes in. `I hear that.`

By the time they reach their cabin they all pass out face first on the bed. Through muffled speech, Lisa speaks up. (muffled) `Fo, doff everybody want to do that thing again where we fote for ourfelfes?` There`s a groan of approval as they all lay face forward.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: So, it appears that I received immunity again tonight. Of course, if I hadn`t there is no doubt I would be going on that boat tonight. Still… if the past has taught me anything is that they will probably vote for themselves again. Which will leave it up to me. Who shall I vote for…. (he puts his hand to his chin) well call me a sentimentalist, but I still have a bit of a soft spot for my fellow Killer Bass members. I think as a gift, one more time I will spare them from the fires of failure. That leaves Gerdie and the detective. Who shall I send home? (he picks up a cup and takes a sip) I wonder… (he looks down at something) No, please, don`t jump on me. I am very sore and- (the fox ignores him and jumps on him causing him to yelp in pain)

 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the bonfire ceremony that night. The stumps are looking very empty now as only five campers remain. Looking over the campers he smiles. `Well everyone, welcome to a very special elimination ceremony. Why is it special you may ask? Because tonight is the last vote we are going to have. After this, there are no more marshmallows, no more immunities.` The group looks between each other with a mixture of surprise and excitement. `That being said, it`s time for our final vote.`

Chris takes out the small tray, revealing 4 marshmallows. Picking one up he tosses one to Fox. `Of course Fox you have immunity so you`re safe for today.` Fox nods appreciatively as he catches his marshmallow. Rebecca`s eyes go to Fox before back to front, an expression of thought on her face. But now, the tray now only has 3 marshmallows. `So, every one of you girls got at least 1 vote. However, Lisa, Danielle, you are both safe.` He tosses each of them one who breathe a deep sigh of relief.` Now there is only 1 marshmallow left on the platter. Chris looks between Gerdie and Rebecca. `Gerdie. Rebecca. This is the last marshmallow. One of you will receive it, the other will walk the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and will never be able to come back. EVER. That being said… the final marshmallow goes to…

….

….

….

….

Rebecca.`

He tosses Rebecca the final marshmallow as Gerdie looks disappointed for a moment, then shrugs. `Hey, we all gotta go sometime.` Lisa runs up to Gerdie and gives her a big hug. `Noo! Sis! I don`t want you to go!` Gerdie smiles and returns the hug. `Hey, don`t worry about me Lise. I will see you in just a few days at the finale. Besides. Now I get to see Val. I`ll tell her you miss her.` Lisa wipes her nose and eyes with her sleeve. `You better!`

Grabbing her suitcase she takes a few steps forward towards Chris who raises his lip in a half smile. `Gerdie, you were a pain in the ass ever since you got here. You irritated me, pushed my buttons and were an all around nuisance. But…I`d be lying if I said I wasn`t going to miss ya` He offers her a fist bump, which, surprised, Gerdie returns. `You too Chris.` Stepping on the boat she waves to everyone as they all wave back. As the boat is sailing away she cups her hands and screams. `Hey Chris! You take good care of Lisa you hear me!` Hearing this, Chris blushes before coughing into his hand and turning back to the campers, `All right. The rest of you are safe for the night. Get a good night`s sleep as tomorrow is another challenge and another elimination.`

The remaining four contestants exhaustedly begin to make their way back towards their cabin. While walking, Rebecca catches up with Danielle. `Danielle` She turns around to see Rebecca. `Oh hey there Rebecca.` Rebecca nods as she leans in closer to her. `Hey, Danielle. Can I ask a favor?` Their voices trail off as they walk together.

Chris turns to the camera. `Well, after a multitude of near misses for our sarcastic girl, it seems she finally got the axe. We are now down to four competitors and things are only going to get more intense from here. Who will go home next time? You will only find out by watching the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

Chris puts his hands down as he looks to his right. `What?` The camera pans over to show Lisa with a big grin on her face. `I just wanted to say, thanks for today Chris.` And like a bunny, she hops away. For a moment, a relieved look can be seen over Chris` face before he realizes the camera is still on him. `Um..*cough* see you next time!`

 ***Confessional***

Fox: So sad that Gerdie had to go. But, everyone save me will eventually have to leave. I am..intrigued by this detective. I could have voted her off today, but it almost feels as if that would be a waste. Come Ms. Bravo, time is running out. Can you solve this mystery before it is too late? This was your last reprieve. (he smirks) Good luck. You will need it.

 ***End Confessional***

 **Eliminated  
** **22** **nd** **: Sarah  
** **21** **st** **: Viola  
** **20** **th** **: Vincent  
** **19** **th** **: Alex  
** **18** **th** **: Christian  
** **17** **th** **: Curtis  
** **16** **th** **: Nate  
** **15** **th** **: Danielle  
** **14** **th** **: Slick  
** **13** **th** **: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
** **12** **th** **: Alexa  
** **11** **th** **: Horus  
** **10** **th** **: Ariel  
** **9** **th** **: Gran  
** **8** **th** **: Nate  
** **7** **th** **: Valerie  
** **6** **th** **: Harald  
** **5** **th** **: Gerdie**

Remaining Campers: Rebecca, Fox, Danielle, Lisa

Vote Breakdown

Fox: Immune

Rebecca, Danielle, Lisa: 1 Vote

Gerdie: 2 Votes

 **AN: Oh Gerdie. Man, I had a lot of fun writing Gerdie. I went through a bunch of ideas of where I wanted her to end up, and it ranged pretty much all over the place. Out of everyone I have written, her character probably changed the most next to Valerie and Fox. But that being said, there were several times she COULD have been eliminated, but I really had so much fun writing her and Chris` feud that I really didn`t want to let her go. However, story wise, I feel that 5** **th** **is a good spot for her to finish at. It gave me a lot of time to work with her, but also left her in a good spot. I`m going to miss Gerdie, but, well not for long because we only have 4 campers left.**

 **I already know how the final chapters are going to go and this was the last chapter that I really wasn`t sure what challenge to use. So going back and looking over which ones I hadn`t used from actual canon, I realized that I hadn`t used basic straining. And while this was originally used for a lot more campers as it was early on in the game, I think with 5 campers it gave me the ability to focus on each of the campers for longer. I think it went over well and it had a few funny moments, and it also showed what Fox will do to win. I hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you all next time. Down to the final four! Whoo!**

 **Also, check out the newest poll!**


	29. Chapter 18: Are We There, Yeti?

Previously on Total Drama Island, Our final five contestants had to get into shape with Chef who took over the competition as our very own drill sergeant. The campers dropped like flies until only Rebecca and Fox remained. However it was Fox who barely managed to pull out the win, giving him immunity for the night. At the campfire ceremony, after several close calls, our sarcasm lady Gerdie finally had to take the walk on the dock of shame, bringing us down to four contestants. Who`s going to be the unlucky contestant to get 4th place? Well you`ll just have to stay tuned and find out on tonight`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades in on a zoomed in Danielle who rubs her eyes as she sits up yawning. `This pillow feels really hard` she muses to herself as she tries to fluff it. Only as she does so, she realizes that it`s not getting any softer. Irritated she punches the pillow only to grab her hand in pain afterwards. `What the-` Now fully awake the camera zooms out to show her and Rebecca next to each other in the middle of the forest.

A moment of shock crosses her face before she edges over to Rebecca. `Hey uh…Rebecca?` It seems that Rebecca is a very light sleeper as this prodding is enough to get her up. `Yes, Danielle, what…is…` Her eyes open she looks around as well. `Oh. We`re in the woods. How in the world did THAT happen?` Danielle spins in a circle looking for signs of civilization. Shrugging she turns back to Rebecca. `Must be a challenge of some kind.` As Rebecca is nodding in agreement she looks down and sees an envelope. Raising an eyebrow she picks it up and opens it. Inside is a short piece of paper. It reads, `Hey girls, welcome to the semi-final challenge! There should be a bag very close to you. In there you`ll find a compass and a map. You two are up against Lisa and Fox. Whichever group arrives first is safe. The other group will lose one member determined by me, the wonderful Chris. Don`t get too lost now! If neither team arrives by nightfall, nobody`s safe. Good luck!`

Rebecca raises an eyebrow and looks over to Danielle. `Well this shouldn`t be too difficult with you here. Just ask one of your animal friends to help.` With a finger to her chin, Danielle looks around. `That`s the weird thing. I…I don`t see or hear any animals around here. Why would that be?` Rebecca rolls her eyes. `More than likely Chris had all the animals tranquilized and moved or something along those lines. Come on, let`s begin to move. The map says we should go this way.` She points ahead. She begins to walk ahead as Danielle catches up.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: (blows on her nails and rubs them against her coat) like I said before, I`m good with directions  
 ***End Confessional***

As they begin walking away, a pair of dark eyes watches them from a nearby cave.

Meanwhile Lisa and Fox have just finished up reading their own version of the letter and proceed to look at each other. Lisa lightly hits Fox in the shoulder. `Well, it looks like you`re with me Fox ol` buddy!` Fox just gives her a gentle smirk.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: I swear if I could bottle up what that girl has I could sell it for far more than the prize money.  
 ***End Confessional***

Fox grabs their bag and throws it around his shoulders as he looks at their map. `Right, well it seems that we should probably be heading that way.` He pulls out the compass with the other hand. `If we go straight west it leads to camp, but it`s a very congested route. I suggest we take a small detour another way.` Lisa gives him a mock salute. `Whatever you say Mon Cap-i-tan!` Placing the items back in the backpack he takes a step forward, only to disappear from view, having fallen down into a rather large pit. A quiet `Ow` can be heard from the bottom.

Lisa leans over the pit as she yells down. `Hey! Was falling down the pit part of the detour?` An annoyed groan can be heard from the bottom of the pit. There`s a short pause before a response comes up. `No…` `Ok! Thought so!` Lisa yells back down.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: oh yeah. I MAY have forgotten to have mentioned we put some traps in the woods. Honest mistake really.  
 ***End Confessional***

Danielle and Rebecca are continuing their trek through the forest as they finish the conversation they are having. As Danielle is about to start back up again, Rebecca puts her hand out in front of her, stopping her from going any further. Pointing down there, barely visible is a metal trip wire. Carefully stepping over it, Rebecca motions for Danielle to do the same. Smirking, Rebecca looks back at the tripwire only to take another step forward and have her entire foot sink into a hole filled with water that had been previously covered by some leaves. Danielle makes an `ew` face as Rebecca takes a deep breath and exhales.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: Real nice Chris. (she stands up and walks out of the confessional, making alternate squish noises as she walks)  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking the map from Rebecca she looks it over. `So where are we going exactly?` She asks Rebecca trying to take her mind of her now soaking foot. `We`re heading this way.` She points ahead as she wrings out her sock, deciding to forgo putting it back on.

Suddenly, Danielle`s hair begins to blow forward. She freezes as she shakily speaks to Rebecca. `Hey uh….R..Rebecca?` `Hm?` Rebecca answers not bothering to look at her. However, Danielle continues frightened. `Is there uh…. Is there something behind me?` Unsure if she heard the question right, Rebecca turns her eyes to Danielle. Her eyes go wide as she does. `Um…yes Danielle. Yes there is. Just uh…just turn around very very slowly.`

Gulping, Danielle slowly makes a move to turn around. Finally doing so, she tilts her head up to see a large purple ape looking creature. Rebecca, doing her best to keep a composed face speaks very quietly and slowly. `Danielle, just back away slowly. Don`t make any sudden moves.`

As she is about to though, she puts her hand back towards Rebecca. `Hang on, I`m going to see if I can speak to it.` Clearing her throat she turns towards the creature and begins to speak in a strange, growling language. After a few moments she offers it the map and points at the spot where camp would be. The creature looks from the map and then to her and shrugs. In one move it grabs the map and eats it. A moment later it realizes that it tastes terrible and growls directly in her face.

Rebecca`s eyes go wide. `Just run!` Danielle nods vigorously as she takes off with Rebecca as they begin to make a mad dash in the direction they were going away from the strange creature. `What happened!?` Rebecca yells over to Danielle as they continue to run. `I don`t know what that is! I tried speaking Gorilla but it didn`t work!` Still running Rebecca yells back `That doesn`t look like any gorilla I`ve ever seen!`

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Haha. Had a feeling Danielle`d try to use her animal speaking to help her find her way back. That`s why we relocated a very different sort of creature. Everyone, say hello to Sasquatchanakawa.

 ***End Confessional***

Back with Lisa and Fox, Lisa is just finishing helping Fox out of the hole. `You should really watch where you`re going Fox.` Brushing himself off he looks over at her and raises an eyebrow. `I will keep that in mind. Thank you Lisa.` She nods. `No problem Fox. So let`s get going!` Nodding, they continue to walk in the direction they had been going.

A bit of awkward silence follows as they continue to walk. Of course it`s Lisa who breaks it. `So….does it feel weird being the only guy left?` Fox merely shrugs, not looking back. `I don`t tend to really think about it. A competitor is a competitor, no matter the gender.` Lisa rolls her head in an exaggerated manner. `Ugh Fox that`s such a boring answer! Come on man, give me something to work with!` Fox`s reaction is to chuckle to himself. `Well why do you feel that every moment has to be filled with dialogue? Some people can just enjoy the quiet of nature.` Lisa blows a raspberry. `That`s just what a boring person would say.`

Sighing in defeat, Fox hitches up his backpack and speaks. `All right Lisa fine, what is it you wish to know?` Surprised she actually won this little back and forth, she puts a finger to her chin before putting that same finger up. `Ooh! I know! Do you have a crush on anybody that was on the island?` He lets out a soft chuckle as they continue walking. `No, I can`t say that anyone tickled my fancy here. There are a few I respected, but nothing more.`

Apparently that isn`t the answer as Lisa is hoping for as she crosses her arms in annoyance as she speaks to herself. `Okay, a different approach.` She thinks for a moment before speaking again. `Okay, okay. How about this. What do you look for in a partner?`

Fox does his best to hide his laughter as he realizes where this is going. `I must say that I prefer someone who can take charge, but at the same time is also dependent. Someone who is a loner, but also desires a pack.` Walking ahead of her, he is hiding his smirk well.

Scratching her head, Lisa runs up in front of him and looks at him in the eyes. `But that totally contradicts-` She then sees his smirk vanish quickly as she pops in front of him. Dropping her arms her face turns into an annoyed look. `You`re just screwing with me aren`t you?` The smirk returns to Fox`s face. `You got me.` Lisa sighs exasperatedly as she lets herself fall a bit behind as Fox continues to walk. About ten feet in front of her he stops and turns back. `By the way, the answer to the question you really wanted to ask is both.` Her eyes widen as she takes in this answer. `Both?` He gives her a smirk before adjusting his backpack and continuing to walk, Lisa putting on a smile of her own, now picking up the pace behind him as they continue on.

Rebecca and Danielle are having far less of a good time as they are still running away from the sasquatch. Finally they reach a waterfall. Looking down, Danielle then looks to Rebecca. `So….jump?` Looking back at the Sasquatch who is fast approaching, they nod and take a leap into the water which is a good 50 feet below.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: I can`t believe I just did that jump. If I had a second to think about what I was doing, there would have been no WAY I would have done that.

 ***End Confessional***

We see that once the two make the jump, the Sasquatchanakawa look at their falling forms and putting a finger to its mouth, turns around and walks away.

A few moments later their heads break the surface. Danielle spits out some water and looks at Rebecca. `Well, at least it can`t get any worse!` Rebecca shrugs as the camera zooms out to show that they`re about to go over an even larger waterfall.

Meanwhile we cut back to Lisa who is hanging upside down by a rope by a single foot. She looks down at Fox with her arms outstretched. `Uh…Little help?` Fox looks up at her, only to bring his head down, shaking it and sighing. Seeing this, Lisa retorts. `Hey! Don`t give me that buddy! You were just stuck a few minutes ago!` Rolling his eyes Fox reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife. Opening it up his holds it in his mouth as he begins to climb the tree the rope is attached to.

Lisa, finally realizing that she is indeed a little high up tries to focus her attention on Fox rather than the ground below her. Reaching the branch that the rope is attached to, fox takes out his knife and begins to saw through the rope. Below, Lisa is talking to him. `Hey uh, Fox, let me know when you`re going to-` But she`s cut off as the rope suddenly snaps. Fox does his best to catch it, but misses it, causing Lisa to quickly plummet to the ground offscreen.

We hear a CRASH as Fox winces. Still focused on Fox we hear Lisa`s voice albeit sounding very woozy. `I`m okay!` She manages to get out. Breathing a sigh of relief Fox hears another noise. He turns his head quickly to see the branch he is currently on beginning to crack. Before he can even think of getting back to the trunk it breaks, causing him to lose his balance and fall off. We hear another crash as he lands offscreen. There`s a moment of silence before it`s cut off. `SERIOUSLY?!` A very irritated Lisa screams. There`s another short silence before Fox emits a short. `Sorry.` There`s one more pause before Lisa adds one more thing. `Eh. It`s okay. But could you maybe get off?`

Rebecca and Danielle drag themselves from the edge of the riverbank, completely drenched having just fallen down the second waterfall. Climbing out of it, they collapse a few feet from the water, panting heavily. Rebecca, catching her breath speaks. `I`m beginning to think the great outdoors aren`t so great Danielle.` Danielle, exhausted forces a weak smile. `I think it`s okay. I mean, most of the time.` Too tired to argue, Rebecca lies there. A few moments later though her eyes open wide. `Hey uh Danielle…Is it just me or do you feel something moving?` The camera moves to Danielle who is thinking. `Huh, come to think of it, yeah, I do.` Raising her hand up, Rebecca notices things crawling on it. Slowly she puts her hand back down as she sighs. `Fantastic. Danielle, we`re laying on a mound of solenopis.`

Danielle looks back up at Rebecca. `Sorry, my latin is a bit rusty. What is that again?` Rebecca just sighs again. `Fire ants Danielle. We`re laying on a fire ant mound.` Danielle responds with a pretty tame. `Oh.`. Before silence overtakes the two again as the camera holds on their silence.

A moment later the camera cuts to them running away, trying to shake the bugs off of their clothes, screaming as they go.

Lisa is comically using a stick to support her while she`s hobbling as Fox is doing his best to move, feeling the effects of their trip so far less than Lisa, but still a bit banged up. `Are we there yet Fox?` Fox sighs. `Lisa, if we were there, you would know.` Lisa puffs her cheeks. `I`m just trying to make conversation Mr…whatever your last name is.` He raises an eyebrow. `It`s Lockheart.` Lisa laughs at this. `Ha! Seriously? That`s your last name?` This causes Fox to stop for a moment and turn to her. `What? What`s wrong with that?` She snickers. `Nothing. (Snicker) If you don`t mind your name making you sound like a Care Bear villain.`

 ***Confessional***

Fox: Thank you Lisa, now I shall forever think of a Care Bear villain when I hear my last name.

 ***End Confessional***

Fox looks moderately irritated hearing this, but does his best to hide it. `Yes, well we can`t all have as wonderful a name as `Westbrook`. ` He says as he keeps walking. Lisa responds with a raspberry. `Pfff. My name isn`t that great. In school everyone called me East River. You ever been to New York City? That`s not a compliment.`

Fox rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself down. `You truly just enjoy hearing yourself speak, don`t you?` Lisa puts her hands on her hips. `Oh I know what that means. That`s code for `Lisa shut up`. Am I right?` Fox says nothing in response.

In a huff, Lisa crosses her arms and turns her head. `Well OTHER people find my wit interesting.` Still walking forward Fox nods. `I`m sure they do.` At this point, Lisa facepalms. `Gah! Why are you so noncommittal about everything!?` This time, Fox doesn`t respond. And for the next while, they simply walk in silence.

Having managed to elude the horror that was the ants, Rebecca and Danielle are doing their best to determine their location with no map and a waterlogged compass. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, they see their first sign of life, a squirrel. Sighing in relief, Danielle makes her way over to it and begins to speak in Squirrel. At first, the animal looks confused, but a few moments later, scampers over to her. As they begin talking, Rebecca stands there and waits. The squirrel makes a motion to Rebecca and then back to Danielle. After a few moments of back and forth Danielle turns to Rebecca. Rebecca looks over to her. `So. What did he say?` Danielle coughs into her hand as she awkwardly begins to speak. `Uh… Milt here says that he would totally show us the way if uh..if you give him your hat.` She says as she points to Rebecca`s fedora. Rebecca`s response was to raise her eyebrow. `Danielle, that`s not going to happen.` Danielle sighs. `I told him as much but I he doesn`t want to listen.` Rebecca shrugs. `Well tell him again.` Exasperated, Danielle turns back to him and starts to chat again. As she finishes, the squirrel stamps its foot on the ground and lets out a very loud noise. This causes Rebecca to stand bolt upright. `Danielle? What was that?` Danielle`s eyes widen in shock. `Um…I think he was…` It`s then that an army of squirrels appear around them. `Calling for backup.`

Danielle stands up and slowly backs up towards Rebecca. `Rebecca, I think you should probably give him the hat.` Rebecca holds her hat down tight. `No, that is not going to happen.` The squirrels hop down from the trees and start to surround them. Rebecca puts up her fists. `I`m not going down to a bunch of common member of the Rodentia family!`

Danielle stands up against Rebecca, back to back. She tries speaking to them again, but they aren`t listening. As the girls squish closer together, the squirrels close in. However, when they`re about 5 feet away, their ears perk up, and they stop. Looking around they sniff the air, and then quickly disperse, darting in different directions.

Not being able to believe their good luck, Danielle and Rebecca slide down, back to back and exhale deeply. Danielle looks over to Rebecca. `What in the world happened there?` But Rebecca`s focus is already in another direction, looking at something. Smirking, Rebecca simply says `I think I know.`

Lisa and Fox had walked in silence for quite a while before Fox is finally the one to speak up. `All right. It appears that we should be home free in the next half mile or so.` Lisa breathes deep sigh of relief. Fox points ahead. `All we have to do is head down that hill ahead of us.` Ahead of them seems to be a large clearing that leads down a pretty steep hill, without many trees to speak of.

Lisa rolls her eyes. `I got it Fox, you don`t have to keep poking me.` Fox, who is standing a good ten feet in front of her looking at the map raises his eyebrow. `Lisa, I`m right here. How could I be poking you?` Thinking this over for a minute, Lisa`s eyes grow wide as she slowly turns her head to see a large purple creature standing over her. Turning her head slowly back she looks to Fox, who, at this point has seen the creature as well. `Um…Fox..what uh…what is that?`

Rolling up the map, Fox puts up a finger. `I believe it`s called the `run very fast away from it creature` `. Lisa slowly nods. `Right. I…..BWAHHHHH!` She takes off like a shot running away from the large sasquatch, who, up until this point had simply looked confused. Seeing her run however, triggered an anger in it as it begins to give chase. Fox, getting the message, runs as well now slightly behind Lisa. Meanwhile, Lisa is continuing to scream. `GAH! Fox! What IS that!? What do we do?!` Fox continues to catch up to Lisa as he simply says. `Just keep running Lisa. Just KEEP RUNNING!` It`s then that Fox pulls ahead of Lisa barely as they race toward the camp. In an effort to turn around to see how far behind them the creature is, Lisa trips directly into Fox, knocking them both over into a conjoined ball as they begin rolling down the hill.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rebecca and Danielle can finally see the camp, Chris standing at the finish line. They breathe a deep sigh of relief, having just exited the woods. Looking around the two of them don`t seem to see the other two. Danielle turns to Rebecca. `Wow! I think we actually made it here first!` Rebecca nods. `It does indeed seem that way.` Taking a step forward, Chris looks up and notices them as he smiles. `Well guys, it seems like you`re the first ones back. All you gotta do is cross this finish line and you guys have made it! So come on over!` Looking back at each other, the two of them exchange a weary smile as they take a few steps forward. As they are taking the final step to cross the finish line, like a bat out of hell comes the ball that is Lisa and Fox careening down the hill as it whooshes past Rebecca and Danielle landing on the opposite end of the finish line.

A large crash can be heard a moment later as the two of them lay there one on top of the other. Lisa`s eyes are swirling as she looks up. `Mommy? Is that you? I like the blue gumballs…` She says in an extremely dizzy fashion.

A shocked Chris looks back at Danielle and Rebecca who were both just one step away from victory and gives an apologetic look. `Sorry guys. It looks like team bowling ball over there beat you.`  
Danielle and Rebecca give a simultaneous smack to their own faces.

A few moments later Lisa and Fox manage to regain themselves as Chris helps Lisa up. `Well congratulations you two. It seems you won our little race here.` Fox, who is currently brushing himself off raises an eyebrow in surprise. `We did?` Chris puts his hands behind his back and nods. `Yep, you sure did. Which means both you and Lisa are safe for the night.` He turns to Rebecca and Danielle. `However, you two lost the challenge. Meaning, one of you two are going home. But the question is, which of you two are going home? Rebecca. You wouldn`t give the squirrel your hat and nearly got killed by an angry horde. Danielle. You let a Sasquatch eat your map. You each had your own positives, and your negatives. But, a decision had to be made. That being said. I believe that the one who deserves to go home is….

…..

…..

…..

….

Danielle.

Sorry Dr. Doolittle, but when it was all said and done, both Chef and I think that Rebecca just did better in this challenge.`

Taking a deep sigh, Danielle manages to put up a sad half smile. `Oh well. It was really fun while it lasted.` Lisa runs over to give her a giant hug. `Oh no! Danielle! I`m really going to miss you! I don`t want you to go!` Danielle laughs sadly as she hugs Lisa back. `Hey, don`t feel bad Lise! It`s literally only one more day till the finale. I`ll be seeing you super soon, okay?` Lisa nodded solemnly, a tear in her eye. Danielle turns to Chris as she smiles. `Thank you for letting me back on the show Chris. I really had so much fun. Not only that I got to be in 4th place! I never imagined I would do so well. Thank you so much for everything!` Surprised, Chris smiled embarrassed. `Yeah well…. It wasn`t me, it was the audience, but..you know…you`re welcome.`

Rebecca steps over to Danielle and gives her a hug as well, holding it for a second longer than necessary before letting her go and nodding.

The entire group makes its way over to the dock of shame as Danielle`s stuff is already there waiting for her. Grabbing her suitcase she boards the boat of loserdom and waves to everyone as the boat takes off. Cupping her hands she calls to everyone. `Bye you guys! I`ll see you really, really soon okay! Have a good time!`

As the boat shrinks in the distance everyone begins to gather themselves and walk away with the exception of Rebecca who stands there, her hand still in the air as she whispers with a smirk, `Thanks Danielle.`

Chris stands in front of the camera as he begins to speak. `Unfortunately for Danielle, it appears that her gift didn`t save her from elimination this time and we had to once again say goodbye to our animal communicator. So with that, we are heading to the semi-finals! Only 3 campers remain. Who will be the last unlucky camper to not make it to the finals? You`ll just have to tune in next time to find out on Total. Drama. Island!`

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Sarah  
** **21** **st** **: Viola  
** **20** **th** **: Vincent  
** **19** **th** **: Alex  
** **18** **th** **: Christian  
** **17** **th** **: Curtis  
** **16** **th** **: Nate  
** **15** **th** **: Danielle  
** **14** **th** **: Slick  
** **13** **th** **: Koh  
** **Nate and Danielle Return  
** **12** **th** **: Alexa  
** **11** **th** **: Horus  
** **10** **th** **: Ariel  
** **9** **th** **: Gran  
** **8** **th** **: Nate  
** **7** **th** **: Valerie  
** **6** **th** **: Harald  
** **5** **th** **: Gerdie  
** **4** **th** **: Danielle**

Remaining Campers: Rebecca, Fox, Lisa

 **AN: Phew. Okay, wow. This chapter. So, I have a few things to say about this chapter. First of all, yes. It was very sad to see Danielle go again. I pretty much always planned that I wanted her to be one of the two to return as I really enjoyed writing her character and felt that she could do more. She was oodles of fun to write and I`m happy that I won`t have to be without writing her for very long (exactly 1 chapter. Haha) The only reason that she had to go was that she and Lisa are part of a duo and I kind of wanted three separate and distinct personalities/factions to be in the final three**

 **The original concept behind this challenge in canon was neat. It was simple, but at the same time there was a lot they could do with it. Unfortunately, I did not like the way it was executed. I wasn`t a big fan of the whole `they each get half of the supplies and have to fight each other` thing. I think it was actually funnier just to let them try to find their way home and bad just stuff happening to each of the pairs. The duos were pretty funny too. Danielle and Rebecca make a pretty funny duo and especially Fox and Lisa. Fox and Lisa are so incompatible it`s insane.**

 **It was interesting to see Fox just being Fox and being irritable at the end towards Lisa, her energy kind of just drilling into him towards the end. Fox not being scheming or evil this time, just being a normal annoyed person. At least I found it funny. It was very amusing to watch them all get repetitively hit with bad luck again and again and I had a lot of fun writing it. Man. I can`t believe that we`re at the semi-finals ALREADY. Did I really write this much in less than 2 months? Geez. Well, thank you everyone for staying with me.**

 **So, looking back at my poll from a while ago of who do you think will make it to the final 3, Rebecca had 4 votes, Lisa had 3, and Fox only had 2. So it looks like that this trio was pretty unexpected! Let me know what you think of this final trio in the comments.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and I`ll see you next time for the semi-finals.**


	30. Chapter 19: I Triple Dog Dare You!

Previously on Total Drama Island, our four remaining campers got dumped in the woods with only a map and a compass to guide their way. There were pitfalls, waterfalls, yetis and angry squirrels, but at the end, Lisa and Fox bowled their way to victory leaving Rebecca and Danielle up the creek without a paddle. When it all boiled down to it, Chef and I decided that Rebecca had performed better in the competition and it was Danielle that had to take the walk on the dock of shame. We are now down to our final 3 contestants. That being said everyone welcome to the semi-finals! After today we will be down to two finalists. Who will be the one to take home the bronze medal today? You`ll just have to stay tuned in to find out on Today`s exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

It`s early afternoon as our three remaining campers are sitting outside on some stumps near the dock of shame waiting for something.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: Well, here we are, the final 3. I would be lying if I said I wasn`t a little excited. Chris told us to meet him here. I wonder what sick twisted thing he has planned for us. Knowing that man it could be anything. And with being so close to the final two, I don`t plan on making any sort of mistakes.

 ***End Confessional***

As if on cue, Chris steps up his podium as he looks over the three campers. `Rebecca, Fox, Lisa. You three managed to surpass the odds and make it to the final 3. 17 campers have fallen before you and you are our semi-finalists. But only 1 of you can win the $100,000. So with that, today we will eliminate one more of you. Are you ready for the second to last elimination challenge?` Lisa, Rebecca, and Fox look between each other and nod as Chris smirks.

`Okay then. So you three. Welcome-` He starts as he pulls off a large tarp revealing a giant upright wheel with a bottle for the spinner. However, on each of the pieces of the wheel pie is a picture of a different eliminated camper. `to Triple dog dare!` Pulling off another tarp Chris reveals three podiums, each with one of the three semi-finalist`s names on them. They all shrug and take their places at their podium.

Chris turns to them and smiles. `Here`s how this is going to work. You will spin the wheel. Each of the eliminated campers has submitted a few dastardly dares that you will have to do. You start out with three pass tokens. If you wish to do the dare, you do it, and that`s the end of the round for you. However, if you don`t want to do it, you can triple dog dare one of the other two to do it instead. If they also chicken out, they lose a pass token. But if they do it, then YOU lose one of your pass tokens. If you`re out of pass tokens and you either fail a dare or pass it off to someone and they complete it in your place, you are out. The first one out is NOT going to the finals. Rules make sense to everyone?` Everyone nods as they look back to the wheel, a tad nervous.

 ***Confessional***  
Fox: Hm…I am actually quite intrigued to see what sort of dares the other campers have devised. Let us see what they can do.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over to the campers. `All right, we drew a random name and it looks like Lisa, you`re up first!` Nodding, Lisa steps up to the wheel and gives it a spin. The bottle moves around a few times before landing on Nate. Chris looks at a card he has with Nate`s picture on it. `Let`s see…Lisa, our lord of darkness wants you to… drink a cockroach smoothie.` Lisa looks over to Chris confused. `What`s a…` As if to answer his question, Chef throws a bunch of roaches into a blender, turns it on and then pours the liquidy remains into a glass. Rebecca holds back vomiting as Chef hands Lisa the glass.

Her eyes grow wide as she looks at it.

Glancing back over at Chris who is doing his best to give a noncommittal look, she looks back at the glass, a determined look on her face. `LET`S DO THIS!` She screams as she grabs the glass, closes her eyes, and downs the glass in one shot. A moment later the taste hits her and she covers her mouth, so as not to barf.

Chris, looking a bit nauseous himself, nods. `Right. Good job Lisa. You`re safe.` He turns to Fox. `Fox, you`re up.` Shuddering at what just happened, Fox spins the wheel as it eventually lands on Curtis. Chris picks up a Curtis card. `Curtis wants you to burn a piece of clothing you are currently wearing. Chris`s choice.` He looks over at Fox and smiles. `I pick your suit jacket.` Fox looks down at his immaculate suit jacket and raises an eyebrow. `I don`t think so. I triple dog dare Rebecca.`

Chris smirks and nods. `All right. Rebecca. Your hat.` A shocked expression appears on Rebecca`s face as it eventually falls into an annoyed grumble as she immediately throws one of her pass tokens at Chris who catches it. `Hah. Nice one Curtis.`

He keeps looking at Rebecca. `Rebecca, you`re up.` Annoyed, she walks over to the wheel and spins it. It lands on Alexa. Chris picks up an Alexa card. `Let`s see….Alexa wants you to… French kiss a goliath bird eating tarantula.` Chris motions with a thumb over to an extremely large spider being kept in a cage. At first, Rebecca is shocked, then a sinister smile appears on her face, Fox has a terrified expression as he knows what`s going to happen. Finally Rebecca speaks. `I triple dog dare Fox.` Fox sighs as he throws one of his pass tokens to Chris who catches it, laughing. `Knew THAT was going to happen. Clever Alexa.`

Lisa steps up as she spins the wheel again. This time, landing on Alex. She smiles. `Come on baby I can handle anything!` Chris picks up an Alex card but raises an eyebrow confused as he reads it. `Say something mean about Chris.` Lisa stops in mid-cheer. `Wait. What?` Chris shrugs. `It says `say something mean about Chris.` Kinda weak actually Alex. Okay Lisa, let me have it.` But as he looks away from the card back at Lisa, she has a completely dumbfounded expression on her face. `I…but…I…` Chris rolls his eyes. "it`s okay Lisa, just insult me." However, Lisa continues to be a stuttering mess. `I uh…I..think I….` There`s a pause. `I triple dog dare Fox!`

Chris opens his eyes wide at this. `Seriously? Okay. Fox, she dared you.` Fox chuckles to himself. `You mean besides the fact that you`re a narcissistic pompous windbag who enjoys his own company and hearing himself talk with more than questionable morals and taste in clothing?`

Chris, an annoyed look on his face drops into a frown. `Thanks Fox. That`s enough. Okay, Lisa looks you have to…` But as he turns to her, he sees something that normally you don`t see on Lisa. An extremely livid, pissed off face. Grabbing the pass token she throws it on the ground. `EXCUSE YOU!? You just said WHAT about Chris, Mr Butler Care bear villain loser! Who are YOU to talk about fashion, Alfred? How`s Batman doing?` Fox stays silent, adjusting his sleeve. Fire appears in Lisa`s eyes as she grips the end of the table with one hand and pointing harshly with the other. `You`re not even going to apologize are you? That`s it buddy, you are GOING DOWN!` Rebecca shirks back, her eyes darting from left to right.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (Her eyes are open wide) I am….extremely glad I wasn`t on the receiving end of that  
 ***End Confessional***

A long silence fills the area as Chris stands there with wide open eyes.

 ***Confessional***

Chris: I…did not know Lisa had that kind of spunk. (he puts his finger to his chin before smirking.) I like it  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris eventually breaks the silence by coughing. `Right, so Rebecca you`re up.` Shaking her own head, Rebecca focuses back in the game and nods. Spinning the wheel it lands on Christian. Chris picks up a card. `Okay, Christian says `clean the outhouse with a toothbrush. No gloves.` ` Chris thumbs over to the outhouse which currently has stink lines coming from it. Rebecca recoils, but sighing, grabs the toothbrush and walks over to it. The camera thankfully cuts to a few minutes later with a shuddering Rebecca back at her spot.

Chris laughs as he points to Fox. `All right Fox. You`re up.` Spinning the wheel it ends up on Viola. Chris picks up the card. `Ah. This makes sense. Viola wants you to stick your arm in a vat of hypodermic needles. Don`t worry, no sedative this time. Hah!` Fox sighs as he walks over to the now visible tub, and slowly sticks his hand in, a few moments later, pulling his hand out, it covered in needles. He raises a single eyebrow. `Ow.`

Chris nods. `And with that, we`re back to Lisa.` Lisa gets up with a determined look on her face and spins the wheel. It lands on Slick. Chris picks up Slick`s card. `Let`s see. Our ex-jailbird says he wants you to kiss his parole officer`s feet. Speaking of which` Pointing to the dock, out pops Slick`s warden/parole officer. Lisa narrows her eyes. `I got this.` She hops down from her podium, and waits for him to pull off his shoes and socks, his feet looking rancid. Lisa takes a deep inhale before leaning in and closing her eyes, kissing both of his feet. Chris nearly pukes as she does so. The warden nods to Chris in approval as he hops back on the boat but not before speaking. `It`s been 20 minutes since I shocked that no good punk. Better go change that.` And with that, the parole officer is gone.

Chris looks over the three campers. `All right, looks like after you each gave up 1 of your passes you have gotten in your grooves. With 2 left each, it`s Rebecca`s turn.` Stepping up to the wheel, she gives it a spin, it landing on Harald. Rebecca grimaces worriedly as she does. Picking up a Harald card, Chris bursts out laughing the moment he reads it, eventually wiping a tear from his eye. `This one says, tell a child that Santa isn`t real.` Chris whips out his cell phone. `Luckily we have an intern here that has a little brother. Isn`t that right Fred?` He looks offscreen. Dialing a few numbers he hands it to Rebecca. `You just gotta hit send.` Rebecca takes the phone and looks at for a few moments.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: My god, Harald, I knew there was something off about you but…. jesus.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris raises one side of his lip in a half smile. `His name is Timmy.`

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca turns to the camera and smirks. `Haven`t you been paying attention Harald? I don`t like children.` Flipping open the phone she presses send. `Hello, is this Timmy? Yes, this is Rebecca. Yes from your brother`s show! How wonderful to meet you as well. Yes. I am calling because I have to tell you something dreadful. That santa is in fact not real. Yes I`m sorry to tell you that. Yes, well good luck with that.` She closes the phone and throws it back to Chris smirking.

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Daymn that was cold girl! Normally that might bother me. (She crosses her arms) NORMALLY  
 ***End Confessional***

Fox is up next and ends up getting Sarah. Her dare is to be slathered in barbecue sauce and allow rabid weasles to attack you. He passes it to Lisa who takes it and does so with gusto. Sighing, Fox hands over one of his tokens. We montage on a few others. The highlights of which being Ariel`s dare to walk across a tightrope where beneath are crocodiles which Rebecca succeeds at, A dare from Valerie which Lisa receives that says to eat a pinecone which Lisa begrudgingly does. Fox lands on Vincent which says to eat a ghost pepper which he does but not before jumping the ocean afterwards.

The round slows down again as Rebecca smacks her face as she lands on Harald again. Chris smirks. `Haha! Okay, wow. Harald dares you to take off your top.` Rebecca blushes a deep crimson. Not even thinking she speaks up. `Fox!` She simply says. Fox shrugs and does so. A moment later Rebecca punches the table and throws another token at Chris.

 ***Confessional***

Rebecca: (still red) damn it Harald!

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to Lisa. `All right Lisa. Spin the wheel!` She does so as it lands on Gerdie. `She smiles. All right Gerd! Whatcha got for me?` Chris picks up a Gerdie card. `Let`s see. Gerdie`s dare is…to cry.` Lisa looks over at Chris, putting her hands on her hips. `Well crying isn`t exactly something that I can turn on and off like-` But she is interrupted by Rebecca. `Hey Lisa. Valerie, Alexa, Gerdie, Danielle, and Ariel aren`t here anymore.` Lisa turns to Rebecca. A moment of silence passes before tears form in her eyes as her head goes down to the table. `I miss them so muuccch!` In an instant she is bawling her eyes out as Chris rolls his eyes. `Yeah okay you pass this one Lisa.`

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: (sniff) thanks Rebecca. But now I miss my friends! (eyes tear up)

 ***End Confessional***

Fox spins and lands on Slick again. Chris looks at the card, raising an eyebrow. `Slick wants you to get a lap dance from some of his ex-prison pals.` He thumbs over to a bunch of buff scary looking men in prison uniforms. Fox`s eyes grow wide as he points to Lisa.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: (his eyes are wide) that`s…..not what I had in mind in what I was talking about yesterday  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa, frightened, shakes her head from side to side as she tosses Chris one of her tokens. The inmates let out a collective `Aww…` as they board the boat and head back out.

Chris smirks. `One token left each!` He thumbs to Rebecca that it`s her turn. Spinning it she lands on Viola. He picks up the card. `Viola wants you to eat a book.` Chris then drops a pretty hefty paperback onto Rebecca`s table. He gives a mock bow. `Bon Apatite!` She looks down at it and then back at Chris. Picking it up, she takes a bite of out a corner of it and attempts to chew it. She gets about three bites into it before it looks like she`s starting to choke. Seeing this, Lisa immediately runs over and gives her the Heimlich. Taking deep breathes, Rebecca thanks Lisa and manages to climb back onto her podium and throws him her last token.

Knowing it`s her turn, Lisa gets up and spins the wheel. Eventually it lands on Horus. Chris looks at the card. `Oof. Rough one. Horus wants you to solve this Rubik`s cube in 3 minutes.` He tosses it to Lisa, who in turn throws it to Fox. `Uhuh.` Fox smirks as the clock begins. Within 2 minutes he has it completed, throwing it back to Chris. He catches it as well as catching Lisa`s last token.

Chris smirks as he looks over to Fox. `Okay Fox. You`re up.` Standing up confidentially he spins the wheel it landing on Ariel. Chris reads the card. `Ariel`s dare is to wear this for the rest of the day.` He holds up a horrible looking Christmas sweater with glowing and blinking lights. The colors don`t match and it looks like it was made by a fourth grader. Gaping at it in horror, Fox picks up his token and throws it at Chris.

 ***Confessional***

Fox: There would be no point in daring. I know those two would do it and I don`t wish to see their smug satisfaction. But…I…I just couldn`t.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the contestants. `Well well. It looks like everyone has burned through their tokens which means, the next refusal or failure will result in a loss. One more failure or success by another camper on a dare, and someone will be leaving.` He turns to Rebecca. `Rebecca, you`re up.`

Feeling the weight on her shoulders, Rebecca takes a deep breath, and spins the wheel. It slows down, before eventually stopping on Danielle. Chris nods as he picks up a card with Danielle`s face on it. `Okay. Danielle`s challenge is…to pet a fox. The animal. Not the person.` He clarifies before there`s any confusion.

Rebecca lets out a gasp. `But, I`m allergic to foxes!` Chris shrugs. `Well, you either gotta do it or dare someone.` She immediately turns to Fox. `I dare Fox.` Lisa gasps at this. `Rebecca! Are you crazy! Don`t you remember he has a PET fox!?` Rebecca smacks her head. `Ugh! I forgot!` Chris laughs. `Haha! Too late! Fox, I believe you already have one lined up for this?` Fox shakes his head as he smirks. `Rebecca. I truly thought you would entertain me more than this.` He whistles. A few moments later a fox appears out of the woods and begins to run up to his owner. As it begins to move towards him, Fox looks at the horrified Rebecca. `I would be lying if I said I wasn`t disappointed. But, as all good things, they have to come to an end.` As the fox arrives up at his feet, his hand begins to move down towards it.

It is at that moment, that Rebecca`s look of horror turns into a devious grin. `That Mr. Lockheart, is what we call…checkmate.` This causes Fox to pause as he raises an eyebrow. We hear a noise, and as we look down, we see the fox`s muzzle clamped over his hand, biting down hard.

A mixed look of horror and shock pass over Fox's face as the fox unclamps from his hand and scampers over to Rebecca, curling around her neck, finally lying on her shoulder. Smirking, she looks at Fox. "That's why I don't keep my own medical records with the other contestants Mr. Lockheart."

Looking back from his hand to Rebecca, his look of pure confusion eventually gives way as he speaks. "How..?" He asks simply. Rebecca scratches the fox under its chin. "You had me fooled for quite a while Mr. Lockheart. But during the pullups, you got desperate, and you got sloppy. I know what having an electric current pass through me feels like. And interestingly, the only time you ever touched me was immediately before and after the event. As for the fox, well, that came together yesterday. Danielle and I were being attacked by an army of squirrels when out of the darkness your friend here arrived scaring them away. Apparently he had been looking for us. And that's when he told Danielle everything."

Fox looks at his animal companion, for a moment, allowing himself to look betrayed and hurt despite himself. He looks back and manages to ask "Why?"

At this, Rebecca's smirk fades as she nods. "Apparently you had confided to our friend here every terrible thing you have done since the competition began, and he was not happy with that. He was having a crisis of conscience. He told us how you were headed down a dangerous path, and if you ever went to the point of no return, he couldn't follow. And he doesn't want that. He likes you Mr. Lockheart for some reason that's unknown to me, but he made me promise that no matter what, we wouldn't let you win and justify your actions. He wants to save you..by first tearing you down." She stares at Fox with deadpan eyes.

Sensing her story to be over, Chris speaks up. "And that means that Fox has failed the challenge, and with no pass tokens left, Fox, you are eliminated!" However, this is no cheering from the other two as Fox sighs deeply, which eventually turns into a weary smile, as he looks at Rebecca. "Well played detective. I have truly been beaten." His gaze falls over to his small friend. "I thought I knew everything there was to know about your kind, but, I suppose I was entirely wrong. I apologize for making you have to do that. You, more than anyone have given me something to think about. And for that, I thank you."

He gathers his suitcase as he heads towards the dock of shame. Upon reaching the dock, he turns around. "Ms. Westbrook, at times your mannerisms are...tiring, but you have a good heart. Something I'm not certain I can say for myself. Your fierce loyalty to your friends is something to be admired." He turns to Rebecca. "Ms. Bravo. Well played. Well played. I must say, this game was not even remotely boring." He gives a sincere bow. "I trust I will see both of you at the finale. Good luck to both of you. You both deserve the crown."

As he steps on the boat he turns to Chris. "oh, I was lying about one thing." Chris raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?" Fox gives a weary half smile. "Your clothes are quite stylish." Chris smiles broadly at that. "Know what Fox, you're alll right bro."

Shrugging, Fox steps onto the boat. As it begins to depart, The fox unfurls from Rebecca's shoulders and runs onto the dock as it hops onto the boat after Fox, landing on the railing. Smiling gently, he outstretches his hand to it, only to receive a growl in response.

Withdrawing his hand, he puts his hands behind his back. "I suppose I have to earn that again don't I?" He nods to the small fox. "For what it's worth. Thank you."

The boat departs as he waves at the final two remaining contestants and Chris. Once the boat is out of sight, Chris turns to the remaining two.

"Lisa, Rebecca, you two are our final remaining contestants! Congratulations! You two will be in the finals!" Lisa can no longer contain herself as she grabs Rebecca and hugs her, jumping up with her. A surprised Rebecca allows herself to be caught in the moment as they cheer together.

Chris continues. "Get some rest guys, because tomorrow is the final match. Tomorrow we will find out who wins the $100,000. Good luck to both of you!"

Chris then turns to the camera. "And with that, our sly fox took the last boat off the island. We are now down to our two final contestants. Who will take home the prize? Will it be our detective Rebecca Bravo, or our eternal ball of energy Lisa Westbrook? You'll just have to tune in next time for the action packed finale of Total. Drama. Island!"

 **Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus  
10th: Ariel  
9th: Gran  
8th: Nate  
7th: Valerie  
6th: Harald  
5th: Gerdie  
4th: Danielle  
3rd: Fox**

Remaining Campers: **Lisa and Rebecca**

 **AN: Whew! Finally! We're at the finale! And phew. Well, gotta say, this was a fun chapter to write. i know it may seem a little expected to knock out the villain in 3rd place like it was done in canon, but honestly, I did this because if this were the show, that would mean that in a few other countries where it aired, if he were second place in America or Canada he would win in Poland or something as Gwen did in the first canonical season and Fox winning anywhere wouldn't sit right with me. I also really want to see these two go at it haha. i wonder if you guys saw it coming that Fox's pet fox was going to affect the competition at all. If you did, kudos! Still, Fox's character has changed so much over the chapters. In my very first draft I think I wanted Fox to leave around... number 12 or something. I'm glad I went the villain route as it ended up working really well and being a lot of fun. His character didn't really get a whole lot of attention in the first half, but I kind of think it worked well for him. He ended up flying under the radar by most campers unlike Harald who was big and in your face. Fox I believe, while devious also has a heart underneath and I don't think he's too far gone, which is why I wanted to give him a respectful sendoff. I believe the way he lost worked well for his character as he was simply outplayed and if Fox WERE to lose, that is the way he would want to go out.**

 **That being said, we are at the finale everybody! Please let me know in the comments. Did you expect this matchup? If so, for how long? I think these two are going to make a great finale duo and I can't wait to get to writing it. I'm going to skip the recap episode because honestly...I have better things to do with my time than rewrite things I've already written. I'm going to do a shortish recap at the beginning of the finale but there's no way in hell I'm going to dedicate an entire chapter to recapping. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys at the finale! Whoo!**

Final poll is closed! And i'll say this. It was very, very close. See you at the finale! ^_-


	31. Chapter 20: The Final Challenge

Previously on Total Drama Island, we were down to our final three contestants and it was time to knock it down to the final two. In the challenge, our previously eliminated contestants submitted dares for our three finalists to endure. It got intense after a while, but after receiving help from a then unexpected source, Rebecca and Lisa emerged the victors as our final guy Fox, had to take the final boat of loserdom at the dock of shame.

That being said, we are here ladies and gentlemen. The final round. Our detective Rebecca Bravo versus the never ending bundle of energy Lisa Westbrook. Only one contestant can take home the $100,000. Who will it be? Well stay tuned because you'll find out right now on today's super special final episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

(Intro Plays)

Chris steps up in front of the camera. "We've had a lot of fun here this season. There's been scheming, romance, and lots of vampire jokes. It's been a long ride. Let's spend a few moments just giving a run down of our eliminations, shall we?" During the next part we see clips of the different scenes he is talking about.

"First up Sarah got eliminated after Valerie mistakenly took of her hat during the jaguar challenge. Second to go was Viola who sat out the hypodermic needle tiebreaker. Following soon after in third place was Vincent who just couldn't handle the world's hottest pepper. Not liking the way their teammate reacted to Vincent's elimination Alex was voted off the following day putting him in 19th place.

In a tie breaker, Christian wasn't able to think of a nice thing to say about his boss and he sent HIMSELF off the island giving him the 18th spot. Riddle me this. Who received 17th place? That was our theater man Curtis who just couldn't figure out his riddle in time. Nate was the next voted off as our vampire ironically refused to touch a bat for the phobia challenge. During the paintball deer hunter our animal linguist sadly wasn't up to snuff and got on the boat as number 15.

Burning his dish cost Slick his spot as he was kicked off by Chef at 14th place, and Koh chose to sacrifice herself for Horus and left at number 13. Here is where the teams merged and both Nate and Danielle surprised everyone and came back to give it one more chance. Unfortunately that same day said goodbye to Alexa as she was tricked off by Harald and ending up being number 12.

During the Triathlon was when we had to say goodbye to Horus who just ended up being on the wrong team at the wrong time as he became number 11. The next day, she may have overcome her issues with her invisible friend Ivan, but unfortunately it didn't stop Ariel from going home becoming our 10th place.

How do you stop a murderer? Well tying yourself up with magic is probably a bad idea and that's why Chef and I decided it was Gran's turn to go at the 9th spot. The next day in a stunning double play trick, Nate got once again booted off the island without even a vote, this time for good at number 8.

After the animal challenge, when all hope seemed lost for either Gerdie or Lisa, Valerie stepped up and chose to leave herself rather than have them duke it out and gained herself 7th place. The next vote was left to the campers who had already previously been eliminated and the unanimous decision was to get rid of our scheming Harald granting him 6th place.

With just five people left and four of them girls, Fox gained immunity during the basic training challenge and chose that Gerdie should be the one to go, putting her at 5th place. Four campers left and two pairs had to get back from being lost in the woods. Unfortunately for Danielle, the other pair bowled their way to victory and Chef and I decided that Danielle was outta there for the second and final time giving her 4th place.

The final elimination happened yesterday during our triple dog dare challenge when Fox got outplayed and had to leave the island taking home the bronze medal that is 3rd place. This brings us to our final two of Lisa and Rebecca. However, it wasn't all challenges on the island. There was also sweet sweet love." The camera cuts to the romantic scenes between the different couples including Horus/Koh, Slick/Alexa, and Gran/Rebecca. As it finishes the third pairing, Chef walks out alongside Chris. "Heh, heh." He crosses his arms. "What about you Mclean?"

Chris blushes slightly as he coughs into his hand. The camera then replays the scenes of Lisa flirting with Chris as well as them having their genuinely touching moments. Chris is doing his best to look disinterested. "Yes well..thank you for that Chef. Anyway, let's quickly take one more look at our finalists!" The camera throws up a giant picture of a smirking Rebecca, hands on hips in her patented trench coat. It then cuts to a few of Rebecca's greatest scenes including solving her riddle, trapping the owl, playing her trumpet, and most recently, outsmarting Fox.

Chris looks to Chef. "Rebecca certainly is a force to be reckoned with. She has the brains and the tenacity to get things done. There's a reason she made it to the finals. We'll see today if that's enough to win it."

We then cut to a giant picture of Lisa. She has a goofy grin on her face and is wearing one her ridiculously bulky sweaters. The same then happens for Lisa. We cut to several of her best moments including not getting hit by the paintballs in the deer hunter game, overcoming her fear of heights, and winning the cooking challenge with her pancakes.

Chris once again coughs into his hand. "Lisa is...she definitely is a spirited girl. What Rebecca has in brains, Lisa makes up for it in pure energy and spunk. I think one of the reasons she made it to the finale is that I think a lot of people just found it so impossible to vote for her being as she brings such a life into the room." Chef raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms, smirking. "Mhmmm." Chris shoots Chef a glare. "Anywayyy... I think Lisa could also win it today. Both have a strong shot. Well, we've wasted enough of your time with things you have already seen. So let's get right into it. The finale starts...NOW!"

Chris throws down a flashbang as the camera fades to white. When it fades back into view we see him standing back at the field. Standing next to him on either side are Rebecca and Lisa. He looks to both of them. "Hello ladies. Welcome to the finale! Are you guys excited?" Lisa, with a wide grin nods excitedly. Rebecca, a little more controlled, nods as well. Chris laughs. "Okay then, before we begin, it's time to welcome back 17 our eliminated campers!" Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "17?" Chris shrugs. "Yeah, Koh went a little MIA after she left the island."

As he finishes speaking the campers who had been eliminated begin to walk on in order of elimination starting with Sarah. Everyone waves to the remaining two as they begin to come on. Alexa, Ariel, and Danielle all enthusiastically wave at Lisa who's jumping in excitement to see them. Unable to hold themselves in, they all run up and give Lisa a hug. "Guys! I missed you so much!" Valerie and Gerdie also go over and join in as well. "Val! Gerd! Oh my gosh guys! It's been so lonely without you!" Valerie smirks. "Like, don't worry Lise, we're here now. And you totes got this." Gerdie smiles as well. "Seriously. You can win this no problem." Lisa beams.

Back over at Rebecca, Gran shuffles over. "Uh, hey there Rebecca." She looks at him and gives him a gentle smile. "It's very nice to see you Mr. Bravo." She pauses for a moment. "Or has that changed?" He chuckles for a moment before crossing his arms. "You wish." Her small smile turns into a larger one that can almost rival one of Lisa's. More people head over to Rebecca as well including unexpectedly, a very calm looking Fox. With his arms behind his back he walks over to her. There's a pause, but after a moment extends his hand. "Good luck Ms. Bravo." Smirking, she takes his hand and shakes it. "Thank you Mr. Lockheart."

The two groups of people eventually head over to the bleachers of the camper they are supporting. On Lisa's side sits Alexa, Ariel, Danielle, Gerdie, Valerie, Curtis, Vincent, and Slick. While on Rebecca's side is Gran, Horus, Sarah, Viola, Nate, Christian, Fox, Alex, and surprisingly Harald who, albeit without a straight jacket is appearing to be here under duress to a degree.

Chris looks at all the gathered campers and smiles. "Welcome back everyone. Now we are about to start our final challenge! Before we do, how about we speak to our finalists? So, Rebecca, if you win the money, what do you plan on doing with it?" Chris asks as he turns to the detective. Putting her hands in her pockets, Rebecca shrugs. "I'm going to use that money to open my own detective agency. That'll be able to let me put a down payment on some nice retail property." Everyone in the audience kind of expects this answer and nod in agreement.

Chris nods. "That's pretty much what I expected. So Lisa, what woud YOU do with the money?" Everyone turns expectantly to Lisa. Gerdie nudges Val and whispers, "Did she ever tell you what she planned to do with it?" Val shrugs. "Like, no, I thought you knew."

As if she was being asked a very strange question, Lisa has to think about it. "Um...I...don't know. I guess have a big party for everyone and the rest of it...uh... Pfff. I don't know." There's a pause for a moment before eventually Chris breaks the silence by chuckling. "Yeah...yeah that sounds like you Lisa." He's joined by some laughing from the other campers. Lisa just sticks out her tongue and shrugs with a doofy face.

Chris turns to the both of the campers. "All right you two. This final challenge is called 'The Rejected olympic relay race.' Each of these events were submitted to the olympic committee, but were rejected for one reason or another." He pulls out a cow and chicken hat. He throws the chicken to Lisa and the cow to Rebecca. "Dressed as a cow and chicken, run over to that pole and shimmy up it until you reach your flag. You can not move on until you retrieve your flag, so don't bother coming down until you do."

The camera then moves over to two wooden boards resting on two sides of the canyon. "The next leg of the race is make it across the 300 meter gorge crossing. You must do this while carrying an eagle's egg. Don't fall off because below have sectioned off that part of the water where you would land and filled it with 200,000 leeches." Chef raises an eyebrow and looks at Chris. "I thought you said there was going to be man-eating fresh water sharks in there?" Chris shifts his eyes and coughs into his fist. "Yeah, well, um...we uh.. we couldn't get them. They're...endangered." Chef puts a sour expression on his face as he crosses his arms and glances over at Lisa. "Mhmmm."

Chris attempts to ignore him and continues. "And the final part of the relay is a long distance run where you will return here. First one back wins." Lisa puts on her hat while Rebecca manages to get her Cow hat on, on top of her fedora. Lisa grins over to Rebecca. "Hey Rebecca, I just wanted to let you know, I had a really great time on the island. You've been really cool, and if I lose, I just wanted to say, no hard feelings." She opens her arms for a hug. Rebecca forms a gentle smile in return. "Thank you Lisa. I'm glad to be here with you too. You're right. No matter what happens, I had a wonderful time. Good luck." She leans in and returns the hug. There's an "Aww" from the audience as Chef wipes away a tear.

After a few moments they release. Rebecca clears her throat. "Right! Anyway, Let's do this Lisa!" Lisa wipes away a tear and grins. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Stepping onto the starting line they prepare to move. Pulling out a starting pistol, Chris looks over the two. "Okay guys, here we go. The final challenge begins in 3,2,1..." He pulls the trigger and a loud BANG follows.

Like a shot the two of them are off. Lisa takes an early lead as Rebecca goes for the way of pacing herself. Lisa jumps up onto the pole and starts climbing it with relative ease.

* **Confessional***  
Lisa: As long as i don't look down I'll be okay! (She shakes her fist at the sky) why must heights involve looking down?  
 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca catches up soon enough and they begin to shimmy up, however, as they do so, they both start to slide down. Rebecca raises her eyebrow in confusion. "What the..." It's at this point Chris yells over. "Oh! Did I forget to mention they're greased? Cause they are! Hah!" Rebecca grits her teeth in irritation as she starts to slip. It's then that Gran stands up. "Wait a sec Rebecca! I've got this! Schmoobildy doobldy doo!" He says as he waves his fingers. There's a shimmer around the pole. A moment later it sparkles, all the grease having been removed from it. Gran crosses his arms and smiles, only for all the grease to ooze and splash onto his head. He makes a disgusted face. "Ewwww..."

Rebecca takes a brief moment to look back over to Gran and smile. "Thanks Mr. Bravo!" The grease now cleaned off, Rebecca races up the pole and grabs the flag, sliding back down. Seeing this, Lisa gains a shocked look on her face. Taking off her sweater she uses it to wipe off the grease and manages to grab her own flag. The camera cuts away from her for a moment to the next shot of her reaching the ground. By this point she is already wearing a different bulky sweater.

Chris with a shocked expression on his face turns to Chef. "When the...when did she have time to change sweaters?" Chef just shrugs in response, confused himself. Rebecca grabs the egg that's sitting at the edge of the cliff waiting for her. Carefully she begins to make her way across the gap. A few seconds later Lisa arrives, hot on her trail as she begins the trip as well.

It's at this point that the other campers have begun to follow them and started cheering and yelling words of encouragement. Rebecca chances a look down before starting her crossing. Lisa on the other hand looks petrified. Taking a few shaky steps, she eventually finds herself looking down. "AH! I ...I can't do this guys!" Standing on the other side of the cliff, Gerdie yells to Lisa. "Sure you can Lise! Just don't look down!"

Lisa shakes her head as she stays frozen where she is, a few steps out. Just then, Gerdie snaps her fingers. Smirking deviously she glances at Fox and then starts to yell. "What was that you just said about Chris Fox? Are you still insulting him!?" This catches Fox by surprise as he turns to Gerdie. "Wait. What?" But Gerdie continues. "Lisa's right there and you're still talking smack?"

Hearing this, Lisa looks from Gerdie to Fox. "Seriously?! Again?" An angry look on her face, Lisa begins to run across the board, her fear now overwhelmed by her ire. Within a few moments, she jumps to the end. Before she can get up in Fox's face though, Gerdie stops her, laughing. "He didn't really Lisa. I just said that to make you stop thinking about the height."

Suddenly all the anger drains from her face. "Wait...what?" She turns around to see the huge chasm she just crossed. Turning back to Gerdie her face is beaming. "Thanks sis!" She hugs her tightly before she begins to run to the final stretch of the course. Rebecca, having been completely dumbfounded at how quickly Lisa had gotten across finishes it herself and begins to take off in a sprint.

The two of them race forward, Lisa slightly in front. Rebecca decides now is the time to use that reserve energy and shoots forward, closing the gap. Within a few moments they are side by side. Panting, Lisa looks over to Rebecca. "Well Rebecca, looks like our time here's just about up." Rebecca, also panting, looks up front, seeing the finish line in the far distance, and then back to Lisa. "Yeah, well, it's been an honor Lisa."

The gathering of campers who hadn't followed them are sitting in the stands cheering for them as they see them approaching, as well as Chris. Smiling he sees them approaching. "And here come our two lovely ladies now! It looks like it's going to be close!"

As the two of them race forward, Lisa looks ahead, smiling. However, looking ahead, she doesn't see the rock jutting out from the ground. In what seems like slow motion, Lisa's foot grasps onto the rock, causing her to trip and fall over, rolling before eventually landing on the ground.

Rebecca takes a quick look back to make sure she's all right, and seeing her stumbling to get up but otherwise unharmed, keeps running. The finish line is now in clear sight as Rebecca runs ahead. Forcing herself to stand up, a dirty Lisa starts up her jog again, albeit now far behind Rebecca.

Whoops and hollers come from Rebecca's section as she nears the finish line. Shouts of encouragement come from Lisa's side although they are far less believable at this point. With a sigh of defeat, Lisa, looks forward towards the finish line, seeing the distance between her and Rebecca growing, a look of despair and disappointment in her face.

Even from this distance Chris can see this. At first the smile drains from his face, then he uncomfortably crosses his arms as he tries to look away. Finally, taking a deep breath he clenches his fists, then unfurls them into a cup to yell into. "COME ON LISA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Everyone who is sitting on the bleachers stops their cheers and turns to Chris with a look of dumbfounded shock. Ignoring them, Chris furrows his brow and screams again. "DAMN IT LISA YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Now at a slow jog, Lisa hears this. Nearly stopping from the shock her eyes and mouth open wide. A smile slowly creeps onto her face as a single tear falls down her cheek. Wiping it off, her look is replaced with one of fierce determination. Getting back into form, she takes off like a shot, at a pace nearly three times of what she was at before she tripped.

Rebecca, to her credit, even though she was shocked by this, didn't slow down as she kept running. 100 feet, Lisa was lagging behind. 50 feet, she's much closer but still behind. 10 feet, they're almost on each other's heels.

The cheers have returned from the crowd and they are nearly deafening as they each head to the finish line now too focused to even give each other a sideways glance. 3 feet, 2, 1... and in a blur they both cross the finish line. Unfortunately for Chris he was standing directly in the way of Lisa's path. Going far too fast to stop he gets barrelled into by Lisa, getting knocked over, her ending up on top.

Lisa is dazed for a moment as she works to regain her composure. "Uh...what broke my fall?" Looking down she sees Chris lying below her with a raised eyebrow. She then smirks. "Well hello there Mr. Mclean." Chris rolls his eyes with a smirk. "You can get off now Lisa." Blushing, she jumps off and fixes her sweater. "Right, right."

Rebecca had managed to make a much more dignified stop over the finish line as she stops to pant, catching her breath. A moment later Gran walks over. "GREAT JOB!" He says with his arms open. "I'd give you a hug but...i'm covered in grease." He says as he drips grease onto the ground. Smiling she rushes forward and hugs him anyway. A bit shocked, he allows her to do so, trying his best to get her the least greasy as possible.

After a few moments, Chris walks over to both of the campers. "Well, that was an ending, huh? I think we had to have a photo finish on that one!" He steps over to one of the cameras that was covering the race from the side. After a few moments of going over the footage facing away from the campers, Chris nods.

"It appears we have a winner!" Everyone tenses up in anticipation as the look between each other, All of Lisa's friends and her holding hands as Rebecca is holding Gran's.

Chris clears his throat. "And so...by a nose, or in this case, a toe. The winner of Total Drama Island is...

LISA WESTBROOK!

A gigantic cheer goes up from the girls as they jump up and down,hugging and screaming over Lisa's victory. The camera is finally shown to the screen as we see that Lisa's right foot barely edges out on Rebecca's by a mere 3 inches at the finish line.

Rebecca takes a deep sigh as she manages to put up a half smile at the results. Once the cheering and hugging finally subsides, Rebecca walks over to Lisa and offers her hand. "Hey, great job Lisa." Lisa's smile fades for a moment. "Hey...You did really great Rebecca." And grabs her in a hug. Rebecca does her best, and manages to hold back a tear as she lets her.

We cut to the dock of shame at night as Chris looks over the campers. "Here we are. At the last bonfire EVER. After three brutal weaks, this competition is finally over and we have our champion, Lisa Westbrook!"

Lisa stands up as everyone cheers.

Gran looks over at Rebecca. "Hey, you going to be okay?" Rebecca smiles back and shrugs. "This is merely a setback. I'm certain I can use this fame to acquire revenue in some other way. I'm not worried. Besides, I placed better than you." She smirks and crosses her arms. Gran smirks back. "Well you have indeed got me there Ms. Bravo." Turning around she grabs him by the collar and pulls him close, kissing him full on the lips before letting him go as he moves back into position. "Indeed I have, MISTER Bravo." Woozily with a goofy smile on his face, Gran falls backwards off his stump.

Chris looks at Lisa. "And now to grant you the ultimate symbol of immunity, the final marshmallow." Lisa smiles as she takes it from Chris giving him a warm smile.

Slick sighs. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do now." Christian, Alex, and Nate all nod as they head over to Chris who looks concerned. "Wait. What are you guys doing?" Smiling evilly they creep over to him and pick him up above their heads. "Wait. Guys come on!" Chris screams in vain as they carry him over to the dock of shame and unceremoniously throw him off. He manages to get out a "My hair!" Before he hits the water. Everyone laughs as he resurfaces, looking a tad irritated. However, a moment later there's another splash next to him. He winces from the splash as Lisa resurfaces giving him a goofy grin. He raises an eyebrow before she simply says, "It looked fun!" Chris sighs as he looks over at her and gives her a smile of his own.

Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus  
10th; Ariel  
9th: Gran  
8th: Nate  
7th: Valerie  
6th: Harald  
5th: Gerdie  
4th: Danielle  
3rd: Fox  
2nd: Rebecca  
 **WINNER: LISA**

 **AN: Hot Damn. I posted the first chapter on December 6th, and it is just about February 6th (almost). This was a crazy two months. After it's all said and done, our champion of Total Drama Island is Lisa. I gotta say, it was pretty close, but after a 24 hour period of voting, Lisa was voted to be the winner by exactly ONE VOTE from you guys. That's nuts. So basically this would mean that Lisa wins in the US, UK, and Australia, while Rebecca wins in Scandanavia and Poland.**  
 **I've got to say, I never wrote any sort of fic this long before, and It was a ride. I really thoroughly enjoyed nearly every chapter I wrote. I have a lot more to say about my thoughts and feelings about this fic, but i'm going to leave that for next time. Yeah, this may be the end of the competition, but there will be ONE MORE chapter after this for the epilogue and the final Author's notes including things like, what I would have changed, original first draft order, and favorite moments.**  
 **Not a lot of campers got time to shine in this chapter but that wasn't the point. The point was to get a winner decided and I used the characters that meant the most to the finalists. Everyone will be getting time in the epilogue. That's where the character development's going to be. I kind of played this finale beat for beat with the original TDI because I felt like since this series is where it's from it would be nice to go back to it's roots and bring some closure to the whole thing.**  
 **Thank you everyone for submitting your characters they were all amazing and i'm sorry they all couldn't win. I hope you all enjoyed the final challenge and that being said, I will see you all next time for one more chapter. This is the last time I will say this for this fic, but, see you all next time.**


	32. Epilogue & Authors Notes

The party is in full swing. The strobe lights are flickering, the music`s blaring and the decorations are awesome looking as everyone is beyond enjoying themselves. Curtis is busting a move on the dance floor while Slick and Vincent cheer him on. The Killer Bass girls are all excitedly talking to each as they continue to congratulate Lisa.

Gran walks over to Rebecca who is over by the drink table. Gran poofs and magically appears next to her, leaning. `Well hello there beautiful, how are you doing tonight?` Unphased, Rebecca raises an eyebrow as she tilts up her lip in a smile. `I`m doing all right Gran, but you`re the one leaning in the punch bowl.` She replies, pointing to Gran`s arm which was indeed submerged in the punch bowl. Looking over, Gran lets out a long sigh and pulls it out, his arm drenched. Rebecca can`t hold back a snort of laughter. `Can you do magical dry cleaning as well?` Gran sighs again. `Yeah, that would be helpful, wouldn`t it?`

Rebecca smiles genuinely. `Well, until you master that, why don`t you get yourself dried up over there Mr. Suave?` Looking dejected, Gran heads over to the washroom to clean himself off. It`s then that she feels a tug on her sleeve. Glancing over she sees the source of the tugging is Lisa. She turns to greet her. `Oh, hey Lisa. How are you?` Lisa smiles broadly at her. `I`m doing just great! Val and Alexa want to show the girls how to get down and I thought I`d use this time to talk to you for a second.`

Rebecca smiles gently as she swirls her drink. `Yeah, I guess we should chat, huh?` Lisa takes a deep breath as she looks up at her. `Look, Beck, I just wanted to tell you that I`m sorry you didn`t win. I know it was a competition, but, I think you deserved it more than me.` Rebecca shakes her head emphatically. `No, you won fair and square. You deserve to do with the prize money as you wish.`

Upon hearing this, Lisa`s goofy smile returns. `I`m glad you said that. Because I would like to use some of this money to make my first donation to the Rebecca Bravo detective agency.` Pulling out a piece of paper she grabs Rebecca`s hand and pushes the paper into it. Raising an eyebrow Rebecca looks at the item thrust into her hand and sees that it`s a check. A check for $50,000. Unable to hold her shock her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. A moment later she comes back to her senses and looks back at Lisa. `N..no Lisa, I can`t accept this. You won fair and square.`

Lisa swats the air as she makes a raspberry. `Pfffff. You said I could do with the money as I wanted. Or are you taking what you said back Ms World`s greatest takeback detective?`

Rebecca looked back at the check and then back to Lisa, who continued. `It`s not right that because of 3 inches I get all the money. That`s pretty lame if you ask me. I like to call it a draw myself. Besides, If I ever need the service of the best detective in the world I think maybe I can get a severe discount, am I ri-` But she doesn`t get to finish her sentence as she`s interrupted as Rebecca grabs her and embraces her in a giant hug, tears streaming down her face. After a moment of silence, it`s Rebecca who speaks. `Thank you Lisa. This means more to me than you know. Thank you so much.` It`s at this point that Lisa starts to tear up herself. `Hey, that`s not fair Beck, you`re going to get me going too.`

Hearing this, Rebecca let`s her go and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. `You`re right. I`m sorry.` Smiling, Lisa punches her gently in the shoulder. `Well aren`t you just a big softie?` She leans in and whispers in her ear `Don`t worry, I won`t tell anyone` before pulling back and winking.

Smiling back with a large, genuine smile Rebecca looks back to Lisa. `So um, I`m going to tell Gran the good news. I`ll be right back okay?` Lisa smiles back. `You`ll find me over by the other girls all right?` Rebecca nods as she walks out towards the restroom.

Taking a few steps back towards the other girls, Lisa is caught off guard by a voice to the side of her. `Wow, that was really nice of you. You didn`t have to do that you know.` Turning to her right she sees Chris leaning up against a wall, his arms crossed smirking at her with half raised eyelids. `But` he gets up and opens his eyes and walks over to her. `That definitely fits the personality of Lisa Westbrook, now doesn`t it?` Lisa blushes slightly. `You uh..you saw that?` Chris chuckles in response. `Why yes indeed. Don`t worry. I won`t air that little tear fest.` Lisa smiles at him. `Thanks Chris.`

They then stand there awkwardly for a second before Chris speaks again. `So um…if there`s uh…anything I can do for you, feel free to let me know.` A bit shocked at this, Lisa puts her finger to her chin to think for a moment. Eventually she speaks up. `Well…I HAVE been meaning to ask you one thing.` Chris raises an eyebrow. `Yeah, what would that be?`

Lisa motions for him to lean in. He does so as she whispers something into his ear. At first his eyes open in shock a bit, but then he smirks. Pulling his head back he rubs his chin. `Hm… you know, I think that might just be able to be arranged.`

Lisa`s embarrassed face beams as she jumps up in triumph. `Woohoo!` Realizing what she just did she tries to recover. `Hah. Um. Sorry.`

There`s another awkward silence before Lisa speaks again. `So um…. I never got to ask. Did you want to maybe if you`re not doing anything later, maybe possibly…` She begins to mumble and ramble. Smirking, Chris rolls his eyes before turning and grabbing Lisa by the shoulders and bending down, plants a large kiss on her lips. It lasts for a few seconds before he finally pulls back, going back to his position of his hands behind his back.

Lisa, now moving back and forth woozily puts up a finger. `That…was..a good…answer.` Before falling backwards and fainting. Looking down at the fainted out form of Lisa he let`s out a single `Hah!`

It`s at this moment that everything goes silent. Chris looks around at the campers who aren`t saying anything. After what seems like an eternity the person to break the silence is Gerdie who says loudly `IT`S ABOUT DAMN TIME!` before everyone cheers and rushes the two as Lisa is slowly getting to her feet.

(Character Ends)

Koh is stepping out a building as she heads to her Harley. About to put her helmet on she feels a tap on her shoulder. Wheeling around she flips out her knife pointing it inches away from her assailant`s face. Her eyes adjusts as she sees Horus standing before her, not even flinching. Sighing she rolls her eyes. She puts the knife away. `Puzzles. What are you doing here?` Smirking he shrugs. `You told me to come find you, so I did. You didn`t stick around on the party boat or come back for the finale. So I had to track you down.`

Koh looks back to her bike. `Well maybe that`s because I didn`t WANT to be found.` Puzzles laughs. `That sounds like bullcrap to me Koh. I found ya. Now what are you going to do about it?` Rolling her eyes she throws a punch at Horus which he deftly blocks. He smirks at her. `I said, what are you going to do?`

The gang member sighs. `Puzzles, if you follow me now, there`s no way I can guarantee you can ever crawl out of the pit that I live in. I`m telling you. This is your one last out. I don`t think I`m ever going to change. And I don`t know if I want to. You-` Before she can say any more though, Horus grabs her roughly by the collar and pushes her down on the bike as he kisses her deeply. The world freezes for a moment as she sits there in shock. After what seems like an eternity he lets her up.

Looking back to him she smirks as she throws him a spare helmet. `Hop on.` He catches it and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. `Where are we going?` She shrugs as she starts the hog. `Wherever the hell I feel like it.` And with that, they take off together on the same bike into the sunset.

Rebecca is looking at something as she calls over to Gran. `Hey Gran, you almost done yet?` She hears a voice call back `Yeah, just give me one more…WHOA!` Which is followed by a large crash. Rebecca laughs as she sees him having fallen off a ladder but apparently unharmed. She wipes her hands and looks up at the sign he had just placed overhead with the words Bravo Detective Agency inscribed on them and she can`t help but smile broadly. Even if underneath it in smaller letters it says `And Gran`s Magic Services`.

Alexa is dancing in a studio as she is practicing with a very exhausted looking Slick wearing a leotard who is panting only to receive a shock. It pans over to show the parole officer who is also wearing a leotard. `Come on you loser! It`s left, right, left, left, right! Get it together!` Slick rolls his eyes as Alexa licks the tip of her finger putting out the small fire that has erupted from the tip of Slick`s hair. She smiles at him as he smiles back and they share a kiss.

Gerdie looks over at Valerie dumbfounded. `Val, you did not tell me that your dad was the Dean of an Ivy League School!` Valerie shrugs. `Like, you never asked.` Gerdie sighs. `Val, there`s no way I could afford to go to this college even if I wanted to.` Val flicks her wrist. `That`s like, no big deal. My dad can make sure you get a scholarship or something.` Gerdie looks back over to her with large eyes. `He can DO THAT?` She shrugs. `Like, sure why not? Only problem is, you missed the cutoff for this semester. You`ll just have to wait a few months. That okay?`` Gerdie grabs Valerie`s hands tightly. `For a free ride to an Ivy League School?! Yes of course I`ll wait!` She grabs Valerie in a hug.

Fox is walking down the street, his hands behind his back. Eventually he comes across a homeless man who is sitting on the side of the road, sign in hand. Fox walks by him without a second thought. However, a few moments later he stops, putting a finger to his chin. Turning around he walks back over to the man, and taking a twenty out of his wallet he drops it into his hat. The disheveled man looks up at Fox with a worn out smile. `Thank you sir. You truly are a kind person.` Fox, no expression on his face turns around and keeps walking the way he heading. Within a few moments he reaches his car, unlocks it, and sits in it. To his right appearing a small furry face. Tentatively he reaches out and putting his hand down, pets his fox. A moment later, Fox allows a smile on his face.

Ariel is walking by a shop with Danielle and Sarah. She falls a bit behind as she sees something in the reflection. However, after a moment her gaze falls to her friends who are waving for her to hurry up. Smiling, she turns away from the window and races after them, and doesn`t look back.

Curtis is on stage performing a one man show as Alex and Vincent are in the audience. The place is packed. Vincent leans over to someone sitting next to him. `Hey did you know that Curtis really-` and berates the poor person next to him with random facts about Curtis` life. Alex on the other hand, not be the direction of the facts smiles as he relaxes, enjoying the show.

Nate is sitting at a restaurant alone when suddenly several girls come up to him. `Um, we weren`t sure but…you`re Nate right? The guy from Total Drama Island?` Nate chuckles to himself. `Yeah, yeah that`s me.` The girls squeal. `Oh my god you were totally my favorite! Me and my sister totally voted for you to come back. Is it true you`re really a vampire?` Nate looks between the two girls who are eagerly waiting on his every word. Sighing he throws up a smirk. `Why yes. Yes I am.`

Meanwhile, at the same restaurant, Viola is sitting at a table with Harald. `Look at that. Taking in adoration of his fans for doing what exactly? Being turned into a joke by Chris? It`s maddening.` Viola puts down her book and raises an eyebrow. `Sounds like someone is jealous.` Harald sighs. `I don`t get JEALOUS.` She puts the book back up. `Sure you don`t.` Harald looks back at her. `Why are you even here?` Viola shrugs. `Being around you is amusing.` Harald raises an eyebrow. `Amusing?` She nods. `Amusing.` There`s a paused silence as he puts his head in his hand. He eventually breaks the silence. `So…what looks good on the menu?`

`Hey man, I just wanted to say thanks again for this awesome job. I can`t believe you let me be in charge of set design for the new season! This is SO much better than my old job!` Christian says as he looks over to Chris who shrugs. `Hey you`re welcome my main man.` Giving him a fist bump. `I know you won`t let me down.` Turning to a shadowy figure Chris sighs. `You ready?` The figure responds. `I was born ready!` Chris smirks as he nods. `Then let`s do it.`

Stepping in front of the campers with his trademark smile, Chris looks at the plethora of faces that stand before him. A few old ones, but mainly brand new ones. `Welcome everyone! I am your host Chris Mclean!` It is at this moment that out from behind him steps a very familiar person, a goofy smile plastered on her face. `And I`m your co-host Lisa Westbrook!` And together, in unison as they lean back to back they say `And welcome to season 2 of Total Drama Island!`

 **THE END**

And with that, we have reached the end of Total Drama Island Redux. I really hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did guys.

This fic had a LOT of great moments and scenes, but I thought to myself, as the writer, what were my favorites? That being said, I decided to make a top ten of my favorites. So, here we go.

 **(Honorable mention: Valerie being a bitch to Gerdie)**

Okay, this one is just a little guilty pleasure of mine. When I first introduced Valerie, I did so thinking she would be a one dimensional bitch character and get voted off really early seeing as she was one of my own OC`s. This was the precursor to her being that bitch. It was hilarious for me to write a bitch valley girl, but I`m glad after this I decided to patch things up with Gerdie, but it`s still a fun novelty for me to go back and laugh at.

 **10\. Slick`s elimination**

Ever since I brought Slick into the fold I never intended on sending him back to prison. It was always my intention to have him go free at the end. The only real question was how. I didn`t want to have him leave too early because it wouldn`t make sense for him to not go back to jail if he left right away and at the same time it wouldn`t work as him as the villain which I considered in my first draft but realized that would be way too obvious. I loved how I wrapped up his character and thought it was a perfect ending to his story.

 **9\. Christian`s self elimination**

This one was just plain fun. Since it ended up being a tie breaker I thought I would have a little fun with his elimination. It definitely was the most original tie breaker I created and I think it was just hilarious. Anyone else would have been able to pass this with flying colors, but because it was Koh and Christian just made this challenge work perfectly. Christian flipping out and leaving still makes me laugh.

 **8\. Koh letting Horus beat her**

I put this one on the list because it was a moment for me when I realized how sweetly I could write some moments. I really enjoyed Koh`s arc as a character but her departure didn`t deviate from the way her character had acted previously and I was happy I was able to give her a quasi-romance with a dignified exit. It really proved to me that I could take any 1 dimensional character and flush them out and make them work.

 **7\. Rebecca tricking Fox**

Ah the Rebecca trick. This one was pure fun to write. Fox and Rebecca definitely were the two most clever people on the island and it was a lot of fun to see them match wits. I needed a way for Rebecca to take down Fox and what better way than to use a character that no one thought had any bearing on the plot other than to be cute. I was particularly proud of myself on this one.

 **6\. The needle tie breaker**

And we come back to my very first tie breaker. I still laugh out loud when I re-read this one. Gran trying to do magic and getting his hand full of needles and being more and more woozy still gets me every time. It also shows Gerdie`s true determination for the first time which was cool.

 **5\. Fox Reveal**

This was something I had been working on for a LONG time. I`d say since the Big Sleep. I did my best to hide his true intentions and I believe that I did pretty well in this regard. I don`t think a whole lot of you saw this coming which made me very happy.

 **4\. Gerdie solving her riddle**

Out of all of the riddles during the challenge, my favorite by far was Gerdie`s. I think it was probably my best one and I loved her moment of realization that her token was in the place she currently was and barely managed to pull out a second to last place avoiding elimination. I still smirk whenever I re-read that part.

 **3\. Valerie`s self elimination**  
Coming back from my honorable mention, this is where her character finishes her transformation. It gave me such an immense amount of joy being able to see her having changed from the bitch she started out as to the lovable goof she became. This was the moment that I realized that all the changes I made with her were worth it and I don`t have any regrets I made with her character.

 **2\. Chris cheering for Lisa**

Speaking of full circle, I pretty much had it in my head from the beginning that I wanted Lisa and Chris to have a romance from the moment she made that joke when she first arrived on the island. Her crush just felt so genuine and throughout the entirety of this story Chris pretending to not care only for her to actually show his true colors when Lisa needed it most really made me happy I decided to go with it.

 **1\. Gerdie`s bow-chika-wow-wow**

Haha, okay, my number one favorite moment is actually a short moment you probably don`t even remember. In fact it flew very much under the radar as no one ever mentioned it, but it is by far my favorite moment I wrote. Back during Paintball Deer Hunter part 1, When Lisa almost gets Chris to call her `Dear` we cut to Gerdie in the confessional laying sideways going `Bow-chika-wow-wow` and while a lot of you might be going `Why the hell is THAT your favorite moment?`, let me explain.` When I was first coming up with ideas for the characters and wondering what to do with them, I still planned on Lisa and Chris having a thing. I randomly came up with this cutaway joke and thought to myself it was the funniest thing, but I didn`t know who would say it or when. That`s when I looked over Gerdie`s character sheet and thought about how she would act and honestly, Gerdie`s entire importance to the plot and character originated from the idea `How and when would I get her to make that joke?` So if you like Gerdie`s personality, feud with Chris, and relationship with Lisa, you can thank this specific cutaway joke for giving it the life spark. And even though no one else seems to find it funny, to me, it was a defining moment in coming up with this story, and definitely my favorite.

That being said, what were some of YOUR favorite moments?

Now I mentioned that when I first wrote this idea I had a completely different outcome for the elimination order. Mind you this is before I did any of the writing or character development or voting. So I feel like I can finally tell you guys. So for the first time, Here is my original elimination order.

22nd: Sarah  
21st: Valerie  
20th: Curtis

19th: Viola

18th: Alex  
17th: Ariel

16th: Fox

15th: Christian

14th: Lisa

13th: Nate  
Lisa and Christian Return

12th: Gerdie

11th: Christian  
10th: Horus  
9th: Harald  
8th: Alexa  
7th: Koh  
6th: Vincent  
5th: Gran  
4th: Rebecca  
3rd: Slick  
2nd: Lisa  
1st: Danielle

There are many reasons this list changed including ideas changing in my head, relationships forming, votes being made and other external as well as internal factors. But yes. Originally Danielle was going to win TDI against Lisa. It wasn`t until later that I realized that the two were too similar and both of them being in the finals just didn`t bring enough to the table. Also, because also I felt that Danielle is a character I could always use in a future season if I ever wanted to do one, but for obvious reasons, Lisa won`t be another contestant so I figured that it would be better in the long run to give Lisa the win. You`ll notice a few big differences in the lineup. Namely Slick making it all the way to number 3. This is because this was back during my draft of Slick being the villain, but like I said earlier, that was way too obvious so I scrapped that idea pretty early on.

The other huge thing you`ll notice is Vincent. In my original draft he made it all the way to 6th place. This is because I actually had a lot I wanted to do with his character, but unfortunately he got knocked off really early. Vincent leaving so early is definitely one of my biggest regrets of the series and it`s something that if I could go back and change I would. But now that I look back on it, I guess it might be for the best to bring him back if I ever get around to it.

One of the things that was most important to me, even from the very beginning was the Chris/Lisa relationship. Why is that? Because I felt that unchecked throughout the different series, Chris begins to lose humanity a little, and with a little Lisa pulling him back from the abyss it makes him a lot more of a likable character and I really WANT to like Chris. I feel with this other half of him being his Jiminy Cricket really fleshes him out as a character and pulls him back from his strange canonical descent allowing him to be the eccentric but actually likable permanent host of Total Drama.

When I decided to write this I realized one thing about these kind of SYOC stories. Sometimes you would sit there for weeks or months waiting for a chapter that never came after submitting your character and waiting patiently. I didn`t want to be one of those guys. People looked at this story and went `Damn you wrote this so fast!` It wasn`t an obligation, believe me, not only did I want to write it, I know what it`s like to be bored either at home or work and look at your list of favorite stories and see that none of them have been updated in 2+ months, checking back every day in vain that somebody updated. So I wanted to be that guy that when you checked every other day there would be a new chapter, hopefully making someone`s day.

Now, for the big question all of you have been asking. Am I going to make a sequel season? Well, for that answer…I`m going to go with a hesitant ….yes. The reason I hesitate is because it`s going to be much different. First off, I don`t believe it`s going to be TDA as much as it might be a sequel season of TDI or something entirely different. Second of all, now that I made an entire season of original characters, I`m thinking I want to try something different. I want to bring back a few campers from season one, bring in some new OC`s for season 2, but also bring in some canon characters from the show (bumping up their ages to 18 of course). The next challenge I want to present to myself is `Can I make OC`s and canon characters work side by side and make it believable while also changing the storyline?`

So for that I will ask you this. I already know for a fact certain characters I would want to bring in from the original TDI as well as Revenge of the island. I haven`t really seen pahkitew island so I really can`t work with them that well. If there are any canon characters you would like to see compete, please message me! Also, to test my skills further I am even allowing ideas for crack pairings. So if you want, feel free to say `I would like you to bring in Brick and Bridgette and have them be a couple` Message me and I will definitely consider it. The only thing I draw the line at is canon couples. It defeats the purpose of me writing an AU if the characters that are couples in canon are couples in my story. On top of that, if you have an OC you want to submit, please do. If I plan to use your character from the first season, I will tell you. And yes, yes. If you want your OC to be paired with a canon character, I`ll see what I can do. That being said I really don`t want to write Duncan or Lightning romances. I don`t like Duncan or Lightning and if people really want them on the show I will make sure they do not get romances. Also, two things when submitting new characters. Please no mental issues and try to make them not `The sarcastic one`. Haha. The first time I was inundated with so many sarcastic characters I didn`t know what to do with them all.

One other thing that I think might shock some of you. While Harald and Fox were fun, I think this time around I want to try and see if I can make it work without a villain per say. Just everyone trying to win and get ahead without a looming threat over all of them. I want to see how that works.

All in all, I had a blast writing this fic and I`m almost sorry that it`s over. However, at the same time it`s cool because that means I can go on to write other seasons and stories. From the bottom of my heart I want to thank all of you for your continued support and for those of you who stayed from beginning to end. Your comments and messages really made it worth it and made me happy to continue going. So, one final time from Total Drama Island Redux, see you later.

(Passes out face first on keyboard)


	33. Alternate Ending

**AN: So yeah, I apologize, this is something I meant to do over a month ago, but I got so wrapped up in the new season that it completely got away from me. I figure that now's as good a time as any. So here we go. Here's what you would have seen on TV if you lived in Scandanavia, Romania, or Poland.**

After a few moments, Chris walks over to both of the campers. "Well, that was an ending, huh? I think we had to have a photo finish on that one!" He steps over to one of the cameras that was covering the race from the side. After a few moments of going over the footage facing away from the campers, Chris nods.

"It appears we have a winner!" Everyone tenses up in anticipation as the look between each other, All of Lisa's friends are holding her hands as Rebecca is holding Gran's.

Chris clears his throat. "And so...by a nose, or in this case, a tip, the winner of Total Drama Island is...

...

...

...

...

REBECCA BRAVO!"

Hearing this, Gran and Rebecca hug in excitement as they jump into the air, Rebecca's supporters cheering along with her. The camera is finally shown to the screen as we see that at the last second Rebecca had tilted her head so that her Fedora eked out over the finish line just ahead of Lisa.

During the cheering, Lisa sighs as all of her friends hug her and pat her on the back giving her words of encouragement and condolences. It doesn't seem to bother Lisa though as she walks over to Rebecca.

After the cheering subsides, Rebecca looks over at Lisa who extends her hand for a handshake. "Lisa, I just wanted to say, that was a great competition." Lisa looks down at her hand and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't think so Becky!" And she grabs a surprised Rebecca in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Great job Becky!" She says happily as the rest of the contestants laugh at this.

We cut to the dock of shame at night as Chris looks over the campers. "Here we are. At the last bonfire EVER. After three brutal weeks, this competition is finally over and we have our champion, Rebecca Bravo!"

Rebecca stands up and everyone cheers, Lisa putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling.

Danielle leans over to Lisa. "Hey Lisa, I'm sorry you didn't win. It was really close!" Lisa beams back at her. "Yeah, It would have been nice to win, but man, I got in SECOND! Isn't that cool? That's like...silver. I always liked silver more anyway. it brings out my eyes." Seeing her in such high spirits, Danielle smiles at her.

Chris looks at Rebecca. "And now to grant you the ultimate symbol of immunity, the final marshmallow." Rebeeca catches the marshmallow as she gives Chris a smirk.

Slick sighs. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do now." Christian, Alex, and Nate all nod as they head over to Chris who looks concerned. "Wait. What are you guys doing?" Smiling evilly they creep over to him and pick him up above their heads. "Wait. Guys come on!" Chris screams in vain as they carry him over to the dock of shame and unceremoniously throw him off. He manages to get out a "My hair!" Before he hits the water. Everyone laughs as he resurfaces, looking a tad irritated. However, a moment later there's another splash next to him. He winces from the splash as Lisa resurfaces giving him a goofy grin. He raises an eyebrow before she simply says, "It looked fun!" Chris sighs as he looks over at her and gives her a smile of his own.

Eliminated  
22nd: Sarah  
21st: Viola  
20th: Vincent  
19th: Alex  
18th: Christian  
17th: Curtis  
16th: Nate  
15th: Danielle  
14th: Slick  
13th: Koh  
Nate and Danielle Return  
12th: Alexa  
11th: Horus  
10th; Ariel  
9th: Gran  
8th: Nate  
7th: Valerie  
6th: Harald  
5th: Gerdie  
4th: Danielle  
3rd: Fox  
2nd: Lisa  
 **WINNER: REBECCA**

(Party Epilogue)

The party is in full swing. The strobe lights are flickering, the music`s blaring and the decorations are awesome looking as everyone is beyond enjoying themselves. Curtis is busting a move on the dance floor while Slick and Vincent cheer him on. There are a few people who have been walking up to Rebecca, congratulating her.

Gran walks over to Rebecca who is over by the drink table. Gran poofs and magically appears next to her, leaning. `Well hello there beautiful, how are you doing tonight?` Unphased, Rebecca raises an eyebrow as she tilts up her lip in a smile. `I`m doing all right Gran, but you`re the one leaning in the punch bowl.` She replies, pointing to Gran`s arm which was indeed submerged in the punch bowl. Looking over, Gran lets out a long sigh and pulls it out, his arm drenched. Rebecca can`t hold back a snort of laughter. `Can you do magical dry cleaning as well?` Gran sighs again. `Yeah, that would be helpful, wouldn`t it?`

Looking at him trying his hardest especially being in such a good mood, she snickers. "It's all right Gran. Look, I didn't get a chance to say it before but.." She swirls her drink. "Thank you." Gran, looking at his drenched sleeve, looks back to Rebecca with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" She shrugs. "For everything. You've been sticking up for me this whole time and staying by my side. I never really thanked you for that." Gran smiles warmly at her.

Gazing over at the other side of the room, Rebecca sees Lisa off in the distance. She turns to Gran. "Hey Gran, you sure you're still okay with this?" Gran smirks. "I didn't win Rebecca. It's your call." She nudges Gran with her shoulder. "You're just trying to get on my good side Mr. Bravo." He grins back. "Is it working?" She gives him a seductive smile. "Oh yeah."

After Gran takes his leave, Rebecca walks over to Lisa, who doesn't seem to be the worse for wear. "Hey Lisa! I wanted to talk to you for a sec." Hearing Rebecca, Lisa turns around, beaming. "Hi Becky! Congrats again!" Rebecca chuckles as she puts her head down. "Sometimes I don't get you Lise. Okay, well MOST of the time I don't get you Lise. You lost the competition and yet you're beaming like you won the world." Lisa's eyes glance over to Chris as she smiles. "I still just might."

Rebecca smiles back. "Well, I just wanted to say that after this party and the down payment on the agency...there was some money left and...well, Gran and I think you should have it." She says as she takes Lisa's hands and places a check in it.

Her mouth open in shock Lisa looks down. "Rebecca I...I can't accept this." Rebecca shrugs. "Sure you can. Look, I only won because of this baby here." She flips the brim of her hat. "If you had a hat YOU probably would have won. I don't really consider it fair. My conscience isn't going to let me off the hook unless i'm willing to AT LEAST give you that much." She looks at a conflicted Lisa. Rebecca sighs. "Look Lise, I'll make this easy for you. I'm a detective, Gran's a magician. That money's getting in your account one way or the other. Just make it easy on yourself." Looking back at Rebecca, Lisa laughs. "Okay Becky Okay. I get it." She leans over and puts her arms around her. "Thank you Rebecca." Rebecca blushes slightly. "Hey, don't go making a big deal out of it."

Lisa lets go as some tears as falling down her face. "You really are the best." Rebecca waves away the compliment. "You enjoy the rest of the party. I better go mingle." She adjusts her coat. Lisa smiles and nods.

As Rebecca walks back to the drink table, Gran has just made his way back. He looks at Rebecca. "So, she take it?" Rebecca smirks. "I didn't give her much of a choice." She looks at Gran. "Still, it's amazing how even though she lost, she can still act like she won everything." Looking past her, Gran smirks. "I think maybe she did." As he nods over to the crowd.

Confused, Rebecca turns around, only to smirk a moment later as she sees Lisa and Chris locked in a kiss. "Well, well. Way to go Lisa." Suddenly, Rebecca feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around a pair of lips meet her own as she and Gran share a kiss. As they part Rebecca smirks up at Gran. "Why someone's forward today Mr. Bravo." He smirks back. "Is that a bad thing?" He shakes her head. "Not at all." And they kiss once more.

 **THE END**

 **AN: So yeah, I know this isn't very long, but I really wanted to show the little differences of the alternate ending. Like I said I'm sorry this took me so long to do, but I felt bad that Rebecca never got her own ending. So yeah, if you were interested to know, these are key differences of how the show aired in those countries that got the alternate ending. Hope you liked this little extra bit!**


End file.
